Faezing Dr Lewis
by KiKi74
Summary: With Bo ignoring her and overhearing the Light Fae's plans to kill her because they blamed her for the Ash's death, Lauren flees with Nadia. This is in no way connected to Lost Girl and or parties.
1. Chapter 1

_**Lauren**_

In spite of what everyone thinks. I did everything that I could do for him. I have been a Doctor a lot longer than I was a slave to the Light Fae. The bomb had done more damage than I knew how to heal with my human hands.

We didn't have much of his medical history on file because he had never been this wounded. Never had any illnesses or injuries that pills couldn't cure. He was Fae. There was no blood other than what he had in his veins. He didn't have a family or never spoke of one. He was the Ash and likely knew having family would make him a target.

The only thing I knew to do was to put him on life support. I am sure if he could talk his superior arrogance would surface telling me he didn't need a machine. But I'm a Doctor. I value all life. If I didn't I would have pulled the plug on him myself. Then I would grab my things, her and be gone.

Gone from the Fae. Gone from orders. Gone from bullies. Gone from days and days of the humiliation of wearing this damn necklace. I have always hated it. If I were going to wear jewelry it should be my choice. A gift I bought for myself or some love bought for me. I was lucky though. Others had tattoos on them showing their ownership.

But he was dead and we were gone.

I curled up tighter pressing my arms against my legs to keep them close to me. I had no choice. I had to come here. To the darkness. To the cold. To this morgue.

While I was signing the Ash's death certificate that was to be given to the Elders and kept in the archives, I heard whispers. But it was loud enough for me to know what was said. They wanted me gone. I was to be taken to the farthest part of the colony and then disposed of. With the Ash dead, I had noone to plead to. He had always listened to me even if he never agreed with me all of the time.

They blamed me for his death saying I had lost a step or two. They were out looking for Bo's mother and they were out to show me the same fate that awaited her.

I had to go. I gathered as much as I could of everything that I loved, everything that I could carry and headed to Nadia's room. I disguised myself as someone els. Since the compound had been bombed. I convinced them that the equipment in her room had been damaged and needed to be fixed or else their hold on Dr. Lewis would die. I told them my tools to fix it were in the body bag. Dumb guards believed me too. Since they had said I would be removed in a couple of days, I knew I had time. But I really didn't.

I also heard what they said about Nadia. She wasn't sick all of these miserable years. She was cursed. I had to think of a way to get her and myself out. That's why I found a gurney and a body bag. I put a skeleton in it.

I had dressed in a ball cap and black clothes. They thought I was just a repairman and not Dr. Lewis. Once I was in I had to work quickly.

I walked over to Nadia's pod and prayed that this would work. I pulled the power and opened it. She looked like she was only sleeping. Getting out of my feelings I picked her up and gently laid her down on a blanket on the floor. I immediately pulled the skeleton from the bag and placed it inside of the pod. Pulling a small pair of scissors from my pocket, I cut some of Nadia's hair off of her head and threw it over and around the skeleton's head. I secured the pod again and bent down to pick Nadia up.

Luckily for me she had lost some weight so I wasn't struggling putting her into the body bag. I kissed her on the forehead before I zipped it up. Once everything looked like normal, I pushed the button alerting them that I was coming back out.

Because just about everyone was out looking for Bo's mother, the compound wasn't as guarded. The guards that were here were either guarding Nadia or stationed near the Ash's body as he lay in state so that the Fae on both sides could come and pay their respects.

I thought of Bo for a minute but couldn't keep my focus on her. Besides word had quickly spread about her and Dyson sleeping together again. That was something I had been constantly mocked with. It was like walking the halls in high school. People always whispered and pointed.

She had promised me a talk but the word around the compound was she had fought her mom and gone home with Kenzi. I was no match for her. I wasn't even worthy of her keeping her promise. It wouldn't have been a long talk. Just long enough to tell her about Nadia. But since she was ignoring my calls, I gave up trying to tell her.

I swallowed that pity and pushed Nadia down the hall. I had punched tiny holes into the bag so that she could breathe until I got us somewhere far away that I could find someone to start treating whatever they cursed her with. I was just happy that she was still alive. Had I known that I would have pulled her from the pod years ago. Then I wouldn't look like an idiot talking to the girl in the plastic bubble.

They kept a truck on standby as they were going to move the Ash in a few days for a proper sendoff. Once I made it to the doors. I told the guards that I had an Elder that needed to be moved before the Ash. They helped me to load Nadia into the truck.

We drove for what felt like two miles and they pulled over to get gas. Taking a needle I lunged at the guard on the passenger side and injected him with a strong sedative. Strong enough for the Fae that is. Once I saw him pass out, I opened the door and pushed him out. Climbing into the driver's seat, I started the truck and took off at a high speed.

Once I thought I was far enough away I opened the bag allowing her some real air to breathe. Climbing back into the driver's seat. I took off.

 _ **Bo and Kenzi.**_

The ladies had spent most of the night cleaning up the clubhouse. Bo wanted everything to be fresh since she and Dyson were about to make a fresh start. The next morning they showered and had breakfast.

"So are we going to meet this new client together or am I going solo? Kenzi asked.

"Can you just go and get the details? I have to go and see Lauren". Bo said sipping her coffee.

"Ugh why are you going to see her? I thought you and Dyson were _it_ now". Kenzi groaned. She never understood Bo's fascination with the Doctor.

"I have to return something to her and I did promise her that we would talk". Bo said.

"Damn girl I thought you were just bullshitting her so that she would help you with Aife". Kenzi laughed. She could always tell when Bo was running game on someone.

"Well I do have something important to give her and then I can tell her about me and Dyson". Bo sighed. This was going to be rough. She didn't like this one bit but Dyson did help her beat Aife so she owed him big.

"Oh! You're going to give her that necklace back, that you could use for you lurve fests with Dyson and then kick her deserving ass to the curb. Ok. Gotcha". Kenzi said.

"I can't keep this necklace, they might trace it back to Lauren and it will give me a reason to start our talk. She might not like what I have to say but it has to be said if Dyson and I are going to go forward". Bo explained.

"Ok I will handle our new client and you can handle your client". Kenzi laughed. Lauren was about to get all and everything she deserved. Sleeping with Bo on the Ash's orders was bullshit and some real shit was about to hit her cold ass in the face.

"Thanks Kenzi. I owe you one". Bo smiled softly.

"Girl if you're going to see Lauren, I owe you for not taking me with you on that awkward shituation". Kenzi said.

"Well I'm headed out. The quicker I get there, the quicker I can get it over with". Bo said taking a cup of coffee to go. She didn't want to be a bitch to Lauren but she did owe her. She didn't have to help her get the Koushang and she honestly didn't know how much it helped in her fight. All she knew was that she felt close to Dyson as she and Aife fought.

 _ **Local hospital.**_

"Well now if you're counting bodies, I have one for you". Aife laughed dropping a dead Doctor at her feet.

"Who? Who is that? Lauren asked.

"Sweetie I don't know and I don't care. He's dead, this is a human morgue and that's all you need to know". Aife laughed turning as she walked out.

"Damn it. That was close". Lauren whispered walking over to the dead body. She was sure the woman hadn't recognized her. She had been in the morgue so long she knew she must smell like the dead by now.

"Taft? Isaac Taft? His badge read. It can't be the man was a genius in the medical field. Lauren had longed to meet him but she never wanted it to be like this.

When she looked at his mouth she didn't need to know the cause of death. She recognized a Succubus kill. She was sure she had gotten safely far away from the Fae but apparently not and the woman was obviously Fae. Likely the woman Bo fought. She wasn't about to run after her, if she wanted Bo, she would go and find Bo herself.

She could not dwell on her lingering feelings for Bo. Bo had moved on. So she needed to move on too. There was no longer anything holding her or binding her to the Fae. Once she figured out what was wrong with Nadia, they both could be free.

For the moment they were safe in the morgue. It stunk and any shifters the Fae would send after them would never think to look for them there or even detect their scents. It wasn't going to be long though. Lauren just needed time to plot her next move. It wasn't going to be easy pushing a body around all of the time.

But for now Nadia looked dead so the morgue would do. She knew Doctors at the compound but she couldn't risk calling them until she had a burner phone. In her rush to leave she didn't get any of Nadia's files that weren't already in her head.

She thought about using the hospital itself to treat her but that would leave Nadia exposed to any and everyone that came into her room.

She looked Taft over and searched his pockets. Hey it's what they did in the morgue so it wasn't new to her. How many dead bodies had she seen and performed autopsies on over the years? Plenty.

She found a set of keys and his wallet was filled with credit cards and cash.

Bingo she whispered to herself. She knew where his compound was and if she played it smart, she could treat Nadia there nodoby would be the wiser. She just needed to get him in a drawer and out of sight until morning. She had a plan and a new home to prepare for.

"Rest". Lauren said after she checked on Nadia. The hospital had such a high turnover rate, they just thought Lauren was new and accepted her as new to the morgue.

 ** _Bo_**

I had been sitting outside of the Light Fae compound for hours. I was dreading going in. Here I am a big bad Succubus and I was afraid.

I sighed as I slumped down in the driver's seat of my Camaro. What am I going to say to her? Maybe I should just write a note and stick it in the envelope with the necklace.

No. No. I won't do that. We need it and I promised her a talk. I am not sure how she is going to react to this. I hadn't been much talked to her since the night we slept together. Then Dyson had sent me to see her regarding our case and even then I had no choice.

I had planned to keep it professional until she mentioned sex. I mean hello? Did she forget I was in the room? How do you talk to the person that slept with you under suspect circumstances about sex?

I was still hurting. I wanted that night to mean something to the both of us. I was hurt that it _only_ meant business to her. That's all I was to her. A business arrangement.

Snap out of it Bo. You still have Dyson waiting for you. The guy is built. He's loyal and even a bit disobedient. I told him I didn't want his help to fight mom and helped me anyways.

I sighed. I was tired of waiting. All of these thoughts in my head weren't going to do any good until I said them to her. We would never be again and she needs to understand that.

I jumped out of the car and headed inside. I walked past the usual assholes and told them I was there to see Dr. Lewis. They looked at me funny but still allowed me in. I could have pulsed them to allow me through quicker but I wanted this to be a clean entrance and exit.

I took some long deep breaths as I neared her lab. The guards stood in front of me. Now I would use my pulse.

"Don't bother". One said.

"Look I'm just here to see Dr. Lewis". I said.

"What do you know about her? He asked.

"I know she's a Doctor and that I need to see her". I answered. I was already annoyed.

"Take her to the throne room, if she knows the Doctor, she knows more than she's telling us". He nodded towards the other guard.

Further annoyed I walked towards the throne room on my own. I wasn't about to be manhandled when I hadn't done anything wrong but breathe.

 ** _Ash Throne Room_**

"What the hell is going on? I screamed as I rounded the corner.

"Ahh the unaligned Succubus is here? Then why did you bastards call me? The Morrigan laughed.

"I just got here and would somebody mind telling me what's going on? Bo snapped. She knew the Morrigan enough to know that she didn't like her.

"They are looking for the Doctor. They thought I had her. I never work with the humans, I only play with them". The Morrigan laughed knowing that line would get to the bleeding heart Succubus.

"Where is she? Bo asked.

"Sweetie I don't know. But if you were to join the Dark, I would pull all of my resources to find her for you". The Morrigan smirked.

"Somebody is going to tell me what's going on! Bo snapped with her eyes flashing blue.

"The gist is they were set to get rid of her". The Morrigan said standing to her feet.

"What do you mean get rid of her? Bo bristled.

"She couldn't save their precious Ash, so they were going to take her to the farthest part of town and kill her". The Morrigan said.

"You are head of the Dark, how do you know that? Bo asked.

"I know everything and besides I just learned that when I got here". The Morrigan said.

"I need to go". Bo said turning to leave.

"Good luck finding her and you can't send your dog after her". The Morrigan said.

"Why? Bo asked.

"Because she's not an idiot like most of the Fae. She will know how to cover her tracks". The Morrigan said.

"How do you know that? Bo asked.

"I told you I know everything but once you find her you can tell her I can always use her services". The Morrigan winked.

Bo shook her head and ran to her car. Lauren was out there alone and likely in danger from the Fae. She floored the Camaro. She hated having it now because she was in a hurry. Nonetheless she raced back towards the clubhouse.

Slamming on the breaks, she jumped out and left the engine running. Running herself, she all but kicked the door in.

"Uhhh hello Bo? I have a client here! Kenzi snapped pointing to the young dark haired man sitting on the couch.

"Sorry sorry. I just...have stuff to do". Bo sighed. She felt bad but not bad enough to entertain the man.

"Well I will take my business elsewhere then". The man scoffed.

Kenzi watched him storm out and she immediately stormed after Bo.

"What the actual fuck was that Bo? In front a client really? Have you seen my clothes? I need new ones and I can't succubus someone to get them free! Kenzi snapped on the Succubus.

Bo walked over to her dresser, opened a drawer and turned back to Kenzi. "There".

"What's this? Kenzi asked.

"You need to go shopping? Go shopping". Bo said quickly packing a bag.

Kenzi scoffed at the wad of cash in her hands. Bo must have been saving up. She quickly turned her attention back to the Succubus.

"What are you doing...or shall I say where are you going? Kenzi asked as Bo emptied out her weapons locker.

"Lauren is gone. I have to go find her". Bo said almost out of breath from rushing around the room.

"Gone where? Home? That's nothing new". Kenzi said.

"She's left. They were threatening to kill her. I have to get to her before they succeed". Bo rambled off.

"She's fine. She's the Ash's main bitch". Kenzi said.

"The Ash is dead". Bo said softly pushing the last of her weapons into a bag.

"So? She still has protection. She's wearing his dog collar remember? Kenzi said. She was trying really hard not to snap on Bo like she planned on snapping on Lauren the next time she saw her.

"According to the Morrigan since the Ash is dead Lauren doesn't have protection. She's not like you Kenzi she's not claimed by anyone at the moment. She won't be until they elect a new Ash. I can't wait that long. She's a target right now". Bo snapped. All of her anger was surfacing. Anger at the Fae. Anger at herself.

"Ok well let me pack a quick bag and we can go". Kenzi said turning to leave Bo's bedroom.

"No". Bo said.

"No. No what? You're not leaving now? Kenzi asked.

"No you're not coming with me. You will stay here or at the Dal". Bo said.

"Why can't I go with you? We could have a lot fun". Kenzi said dancing in place.

"Because I can read your aura Kenzi. You have never liked Lauren. I still need to talk to her in case you have forgotten about my promise". Bo said.

"What about Dyson? Kenzi asked.

"What about him? I never promised him a talk and I haven't seen him in days". Bo said.

"You can go and talk to him. Fix things between you guys first and then you can find Lauren". Kenzi said.

"No". Bo said again

"No? Now what? Kenzi asked.

"Dyson is a Fae. He can wait. Lauren is a human out there alone. She can't wait". Bo said dragging her clothes and weapon bags behind her.

"Well at least call me when you get wherever the hell you're going". Kenzi demanded.

"Stay at the Dal or here, you're still my claimed human. Perhaps the Dal would be better. Just tell Trick I sent you. Ohhh and don't call me! I need to do this alone". Bo said walking downstairs.

Bo dropped the bag with wheels and pulled it towards the front door. She stopped when she saw Dyson just about to knock.

"Stop her Dyson. She's being foolish". Kenzi said.

"What's going on? Dyson asked softly.

"Did you know the Light Fae is planning to kill Lauren? Bo asked.

"No. I have been away". Dyson said.

"Well they are and she's run off. I have to find her". Bo said.

"Well I have my squad car outside. Let's go". Dyson said.

"No". Bo said.

"There she goes with the no's again". Kenzi said throwing her arms into the air.

"No what? My car is out there! Dyson said peeking his head out of the door.

"No you're not coming". Bo said staring him dead in the eyes.

"What? Why not? Dyson.

"Because your aura matches Kenzi and you have told me many times that you don't like or trust Lauren. So I can't trust you to help me find her". Bo said throwing her bag into the back of the Camaro.

"Bo! Dyson screamed after her.

"You want to help watch Kenzi but do not follow me or have me tracked". Bo said starting her car.

"Why didn't you call me? Dyson whispered to Kenzi.

"Dude I was in the middle of a meeting when she came home. She didn't even sit down for two seconds before she stormed upstairs to pack". Kenzi said.

"Damn it". Dyson said looking as Bo sped off.

"What's wrong with you? You look like someone stole something from you". Kenzi said looking the wolf up and down.

"It's nothing. Do you need a ride or are you staying here? Dyson asked.

"Well we are out of liquor. Just give me a few minutes to pack and I will go do to the Dal and stay until Bo returns. When she returns". Kenzi said.

"Ok. I'll wait for you on the couch". Dyson said.

 ** _Lauren_**

Well I managed to get back into the same truck and drove away with Nadia again. I used the GPS to track Taft's compound. Hopefully it would be empty.

I had dipped into one of the nurse's stations and gotten me a couple of cups of coffee before we left. I was getting tired and I would sleep once we arrived.

* * *

This will be a Doccubus story even though it doesn't look like it yet.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lauren**_

The drive was a lot longer than I had anticipated. We had to stop a few times so that I could relieve myself. Thankfully there weren't any thugs in the area but I did lock the truck up tight so that Nadia would be protected. I washed up and stopped inside the gas station long enough to get another cup of coffee.

After checking on Nadia again, I settled back into the driver's seat and took off again. So many things were going through my mind. Was I really free now? Was the Ash really dead? Even if he was that still left a huge mark on my back. I threw that awful necklace out of the window once we passed a wooded area.

I took a deep breath and refocused on the road. I know what the Light would do. They would send their shifters after me by tracking my scent. Good luck with that dogs, I am wearing skunk ape secretions and so is Nadia just in case they remembered her scent too. I laughed thinking of how I left that pod. They would likely think she finally wilted away. But I was aware that they would open it in their search for me.

I have never been one to sit back and rest. But this would be good for me. For the both of us. I can finally find out what the hell is wrong with Nadia and hopefully Isaac's compound is far advanced than the Fae labs.

Over the years they watched everything I did. Everything that didn't look like Fae business to them that is. I was stumped so many days and nights trying to wake her up. In a way that was a good thing that I didn't wake her up with then. The minute she did wake up would have been the minute we both would have been in danger.

They will likely send Dyson after us since he knows my scent very well. I am sure he will find it all over Bo's house. Her couch. Her bed. Her sheets. Her pillows. I cringed at that thought. I would hope she washed those things. _Bo._

What to think of Bo. She was so angry that my absence should not matter to her. It is what is its. Even if she tried to deny it. Tried to sleep the memories of that night away by hiding in Dyson's bed. His showers. His couch. His desk at the precinct. Kenzi hates me so much she may have offered her bed to them. _Kenzi._

Kenzi has no reason to hate me. She's like a teenager in high school who believes everything she hears through notes, gossip, and text messages. She better be glad she is Bo's claimed human once the Fae discover that I have left, they won't take too kindly to humans of any kind lurking around their territory. But of course Dyson will protect her. He hates humans but loves Kenzi. Whenever I came across Bo and Kenzi, Kenzi would roll her eyes as if she was thinking Bo had all the humans she needed in her life with her beside her. Who was she to control who was in Bo's life? But she was desperately trying to control who was in Bo's bed. It's humorous and ironic that a human hates another human to the degree that she hates me.

Enough about her. Thinking of any of them won't help me find the answers that I need right now. And I do need a lot of them. I have no idea what I will be walking into going to the compound. Taft was human there shouldn't be anything that he has that I won't recognize. Doctors always appreciate other Doctor's work. We always try to up one another.

 ** _Bo_**

Well this is shit. Lauren left and I have no idea where she went or where she would go. I knew not to ask the Morrigan. She would never tell me if she knew. But she did enjoy telling me that she left. How could I do this? How could I not know they were planning to get rid of her?

That's another reason I left Dyson behind and ordered him to stay away. He likely knew. Which means Trick knows too. They are like a married couple what one knows, the other knows too.

I am going to have to rely on my street smarts. Sure it would have been easy to hand a garment to Dyson and say go fetch boy but this is my problem. Lauren doesn't or may never mean anything to him other than being a human in the Fae world. A threat to him in my world.

Shit. Shit. Shit. This is my fault. I promised her that we would talk and I just let it go. Let her go. So do I really have a right or reason to go after her like this? If the Morrigan is right and she knows how to cover her tracks, I may never find her.

I nearly wrecked my car when an idea popped into my head. If I want to find out anything about her at all. I need to start at her place. I pulled a u-turn and raced back to her loft. I need to be quick about this if the Morrigan knows she's gone the others will know too. I just hope there is something there that will tell me where to start.

Lauren is in a lot of trouble and danger with the Fae after her. That's if they already sent out a search party. I warned Dyson not to interfere. He better have listened to me.

 ** _The Dal_**

Kenzi and Dyson had stormed into the Dal knocking Trick out of his thoughts.

"Trick! We have a problem! Dyson screamed. Looking around at the large crowd, he hoped he would spot Bo and that she had come to her senses about going after Lauren.

"I already know. Calm down Dyson". Trick said.

"Trick you can't be serious or this calm! We need to do something! Dyson screamed again. When the Blood King raised his chin he backed off a bit.

"I have people out looking for her. She won't get very far". Trick said coolly. He didn't want to disturb his customers. He had a huge crowd for a Monday night and the liquor was constantly flowing.

"Her? Which her are you talking about? Because either her would cause all kinds of hell". Kenzi said pouring herself a shot.

"Dr. Lewis". Trick answered.

"Dude! Bo was adamant that we don't follow her or contact her. How do you think she will act when she finds out you sent people after Lauren just because she went Faewol". Kenzi said.

"He did the right thing Kenzi. If we find Lauren then we will find Bo". Dyson said.

Kenzi shook her head in disbelief. "It's like I was talking to myself. Bo doesn't want any help. Not even mine. You are both screwed when she finds out".

"Bo will come to learn that we only have her best interests at heart. There is nothing she can do to stop the Fae from seeking Lauren out". Trick said.

"Dyson? Kenzi asked looking at the wolf.

"He's right. We have to find Dr. Lewis and we can handle whatever Bo throws at us". Dyson answered. Kenzi didn't know how the Fae worked. Whatever was best for the Fae always trumped whatever their personal feelings were.

"What's wrong with you? This is Bo we are talking about? She asked you directly not to go after her. Surely you have more respect for Bo than this! Kenzi snapped taking in the man's demeanor.

"It's nothing". Dyson said lowering his head. Trick however looked back and forth between the two and noticed what Kenzi did. There was something off with Dyson and he needed to find out what it was. He couldn't have one of his most trusted soldiers wounded or out of sorts.

"Kenzi could you excuse us? Trick asked softly.

"If you two are going to talk about how to fuck up Bo's life anymore than it already is. Then I need to know. It's my life too! Kenzi snapped.

"I need to speak with Dyson. It's a private matter". Trick said handing Kenzi a fresh bottle of Whiskey.

"Ok. I'm going to pick out a room downstairs but I will be back. My ass is on the line too. Remember that". Kenzi said.

Kenzi stomped down the stairs cursing in Russian. Those two were not helping the situation. She had never seen the look that Bo had in her eyes when she told Dyson to stand down. But she could tell Bo would not be at all happy with anyone interfering. She was the one that found Bo in her bed in tears crying over Lauren after they slept together.

She was the one that rocked Bo to sleep when she couldn't sleep but needed to after being awake for 24 hours. Admittedly she didn't like Lauren and still doesn't but she had to swallow her feelings if she wanted Bo to trust her again. The way the Succubus pushed Kenzi away showed that she didn't. Not when it came to Lauren. Her snide remarks about the Doctor must have not gone unnoticed by Bo.

Kenzi finally picked out her room. It was a bit dusty but then again the Dal always was. She placed her bags on the bed and set her bottle on the night stand. Taking a deep breath she snuck back up the stairs trying to hear whatever Dyson and Trick were talking about. It was her job after all as a PI. As Bo's claimed human whatever they were plotting could bite her in the ass from the fallout.

"What have you done? Trick asked.

"It's nothing". Dyson said trying to wave off Trick's concerns.

"What did the Norn do to you Dyson? Trick asked. He hadn't forgotten their talk about her.

Dyson sighed. He didn't want anyone to know. To top it off it was embarrassing. He could live without his wolf but he couldn't live without what she took.

"Dyson! Trick screamed.

"I offered her my wolf". Dyson said softly.

Trick looked him up and down. "Dyson!

"It's ok. She didn't take that". Dyson said trying to assure Trick that he was still useful to him.

Trick looked him over. He didn't see any defensive wounds. So what could she have taken since he was still alive. "What did she do Dyson?

"She took my love for Bo". Dyson said slowly.

"Forget about finding Bo". Trick said.

"What? You don't want me to find them? Dyson asked. This was not Trick. His standing orders had always been to watch and protect the Succubus. Even from herself if she needed him to.

"You need to go and get your love back. Without it you are no good to me or to Bo". Trick said angrily. Idiot boy.

"She won't give it back Trick. She already said no and you of all people know how Norns work". Dyson said.

"You're the fool that went to her in the first place! Bo didn't need you to fight her mother! She already had my help". Trick admitted.

Kenzi lowered her body on the stairs and snickered covering her mouth. If they only knew.

"I can't get it back". Dyson said. Even if he wanted it back, he was a man of his word. Especially when it came to someone as evil as the Norn.

"Either you go and get it back right now or I won't send you after Bo. You without your love for her is like Bo without her Succubus. Neither one of you would be whole without them". Trick snapped.

"Can you talk to her? Dyson asked.

"No. She would take more than I would be willing to give". Trick said.

"I sacrificed my love for Bo! Surely you have something you could give the Norn to get it back for me! Dyson snapped. He was angry now.

"No! She stole your love for her. There's a difference between sacrificing something and having it taken away". Trick said. He was tiring of Dyson's stalling.

"She won't give it back Trick. She won't". Dyson said softening his voice.

"You better make her because if you don't I will send another shifter out to find Bo. Possibly Cayden". Trick said.

"Trick you wouldn't! Dyson said.

"Go and get it back right now. Come back when you have it". Trick said.

Dyson bowed his head. He had no choice. He had to do what Trick told him to do. He didn't like Bo when she first hit town. She was arrogant and defiant. But he had no choice but to get close to her at Trick's insistence. He never said Dyson had to sleep with her. Trick only said to keep her distracted and out of Fae business since she was new to their world.

Dyson had been in the hall when the Ash ordered Lauren to distract Bo. He never said Lauren had to sleep with her, only to keep her busy until they got Vex out of town. How dare she sleep with what was his. What is still his. He would go and get his love back and Bo would come home to him where she belongs.

 _ **Lauren**_

We finally arrived. I needed help getting Nadia inside and I figured out how to do it. I introduced myself as an associate of Dr. Taft and that Nadia was a patient that I had agreed to bring to him to study and to treat.

They bought it and helped me wheel her in. It was just how I imagined it. Sophisticated and loaded with medical equipment and books. There were floors and floors of empty rooms. I ordered them to take me to the farthest room. I wanted to be able to treat Nadia with a bit of privacy. Once we were settled in, then I could walk the grounds and see what he had. He was a medical genius in our field. He had to have something useful for me.

So many guards. It works for me because as long as Taft is dead they can never question him about knowing me and I need lots of privacy. I am sure they know nothing about the Fae and if they did I could easily find out. That's when I would need to move again which meant I need to cure Nadia as soon as possible. For the time being I will curl up on the couch next to her bed holding her hand and sleep.

 ** _Bo_**

I had been searching for what felt like hours. The Fae had already been here. The place was ransacked. Papers were scattered all over the floors. I picked them up and placed them in stacks on the coffee table. This was still Lauren's home and it should look like it.

I looked in every filing cabinet. Every desk. Every closet. Every cabinet in her kitchen. Come on Lauren. Talk to me. Help me find you.

I thought of looking in her bedroom but I would never go there unless she invited me and looking at her empty bed without the both of us in it would break my heart. We haven't even been in it together yet.

I had never even been here before tonight. I only know it's hers because the guard outside told me it was hers when I pulsed him. I laughed for a few seconds thinking of how she must have lived in the labs. Everything there was spotless so her home should be.

There is weird shit all over the place. Bottles of liquids and wine. I finally caught a break when I saw a half opened drawer.

Inside I found a book and it looked a bit worn but I found some recent notes. Lauren must have been reading it because there was a book marker in the middle with a recent date at the bottom of the page. The woman is so organized she marks what page she was on and when.

I looked on the back and found a clue. Dr. Isaac Taft. Should have known it was a medical book. I didn't see much about him. Just a small history on him. He had a stint at Yale and that must have been where Lauren attended as I saw a Yale sweater in her coat closet.

I will start with him. Nothing about him looks Fae and I know he must be in a phone book or on Google somewhere. Kenzi is a whiz at this shit but I don't want her help. She will only bitch about Lauren. Which would piss me off and slow me down at the moment. I pulled my phone out and typed his name in and waited.

After scrolling a few times I finally found a link. An address. I bookmarked the link and looked around. I was ready to go but not before I somewhat put her home back together a little more. I looked up and noticed the air conditioner had been ripped out. I picked it up and carried it over setting it on the floor for the time being. I grabbed a chair and used all of my strength to put it back. I found a folder in the vent and pulled it out. Tossing it on the floor with my mouth I replaced the a/c.

Now having a new mess I bent over and picked the folder up. The papers had fallen out of it and I had to pick them up to put them back. One was a picture of Lauren looking right at me. I read through the writing and saw she was a fugitive. Red hair does not suit her. It had to be a wig.

This must be what the Fae has on her. The reason she had been enslaved and ran. I swallowed hard. Lauren is a walking target. Humans and Fae are after her now. Shit. I needed to go. I need to get new wheels too so that nobody spots my Camaro. I'm coming Doctor I whispered to myself in case the place was bugged.

I locked her door and ran down the stairs. Luckily the same guard was on duty. I pulsed him to forget I was ever there. I needed to go and fast. There was a car rental place down the street. I didn't have any cash on me but as I had learned over the years, a Succubus didn't always need money.

 _ **The Dal**_

Kenzi had gone back upstairs. She kept her mouth shut about everything she heard from Dyson and Trick's discussion. She had sent Bo a quick text but knew she wouldn't answer it.

"Hit me". Kenzi said.

"Kenzi I just gave you an entire bottle". Trick said pouring her a shot of Whiskey.

"I know. I know. I am saving that for a rainy day". Kenzi laughed.

Trick sighed and shook his head. Someday he would make her pay her tab.

"Was Bo right? Will I be safe here? Kenzi asked noticing all of the muscular Fae walking around.

"As Bo's human you will be. But please stay out of my barrel rooms. I haven't done inventory yet". Trick said softly.

"No promises", Kenzi winked. Trick shook his head again. Bo had already influenced Kenzi with her short answers.

He was worried about her but after what Bo had done when she first hit town or when she was discovered he knew she could protect herself. He didn't know her well yet so his men needed to be discreet in their search for her. He didn't lie about calling up Cayden to come and send him out searching for either Lauren or Bo. One would lead them to the other.

Dyson came running in and Kenzi nearly dropped her drink when he slammed his hands on the bar.

"Dyson you look..better". Trick said worriedly. Dyson's complexion had improved but he looked flush in the face.

Dyson growled and slammed an entire bottle of Whiskey.

"Dude I was drinking that". Kenzi said. That's all she would say. She wasn't about to let on what she heard them say earlier.

"Something wrong? Trick asked again.

"I'm fine...it's just". Dyson sighed as he growled again.

"It's just what? Trick asked.

"That damn Norn! Dyson said slamming his hand on the counter.

"What did she do now? Trick asked.

"She gave me my love back". Dyson admitted.

"That's great! Now I can send you after them! Trick beamed. This was great news. Fantastic news. Dyson wouldn't stop at anything dragging Bo back if he had to.

"That's not the problem! Dyson screamed watching Trick pour him and Kenzi shots.

"What now? What did she take? Trick asked looking the wolf over.

"She took his balls". A woman laughed. Kenzi spit her Whiskey all over the counter.

Trick sighed hard turning towards the door. "Aife".

"Daddy". Aife winked.

"She's right. She took my balls". Dyson muttered but loud enough that the Succubus heard him. It was a big lump of nothng in his pants now.

"Yes. Now how are you going to find Isabeau if you can't use your erections as the compass that usually leads you to my daughter? Aife laughed stepping towards the trio.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Taft's compound**_

Well it had been an interesting night. As usual I didn't get much sleep. Nadia held my hand with the same paralyzed grip. Nothing new to note in her condition. I had let go of her hand many times during the night after hearing doors slammed. The guards had informed me it was just them putting new patients into their rooms.

Now being a Doctor that should have raised my curiosity but it didn't. I was basically an undercover Doctor only interested in treating one patient. There would be no running out of the doors to help. Not too many came to my aid as we were getting Nadia settled in.

I was ready to get a shower in before they remembered that we were still here. I picked up my bag and went to do just that. I locked Nadia's door behind me hoping that none of the guards would disturb or move her in my absence. They were a bit naive. All I said was that I was an old friend of Isaac Taft and they allowed me in. Practically gave me the key to every room in the building. I noticed some rooms required a hand print to enter or a code to punch in.

If I can somehow get into his office I am sure I can find all codes, and create my own hand print so that I would have access to everything. But I had not planned on staying long. Whatever was wrong with Nadia, I needed to find out quickly because I am sure the Fae are after me.

Two Fae in particular. A wolf and a Succubus. But I doubt they would put much effort in looking for me. With them having to stop and have sex on everything. I shook my head. I did not need those images in my head. I had to keep a clear head and this hot water now splashing all over my body will do me good in getting there. It was a quick one as I wanted to get back to Nadia.

I really need to take some deep breaths. I had been all go and not much stop other than the little time that I slept last night. Had I been foolish to rush off so quickly without an actual plan in place? Could I trust the Succubus not to report back to them that she had seen me? From what I heard about Bo's mother she never followed rules. She seemed to defend women at the drop of a hat no matter if they were Fae or human. Dyson had brought me one of her kills and it was identical to Bo's but a cleaner kill.

I can't doubt myself now. That will surely get my caught or worse. I can't put my trust in people that are likely partying at my absence if they even know I am gone by now. Nobody knew about Nadia but the Ash. The others just thought she was another patient that the Doctor had to treat.

Contingent upon my agreeing to work with the Light under servitude was that the Ash not tell anyone that Nadia was my girlfriend. I knew what they thought of humans. Dyson had made that clear to me many times over before Bo even showed up in front of the Ash. I don't think the Ash even told anyone that Nadia was a human. Nobody ever saw her outside of the pod but then again nobody ever got close to the pod but the Ash and me. He rarely came to her pod room. When he did he just checked to make sure that it was still her in there and not someone that I killed and put there.

He was somewhat kind to me when it came to my expertise. I had no choice but to tell him the truth about the Fae I treated. They weren't all healing Fae or Succubus. The closest I ever came to a Succubus before Bo was the Incubus I treated. He was an asshole too. Arrogant to the letter. He nearly attacked me until I jammed an injection into him. He hadn't fed for weeks and wasn't sure why he couldn't. I never saw him again after that. Either he had learned to control his hunger or someone used him as their food.

I was finally back in Nadia's room after grabbing some equipment from one of the empty rooms and bringing it with me. The first thing I wanted to do was test her blood against what I saw at the compound. I had kept samples since the day she lapsed into her coma. Silly really, but I have to try everything I could think of again. Maybe the pod was doing things to her that I didn't notice and could pick up on now that she was out of there.

 _ **Bo**_

I finally made it to the car rental place. I pulsed the guy into servicing my Camaro since it had given me problems on the way. I rented a 2018 Hummer H2. It was nice and the only thing he had left on the lot. I pulsed him again as payment. I really didn't have a time frame on when I would be returning it so we agreed on a month.

I hope we don't need a month but you never know. I might not even find Lauren. According to her police report Karen Beattie was the only name she had used over the years. I couldn't judge her for that though thinking of my thick stack of fake ids at home. Sometimes you just needed to run. To get away from who you really are.

I am glad Lauren took off. She was living a dangerous double life. I am somewhat shocked the Fae didn't just turn her over to the humans to be rid of her. I mean really? To hold a police record over her head for all of these years. But I have to be honest. I don't know how long they have had her.

Dyson is a cop. He could have easily just took her in and handed her over to human officers. Then again the Ash controls him too and that would go against his orders and plans for Lauren.

This was really sad. I know Lauren loves being a Doctor and being under the Light control allows her many opportunities to study different species and ailments. But to be in that position and not seek a way out is just mind boggling.

Lauren is strong. I could never see her begging or groveling at the Ash's feet for anything. Not even her freedom. But either way she would be dead and could be dead at any moment. I have no idea if the human Police were still after her. If they wanted her dead or alive because the report didn't exactly mention it. It only listed her weren't even crimes really. Stuff I had pulled over the years were crimes. Stuff Kenzi pulled were crimes. Lauren was so courageous. Kenzi.

She and Dyson had better be respecting my wishes. I can't risk anyone coming after Lauren. It would expose her to immediate danger. Hell I shouldn't be going after her. I have no right to. I hadn't called her in days or gone to talk to her like I agreed to after she gave me information on Aife and the Koushang to fight her with.

However I am Lauren's only chance at staying alive right now. I can feel my Succubus stirring at the thought of anyone harming her. I don't know who would send out the deadliest search party. The Light or the Dark. Probably the Dark. I've met the Morrigan. She's a straight up bitch.

I have never liked bullies and that's what they are. They pick on the weak or drain their lives from them. Nobody will do that to Lauren. I thought about it more as my eyes flashed blue and I sped up. According to the GPS unit I am not very far away from this Taft compound. Please be there Lauren.

 ** _The Dal._**

"Dyson! Trick said shaking his head in disbelief.

"What? I had to try and get my love back. You all but ordered me to! Dyson said trying not to raise his voice to his old friend.

"You shouldn't have gone in the first place". Trick said.

"What? I told you that I was going and why". Dyson said trying to block out Aife laughing at him.

Dyson had done so much for Trick over the years. He couldn't believe what had happened to him now. He had gone to offer his wolf before but refused to pay such a steep price. Trick wanted Evony to step down as leader of the Dark Fae. Dyson thought the Norn could cast a spell on the Dark Fae leader that would render her powerless. Risky move but he did it. But for Bo he did it again and would again but this time, he lost the one thing that attracted her to him in the first place. His manhood. Without it he was just a wolf.

"Come on now tell the rest of us. Why did you go to the Norn? Aife chuckled. What a dumb fuck.

"He went to offer his love". Trick said.

"Yep. Stupid fuck". Aife laughed.

"Does she have to be here? Dyson asked pointing towards the Succubus.

"Oh honey I belong here more than anyone besides Tricky here". Aife laughed pointing at her father.

"But why are you here? Dyson bristled. He wished Trick would send her away again. But this Succubus looked so much stronger than she did years ago.

"I wanted to see his face when he was told what the Norn did to you". Aife laughed.

Kenzi couldn't say a word. She just kept sipping her beer hoping the Succubus wouldn't remember her showing up when she was fighting with Bo. She told Bo to drop the woman but Aife yanked herself from Bo's grip.

"She's right Dyson you didn't need to go there after all". Trick said wiping down the counter in front of him and it wasn't even dirty but Aife in his sights made him nervous. She was always a loose cannon. Bo was the same way but kinder.

"Yes daddy here used his blood. I felt it. Now do you think I would feel that with you losing your sick love for my daughter? Aife laughed.

"What's so funny? Haven't you ever dealt with the Norn before? Dyson asked.

"No. That bitch knows I would stick her tree up her ass if she ever tried to cross me. But if she ever did, at least she would be getting some wood this century". Aife laughed.

Kenzi spit out her beer again and made her way to the ladies room to heave the rest of it out.

"Do you always have dirty thoughts? Dyson asked rolling his eyes.

"I'm a Succubus. We always have sex on the mind although we don't always need it like you seem to think Bo does". Aife laughed again. Bo really should have left the fool to die on the precinct floor.

"You couldn't handle me. You needed to thrall me to get your chance". Dyson grinned.

"Silly dog. I wanted Isabeau to catch us and then maybe she would dump your rabies infested ass. I did get checked for that though even after I forced you to wear three condoms". Aife winked.

Dyson had enough of the Succubus and turned his attention back to the other one. "Do you still want me to look for Bo?

"No. I can get someone else. Cayden possibly". Trick said pulling out his contact book.

"No! Trick. Not Cayden. I can do it". Dyson said.

"Umm none of you will do it. You will not follow Isabeau". Aife snapped.

"Bo needs help. It's dangerous out there! Dyson said once again forced to deal with Aife.

"No she really doesn't. I taught her a few tricks of mine and I don't mind the barkeep here. Besides Bo has powers none of you know about. She will never need help". Aife beamed. None of them knew about Bo's father and if they did, they would heed her warnings and stay the hell away from Bo.

"I assume you are talking about Bo's father now". Trick said standing directly in front of his daughter now.

"Let it go Trick. You don't want that kind of hell. But then again you're the reason he's Bo's father". Aife said coolly.

"Tell me. Maybe I can help". Trick said.

"Help! Like you helped me into the Dark Fae dungeons just because I was trying to avenge my mother, Isabeau's death? No. You didn't help me. You never did. You never tried! Aife snapped. Her Succubus voice shook the building and everyone grabbed on to something. Everyone but Aife.

"Aife please". Trick said watching bottles fall from the shelves.

Kenzi had finally come out of the ladies room. Aife's voice had apparently shattered the mirrors in there too.

"What the Fae is going on? Kenzi asked.

The Succubus growled turning towards Kenzi. "If you weren't Bo's claimed human, I would throw you on your ass out of here!

"Kenzi come here! Dyson screamed watching his young friend run into his arms.

"That's a good little girl. Stay in his arms like you have always wanted to be and stop trying to put Isabeau there". Aife bristled walking towards them. Dyson pushed Kenzi out of his arms only to push her behind him.

"Aife please". Trick said trying to calm the Succubus.

"Aife please my left ass cheek. You little bitches are sitting here plotting what to do about and how to handle my daughter. I will protect Isabeau". Aife snapped. Her eyes still flashing blue. Trick never made her crazy. His cowardice made her angry.

Imagine a father giving up his only child because she had killed a few people. How many had Trick killed over the centuries before he got scared and hid behind the bar as a bartender? Hades may be a bastard in Aife's eyes but he had more balls than Trick had. He wouldn't cower to anyone or anything

That's what she saw in Bo's protectiveness. Bo was like the both of them. Brave without having to think about it or get approval from an Elder to do or correct something that she knew was wrong.

Aife wasn't evil. She just wasn't an ass kisser like most Fae. She was a Succubus. She never needed anyone's help. If she couldn't get it one way, her Succubus would another way.

She said she was Dark Fae but Evony had never ordered her around. She thought it was awesome that Bo chose to be unaligned. She thought about going over to snap the Morrigan's neck so she would be unaligned. She hadn't even stepped into the Dark Fae compound in years. Yeah. Once she was done with the Dal, she would drop in on the Morrigan. She was likely after Bo too trying to get her on her side.

"Trick I am going after Bo. You can handle Aife". Dyson whispered but the Succubus heard him.

"Handle Aife? Boy I would handle you long before your eyes roll over to shift. I am telling you for the last time to stay away from my daughter. You may be Trick's bitch but I will strike you down like the dog you have always been when it comes to Isabeau. I couldn't protect my mother but I will protect my daughter with every power in my body". Aife snapped slowly walking towards the door.

"She's right Dyson. Bo specifically said not to follow her". Kenzi said sitting on a barstool behind the shifter.

"She's gone after Lauren! A human! Kenzi you know that's not right! Dyson spat.

"I know that jackhole. I'm a human too and my human ears heard Bo say don't follow her! Kenzi screamed.

"That goes for all of you! On Bo's word and mine! Aife said turning to face the small crowd one last time.

Dyson growled in anger. Then what the fuck did he sacrifice and lose again? All for nothing. Bo was gone and he was basically in love with her memory until he saw her again.

 ** _The Dark Fae compound._**

The Morrrigan was busy at her desk. None of her men had been able to track down the Doctor or the Succubus. Both she wanted under her command. The way Bo nearly ran out of the room when she last saw her told her all she needed to know about them. If she could get the Doctor under the Dark umbrella, Bo would surely follow.

"Ma'am we have a problem! Bruce said hurrying into her office.

"I warned you not to come back without the good Doctor or Succubus". The Morrigan snapped.

"Well I did. In a way". Bruce said.

"What? Well what are you waiting for? Bring her in! The Morrigan beamed standing up to walk around her desk.

"He won't be bringing me, I can walk on my own". Aife smiled.

"Ohhh shit. Not this one. Any Succubus but this one". The Morrigan groaned standing behind the huge man.

"Ohhh Evony still hiding from a poor defenseless woman like me? Aife asked mockingly.

"Bitch please. You were never helpless. Crazy maybe. But never helpless". The Morrigan said.

Aife smirked and walked around to sit in Evony's chair. Propping her feet up, she took her heels off and set them on the desk. "I've been on my feet all day and I am quite thirsty. Yo Shrek. Get me a glass of wine would ya?

"Bruce is my guard. He doesn't have to listen to you". Evony snapped never stepping out from behind him.

"Who do you fear most Bruce? Me or her? Aife laughed flashing her blue eyes.

"Well ma'am. I am not exactly sure". Bruce said never taking his eyes off of Aife.

"Are you sure now? Aife asked crawling on Evony's desk towards them.

"What kind? Bruce asked.

"Just bring me two cases and I will pick". Aife laughed when he suddenly changed his tune.

"When you have granted this bitch's request, get your ass back out there and find the Succubus or Doctor". Evony snapped never taking her eyes off of her desk or it's current occupant.

"Just bring me the wine. Evony here will call off the search". Aife said leaning back into the chair again.

"The hell I will". Evony laughed. This bitch had nerve. Almost as much as the younger Succubus.

"Oh honey if you go after that Succubus. She really could make your life a living, chi sucking hell". Aife laughed stretching her arms behind her.

"What is this? Succubitches stick together? Evony laughed. The colony seemed to be crawling with Succubus lately.

"Don't ever call her that again! Aife snapped flashing her blue eyes.

"Why what is she to you? Evony asked.

"Take a good look at me". Aife laughed.

She had the Morrigan there. She never much looked at Aife. She was happy when she heard the news that Trick had sent her to them. She went straight from the van to the nastiest dungeon they could find.

"No! No! It can't be! It just can't be! Evony said when it finally sunk in.

"Yes! She's my daughter. Oh and before you strike against me, you should know I was the one that killed the Ash. One little flicker of my pinky and your Ogre would bomb you too. Your wig stash would go flying". Aife laughed.

"Does the Light Fae know this? Perhaps I should give them a call". Evony laughed in response. Maybe Trick could pull some strings and get this bitch into one of their dungeons.

"I warned them first and before your fingers reach out to touch someone, I warned Trick and his dog". Aife laughed.

"But you're Dark Fae, I control you and you know that". Evony said.

"You could try but they would be burying you and the Ash tomorrow". Aife laughed.

"You are one crazy bitch". Evony snapped and then choked when she felt the Succubus hands around her neck.

"I'm not crazy. I'm Aife". The Succubus winked taking Evony's chi and then dropped her.

"Don't worry I won't kill you _yet_. I don't want to rule the Dark Fae. I want to rule all Fae. But I was serious about Isabeau. Stay away from her". Aife said walking out of the Morrigan's office

 ** _Lauren_**

I am stumped. I haven't learned anything new about Nadia's condition. I had tried just about everything I could think of. I had been studying samples under microscopes for hours. I was wrong about this compound. It was no better than the Light compound. Same old machines. Damn it. After nearly five years I still have nothing. Nothing! I screamed as the sound reverberated around the room.

"Dr Jackson? A voice called. I was looking around the room forgetting that I had given that name.

"Yes? I said clearing my throat.

"There is a woman here looking for a blonde that fits your description". The guard said.

Oh no. It can't be. "What does she look like? I cringed as I asked.

"She looks like me". Bo said stepping into the room. Holy hell how did she find me and why does she always have to look so beautiful even in overalls?

"I am sorry Stanley I don't know this woman. You can take her out of here". I said. I knew it was a lie but I already had another life to protect here besides my own.

Stanley walked over to Bo and felt a warm sensation shooting through his hands. She was stunning even when she wasn't talking.

"You're not kicking me out. Right Stanley? Bo winked.

"Sorry Dr. Jackson". Stanley said as he quickly left the room.

"Bo you can't be here! I'm not supposed to be here! Lauren said stepping in front of Nadia's body.

"Well Dr. Jackson is it? Protest all you want but I'm staying". Bo said walking around the Doctor.

"You can't be here! You shouldn't have come". Lauren said.

"I'm here and I'm staying". Bo said softly. Lauren was finally in her sights and she wouldn't lose track of her again.

"How did you even find me? Lauren asked.

"You forget Doctor. Investigating is my job. I cleaned up your apartment before I left. By the way who's this? A new patient? Bo asked pointing towards Nadia.

In the short amount of time Lauren had known the Succubus, she knew enough to find a way out of her current predicament. If Bo was Bo it would work.

"If you must know this is my girlfriend, Nadia. So go ahead and run without giving me a chance to explain". Lauren said. She actually hoped Bo would run too.

TBC.

I love Aife. Sorry not sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bo and Lauren.**_

"Your what? Bo asked.

"My girlfriend. This is my girlfriend, Nadia". Lauren said again.

"I see". Bo said walking away.

Lauren took a deep sigh. This is what she wanted. What she needed to happen right now. She had too much on her plate to be in a battle of wits with Bo. She ran just like the Doctor expected her to do.

Good. Now she could get back to focusing on how to wake Nadia up. There seemed nothing medically wrong with her. Nothing out of the ordinary was showing up in the fresh round of blood tests she had run on her. She could still hear Bo's footsteps. Her mind had already trained itself on that sound. The angry steps. The hello there steps. Bo has an assortment of steps.

As far as she could tell the Succubus was far down the hall now. If she calculated correctly, she should be near an exit. Taking a deep breath she bowed her head to pour over Nadia's tests again. Once she discovered that nothing was jumping out at her, she took off to run more tests.

The labs really were an upgrade from the Light's labs. Those cheap bastards only wanted the basic stuff. Whatever we would require to treat the Fae and sick humans. But the human patients were rare in the lab. The Fae came in about everything. Whether it was a splinter that got caught in their foot or a nose bleed.

I laughed thinking of how humans were spat on as the weaker race when the Fae had weaknesses too. Either that or they were big, spoiled babies.

 ** _Bo's POV_**

I did hear her right. She said gf. Damn how many secrets does this woman have? Her past. Her gf. Which of them was the Light Fae holding over her? Probably both. The Ash was an asshole. He likely knew about it all.

Nadia? Lauren had never mentioned her before. Dyson in all of his rantings about Lauren had never mentioned her having a gf and boy would he had loved to tell me that. To get me away from Lauren and keep her away. This time he had better stay away from Lauren. Kenzi too. What good could they do her? Tell her how inferior she is to Dyson? Tell her she's not good enough for me. According to Kenzi that is.

I think I went the wrong way. This place is so big, it is no wonder why I am currently lost. I found one of the lab rooms and stepped in when I saw a nurse attending to a patient, like Lauren had been with Nadia. I asked her a few questions before I turned to leave that room. I seemed to be on the right track this time.

I had to be quick about this and get the hell out of dodge before my tears surface. Lauren needs to focus. She doesn't need a teary eyed Succubus taking her attention away from what she had to do.

I got myself together after finding my way again. It was really a maze more than it looked like a compound. It probably was this Taft guys doing. He had to be discreet to hide this joint. I don't even know what it's for but if Lauren is here, then there must be something she thinks she can use to help her patient. Now that wasn't nice of me. Something she thinks she can use to help Nadia.

I don't know why that name sounds so bitter coming off of my tongue. I have no hold on Lauren. The only hold I had on her was when I placed her on hold when she called. Or I didn't bother to answer when she called.

I kicked myself for that now. These things must have been what she wanted to tell me in the first place. But I ran. Just like I did earlier. I needed space to think. To think of what to do. Think of what I wanted to do. To think of what I needed to do. Standing there in that scene wasn't going to give me a clear head.

I tend to think better and for myself when I don't have anyone in my ears. That's why I left Kenzi and Dyson behind. It was never lost on me how they really feel about Lauren. If Kenzi had her way she would never let Lauren into the clubhouse. If Dyson had his way he would do his best to keep her away for good.

They better had listened to me. I don't want them following me. I don't want anyone following me. I was glad Lauren didn't follow me when I walked out on her just now. Finally reaching the door I was aiming for. I stepped through it.

 ** _The Dal_**

"Where do you think she went? Dyson asked.

"She could have gone anywhere. I haven't been able to control what she does. She goes where she wants, when she wants". Trick sighed standing in front of Dyson and Kenzi.

"I thought we were talking about Bo. It sounds like you are talking about Aife". Dyson said.

"Does it matter? They are both like that. Bo is still growing on me. With Aife out there too, it wouldn't shock me if she found her". Trick said.

"She wouldn't. Would she? Kenzi asked.

"No she wouldn't. If Isabeau said stay away, then I will stay away too. Besides someone has to watch the Blood Trick here". Aife laughed.

"I smell Evony. What did you do? Dyson whispered.

"Aife you didn't! Trick snapped.

"Don't worry I left that bitch alive". Aife laughed.

"So what did you do to her? Kenzi asked.

"I warned her like I warned all of you. Don't think of crossing Isabeau or my foot will be crossing your ass as I walk over your dead body if you do". Aife said seriously.

"How do you even know about that? Dyson snapped.

"Because you haven't run after her and her little friend here is always up in Bo's business almost as much as you usually are or want to be". Aife laughed.

"You don't know what Bo wants! Dyson snapped again. He had grown to adore Bo but Aife was always a pain in the ass for all Fae

"Dipshit. I'm a Succubus. I can read auras too". Aife smirked.

"What's with that look? Trick asked worriedly.

"I know what Isabeau feels more than any of you". Aife winked at Dyson.

The wolf had enough. He closed his eyes and growled.

"Ohh the dog's in heat". Aife laughed.

"You don't know anything about Bo. You left her with humans! Dyson snapped.

"Tsk. Now how would you know that? Aife asked. It was fun toying with Bo's little clique. None of them had a clue who and what they were dealing with.

The Succubus stood back and watched the eye talk between Trick and Dyson and figured it out.

"Ahhh so that's how you knew I was around huh? Aife laughed.

"Tell me what you know about this? Aife asked in general. Trick would never say.

"We know that Bobo went to see LouAnn and she told her she was blackballed for falling in love with a human". Kenzi chimed in.

"What else? Aife asked. There was far more to this story. Something that Kenzi didn't know either.

"Shall I thrall the wolf? Aife laughed walking towards Dyson.

"Aife stop! Trick said suddenly.

"Then tell me. For once in your life have the balls to admit what you've done". Aife said.

"You're not going to thrall me are you? Kenzi asked nervously.

"No sweetie. Your Isabeau's human". Aife laughed.

"What's funny about that? Kenzi asked.

"That entitles you to her protection. Her home. Free food and all the free liquor you can drink at home and here at the Dal Riata". Aife laughed again.

"But what's funny about that? Kenzi asked.

"You want to control everything about her life. Who's in it. But most importantly, who's in her bed". Aife laughed again. When she mentioned Bo's bed Kenzi's aura was off the charts.

"Whoa. Whoa. I don't like the ladies like that". Kenzi said.

"Ohhh I know you certainly don't like Dr. Lewis". Aife smirked.

"How..how do you know that? Kenzi asked.

"Because your aura just told me all I needed to know. You hate the woman. I saw it all over you when I mentioned her just now. It's ironic how you could hate someone you don't know. A human like yourself, but you'd throw her in Dyson's mouth if you knew he would kill her and bury her bones just to keep her away from Isabeau". Aife explained.

"That's not true". Kenzi said fidgeting in her chair.

"Part of it is not true. My Succubus would snap Dyson's neck if he even breathed on Dr. Lewis wrong". Aife laughed.

"I'm not scared of you! Dyson snapped.

"Honey I said My Succubus, as in Isabeau. Now my inner Succubus wouldn't spit on you if your ass was on fire". Aife laughed.

Trick had enough of the scene in front of him and tried to leave.

"Now now daddy. It's rude to leave when you have company". Aife laughed again.

"What do you want? Trick asked.

"I want you to tell me what you did with LouAnn. You know. How you fixed it so that the Light Fae wouldn't free her like Isabeau wanted. How you hid her somewhere and didn't tell my daughter. You allowed her to think LouAnn died". Aife bristled. Trick was always interfering in her life. She was done watching him trying to interview in Bo's life.

"How do you know that? Dyson asked.

"I'm Dark Fae bitch. We know all of the dirty secrets of the Light Fae". Aife laughed.

"What else do you know? Dyson asked. He was curious how she knew about LouAnn. Trick didn't tell anyone.

"I know Dr. Lewis is free. Free to go and do whatever she wants. Whomever she wants". Aife said taunting Dyson.

Dyson groaned he was getting tired of Aife's antics but if he wanted to find Bo or keep up with whatever was going on with her, he had to put up with her mother.

"Lauren is not free. She can't be there are rules and protocol to folllow". Trick explained trying to calm his old friend down and give him hope about Bo.

"Ohh trust me honey. She is free. I didn't only bomb the Ash to kill him. I bombed every office and shed under his command. Every human they had under servitude is free". Aife said.

"Why did you do that? Trick snapped. Aife was always making messes that even he struggled to clean up.

"Because if you have forgotten daddy, I know what it's like to be caged. To want to be free of something or someone. Those humans will never speak of the Fae but they are now free and under my protection". Aife said.

"How will that work? You imprisoned them again" Kenzi said.

"No I didn't. They are free and every one of them has a Succubus at their disposal. If they feel threatened, one of my girls will kick ass on command". Aife explained.

"Where did you get so many of them? Kenzi asked.

"Berlin. I wasn't lying when I said that we're popular there". Aife laughed. This was going to be great. She would put her plans into motion and the Fae would never be the same again.

"What does any of this have to do with Bo? Dyson asked.

"Isabeau wants the Doctor. That's why she went after her. Trust me aura is off the charts over Dr. Lewis". Aife laughed. This was so delicious. She could be a mother to Bo and stick it to Dyson and Trick at the same time.

"You don't know that". Dyson said.

"Auras are like a lie detector test. We know what's true and what's not. So it doesn't matter that the Norn stole your love and gave it back without your balls attached. Isabeau doesn't love you like you love her". Aife laughed. She never knew Bo's childhood friends but this little group was busting her up on the inside.

"Bo and I will be fine. All I need to do is talk to her". Dyson said downing a beer.

"And tell her what? That wolves mate for life shit? Tell me how did that work out with Ciara after Flora died? Aife asked.

Dyson growled. That was a low blow. "Stop her Trick!

"Silly dog. He can't stop me anymore. The only time he has ever stopped me was when he handed me over to the Dark because he didn't like that I was killing Fae and leaving their bodies in the streets". Aife said.

"Gross". Kenzi said softly.

"It was only the Fae that knew about the details or had any involvement in mother's death". Aife explained.

"Do you have to be here? Dyson snapped in her direction.

"I'm just waiting for three Succubus I called to show up. Plus it's funy sticking it to you and daddy damndest here". Aife laughed pointing at Trick.

"To do what? Dyson asked.

"There are three humans that need protection. Like I told Evony, you bitches will all bow to me when I'm done". Aife laughed.

 ** _Bo_**

I stood in the same spot for what felt like hours. I hadn't crossed the threshold like I had planned to. I was stuck in my brain wondering if I did the right thing. If I was doing the right thing.

I had walked away from her again. What had I learned? I still hadn't forgiven myself from doing it the first time. I left her there. Her naked body wrapped in my sheets. How many Succubus can say they ever left a beautiful woman alone like that? I am sure mom would laugh in my face or ask me what the fuck I was doing.

I still had a lot to learn about being a Succubus. I had a lot to learn about me and standing here wasn't going to give me answers. Taking a deep breath I stepped forward.

 ** _Lauren_**

I was getting tired. I am only a human and I need to rest but I can't rest until I figure this out. I need to figure this out. I'm a Doctor. There has to be something else I can do. Something else to try.

I remember the day Nadia lapsed into this. I tried shaking her. I tried pouring water on her. I tried kissing her and she didn't respond to any of it. It was the Ash that suggested the pod so that I wouldn't have to monitor her so much. I knew it to be his way of saying you have Fae work to do elsewhere.

All I could then was the same thing I was doing now. The guards here had given me a lot of space after I told them I was working on a secret project for Taft. But to be honest I think Bo thralled them given how cooperative they are being.

I didn't ask for her help but I'm appreciative of it. That's Bo though. She would always do the right thing if and when it came to it.

Which shocks me that she is even here. I thought she would be bottle popping my absence with Kenzi and Dyson cheering her on. I don't mean as much to her as they do. They are her go tos. I am a the one she runs from.

Like she ran off earlier. Actually she walked but it was the same thing. She would always run when things were too tough or complicated. Like she ran after Vex after I had warned her that he was too strong for her. He was. Word had gotten around about the aftermath of her fight with him. Dyson saved her but she had kicked him out of her clubhouse for days and days. She had left him alone and slept for days according to what Kenzi had told Trick when she stopped by to pick up some bottles of wine. I was at a table in the back and she didn't know I was there. Trick didn't know I was there either.

Bo wasn't accepting my calls so I stayed away from all of them unless they came to me. For the same reasons, a case. Or questions about some Fae that Trick didn't know about or care to tell them.

I groaned and threw the file down. There was nothing new in the latest back of test results. I was tired. I would go back to Nadia's room and rest on the couch on the far side of the room. The beeping from the monitor I had her on would surely lull me to sleep.

 ** _Bo_**

This was going to be really hard to do. But I had to do it. I had to. There was no turning back once I did. Lauren deserves it. She deserves her chance with this Nadia woman. She better be good to her for all that I am doing.

I bent down and sent a pulse into the body in front of me. I have to wake her up. It was the strongest pulse I had ever sent into anyone.

"Who? Who are you? She mumbled. Her mouth was dry so I turned back long enough to pour her a cup of water.

"You're safe Nadia. My name is Dr. Dennis. I am a friend of Lauren's and we are both trying to help you". Bo said.

"Lauren? You know Lauren? Where is she? Nadia asked tiredly.

"She's here and she will be back real soon". Bo said.

"What are you doing in here? I asked that no Dr. be allowed in here but me? Lauren asked walking up to the Doctor standing near Nadia.

"Dr. Lewis. There you are. It's me. Dr. Dennis. I told Nadia that you would be back soon and here you are". Bo smiled taking off her surgical mask.

"Bo? What did you do? Lauren asked.

"I helped you with your patient as we agreed on". Bo said softly. Lauren was too sharp not to catch on to what she was talking about.

"What did you do? Lauren asked.

"She's awake and remembers you. Come and join us". Bo said softly.

Lauren's eyes watered up. Bo had woke Nadia up. She thought the Succubus had left but according to her lab coat, gloves, scrubs and shoes, she only left to change clothes.

"La...Lauren". Nadia whispered when the blonde tresses she was used to fell forward as Lauren bent down to look at her.

"Yes it's me. It's Lauren". Lauren whispered.

"Well since this is your patient Dr. Lewis. I will leave you to attend to her. I will go downstairs to find another patient to check in on". Bo said softly waving to the Doctor. Bo took a lot of deep breaths once she reached the hallway.

That was hard, she thought as she peeled the medical clothing off of her body, exposing sweat pants and a tank top.

 ** _The Dal_**

Aife had gone outside to take a personal call.

"Aife it's Sasha". The caller said.

"What do you have? Aife asked.

"We found the lab and we were able to infiltrate". Sasha said.

"And? Aife asked.

"All three of them are here. Your daughter goes by Dr. Dennis. She's sticking to the Doctor like glue so far". Sasha said.

"Good. Now help them with whatever they need but do not let anyone else in there". Aife said.

"Yes ma'am". Sasha said hanging.

"Mama's got these fools. Do your thang baby". Aife winked while raising her glass in the air as a toast to her daughter.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bo**_

Bo had peeled her Doctor gear off and returned it from where she found it. If only she could find a bandage big enough to fit the cracks of her broken heart. She did not have much to say on the matter. Lauren had a life before her and Bo knew it had to have been something big for Lauren to stay with the Light Fae when she had many chances to run. As far as Bo could see Lauren was only escorted from one place to another. They never touched her unless the Ash ordered them to. Now he was dead and Lauren was truly free.

Bo had come there thinking it was only her being a fugitive that was causing her to be stuck with the Fae. But no. Lauren has a gf. Bo can't even be mad about it. When she looked at Lauren she wanted her all to herself. Who wouldn't? She didn't know this Nadia, she just knew when Lauren said gf, that she had to help her. Had to find a way to wake her up, since shaking her didn't do it. She wasn't sure her pulses would work but she had tested it on dead animals like a butterfly from her childhood.

The damned Fae. Who the hell told them that it was ok to keep Lauren enslaved to them? They hated humans. They hated Bo. But Bo was Fae so she was damn sure going to try her best to help Lauren, Kenzi and any other human stay alive for as long as she was around.

Bo felt like she should have stayed behind to help Lauren but what if Nadia didn't know of the Fae? She took a big enough risk using her powers on the woman. She had to get out of there. She couldn't hold her tears in anymore. Lauren didn't need to see that. She had a patient to attend to and it was no ordinary patient.

What would Bo do now? Run with her tail between her legs? Back home to people that she ordered not to follow her? She didn't have any answers but did the only thing she could think to do of at the time, she found an empty room.

 ** _Lauren and Nadia._**

"Lauren? What happened? Where are we? Nadia whispered.

"We are at a friends clinic. I have been trying to figure out what was wrong with you for years". Lauren said holding Nadia's hands in hers.

"What friend? Dr. Dennis? Nadia asked.

A lump caught in Lauren's throat. She was so wrapped up in Nadia being awake and talking to her, that she had almost forgotten Bo was standing in front of her less than ten minutes ago.

"Yes. Dr. Dennis is a friend. But no this is not her clinic". Lauren said. Both statements were true. Bo was a friend and she didn't own that clinic. Lauren was shocked that Bo found it so fast and so easily.

"Can...can we go home? Nadia asked. She knew Lauren was a Doctor but she herself never liked hospitals or being fussed over. Her life was out in the elements. Taking pictures of anything she found to be artistic. Lauren was the best subject she had discovered long ago, when Lauren had dropped some medical papers she had written for school in a local park. Nadia had captured a picture or her trying to stop the papers from flying away. Her golden locks flew with the wind that was causing her distress.

"Not right now sweetie. I want to run some tests first to make sure you're ok". Lauren said.

"Lauren you know I hate needles and tests". Nadia said trying to sit up but Lauren kept pushing her weakened body back down.

"I know. I know. Just let me run one batch of tests and I won't poke you again". Lauren said taking some steps back and shifting from gf to Doctor mode.

"But I'm awake. I don't see the need to be poked and prodded. Although I would like to shower and grab a beer later". Nadia said.

Lauren laughed a little. Nadia had been sleep for a long time and would need to shower and wash her hair. When she had mentioned that to the Ash, he scoffed at her thinking she was just looking for a way to escape.

"Tell you what I will help you into the shower and scrub you myself. Then we can run the tests". Lauren said. She was happy to agree to the shower but really wanted to run some tests on Nadia.

"I can wash myself but will agree to one round of testing". Nadia said.

"Nadia. You have been asleep a long time, you're not strong enough to stand on your own". Lauren said.

"I can do this Lauren. Stop hovering already". Nadia snapped.

Lauren sighed. Stop hovering? That's all she had done for five years. Stop hovering? Her hovering was going to lead to her freedom, their freedom or so she had hoped. She didn't hover as much as she wished she could. The Fae were always calling her away from Nadia. One good thing the Ash did was allow her to keep Nadia far from the lab so no unsuspecting or nosy Fae would happen upon Nadia's pod.

She was grateful that nobody other than the Ash knew about Nadia. Namely Dyson. He would have pulled the plug on her just to spite Lauren. He would have told Bo the minute he saw her in the lab and under Lauren's care. He certainly would have told her when she came to him about Bo going after Vex. He has always hated her and this would be huge for him to use against Lauren to get Bo.

Hovering. Lauren could have just left Nadia in her pod and took off. She could have just said I don't know her and ran. She used to feel silly sitting with Nadia and talking to her. It was like she had been visiting someone's grave. The only signs of life she heard was the machines attached to Nadia beeping.

Lauren worked hard for nearly twenty-four hours a day when Nadia first lapsed into her coma. She was certain she was going to wake her up and their lives with the newly discovered Fae would be over. Six months in reality sank in and Lauren sunk to the floor beside Nadia's pod. She cried for hours. Nothing she was doing was working. She had nobody to lean on and nobody to talk to. The only thing waking her out of her mood was her pager going off. It was the Ash calling her for another case. Another of his patients. Like Nadia's life didn't matter.

Lauren didn't like showing her emotions in public, so she cleaned herself up and touched the pod once more on her way out. Taking a deep breath in anger, she discovered a new attitude. This attitude would stick with her for years. She was a Doctor. All she needed to do was keep her feelings away from her job.

It was easy to do. Most of her patients were idiots that wounded themselves and were too dumb to stop doing the same thing over and over again. On the plus side she was learning about all kinds of Fae. What they were. What made them tick. How they responded to treatment. Her curious mind couldn't get enough.

Some fought like they were immortal and then ended up on an exam table. Some she saved. Some were too wounded to survive. Others rejected all of the Doctors choosing to die instead. One was a wolf like Dyson who had lost a fight and refused Dyson's offer of taking him to Lauren. Dyson didn't like her until he needed her to help save one of his friends. The first friend he brought to her that didn't put up a fight was Hale. As a Siren Hale had slightly damaged his throat and after a few rounds of treatment, he was healed. Lauren liked Hale. He was nice to her. He never talked down to her, even in front of Dyson. He was often her go between, between her and the Ash. She preferred him over Dyson any day. Dyson's arrogance and denial that Lauren knew what she was doing had cost them a lot of Fae lives over the years.

Hovering. It was her job. She needed to make sure everything was ok before a patient left her lab. She didn't own this one but wanted to make sure Nadia was ok. She still needed to run tests to see if anything else was wrong with Nadia. In one moment Bo had cured whatever kept her sleeping all of those years. How was that possible? Bo had to be more powerful than Lauren had imagined her to be.

"Lauren? Lauren are you listening to me? Nadia asked.

"I'm sorry? Lauren asked shaking her head. She had apparently been staring at Nadia, lost in her thoughts, and hadn't said a word.

"I asked what I can put on. I'm ready to shower". Nadia said shaking her head.

"Ohhhh. Well I have a pair of jeans and a shirt you can wear". Lauren said walking towards one of the bags she had packed. To be honest all of this was sudden and crazy. Nadia woke up knowing who Lauren was. How was that possible? Was Bo's pulse so strong that it fixed everything in Nadia?

The questions were going to drive Lauren and Nadia batty. More so Lauren because as a Doctor, there wasn't a moment she didn't have questions in her head.

"Can we go then? Nadia asked after taking the clothes from Lauren.

"Yes. Yes". Lauren sighed. She really wanted Nadia to stay in bed but couldn't begrudge the woman for wanting a shower.

Nadia turned to finally get up from the bed. She looked the clothes over. They weren't really her style but she couldn't be picky.

"What are you doing now? Nadia asked raising her head back up.

"I said you could take a shower, I never said you were going to walk to it". Lauren said pushing a wheelchair up to Nadia's bed.

"Lauren that's not necessary. I can walk on my own! Nadia snapped angrily.

Lauren was convinced now. Something was still terribly wrong with Nadia. Even when she would nap, she would never wake up that cranky. Shaking it off she bent down to help Nadia up. She was surprised how strong she looked just standing up.

Still annoyed about it, Nadia took a seat in the wheelchair and allowed Lauren to roll her away.

 ** _The Dal_**

"Tell me you've heard something". Kenzi said taking a drink from Trick.

"No nothing. It's almost as if they vanished". Trick answered.

"Come on Trickster, I know you have better contacts than this. We need to know where they are". Kenzi groaned. She hadn't heard from Bo and didn't like it. She couldn't care less if she heard from Lauren or heard about the Doctor. She betrayed Bo and Kenzi was still sore about that. Dyson did too. The only difference she noticed was that he loved her, so he was all good in her eyes.

"I have people out but only a few". Trick admitted.

"A few? It is no wonder we haven't found them yet". Kenzi seethed.

"Kenzi. Bo doesn't want to be bothered. I've gone against her wishes enough just looking for her". Trick said wiping down the counter top.

"I'm just saying it makes no sense that you can't find her. You! Something's not right about that". Kenzi said.

"Kenzi...don't". Trick warned.

"I'm just saying we both know how powerful you are. You could probably find an ant pissing". Kenzi said taking a shot of Whiskey.

"My powers don't work like that. My men have to be discrete or they will get caught". Trick said. He already knew Bo was going to be fifty shades of pissed off at him, if she spotted anyone that she had seen him talking to before. Besides she hadn't actually said that he couldn't look for her.

He was worried knowing she was a Succubus. She could drain the entire colony in her quest looking for Lauren. Lauren. Why go after Lauren? A human? Even if she's free now she's useless to them. To Bo.

He was angry at Dyson. That idiot has probably blown his shot with Bo. He knew the minute he saw her that he wanted Dyson to be her choice.

Still he needed to find Bo. He never liked a Succubus being on the loose and out of his sight. He swallowed hard when Aife showed up out of nowhere. He thought they were rid of her again. His daughter wasn't one to sit long for anything or anyone. A cold chill ran up and down his spine wondering if they were out there together. Bo seemed to care about human lives, Aife wouldn't spare anyone if it meant protecting Bo.

Kenzi and Trick both jumped when they heard a loud commotion coming from the doorway. Kenzi thought it was Dyson drunk off his ass but no, what they saw was much worse.

"If you send someone to follow her or me again, I will come back and drain your precious Dal Riata of everyone. Starting with you". Aife said dropping two dead bodies in front of Trick.

"Aife what have you done?! Trick asked.

Aife laughed. "Isn't it obvious? I killed them. Serena here was more than happy to tell me who sent her once I told her who I was".

"Aife you shouldn't have done this". Trick said looking over the Fire Fae.

"What did you expect her to do? Burn them? Aife bristled.

"No. I just wanted them to tell me when and where they found Bo". Trick said. He was saddened that Serena was now dead. She was a good friend to Trick and the Ash.

"She doesn't want to be found or followed. Now I will warn you one last time. Stay the hell away from Isabeau". Aife said.

Kenzi was barely holding her liquor at the sight in front of them. Aife used more than her Succubus powers on them.

Trick looked up at Aife. She didn't look worried to him at all. This was not the same way she looked since the last time he saw her.

"You! You know where they are don't you? Trick asked angrily.

"What's it matter? You won't find them". Aife laughed. It was true. She had the third deadliest Succubus guarding Bo and Lauren. There was no way Trick's goons were going to infiltrate the compound.

"Tell me where they are! Trick screamed.

"And if I don't? What are you going to do? Hand me over to the Dark again? Evony is still picking her ass and pride up off of the ground that I left her on". Aife laughed.

Kenzi silently gasped. Trick was dead once Bo found out that he gave her mother up to the Dark Fae. And so was she if she didn't tell her what she just heard. This was one secret that nobody could keep from Bo. She snuck away when they weren't looking.

"You left me no choice. You left dead body after dead body in your wake. I told you I was handling things but you didn't stop! Trick snapped.

"You move like a turtle. I move like a cheetah. Besides I knew you were just stalling because you were afraid. I didn't care, they deserved to die! Had you not buried them, I would bring them back to life and kill them again! Aife snapped. She still sorely missed her mother. Naming Bo after her worked for a short time but it stung more when she realized Isabeau would never see nor meet her namesake.

"I was handling it! Trick screamed. Aife wasn't the only one missing Isabeau. He was the Blood King and even his powers couldn't bring his beloved Succubus back. He was in the middle of making arrangements for her burial when news spread that Aife had snapped and gone on a rampage. It turned out to be the deadliest he had seen in years. Light Fae, Dark Fae, whomever happened to be in her path.

"I will never forgive you for that. You just let them live. Let them run. Let them breathe! Aife snapped.

"I was handling it and you forget that she was my wife! Trick screamed again. Aife had him so worked up that his face was apple read.

"And Isabeau is my daughter! Mine! You will not get her harmed or killed like you did mother with your bumbling search parties". Aife said coldly staring at the Blood King.

"Serena would have found her! Trick said.

"Well the only thing she will find now are maggots". Aife laughed.

Trick shook his head. He had to get those bodies out of his bar and he knew Aife wasn't about to touch them again. He had no idea where Kenzi had vanished to and frankly didn't care at the moment.

 ** _Police station._**

Dyson decided to dive into his work. He needed something to keep his mind off of Bo. Bo was still so young how did she think she could just run out into unknown danger and survive?

Luckily Hale had a brand new case. There had been a ton of dead Fae bodies discovered on top of each other in a field. They had sent the meat wagons for them. But for now they needed to find out who and what did that to them. They hadn't even seen the bodies yet but wanted to hit the ground running in the mean time.

He heard a scuffle at the door behind him. His nose gave him all the clues he 1needed as to who was causing the trouble. Kenzi.

"I'm telling you that I know Detective Thornwood and I need to see him right now! Kenzi groaned. The flat foot didn't know who he was holding back and dealing with.

"I got this guys". Dyson groaned. He had just begun to read the notes Hale had taken on the case.

"Finally. Geez. You were acting like you couldn't hear my pleas over there". Kenzi said following Dyson to his desk and plopped into the seat next to it.

"Kenzi I am always glad to see you but what is it? I'm busy". Dyson said.

"It's Bo". Kenzi said catching her breath. She had nearly run to the precinct.

"What? Did Trick find her? Dyson asked.

"No. Trick doesn't know where she is. It's what Bo doesn't know that I'm worried about". Kenzi said.

"What? What doesn't Bo know? Dyson asked.

"Well according to the super-sized Succubus, Trick gave said Succubus to the Dark Fae". Kenzi shuddered. Just saying it out loud felt like someone was already sucking the chi and life out of her.

"Kenzi. Listen carefully. Leave this alone". Dyson said.

"Awww Dyson! Don't tell me you knew about this! Kenzi said.

"Kenzi leave it alone". Dyson whispered.

"Well shit. We are all dead then". Kenzi said.

"No we're not. Just keep your mouth shut and nothing will happen". Dyson said.

"One. I won't lie to Bo about this. Not saying anything to her about this would be lying. Two. Nobody can shut Aife up, not even Trick. This is bound to get out! We're screwed! Kenzi said.

"No we're not. Bo won't hurt us as long as we keep this quiet". Dyson said turning his attention back to his paperwork.

"Dude look how fast she went after Lauren. We won't have to worry about Bo. Her Succubus will surface and then we're screwed! Kenzi screamed. She didn't care who heard her either. She hadn't known Bo long but had a front row seat when Bo's Succubus surfaced the night she slept with Lauren. She looked hurt and pissed off at the same time.

"I'm telling you to let this go and besides even if Bo finds out, you and I both know she won't stay mad at us longer than a day or so". Dyson said. It was true. Bo never stayed mad at them long. From all that they had seen and heard, Bo was a big teddy bear with them.

 _ **Bo**_

Well I had gotten a nap in. This place was bitterly cold but perhaps that was just me. I tossed and turned on the rickety cot that I found. After I woke up and got my bearings, I realized the nightmare was true.

Lauren's here and she has a gf. A living breathing walking and back from her coma gf. Some will think I should have left her be. No. I had the chance and means to save her and I did.

I had showered after I woke up. I needed to clear my head but it didn't work at all. My head was still clouded. It was clouded with knowing that I was alone again. Sure I could go home and sleep with Dyson or any Fae of my choice but my heart wouldn't be in it.

My heart is upstairs attending to Nadia. I wanted to curse the Ash all the way out. He was a pompous bastard, I just didn't know to what extent, until now.

I saw a small gym when I was scouring the place earlier. I would be using that very soon. I needed to punch something. To work off the anger in the pit of my stomach. The only good thing was the Ash was dead. There was nothing tying Lauren to the Fae anymore. When I saw her I didn't even notice if she was still wearing that cursed necklace.

When I ripped it off of her neck, that was the only time that she likely felt free from it. I cringed when I remembered throwing it back to the ground after picking it up telling her not to forget it. I would love to see her throw that thing into one of the many fireplaces I saw here.

While in the shower I did make some decisions. Hard ones but needed ones. I decided that I can't go home yet. That wouldn't stop me from worrying about Lauren. My second decision revolves around the first. I need to stay here. I need and want to stay here The Fae and the human world were still after them. Mostly Lauren. I didn't see anything on her wrap sheet that indicated that Nadia was in on what they had accused her of. I had another idea and I would need to sit outside or call a local police department. I would first need to decide which of my fake IDs I would use to execute my plan. Back to my bags I go.

 ** _Lauren and Nadia._**

"Nadia please let me help you! Lauren groaned. From what she could see Nadia was having dizzy spells.

"I'm fine Lauren and I'm almost done". Nadia said shaking off the latest episode.

Lauren thought about Taft for a moment. He really loaded this compound up. Every room had a small shower. Every room but his office that is but there was one just outside of it. She watched Nadia brush her teeth and got an idea when she saw her use a cup to rinse her mouth out with.

"Ok. Ok. I will wait right here until you are done". Lauren said. Nadia had lost a bit of weight. The clothes Lauren gave her were nearly hanging off of her.

Nadia was relieved that Lauren had stopped hovering over her. The shower had felt wonderful. She felt nice and clean. Putting her toothbrush and the cup down, she wiped her hands on a towel and was about to throw the cup away when Lauren stopped her.

"No! I will clean all of that up. Why don't you make your way to the bed and then we can do something about getting us something to eat". Lauren said.

"Food finally! I'm starving for a pizza and a beer! Nadia smiled.

"I will call and have one delivered". Lauren said.

"Don't they have a tv in this joint? Nadia asked.

"I'm sure we can find one". Lauren said. She hadn't paid much attention to see if there was one. She was only focused on getting Nadia into a bed so she could start working on her.

"What day is it? Nadia asked. She didn't see a calendar anywhere. Or a clock.

Lauren swallowed hard. That was going to be the toughest question yet that she needed to answer. She couldn't say the words, so she just handed her a small calendar with the date circled.

"What the hell Lauren! Nadia screamed.

"Nadia I need you to listen to me". Lauren said softly.

"It's been five years! Nadia screamed again.

"I...I know. I was trying to wake you up Nadia. I swear I was! Lauren screamed.

"Trying?! I noticed that you have yet to try and tell me why that Succubus woke me up and you didn't! Nadia snapped.

Lauren swallowed hard as her face went sheet white. "What?

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**_Lauren and Nadia._**

Lauren stood stone-faced. No words could come out of her mouth because they were all clashing together her in head. She looked at Nadia. She had an angry look that Lauren had never seen before. This was horrible. If Nadia knew about the Fae, she may as well have stayed asleep because her life as she knew it before she fell asleep would be over.

That's how Lauren had felt for five years. Like her life was over. Other than the countless hours she had spent in the labs and throne room, Lauren didn't have a life. It was all Fae this and Fae that. Nothing was her own. Nothing but Nadia and if Nadia knows about the Fae, she was no longer just on Lauren's list of current priorities. The Fae would be after her too.

She immediately tried to remember the time she had learned about the Fae and couldn't find a clue how Nadia knew about the Fae. Her overworked mind was tired and ready for answers.

"Nadia? You know about the Fae? Lauren asked softly.

"Yes. I know! Nadia snapped.

"How? Tell me how you know? Lauren asked.

"What difference does it make Lauren? I know! Nadia snapped trying to contain her anger. She was no doubt angry but didn't want to cause someone to run in on them. Namely the Succubus.

"Nadia. Sweetie. I need to know how you know about the Fae". Lauren said softly stepping towards Nadia with her palms up.

Nadia sighed hard. She didn't want to talk about this, she wanted to talk about why the Succubus woke her up and not Lauren but she had known Lauren for so long, that she knew she would not stop questioning her about it.

"We had been in the Congo for a few weeks. When you had gone to the medical tents, I had gone out walking alone. I took my camera in case I wanted to take some pictures. I had walked around most of the area. I saw a lot of people just hanging out and talking. Some of them were laughing and joking around. After some time I came across some angry voices. I slightly peeked my head into the tent and saw a man and woman arguing back and forth. The woman was much taller than him and looked menacing. She stood across from two men. One was black and the other was white. The woman had long dark hair. She had on black boots, leather skirt, jacket and her shirt was purple and black. After the black man got louder, she lunged for him. Taking his face into her hands, she pulled something blue from his mouth. Her hands kept flashing red like something was shooting out of them. The white man snuck up behind her and knocked her out with his fists. His hands had been wrapped in some kind of metal. While all of this was all going on, I had pulled my camera out and took a few pictures. I took my film to have it developed. When the pictures were ready, I asked the guy what the woman was and what she was doing. He told me she was a Succubus and that I had better leave it be.

When I left I found and asked two people what she was and who she was. Just in case the guy had been lying to me. They told me she was a Succubus, the blue stuff was something they called chi and her hands were sending pulses. They said she was Fae. I asked about the black man and they told me he was too but he had a lot of power in the area. They said he was the Ash and that I had better destroy the pictures if I knew what was good for me.

I didn't know what to do. I wanted to tell you but I thought you would think that I was crazy. I thought about it a lot. A few days later while you were out on your rounds again the black man I saw her pulling the blue stuff from came to me. He was with the white guy that knocked the woman out and an older gentleman.

They asked me to lay down and I refused telling them to get the hell out of our hut. The white man said that you wouldn't be back for hours, so I had nobody to help me or to scream for. After we went back and forth about it, the white guy's eyes changed into a yellowish color and his teeth changed. He put his hand around my throat and I struggled to break loose. While I was focused on that the older gentleman raised his hand and pointed it at me. He rambled off some crazy stuff and the next thing I knew the guy dropped me on to the cot. After a few minutes, I started shrieking and couldn't do anything to calm myself down. The guy that had his hand around my neck turned back to normal. They all stared down at me. I could hear and see but I couldn't move. I guess the black man was satisfied because he sent the white man out.

The black man said the guy was a loose cannon and could not be trusted much. So he ordered the older gentleman to curse him. He said he only wanted him to forget about what they had done to me but not about the Succubus that attacked them. He said when the guy ran out of our hut, he was on his way to find her. He asked the older gentleman how long I would be cursed and he said until the curse was broken. Once my curse was broken the white guy would remember everything that they did to me".

So to answer your question. I know Bo is a Succubus. I saw stints of blue about to come out of her mouth before I saw her hands turn red when she was waking me up. Red like that other woman I saw before. She never used her chi, just the red pulses". Nadia explained.

Lauren was floored. Nadia had been cursed. None of the things she had tried in five years would have woken her up. She pretty much knew the rest because she knew who the black guy and white man were. She gritted her teeth. She wanted to run again but wanted to see the fallout. Now it made sense why the Ash was dead. And if the white man turns out to be who Lauren suspected him to be, he was a dead man walking.

Something flipped in Lauren. So what if he was a dead man walking. He had watched Lauren literally walk around dead for years. Years! And with Nadia awake he would remember the truth but likely wouldn't be telling anyone. Lauren found solace in knowing she was no longer alone. This man had bit off more than his shifter teeth could chew. If he wasn't dead by now, he would be soon.

"Oh snap out of it Lauren! Nadia snapped. She had watched Lauren stare at her for what felt like forever and hadn't said a word in response to all that she had just told her.

"I'm sorry? Lauren choked out. She must have missed what Nadia said just then.

"Why didn't you wake me up? Nadia asked.

"I tried Nadia! I tried for years and years. I tried everything that I could think of". Lauren said.

"Oh? Nadia asked.

"Nadia. I worked on it day and night. Sometimes never getting any sleep. Any reprieve. And had you told me about what you saw, we could have left before they cursed you". Lauren said softly looking at the woman in front of her.

Nadia took a few deep breaths. Just a few hours ago, she wasn't talking. She wasn't moving and she hadn't been for years. She knew Lauren was a brilliant Doctor and had plenty of time to wake her up. But she didn't. A stranger did.

"Nadia just give me a few more days. Then we can get out of here and then I can tell you everything". Lauren said softly.

"No". Nadia said.

"No? Lauren asked.

"The last time I went somewhere with you, I wound up sleeping for years. So no I'm not going anywhere else with you. Not even the bathroom". Nadia said walking off to relieve herself. It was more to get away from Lauren. Get some air. New perspective. Because right now she didn't like the Doctor very much.

Lauren took a few breaths of her own. She had a problem and it wasn't a scientific one. She needed to talk to Bo and how was she going to do that and keep an eye on Nadia at the same time? The woman had a right to be angry. Like Lauren had been for years when cure after cure had failed. Lauren wasn't dealing with medicine, she was dealing with a curse.

She mentally kicked herself for not thinking of it before. How did she not know it was a curse when nothing medical was working? She now understood why the Ash granted her access to all of his labs and resources after Nadia wouldn't wake up. He knew none of them would work and Lauren's Doctor mind would never allow her to walk away from a challenge. Be it Fae or Human. And that's what she did. Worked on treating Fae and humans for years, never curing the one that she wanted to.

A few hours had passed. Nadia avoided everything about Lauren. She finished off her cold pizza and beer and moved on to the hard liquor. Lauren never took her eyes off of her or left the room. When Nadia finally passed out, she had her chance. She only hoped she could find Bo and that she hadn't left.

 ** _Bo_**

I had spent the majority of my day calling and talking to people. Having them call me back when I couldn't reach them. I tried to stay away from the Toronto precincts as I am sure Dyson has asked them to wait and see if someone calls asking about me or Lauren. I have found one good cop that I knew from before. He said he would be willing to meet me. I piled on my Succubus charms making him think I was going to sleep with him. That's not what I wanted nor why I called.

I had him meet me a mile away from the compound. I dressed in my best and it seemed to work the minute he saw me. I had him bring as much Police equipment as he could telling him what I wanted it for. Once I was in his car, I gave up the act and leaned in to kiss him but turned my head as I planted my hands around his neck.

I smiled and said "The human authorities are looking for a Karen Beattie. You my dear are going to erase her files and name from all data bases.

"Karen...Beattie. Yes they have been looking for her for years". Bryan said.

"Yes. That's her. Now remove her from the data base". I said when he showed me Lauren's rap sheet picture.

We spent the next several hours as he did what he could do on his laptops and what he couldn't, he called in. It was quiet impressive what he did in a matter of hours. I watched him type in her name on file after file removing it and her picture. Lauren is a beautiful woman but red hair is not her color. When he said he was done I asked him to type in her name again in every system he had showed me. I was never that trusting of Police officers or anyone in authority.

Once I was satisfied I gave him a fake email address to send me documents stating that she was no longer a wanted woman. At least not by them. I left him and stopped to feed a few times before I returned to the compound. Sasha had let me in. The woman was being so nice I could have sworn she was hitting on me.

I made it to the room she said was available. It was nicer than the one I initially picked out. I showered, and put on some pajamas that I had picked up on the way back. Pulling my hair up I walked over to the couch and turned on the television. I was half asleep when I heard a knock at the door. I groaned and got up to answer.

"Lauren? What are you doing here? Bo asked softly.

"Sasha told me where you were. I know it's late but can I come in? Lauren asked shly. Bo looked tasty and wet from her fresh shower. Bo thought about it for a few seconds and opened the door, allowing the Doctor in. The ladies walked slowly to the couch and took seats far opposite of each other.

"So hows Nadia? Bo asked quietly.

"She's...ok". Lauren sighed.

"That's good right? Bo asked offering Lauren something to drink but she politely declined.

"Bo we have to talk". Lauren said.

"I get it Lauren. They were holding her over you". Bo said swallowing a tinge of jealousy. Of course Lauren had a gf. Just looking at the woman, it would be obvious to anyonen that she would be someone's love.

"Bo I wanted to tell you...". Lauren started.

"And I wouldn't listen. I know and I'm sorry about that Lauren". Bo said turning her head away from Lauren long enough to stop a tear from falling.

When Lauren grew silent, Bo started up again. "So how long has it been?

"Five years..well almost five years". Lauren said staring straight ahead.

"Lauren I'm sorry. I'm sorry for running out and not allowing you to explain. I'm sorry they did this to you. It's not right or fair". Bo said.

"Thank you but that's not what's really important right now". Lauren said.

"I mean it Lauren". Bo said.

"I know and I'm sorry I didn't tell you straight out but it's not easy to tell someone how and why you've been on a leash for all of these years". Lauren said.

"I'm sorry about that too". Bo said. She remembered calling Lauren's necklace a dog collar.

"Thank you". Lauren said. She knew Bo pretty well at this point to know that telling her what she came to tell her would upset her greatly.

"So..what are you...? Bo started.

"Bo I have to tell you something else. A few things actually". Lauren said.

"It's ok Lauren. You can tell me". Bo said now turning her full attention to her.

"Nadia knows Bo. She knows a lot. I think your pulse gave her everything back. Her memories of me and a lot of other things". Lauren said.

"Like what? Bo asked.

"Like that she knows about the Fae and apparently a lot more". Lauren said.

"What?! How? Bo asked.

"I went to the congo on a research grant. Nadia was a photographer and my gf. As I was out in the tents helping to treat the injured and ill, Nadia went for a walk around the huts and stumbled upon one particular hut. She noticed three people. A woman with dark hair, a black man and a white man. The woman had tried to thrall the black man until the white man knocked her out from behind. The woman turned out to be a Succubus. The black man, I suspect was the Ash and the white man, was Dyson". Lauren explained.

"What?! Dyson? Dyson? Bo asked.

"Yes but I can only suspect him at this point without more proof. But the woman sounds like your mother". Lauren said.

Bo had to stop and think. She had been around the world. But had never attacked the man she knew to be the Ash. So it had to have been Aife or someone else.

"What happened? Bo asked angrily trying not to snap at Lauren.

"Nadia took their pictures and when she had them developed, they told her the three were all fae. A Succubus, The Ash and A shifter.

Bo shook her head. It kind of added up. Why Dyson said he had been expecting Saskia aka Aife to come for her. Why Aife bombed the compound and thralled Dyson. It also made sense why Dyson was so loyal to the Ash and everything he stood for. If her eyes could flash red they would have in her heightened state of anger.

"What else do you know about this? Bo asked.

"Dyson was there when the Ash and an older gentleman cursed Nadia. They cursed Dyson too but his curse would make him forget about them cursing Nadia, not about the Succubus attack. Once you lifted Nadia's curse, Dyson would remember them cursing Nadia". Lauren explained.

"Fuck! Bo snapped angrily getting to her feet to pace.

Lauren watched her. She had never seen Bo this angry. Not even after their night together.

"Bo this is all speculation but it makes sense". Lauren said.

"It makes damn sense! Bo snapped.

Lauren hung her head. She was getting tired and didn't know what else she could go but go back to their room.

"I am going back to our room. I just thought you should know about all of this and talk to your mom about it, if it was her like we suspect it was". Lauren said.

"What does Nadia think? Bo asked.

"She's angry as we both are. But she doesn't seem to want to have anything to do with me. She kept to herself most of the night and went to bed after a few rounds of heavy drinks". Lauren explained.

"Will you be safe with her? Feel safe with her? Bo asked.

"She's just sleeping Bo. I don't think she would ever raise a hand to me. And given her emotional state and liquor she consumed, she will be out all night". Lauren said.

"You didn't answer my questions Lauren". Bo said softly.

"I can take care of myself". Lauren said starting to get angry.

"That's not answering my question either but I will answer and say, you are not going back there tonight. There is a freshly made bed in there, that you can sleep on. I will take this couch". Bo said gently pounding on the cushions.

"Bo...". Lauren said.

"No Lauren. If you couldn't wake her up for five years. You don't know what they cursed her to be or to do. You're staying with me..on the bed..alone". Bo said.

"I said almost five years". Lauren said.

"Nice try Doctor Details. Now I have some new pajamas you can sleep in. They are in a bag on the bed. Go and put them on. I will make up the couch for myself". Bo said.

Lauren was tired and torn. On one hand Bo was right. Nadia woke up angry at her and apparently at everyone. She hadn't gotten around to what they cursed her with and what she would be when she woke up. For all she knew, Nadia could be Fae now but nothing in her blood work looked like her DNA had changed. Nadia was still a human and an angry one. She was also once a boxer. Two deadly combinations. Giving up Lauren went to dress as Bo gathered some pillows and blankets from one of the closets.

Bo was quick to make up the couch. She wanted to be done before Lauren came back out to try and give her another excuse to leave.

She walked back to the bedroom when she didn't hear any commotion. Lauren was fast asleep across the bed and her pajama top was pulled up half way. Biting her lip Bo went over and pulled the blankets over her. Once she was satisfied that she was comfortable Bo closed the door behind herself and went back to the couch. Pulling out a burner phone, she made a phone call.

"Isabeau? Aife answered.

"I know it's late...". Bo started.

"It's never too late for you sweetie. What's up? Aife laughed. Bo was so polite that it was almost sickening.

"We need to talk about Dyson, you and the Ash". Bo said.

"Mama already knows". Aife laughed.

"What you know? All of it? Bo asked.

"Down to the last snapshot". Aife laughed again.

"I'm taking care of Lauren now if you could...". Bo started.

"I am already taking care of Dyson". Aife laughed.

"Leave me some". Bo bristled.

"I am taking care of him slowly. He will die slower than molasses on a sweaty nipple. After they knocked me out and dragged me away. He kept coming to my cage and taunted me until I escaped. I imagine he wet himself then". Aife laughed.

"I will be home when Lauren decides what she wants to do. I don't think it will be good for her to stay here much longer". Bo said.

"Sweetie you can stay there for as long as you like. The place is secured and I have people there". Aife confessed.

"What? You sent people after me? I told everyone to back off! Bo snapped.

"Yeah well I didn't get that memo and you're welcome". Aife laughed. Bo's anger was adorable.

"Thanks". Bo said relenting. At least they would be safe enough to sleep.

"Sasha is one of my best. You let her know if you need anything and I mean anything! Aife said seriously.

"She's already hooking me up with stuff. I just thought she was attracted to me". Bo laughed.

"If she touches any of you in the wrong way, she knows I will kick her ass". Aife said seriously.

"Noted. Look I'm heading to bed. I will call you soon". Bo said.

"Ok. Relax Isabeau everything will work out". Aife said softly.

"I hope so. Bye mom". Bo said softly.

Bo was never one to need a lot of sleep but she had a long day ahead of her tomorrow and from the sounds of what Lauren told her, it could be a long night too. Closing her eyes, she waited for sleep.

TBC

Nadia confronts Bo

Aife taunts Dyson.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Lauren_**

Lauren had tossed and turned all night. If she wasn't hearing Nadia's name, she was hearing her scathing accusations and words dripping with hatred. Lauren was no new kid on the block. She was medically aware and assured, that she was dealing with the real Nadia. She now knew what they had done to her, how they did it to her and when they did it to her. When Lauren was out working as a Doctor. Doing her job, Nadia was doing hers too but she just couldn't trust the people she spoke with.

Nadia was doomed the minute her camera flashed taking the first picture of who Lauren was sure was Aife, The Ash and Dyson. She knew they could have killed Nadia but she wasn't the prey that they wanted. They wanted Lauren. To work for them. To be mocked by them. To use her. To bow to them as the lowly human that she was to them.

 _"We're on the same side Dyson"._

 _"No you're a human that works for my side"._

The Doctor's nostrils flared as she thought of that moment. Even if Dyson was cursed, he still had pure hatred for her and it had nothing to do with his mating needs for Bo.

Taking a deep breath she slowly climbed out of the bed and walked over to look out of the only window in the room. All she saw was darkness. Like her life had been for the last 4 years going on 5. She half smiled as the clothes hung from her body. They were much too big but comfortable. She stood there until she saw the first signs of the sun about to rise. It looked like it was going to be a sunny day but still a dark one in Lauren's world. Moving away from the window, she prepared for a fresh shower. At least the hot water will be welcoming.

 ** _Nadia_**

 _"Will she be awake? The Ash asked_

 _"Yes she will be awake throughout the entire ordeal". The Shaman answered._

 _"Will she be able to speak? The Ash asked._

 _"No. She will lay there motionless, well other than blinking and breathing. The Doctor will be able to talk to her but she will never be able to respond to her questions. She will pretty much be the living dead". The Shaman explained._

Nadia rolled over in anger and tried to go back to sleep. This was bullshit. She had been cursed by the very people Lauren had gone to help. The only thing they didn't know was that these human look a likes were not human at all.

Rolling back over she was now laying flat on her back, as she had done for years staring at the ceiling. The only thing missing was the glass pod they had placed her in. She couldn't move then, but she did notice the steam on the glass from the deep breaths that she took.

She heard many people come and go. Namely Lauren. Lauren would talk to her but she rarely heard her get emotional. She talked to her like a Doctor. That is until recently. Recently there was an excitement to her voice. A tone Nadia knew well. It was the same tone and excitement Lauren had used after they first met. Lauren must have met someone that she was either interested in or someone that was going to help her with something. But with what?

After the first day Nadia had noticed the new tone in Lauren's voice, she hadn't come back for days. So there Nadia was. Alone in a room with a beeping monitor that was doing nothing but annoying her.

The one person that could and should have been able to help her couldn't or didn't. The only face she had seen lean over the pod was the same woman that she thought to be a brilliant Doctor. How could Lauren not have discovered that she had been cursed and not ill? Those wretched people hadn't cursed her brain. She never forgot who Lauren was. She never forgot her beauty. She never forgot her scent that would creep through the pump that had been placed into the pod.

Lauren. Lauren had been Nadia's world for years, and it seemed Lauren's world was no longer Nadia. She didn't look happy that Nadia was now awake. She didn't seem like she was even in love with her anymore. Even liked her anymore. She felt like a science project that Lauren had abandoned. Screw this. She needed answers. She deserved answers and was about to get them.

Trying to spring out of bed proved to be futile. She leaned over and saw empty bottle after empty bottle next to the bed. She half laughed wondering how they ended up like that without being broken. After a few more attempts she stood up and went to get some water.

Groaning from her hangover, she noticed that Lauren was nowhere around. "Treating a patient, I bet".

She groaned again. What about her? She was Lauren's patient too. Why wasn't her condition serious enough to be checked on again? It's not like Lauren ran many tests to start with. Nadia wasn't a Doctor but even she didn't think a few blood tests would show how she had been cursed. She was a photographer and never would have pictured Lauren failing at anything. Not finding a cure for anything. Not know when to look beyond her microscopes to get to the cause of a patient's ailments. Perhaps it's a good thing the Doctor was not there then. There was nothing Nadia could offer her. Nothing but a burning rage. Anger from Lauren's betrayal. Anger from Lauren's abandonment of her. Nadia had reached a point that she felt Lauren should be stripped of her Medical License. She had failed at her oath.

Then there was the Succubus. All of Nadia's problems started because she went with Lauren to the Congo and snapped pictures of the wrong people. She had a sharp eye but even she didn't know the Succubus was Fae until the locals told her. At least she thought they were locals. Turns out they were turncoats. She had no defense. She couldn't trust anyone. Lauren had gone off on her daily rounds. Yes Nadia should have told her what she saw and captured on film, but she was still trying to wrap her head around what she had seen and been told.

Get out of your thoughts Nadia! You have never been shy with words. If she wanted answers, she would start with the resident Succubus.

 ** _Bo_**

Bo would be finding a different room soon or letting Lauren have that one. The couch was nowhere near as comfortable as it looked. She did manage to get a few hours of sleep before the sun turned into a spotlight on her face. Getting up she quickly showered and dressed. The room had two showers so she was sure she wouldn't wake up Lauren.

Bo had a big problem on her hands. She didn't know this Nadia yet. She barely knew Lauren but the one thing she did know was until they could find out what Nadia was like, now, she thought it best to keep Lauren with her. That's if Lauren wanted to stay.

She dressed down again. Tennis shoes, jeans and a tank top. Once she was fully dressed, she walked to the makeshift kitchen to make some coffee. When it was ready and she was about to pour the first cup, she heard a knock at the door.

"Good morning Sasha". Bo smiled softly remembering that she was Aife's plant.

"Good morning Bo. Nadia wants to see you. She looks quite angry, if you want me to send her away I will". Sasha explained.

"She's probably looking for Lauren". Bo said peeking her head out of the door.

Nadia snorted. "No. I will deal with Lauren at a later time. I want to talk to you".

"Was that a threat? Bo snapped trying to keep her Succubus in check.

Nadia laughed. "Did you take it as one?

"I think you have the wrong idea here". Bo said softly.

"So can we talk or not? Nadia snapped.

"Fine but not here". Bo said walking out of the room and closing the door behind her.

Sasha stood back and watched Bo. Once Bo nodded in her direction, she understood what it meant and stood where she was.

"Hello? Aife said.

"I thought you wanted to know. Nadia has asked to speak to Bo. I don't know where they have gone but she left the Doctor in her room". Sasha said softly.

"Then stay at Bo's door. Do not let anyone in". Aife said softly.

"And Lauren? Sasha asked.

"If she wants to leave the room, allow her to but never take your eyes off of her". Aife ordered.

"Yes ma'am". Sasha said.

"Was that Bo? Dyson growled.

"What if it was? Do you really think she wants to talk to you? Aife laughed.

"Bo always wants to talk to me. She's not like you". Dyson snapped.

"What are you going to tell her? That you got your love back? How will that satisfy her? You don't even have your balls anymore". Aife laughed. She was right when she told Bo she was slowly going to kill the wolf.

"I can get them back, I just have to talk to the Norn again". Dyson said in a hopeful tone.

"Bad news dog. Well good news if you ask me". Aife laughed taking a sip of Trick's best beer.

"What? What do you mean? Dyson asked glaring at the Succubus.

"I killed that old bitch. But not before I made her eat your balls". Aife laughed.

"Aife! Trick snapped overhearing the conversation.

"What? She was an old bitch". Aife laughed.

"Aife what have you done? Do you know how many spells she had placed on people? Spells that will never be able to be reversed again now! Trick asked staring up at his daughter.

"So what?! She didn't curse me or Bo, so who gives a damn that she's dead!? Aife laughed. She laughed again nearly spitting her beer out when she thought of it again.

"Are you behind her taking his, you know? Trick asked.

"Of course not but it was delicious to watch. She knew what he used most, what he valued most. Hell everyone has known that for years. It is no wonder he doesn't have his own dog pound filled with little scrappy doos". Aife laughed.

"What about her potions? Her spells? Trick asked worriedly. Aife had always fought people that she shouldn't have.

"Well I huffed and I puffed and I burned that bitch of a house down". Aife laughed winking at Dyson.

"Aife! Tell me you didn't! Trick screamed.

Looking down at Trick she answered him. "I didn't".

Trick cringed, he couldn't tell if she was telling the truth or not. "Then what did you do?

"Nothing that concerns the Blood King! Aife said loudly as the small crowd that had gathered at the Dal gasped.

"Aife! Stop! Trick pleaded.

Bending down. "Oh daddy. I haven't even started yet". Aife whispered and winked at him.

"Aife please". Trick said as she walked around him.

"Don't wet yourself. I am off to see Evony, I want that bitch alive and well to witness when I bring the big hammer down on all of you backstabbing bitches". Aife laughed.

"What are we going to do with your...daughter? Dyson snapped. He had lost everything. As much as he hated Aife, she was right. Without all of him, he just had a empty lump of skin between his legs, and it felt like it too.

"Nothing for now. Aife is like a wildfire. No matter how much you think you have it contained, it rolls on causing more damage". Trick sighed. Isabeau was always so much better at handling Aife. Well not so much as handling her but keeping her...nice.

"But she hates everything. Everyone. Well except for Bo". Dyson groaned as he downed a shot.

"You can't go after her Dyson. Aife seems crazy but she has never been crazy about protecting Bo. I had never met my granddaughter until she was grown. Don't think that Aife wouldn't drain you in a second if she thought you had hurt Bo in any way". Trick said softly.

"Then what are we supposed to do Trick? Bo is out there alone! She needs us". Dyson said.

"Bo is a Succubus Dyson. As much as you and I want to protect her, she doesn't need it. You saw Aife just now, she didn't look worried at all. Which tells me, she has people in place, looking after Bo. If you try to get near her, you will be dead in minutes". Trick said wiping spots down that were already clean.

"What about Lauren? If we can get her, Bo will come back to us". Dyson bristled.

"Dyson you and I have been friends for a long, long time, but you can't be that dumb. Bo has likely already found Lauren. You go after Lauren, you go after Bo". Trick snapped. He felt like he was baby-sitting Dyson now.

"Then what am I supposed to do? Dyson snapped. He couldn't believe Trick was giving up on Bo.

"Go see Kenzi. Go to the precinct. Do something that has nothing to do with Bo and Lauren! Trick snapped.

Dyson sighed. He had no choice. Trick was practically his boss and his biggest cheerleader besides Kenzi. Kenzi. She couldn't help him either. Bo had forbade her from going after her too. Trick was right. There was nothing he could do. But he needed to find something else to do.

 ** _Lauren_**

Lauren had long showered and left to find Nadia. When she couldn't find Bo, she started to worry. She noticed Sasha had been following her and suspected that was at Bo's direction.

 _ **Bo and Nadia.**_

"So what did you want to talk about? Bo asked softly as she and Nadia entered a vacant room. Far from the one she shared with Lauren. To be honest it was big enough to be an operating room.

"You're a Succubus right? Nadia asked.

"Yes. So I've been told". Bo half laughed.

"Can you get serious? Nadia asked.

"I'm sorry. Yes I am a Succubus. I understand you know about us...the Fae". Bo said softly.

"I know of one of you. But you look a little like the Succubus that I remember. The one I took pictures of". Nadia snapped.

"Do you happen to know what happened to those pictures? Bo asked softly.

"The black man took them. The one that was with the wolf". Nadia said pulling her jacket off and tossing it on to the nearest chair.

Bo looked shocked by the action.

"Is something wrong? Bo asked.

"Just getting hot in here". Nadia said.

"Well we can find another room...". Bo started.

"Not that kind of hot". Nadia said dryly.

Bo raised her head and watched the woman walk around the room. She wasn't sure what she could have been looking for. There was nothing in there but a few chairs and tables. She looked lost in thought but Bo couldn't allow herself to fall under that guise. Nadia didn't seem angry but she didn't seem friendly either.

"Are we done? Bo asked softly. She knew Lauren probably figured out that they were both gone from where she last saw them respectively.

"Not even close". Nadia said slowly enunciating every word.

"Ok what else did you want to talk about? Bo asked.

"Seeing that you are a Succubus, the you must know where the other one is". Nadia said as she turned around to face Bo.

"Now that sounded like a threat". Bo said softly. She was trying to be nice to Nadia. It was like talking to someone that had been raised from the dead.

"Do you know or not? Nadia snapped.

"What do you want with her? Bo asked.

"I just want to talk with her. Talking to you is getting me nowhere". Nadia laughed.

"Well you haven't actually asked me anything". Bo said.

"I asked if you knew where the other Succubus is". Nadia said matching Bo's annoyed tone.

"Nadia I think you have mistaken my motives. I understand that you were cursed and lost years of you life. But that's why I woke you up. I wanted to give you and Lauren a chance to run and be free. Be happy". Bo explained softly.

"And the Succubus? Nadia asked.

"Is far away from here. Nadia it's best that you leave, for your own safety and Lauren's". Bo said softly.

"Been there. Done that". Nadia snapped.

"Huh? Been where? Bo asked.

"Last time I went somewhere with Lauren I ended up in a pod for years". Nadia laughed sarcastically.

Bo internally shook her head. Yes Nadia had reasons to be angry with Lauren but she seemed ungrateful for what Lauren had done. "Nadia I won't say that I can imagine what you have gone through, but Lauren has lost years of her life too. Years trying to find a cure for you. She didn't know anything about the curse and neither did I. The minute I saw her standing over you in the room down the hall, I knew what she had done. She had agreed to work for the Fae, as a slave. They held her in captivity too. She couldn't go anywhere or do anything without consent or having someone drive her and bring her back. She's a victim too". Bo explained softly.

"She's also a Doctor. She had plenty of time to figure out what was wrong with me! Nadia snapped.

"Nadia I know you don't know me very well and I don't know Lauren very well. But what I do know is, that woman breathes Science. I have no doubt that she was trying to figure out what was wrong with you. And no offense but it was a Fae curse. Something human Science wouldn't have been able to reverse". Bo explained.

"So if it was a Fae curse, how did you reverse it? Nadia asked as she started circling Bo.

"I'm a different Fae. I can heal things and people apparently. I am not really sure but I won't say I'm sorry for doing it". Bo said.

"You did it for her right? For Lauren? Nadia asked.

"I did it to free the both of you". Bo said.

"So why didn't you free Lauren? Nadia asked as continued to circle the Succubus. Bo never flinched in her stance nor did her head follow Nadia.

"Lauren was freed before I woke you up". Bo said softly. She wished she had known about all of this. She had plenty of chances and time to kill the Ash herself.

"Who freed her? Nadia asked.

"Nadia...

"Who freed her? Nadia asked.

"Someone you don't want to mess with". Bo said plainly.

"Does Lauren know? Nadia asked.

"Yes. She does". Bo replied.

"It's adorable how the two of you protect each other. You must be the energy that fixed Lauren". Nadia said.

"What? Bo asked with her eyes widening.

"You slept with her didn't you? Lauren always had this tone when she visited me. Lately she's been a little...excited". Nadia said stopping to stand face to face with Bo.

"I will answer that Bo". Lauren said stepping into the room.

"Lauren...". Bo said softly.

"Ahhh there it is, that tone I was talking about". Nadia laughed.

"Nadia...". Lauren started softly.

"If you want her, you can have her. I am going after the other Succubus. Now if you two love birds will excuse me". Nadia said turning.

"Nadia! Don't! Bo and Lauren screamed in unison but the other woman kept walking.

TBC.

Nadia looks for Aife.

Lauren confronts Bo.

Evony plans her next move.

A/N Remember this is centered around late season 1. A lot of things between Bo and Lauren hadn't happened yet


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Dark Fae compound.**_

Evony was pacing back and forth. Aife had truly pissed her off. How dare she walk up in her office and manhandle her that way. To make it worse, she had no idea there were two Succubi in town.

To be honest, she wanted revenge on both of them. For Aife, it was a centuries old style kind of hatred. For Bo, well she was new in town and basically flipped Evony off by not choosing a side. Well not the side the Morrigan preferred, hers. There were other reasons but for now those reasons were taking a back seat to her current issues.

She finally took a seat in her chair. She needed a plan. A brilliant plan. A bold plan. She flipped through the papers on her desk. Nothing much. Just the Dark Elders complaining that she wasn't working out as they had intended when she was elected to her position.

"Vex! Evony screamed.

Vex strolled in slowly. He was nobody's whipping boy but after what they heard that the Norn had did to Dyson and how she met a most grisly demise, he had to look out for number one.

"You called? Vex asked.

"Grab your coat Vexy boy. I need you and your powers to fetch someone for me". Evony smiled.

"Who? Vex asked staring the woman up and down. He never trusted her not to melt him.

When the Morrigan raised her head, Vex started shaking his. "No. No and No! Vex laughed.

"I am your boss. You have no choice but to obey me. Now go and fetch her! Evony ordered.

"I like me balls and the air in me lungs right where they are. I will not snatch a Succubus for you. Especially the older one. Even the coroner is still picking the tree out of the Norn's arse just to bury her". Vex said.

"The Elders will hear about this Vex! Evony warned.

"Yeah? Then say hey to Scorpion man, he and I go way back". Vex laughed turning on his heels to leave the room.

"Well shit". Evony groaned flopping back down into her seat. She picked up her phone, dialed a number and waited.

"You called ma'am? A male voice said from the door.

"I need you to fetch someone for me. Here is where she is. Bring her back to me in one piece". Evony said handing the guard a note.

He looked at it, looked back at the Morrigan and turned to walk away.

"Get me Scorpion man! Evony screamed into her phone. She had lost her patience with Vex and his disobedience. He had been that way since Evony was picked over him as The Morrigan.

 _ **Trick's barrel room**_

Kenzi had left Dyson and Trick upstairs as she was contemplating about what to do about what she heard. Trick gave Bo's mother to the Dark Fae. Bo never believed in picking sides. As angry as she was when they lied to her about who Saskia really was, this was going to send her over the edge.

Kenzi hadn't seen Bo's Succubus since the night in the elevator. She hadn't seen the full blown Succubus, that the rest of the Fae was so afraid of.

Come on Kenzi, she thought to herself. Think. How do I get word to Bo without actually contacting her? She was livid when she left the clubhouse that night. She was sure Aife knew where Bo was but wasn't telling anyone. After she fell to what they thought was her death, she didn't trust the woman. So she certainly wouldn't be following her.

She was starting to feel uncomfortable sleeping at the Dal, but it was the only place she would be safe. Dyson's place was fit for one and he wasn't very trustworthy either at the moment. Kenzi didn't know Bo all that well but betrayal was all around her and she didn't even know it yet.

Finally caving in, she pulled out her phone and sent Bo a quick text. All she had to do was read it, she didn't ask her to call her back.

 _ **Dyson and Trick.**_

The men walked around in circles in the Dal. They were stumped. Bo was one story, but Aife was a completely different book. She was wreckless by their standards.

"And you are sure about this? Trick finally asked looking up at the shifter.

"The Medical Examiner confirmed it, the Norn is dead. Aife did a real number on her". Dyson groaned. That was the only person that could fix his situation. All he needed to do was fix that, talk to Bo and all would be fine. But the other Succubus was already becoming a pain in his ass, like she had for many, many years.

"Then there is nothing else I can do for you Dyson. Only the Norn that took it away can return it. While you were at the ME's office, I found some men to go over to her house, everything was burned to the ground". Trick said softly.

"Bo will not want me like this Trick. I have to find a way to get them back". Dyson growled.

"Calm down old friend. Maybe Bo won't care that you...don't...have...those". Trick cringed at the thought.

"I have my love for her back. That should be enough". Dyson half smiled.

"I know you mated with her but are you sure that she mated with you? Trick asked walking behind the bar to pour the shifter a drink.

"Well when we were having sex her eyes changed colors, so I figured she did". Dyson answered while slamming a shot.

"What color? Trick asked turning his head sideways.

"They turned black". Dyson said.

Trick hung his head. No Succubus had dark eyes unless they were trying to do something, that wasn't mating.

"What Trick? What is it? Dyson asked worriedly.

"Dyson a Succubus eyes only turns black if they were trying to kill you. Bo didn't mate with you and neither did her Succubus". Trick said looking Dyson dead in his eyes.

"What? She was trying to kill me? Are you sure? I thought that I had just pushed Bo to a point, she had never reached before". Dyson said.

"Dyson I was married to a Succubus. Isabeau's eyes never turned black. Once she studied up on Succubi, she found that if their eyes go black, they are trying to drain the person without sucking their Chi". Trick explained.

"Shit. So Bo didn't mate with me and her Succubus hates me". Dyson groaned.

"Bo may have feelings for you but her Succubus doesn't appear to". Trick said softly. Dyson was one of his oldest friends. Hell he was really his only friend, so he was trying to be as kind as possible.

Dyson shook his head. He honestly thought Bo was enjoying herself. He didn't know her Succubus was actually trying to harm him. Bo had taken off to find Lauren. If her Succubus didn't like him, she surely wouldn't like Lauren. That would be his only saving grace, after he broke his other news to Bo.

The men jumped when the doors opened suddenly and Aife stormed in. She stomped right past them.

"Aife? Trick called after her. Normally she would insult him as soon as she saw him. But this time, she didn't look at him.

"Kenzi get up here! Aife screamed.

"Is it Bo? Dyson choked.

"Aife? What's wrong? Trick ran around to stand behind his daughter.

"Now Kenzi! Aife snapped.

"Ok. Ok. I'm coming! What the hell is going on? Kenzi asked running up the stairs nearly tripping on the last one.

"That message you sent to Bo? She never got it. You were trying to go against her wishes". Aife said holding Bo's phone in her hand.

"What? You know where Bo is? How'd you get her phone? Kenzi gasped. This was not good. She had obviously pissed Aife off.

"Like I would tell any of you". Aife laughed pocketing the phone.

"Aife I need to know. We need to know". Trick said.

"She's my daughter. I'm handling things on this end". Aife winked in Trick's face.

"I know you are Bo's human but she left you behind for a reason. Do not call this number again! That goes for all of you! I will be busy elsewhere! Aife showed her blue eyes and walked out of the Dal as quickly as she came in.

"Do you really think she knows where Bo is? Kenzi asked tiredly.

"Yes! Dyson and Trick answered in unison.

"Then what are we going to do about it? Kenzi asked coldly.

"Aife would kill for Bo, Kenzi. We aren't going to do anything". Trick finally conceded.

Kenzi shook her head and threw her arms up into the air. She looked at Trick and Dyson. Both men were bowing their heads. She stomped down to her room. She had nothing to do but play video games until she was ready to drink again. She wouldn't be getting wasted anytime soon. Aife was like a 24 hour marathon of Mommie Dearest. Her worst nightmare.

"Are we really not going to do anything? Dyson whispered as he watched the back of Kenzi's head fade away.

"If you want to lose your life, be my guest and go after them. Aife is not playing Dyson. I don't know how she even got Bo's phone, but she has it and Bo must have been in contact with her. So we wait. We wait until Bo comes to us". Trick explained.

"But Trick! You know she went after Lauren! There has to be something that we can do! Dyson nearly screamed

"Lower your voice. We wait for Bo. Disobey that, and you will suffer the consequences! Trick snapped.

Dyson growled but it was so low that Trick didn't hear him. After all he had done for him and Bo, this was what he was left with? Nothing. He growled again thinking of Lauren with Bo. "That can't be". He whispered internally.

 _ **Nadia and Sasha**_

"Can I help you miss? Sasha asked.

"What do you know about them? Nadia asked.

"Them? Them who? Sasha asked.

"Those two in there? Nadia pointed back towards the room that she had left Lauren and Bo in.

"I know their names". Sasha answered honestly.

"So you know Bo is a Succubus then? Nadia asked almost stalking the woman.

"Yes I know that. Now what can I help you with, besides her? Sasha asked.

"I am looking for another Succubus. One that looks like Bo. Given that I am a photographer, and judging by how the light shines on your skin, are you a Succubus too? Nadia asked.

"Ok. I don't know how you know any of this. But you really need to leave that and them alone, for your own sake. Now is there anywhere we can take you? I can arrange for a car to drop you off somewhere". Sasha offered. Aife said to help them at any cost and that is what she was going to do.

"Yes. You can take me to the Succubus I mentioned. I am tired of playing games with you people! Nadia snapped. For as long as she was under that spell, the least they could do is be honest with her. She wasn't crazy. She wasn't loopy. She remembered everything so clearly. Especially after Bo used her powers to wake her from it.

Sasha was startled by the outburst but she would not be deterred from her orders. "I can have you driven somewhere and again I strongly suggest, you not pursue that other matter".

"Fine. Call for a car". Nadia huffed. She would play along but she was still intent on finding the other Succubus at any cost.

Sasha bit her lip when she turned around. She needed to make sure the car didn't take Nadia anywhere near Aife. She had no idea who the woman was and what she would do. "I will be right back".

Nadia watched Sasha walk away and looked around. There was nothing to see but clean, shiny surfaces. No phones. No means to communicate with the outside world. She took a seat. She would need to trust Sasha for the moment. She had no idea where they were and how far they were from the rest of the world.

"Ma'am, we have a problem". Sasha said softly.

"Is it Isabeau? Dr. Lewis? What happened? Aife asked worriedly.

"No. It's not them, they are fine. It's Nadia". Sasha said.

"What about her? Aife asked.

"I think she's looking for you specifically. She asked about a Succubus that looks like Bo". Sasha explained.

"She cannot come back here by herself, these idiots would kill her". Aife said.

"I know but she seems determined to see you. I haven't spoken with Bo or the Doctor about this yet". Sasha said softly.

"Bo would not come back here without Lauren being ready to. I do not want any of them traveling alone. These bastards are everywhere. I will tell you what, I will come there. Tell her you spoke with the Succubus and I will see you tomorrow. Right now I have other business to clean up here". Aife responded.

"Ok that sounds good. I can get her a separate room and have her watched so that she doesn't escape". Sasha said.

"Good do that. See you tomorrow. Remember they are to be given everything they ask for but they are not to leave alone". Aife said.

"Yes ma'am. I understand". Sasha said.

"Good". Aife said hanging up.

Sasha felt a little better. She was a Succubus like Bo and Aife but Aife had warned her not to use her powers on the humans. She turned the light out and walked back out to join Nadia.

"Well? Nadia asked standing up.

"I have news for you. If you can wait one more day, the Succubus will come to you. But for now she suggested that you stay here for that of your safety. I am to give you whatever you ask for but you are not to leave. She is looking forward to seeing you in person". Sasha explained.

"Fine but keep them away from me". Nadia snapped.

"Ok. Now come with me and we will find you a nice room". Sasha smiled softly. Once Nadia started walking towards her, she nodded to one of the other guards. They were all given Aife's instructions on how to run the compound. Nobody was to be allowed in or out without Sasha's approval.

The ladies walked down a long hall and took the elevators up to the third floor. Nadia stepped out first as Sasha lead her down another long hall. The floor was so clean they nearly ice skated across it.

When they were half way Sasha turned and opened a door. Nadia walked in first and was floored by what she saw. The room was huge. A lot bigger than the room she showered and slept in. There was a king size bed, two tables with matching lamps. A small, stocked kitchen and small bathroom.

"The kitchen has been stocked as you can see. The fireplace has plenty of wood and the flute is already open, should you want to use it. If you need anything else, just ask. I will not tell them where you are, just that you requested some privacy. Please relax. We mean you no harm". Sasha explained softly.

For the first time Nadia actually believed her. Nobody that was playing you, would offer a stranger such luxuries. "Ok. I will make some lunch and watch a movie or two". She finally said.

"Very well. The phone works but it only works to call within the compound. Use it to call if you need anything else". Sasha said.

Nadia didn't see that she needed anything. The bathroom was heavily stocked too. When Nadia nodded in agreement, Sasha walked out closing the door behind her.

Once she reached the elevator, her phone rung. "Yes? she asked.

"Ma'am there is a car parked no too far from here. It appeared hours ago. We thought they might have been having car trouble, but someone is sitting on the hood staring in this direction". A man said into the phone.

"How many guards are on the roof? Sasha asked.

"About ten including myself". The man answered.

"If they ever come close, wing them in the leg or apprehend them. Nobody and I do mean nobody but Aife is expected here soon. You know what she will do if anyone in here is attacked". Sasha said.

"Yes ma'am". The man said hanging up.

"Ma'am we are being watched. Now I can go out and kill them unless you want to handle it". Sasha said into her phone.

"Can you see what they look like? Aife asked.

Sasha used a pair of binoculars and knew who it was. "It's Steven, one of Evony's men".

"Shoot that little bitch and lock him up. Do it quietly as not to disturb my other guests. I will deal with him tomorrow. For now I am going to see Evony again. Apparently she didn't learn her lesson". Aife said.

"Yes ma'am". Sasha said.

"How are the others? Aife asked.

"Nadia is on the third floor. I haven't seen Bo or Dr. Lewis recently". Sasha answered.

"Good. Then they must be talking. Remember don't kill him, just wound him". Aife said.

"Yes ma'am". Sasha said hanging up the phone. She called the other guards and gave them their new orders. Once he had been handled, he was to be taken to the basement operating room.

 _ **Bo and Lauren**_

Bo and Lauren had returned to Bo's room. It was far away from the one Sasha had stashed Nadia in but still held the same accommodations that Nadia had currently.

Bo was at a loss for words. Lauren was sitting on the other side of the room staring out the window. Taking a deep breath, Bo was ready to break the silence.

"Lauren. It has been hours. Are you going to say anything? Bo asked softly.

"Why did you come here? Lauren asked.

"I came here to help you. The Morrigan told me what the Elders were planning to do. I know you didn't do what they accused you of". Bo explained taking a seat on the couch.

Bo shuddered when Lauren turned around to look at her. She wasn't crying. She wasn't angry. She was cold.

"I can take care of myself Bo. I have for many years". Lauren said finally.

"I know. I know you can". Bo said gently. Lauren looked tired and nothing like Bo was used to seeing her.

"What did you do to Nadia? Lauren asked.

"Nothing but send a strong pulse into her. I didn't say anything, just used my powers". Bo explained. She wished Lauren would come sit next to her so she wouldn't have to practically shout across the room. But she wasn't going to push her. After what little she had seen of Lauren's police record, the woman had been on the run for years, she wasn't about to make her run again.

Lauren bowed her head, stood, walked towards Bo, but she didn't sit next to her. She sat in the chair at the end of the couch.

"Like I told Nadia, I won't say that I am sorry Lauren. The Morrigan told me what you were being accused of, when I found Taft's name, I came here". Bo said looking directly at Lauren.

"What else did you find out? Lauren asked. She had to be sure what Bo knew without freely giving anything away.

"I know that the humans are after you too". Bo sighed. She hated that Lauren carried this around her neck like that damned necklace the Fae had made her wear.

"Bo...". Lauren said shaking her head.

"No Lauren. I promised you a talk. Well this is it". Bo said holding her palms up to show she meant no harm to the Doctor.

"My brother and I built pipe bombs to blow up pipelines. He threw one on to an occupied site, and eleven people died. We went our separate ways and have been on the run since. Well I was on the run alone, until I met Nadia and subsequently she was cursed by the Fae and here we are". Lauren explained. Taking a few deep breaths, she waited for Bo's response.

"I know all about that Lauren. Well I read the file and burned it by the way". Bo said.

"What did you do Bo? Lauren asked.

"I found a cop and asked him to erase your records from all known data bases. Once he showed me proof, I let him go". Bo replied.

"Why? Lauren asked.

"Lauren if you have something to ask me, just ask it! Bo snapped.

"Why are you here?! Last I heard you and Dyson were hitting it hot and heavy again. What are we doing? Just waiting for him to find us and eat us like the lowly humans that we are?! Lauren said angrily. If Bo wanted to play, so would she.

Bo was floored. She wasn't expecting this kind of reaction from Lauren. But she understood it.

"Lauren I have only slept with Dyson once since then, and he's not coming here". Bo said quietly.

"So where is he then? Tracking Aife so that he can say it was Trick's story to tell? Lauren asked.

"How...how did you know he said that? Bo asked. She looked at Lauren and wondered how she could even know that.

"Because that's the same line he always uses when he's been caught in a lie. He's done it for years, with all of the Fae, including the Ash. But don't feel bad, what I did was worse right? Lauren snapped again.

Bo leaned back against the couch. Was Lauren telling her the truth? Dyson and Trick had been up to their antics for years? How long had they been hiding Aife? What did Trick really want with the Succubus and why did he want anything to do with her? She would get those answers later, but for now, Lauren was her only concern.

"Lauren I am so sorry. I know I should have stayed and talked with you that night. I was going to come back to you, that's why I told you to go back to sleep, but then it hurt when you said that he had sent you. It hurt because I was so excited that we made love and you didn't die. It was the first time that I had actually made love and the other person survived. I was happy Lauren. Because it was with you! Bo snapped standing up.

It was Lauren's turn to sit back. Bo had never said that much to her at one time. Bo would have run by now or they would have been interrupted.

"Bo...". Lauren said softly.

"I know. I know. Nadia's awake". Bo sobbed softly but never turned around to look at Lauren.

Lauren was touched. It was only the second time she had seen a Fae cry. For the second time, the Fae, was Bo.

"I don't know what to do". Lauren said finally.

"You don't have to do anything Lauren. Just let me stay and help you guys go, wherever it is that you decide to go". Bo choked out.

"Bo I spent the last years of my life trying to wake Nadia up. I had no idea what the hell was wrong with her. The Ash wouldn't have told me of course, because I would have figured out how to lift the curse. Thank you for saving her. I failed her for years. I know that's true. As a Doctor I failed her. I don't know what she feels for me. Under all of that anger there has to be something, but until I can actually get her to talk to me, I can't promise you anything". Lauren said looking directly at Bo. It was taking all of her not to hold Bo.

She knew Bo was hurting. She had been hurting since the night they made love. She had been hurting since she found out who Saskia really was. Lauren knew that she needed her. She wanted to reach out to her then, but Bo had rebuffed all of her attempts. She needed to handle this just right. Bo had her soft spots and crying in front of Lauren again, showed the Doctor more than she expected to see again.

"I am sorry Lauren. I really am. About all of this. I can't begin to imagine carrying all of this around". Bo said clearing her throat.

"Bo...". Lauren started as she walked towards the Succubus but was pulled from her thoughts when an alarm started to sound.

"What the hell was that? Bo asked running towards the door.

"What is it Bo? Lauren asked as she watched the Succubus stick her head out of the door.

"Stay back Lauren! Wait until I find out! Bo screamed.

"Are you on the third floor yet? Sasha screamed into her walkie talkie

"Yes ma'am! The room is empty and the window has been shattered". The man responded.

"What the hell is going on?! Bo asked stopping the Succubus in her tracks.

"Nadia! She's fled from the compound! Sasha screamed over all of the commotion.

"Shit! Bo screamed as she turned back to Lauren and back to the woman in front of her.

"How? How did she leave? Bo asked.

"We found one of the Morrigan's men, we had just gotten him into the building when the alarm sounded...". Sasha started.

"The car is gone ma'am! The guard screamed into the walkie talkie.

"Follow it. I am on my way! She took off in a car! Sasha screamed running down the hall.

"Bo?! Bo what's going on? What happened to Nadia? Lauren asked.

"Lauren. Lauren calm down. We are going to find her, I promise". Bo said with hands on the Doctor's shoulders.

"Bo?! Lauren screamed.

"Shit! Mom! Bo screamed, turned and ran out pulling Lauren behind her.

TBC.

Bo, Lauren, Sasha and Aife's people race to catch Nadia.

Aife takes control over the Dark Fae compound.

Bo learns why the Morrigan has been so determined to kill her.

Lauren and Nadia talk again.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Nadia's POV**_

I have no idea where I am going. Luckily for me this car has a GPS unit. I thought back to the time they rolled me into the building, that housed my stiff body for years. I remembered the street name and number on the building. I had to remember that if I remembered nothing else.

I took a few deep breaths at a red light and looked back to see if I was being followed, I saw nothing. When the light turned green, I slammed on the accelerator and sped away. If I was reading the thing right, I had about six miles to go. Six.

That's how long it felt like I was in that damn pod. Six years. Lauren's head above mine, mumbling something that did not sound like she was about to lift the curse.

I thought she was smarter than that. Smart enough to know when she had exhausted all Scientific reasoning, she would know it was a curse. But no. She just kept working on any, and everything that wasn't me. I expected her to figure it out in at least a week or month, but not years, and years of my life. Gone.

That's where Lauren was, gone. She had a strange attitude after the first month. I heard the doors opening, and she answered a male voice before the doors closed again.

It was always "Hey babe. I'm still trying to help you", coming out of her mouth.

Liar. She was a straight up liar. How many times had she rambled off that line, like I was a patient she knew nothing about? How many times would she bend over to try, and look me in the eyes, and lie to me? She was out there. She was free. She was free to walk. Free to eat. Free to go somewhere outside of that awful building. Free to shower, which I really wanted to do. She wasn't trying to help me, if she was, she would have exhausted all possibilities, not just poke me with all of those useless needles.

I was three miles away and I noticed a mixture of five or six cars, and trucks following me. They were using fog lights to guide them. I am sure Lauren is in one of those vehicles with the Succubus. I don't know what she did to, and or for Lauren for her to be so drawn to her. So excited after weeks of sounding like someone calling a golf tournament.

"One mile to go". I thought after I had driven two miles. I needed to focus on what was in front of me, rather than what was behind me. I needed to be fast and quick. I have no idea how fast these people can run. Lauren has always been a fast runner, but never faster than me. She may prefer a life with them, but I don't.

Finally pulling up, I didn't even turn the car off before I jumped out, and rushed into the building. There were guards of course, and I wanted them. I wanted them to take me to their leader.

 _ **Bo and Lauren.**_

"She wouldn't do or say anything crazy would she? Bo asked as they neared the Light Fae compound. The place still looked unstable. The Succubus was starting to wonder how stable Lauren was at the moment.

"Nadia has always been very outspoken, and never afraid to speak her mind on any, and everything. So to answer your question, at this point, I don't know what she is capable of". Lauren sighed rubbing her forehead.

They had no idea where Aife was, and they hadn't bothered to call her. They were only focused on getting to Nadia before the Fae did, especially the Dark Fae.

Bo's Succubus was all over the place. First she wanted to protect Lauren at all costs, but then she wanted to protect Nadia too. They were both human, and vulnerable in the Fae world. If she admitted it to herself, she didn't handle this as well as she could have. Nadia wouldn't be running into what was likely her death, and they wouldn't be following behind her.

Bo didn't know this Nadia. She didn't know if she was violent or not. If she would physically attack Lauren. If she would try and fight Aife, or any Fae. Bo was still struggling to come to grips that she wasn't a monster. But what could she do to protect Lauren without having to kill an innocent? Whether Nadia acknowledged it or not, she was an innocent. Just like Lauren had been, all the years she worked to free Nadia from her pod.

Five years. That's half the years that Bo had been on the run killing people, and not being able to do anything to stop it. She had to feed. She just didn't now how to curb it. How to sleep with someone without killing them. Lauren had given her answers. Given her help, and it was her turn to return the favors.

She bit the inside of her mouth and swallowed her next thought. They were here. They were back in the same place as Nadia. If Bo ever thought that Lauren was flaky or wishy washy, Nadia was proof that the woman could be faithful for years. She thought back to the night they made love, and how she just ran off without giving Lauren a chance to explain. It wasn't just about them, it was about protecting Nadia too. If she loved Nadia like that, how did she feel about Bo?

Lauren had jumped out, and ran in, with her necklace dangling from her neck.

"Dr. Lewis, back where you belong I see". A guard mocked her, and was knocked off of his feet when Lauren kicked him.

Bo followed right behind Lauren knocking out guards as they reached them. She didn't think Aife was there, but she was sure that the Elders were lurking. She hadn't called Trick, Kenzi or Dyson. Frankly she didn't need them at the moment. They would only try and hold her back. Tell her Lauren wasn't worth it. Or not open their mouths at all, and tell Bo everything they were thinking with their auras.

Bo still had so much to learn about being a Succubus. As crazy as Aife seemed, she was a walking textbook on the subject.

 _ **Dark Fae compound.**_

Aife was never one to follow rules. She barely practiced etiquette, so storming into the Dark Fae compound again, was no big deal at all. Evony had only been the leader on paper. Nothing she ever did was for the Dark, it was for her purposes only. Well she was about to learn up close, how a Succubus does something that fits her purposes.

The place was practically deserted. The guards were scarce. So scarce that Aife didn't see any at the door, or in the foyer. All she heard was her heels hitting the floor, as she nearly sprinted to Evony's office. She didn't even know if she was there, she would wait if she needed to.

Aife never liked being spied on, she preferred to be the one spying. Stepping into Evony's office, she found the Morrigan in a deep conversation on the phone. Her back was to the Succubus so she never heard, or noticed her coming in.

Walking faster Aife reached for the phone, and pushed the button to hang it up.

"What are you doing here? Again?! Evony asked angrily. She hadn't seen Aife much since she returned, but her back in her face was enough. More than enough.

"Now when I left your ass, I said I wasn't going to kill you. What did you do? You sent your jolly green giant to poke into my business. I am here to correct all of that". Aife seethed twisting Evony around, and around in her chair.

"Did you kill Steven? No big loss". Evony laughed. It really wasn't. One dead Fae was easily replaceable.

"He's not dead yet, but he would have been had he infiltrated the compound". Aife laughed. Evony looked sheet white with fear.

"I was only looking for the Succubus, and or Doctor. Either one of you would suit my purposes just fine". Evony laughed again.

"Girlfriend we go way back. All you have to do is call me and I will gladly come and kick your ass". Aife laughed.

"As if you could". Evony laughed. This Succubus had balls. More than the little one chasing the Doctor's tail.

"This has been fun, but I will get right to my point. I won't kill you or Steven. I want all of you bastards to be alive and bow to me once I take control of all Fae". Aife laughed.

"You can't even control your wayward daughter, how will you be able to control the Fae? Evony laughed.

Aife laughed and stepped closer to the Morrigan. Evony screamed as she pulled her wig off, and then pulled her to the floor.

"If you brush it, it will grow". Aife laughed brushing her own hair down with her hand and throwing the wig to the Morrigan, who was on all fours on the floor.

"Bitch. Evony said putting her wig back on.

Aife laughed again and touched the Morrigan's back. "Stay there".

Evony screamed again when she noticed that she was stuck like that. Her palms, and knees stuck to the floor.

"Let me go! Evony screamed in horror.

"Nah. You have always liked that position, so I've heard". Aife laughed pushing the papers from the desk and propping her feet up. She turned around long enough to pull Evony's picture off the wall, and called for a guard.

"Yes ma'am? Eric answered running in.

"You idiot. I didn't call for you but since you're here, get her out of here! Evony screamed nodding towards Aife.

"That's right big boy. Come to your queen! Aife laughed as the Ogre ran behind the desk.

"Ma'am? Eric whispered as he bent over to Aife.

"Since you came first, you will do my bidding. Get everyone out of this building". Aife laughed pulsing the man.

"Yes ma'am". Eric smiled and saluted Aife. He walked over to Evony, and tried to move her but couldn't.

"She will be staying where she is. Hope you haven't had any coffee". Aife laughed.

"Very well". Eric smiled again as he left the room.

"Idiot! Come back here! Evony screamed as she continued to struggle removing Aife's thrall.

"He couldn't even if he wanted to". Aife laughed picking up the phone receiver.

"It's me. Where are you? Aife asked into the phone.

"We're at the Light Fae compound. Nadia raced here looking for you". Sasha answered.

"Ok. Take control of the compound. Set up guards all around it. But do not lose them this time. Isabeau will likely be looking for me, you can tell her I am at the Dark Fae compound". Aife responded.

"Yes ma'am". Sasha said.

"Keep me posted on everything". Aife said.

"What about Steven? Sasha asked.

"Have him moved there, and put into another dungeon. None of these bitches will die until I take complete control". Aife laughed, and winked as Evony stared at her.

After Aife hung up the phone, she looked down at Evony who was doing everything that she could to get up.

"Don't worry. I won't make you bow to me first. That honor belongs to Trick". Aife laughed hysterically.

 _ **The Dal Riata**_

"They're back! Dyson screamed as he ran into the Dal.

"Who's back? Trick asked walking behind the bar.

"Bo and Lauren. They are at the compound as we speak! Dyson said excitedly.

"Oh. I am well aware of that". Trick said pulling a bottle down to pour Dyson a shot.

"This is great news Trick! Bo must have learned her lesson, and returned the Doctor to her rightful owners". Dyson said slamming his first shot, and readied for the second.

"Dyson the Ash is dead. Dr. Lewis is free, until another one is picked, and that won't be happening soon". Trick said shaking his head. The boy was slow this morning. Perhaps he was always like that.

"Trick you know that is not true. She will always belong to the Fae. Like Bo will always belong to me". Dyson said toasting his own statement.

"I don't know what is going on between you, and Bo. But I do know it's not as clear cut as you think". Trick replied.

"She's my mate Trick. That's all she needs to know. To accept. To understand". Dyson boasted.

"Dyson listen to yourself. She may be your mate, but you are not hers. Not if you saw her black eyes. If you were her mate, she would have asked you to go wth her to help Dr. Lewis". Trick said softly. Dyson was thousands of years old, and really didn't understand his own nature at times. He was certainly new at understanding the nature of a Succubus.

"I get it. She wants to help the human. She always does that. But she told me that I was hers. That's the same as mating isn't it? Dyson asked.

"Dyson again. I was married to a Succubus, and I wasn't her mate. She loved me, but I wasn't her mate. Her Succubus never mated with me, and it sounds like Bo's doesn't like you very much. Bo can say all that she wants. But you must know her Succubus is resisting you, and your wolf". Trick said softly.

"You're wrong about that Trick. All of Bo, loves all of me. I would tell you how I know, but you don't want those details". Dyson boasted again.

Trick shook his head slightly. It sounded like the Norn took more than Dyson's genitals, it sounded like she took his brain too. How was he going to explain a Succubus to Trick of all people? Isabeau knew another Succubus, and they hung out with her, and her mate. Bo never looked at Dyson like Cassandra looked at Jerick. They were long gone, and had a falling out with Trick after Isabeau was murdered. So he had no actual proof or example to show Dyson the difference between a Succubus loving someone and mating with them. No book. Nothing.

"I'm hungry. What's for breakfast? Kenzi groaned as she walked towards the end of the bar to join the men.

"I can whip up some pancakes". Trick smiled softly. He as relieved to be out of the Dyson, and Bo conversation. He had his own Succubus to deal with, wherever she was.

"And a screwdriver to fix my headache". Kenzi groaned taking a seat next to Dyson.

The wolf waited until Trick disappeared into the small kitchen before he spoke.

"They are back Kenz. Bo and Lauren are back". Dyson whispered softly.

"What? Where!? Kenzi asked looking around.

"I have gotten word that they are at the Light Fae compound. I told Trick, but he didn't seem anxious to see Bo". Dyson explained.

"Dude. Bo said not to follow her, and that means the compound". Kenzi said.

"Bo doesn't know what's right for her. I am what's right for her. I just need to talk to her, and I thought you were on my side". Dyson snapped. Had Kenzi forgotten that he confessed his love of Bo to her?

"It's early but I will play. I have only seen Bo's Succubus twice, and up close. That was when she drained that guy to save me, and the other was when she told the both of us to stay away". Kenzi said pointing back and forth between them.

"Not her Succubus talk again! I get it. Bo has a Succubus, so what? It wasn't the Succubus that said I am hers". Dyson snapped again. Trick and Kenzi weren't getting what he was trying to tell them. Bo was back. She had come back for him.

"Bo is not the only Succubus that you have to contend with. Aife is twenty sides of crazy, and the way she flashed her eyes at me last night. I'm staying in the Dal". Kenzi said downing one of Dyson's shots. Aife is a walking bogeywoman.

"I am not worried about Aife. Trick can handle her". Dyson said waving off Kenzi's concern.

Kenzi looked up at him, and looked away. Aife is not only a Succubus, she is practically a magician. A witch. Kenzi chuckled at that. But whatever was going on at the Light Fae compound, she would let Bo handle.

After Trick had explained what a Sanctuary was, and how it worked with Kenzi being Bo's human, she decided to stay put until Bo returned for her. Until Bo was standing in front of her. Bo wasn't really back like Dyson was claiming that she was.

"I am telling you Dyson. Do not go near them! Kenzi snapped at the wolf. He was Fae, but not much protection against Aife, or any other Fae.

"Fine. Stay here in your sanctuary with Trick. I will go, find Bo, and bring her home, officially". Dyson said jumping from his seat and stomping out of the Dal.

"No balls, and still a dick! Kenzi screamed as he left.

"Here we are". Trick smiled setting Kenzi's plate down.

"Yum! Kenzi said looking at the pancakes, and Screwdriver.

"Where's Dyson? Trick asked looking around. It was still early and he hadn't officially opened for business yet. He wasn't sure if he was going to. With Bo being gone, and Aife on the loose, anything could happen.

"He went to the Light Fae compound. I tried to warn him but...". Kenzi said shaking her head, and taking her first bite.

"But he wouldn't listen. Bo never officially warned me away but I have a feeling she doesn't want to see any of us, except for Aife". Trick sighed.

"That boy is playing with a wild fire". Kenzi said thinking of Aife.

"She has never been controllable. Not since Isabeau died. Her mother was the only one that could melt her heart. For the rest of us, it was as cold as ice". Trick confessed.

"And Bo still doesn't know that you're her grandfather". Kenzi said glancing at Trick, and back at her plate.

"No she doesn't, and this will be how she finds out". Trick sighed rubbing the back of his neck.

"She won't like it. Frankly I don't like it, but it's not my story to tell". Kenzi said using a line Trick knew well.

"Aife doesn't keep secrets. Bo will know soon enough". Trick groaned. This was not how he planned it. He wanted Dyson to watch out for Bo, long enough for him to get up the nerve to tell her who she really was to him. Not just the new Fae in town. Not just anyone in the Fae ass. He had his granddaughter in his life, and yet couldn't bring himself to tell her yet. He needed to trust her first. She was too much like Aife, unbalanced.

 _ **Bo, Lauren and Nadia.**_

"She's in there. I will leave you to talk". Bo said waving Lauren forward.

Lauren took a few quick breaths and opened the door.

"Nadia". Lauren said softly, and watched the woman turn around in anger.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be doing a Succubus? Nadia snapped.

"Nadia I can explain all of this". Lauren said softly stepping forward.

"So talk. Tell me how you slept with her when you were supposed to be helping me! Nadia snapped again.

"Five years Nadia! I spent the last five years trying to help you. To wake you up. To free you! I was never free! Never. I couldn't do anything. I could barely wipe my ass without asking permission". Lauren snapped but found her cool again.

"Are you even a Doctor anymore? Or are you just a call girl? Nadia snapped. She didn't mean to be cruel, but she was the injured party.

"Yes I am still a Doctor, and to answer your real question, yes. Yes I slept with Bo. But it was not as easy as you're making it out to be. For five years. I was a slave to them. It was the only way to keep you alive, until I found a cure. Five years of turning woman, after woman down. Five years of never knowing anyone's touch. Anyone's scent other than what I could smell in my lab. Well it wasn't actually my lab, because I was only allowed in it to treat them. The Fae, or their feeds. Five years of never having any friends. Any family. Any dates. Bo was unexpected. She's kind. She treats me like a person, and not like the robot the Fae wanted me to be. In order to save your life, I had to agree to wear a necklace, and bow to their every whim, and humiliation. Bo never forced me do to any of those things. She didn't. I didn't sleep with her because I was forced to, I slept with her because I wanted to". Lauren explained and it drained her soul a bit.

"You didn't say the words but I can see it all over you. Smell it all over you. Taste it in the space that surrounds you". Nadia said.

"Nadia...". Lauren said stepping towards her, and watched as the other woman stepped aside, and walked past her.

"You love her Lauren. You don't have to say it. We both know it. It was in your voice the first time you came to see me, from what I assumed was the morning after. It was in your eyes when you saw her back at the other place. It was in your eyes just now when you spoke of her. So go. Have that Succubus. My goal is to find the other one, and from what I can tell, she must not be here". Nadia rambled.

"Nadia you have a right to be angry. Be angry about being trapped in that pod. Be angry about losing so much time of your life. Be angry about Bo and I. I am so sorry about that. But you have no right to think or say that I wasn't trying to help you all of those years, because I was. I am still helping you when I tell you, not to go after the other Succubus. She's not as nice as Bo is. She's dangerously unpredictable". Lauren explained, and was hoping Nadia was really listening to her.

"I am not afraid like you are. You're right, I spent years of my life in that pod. I will thank your gf for helping me, but I will not be appreciative of you, or your cheating on me. Had you woken me up sooner, maybe you wouldn't have wanted to sleep with her! Nadia snapped.

Lauren took a deep breath. She wasn't getting to Nadia. All that was getting to Nadia was the pod, and Bo. Nothing Lauren did was good enough. The nights she slept on the floor in the pod room. The mornings she rushed to the lab when an idea struck. The afternoons the Fae had summoned her away from her cure research to put band-aids on the smallest of wounds. Taking another deep breath, she opened her mouth to explain again.

 _ **Bo and Sasha.**_

"So I never asked, who are you exactly? Bo asked as they were seated down the hall from Lauren and Nadia's room.

"I am an old friend of your mothers. She called me in once she found you, we go way back". Sasha smiled.

"You're a Succubus too right? Bo asked looking the woman up and down.

"That's right. Aife only trusts Succubi that she's known for years". Sasha explained.

"She's not really crazy right? Bo asked softly.

"No. Not when it comes to you, she's not crazy at all. She has always been looking for you. Longing to hold her baby in her arms again. Longing for power that was stripped from her. You really should talk to her Bo. Really talk to her. There is so much that you don't know". Sasha said.

"Like what? Bo asked turning her full attention to the woman.

"No. I cannot tell you, but I strongly suggest that you take my advice. If you take nothing else from me, take that". Sasha said softly.

Bo looked stunned. What else was there to know about Aife, other than she was her mother? She hated it but knew she had to do it.

"Where is she? Bo asked.

"She's at the Dark Fae compound. Evony had pissed her off sending Steven out there". Sasha explained.

"Shit". Bo whispered but it was loud enough to be heard.

"She won't kill her. She will just have a lot of fun with her". Sasha laughed. They had all taken turns screwing with the Morrigan. Girl was only the leader by name, not by deeds.

"Why won't she kill her? Bo asked.

"She wants them all alive when she takes control". Sasha smiled handing Bo a drink.

"She loves you Bo. She really does. Which is why you should try, and stay on her good side. I don't think she would ever physically hurt you". Sasha smiled. Bo and Aife's relationship was so adorable. Not too many Succubi even had kids, and Aife was fiercely loyal to her daughter.

"I get it. I've seen her bad side. Even if I don't understand it, I've seen it.". Bo said taking a sip of her drink.

"You will after you talk to her". Sasha replied.

"Ok". Bo said. She could tell the woman wasn't going to tell her anything, other than what she already had. Her curiosity was definitely piqued, and she wanted to know, now.

"Go ahead. I will watch them, and guard them with my life". Sasha offered.

"Ok. Sit in front of the door, if you have to". Bo suggested. She really didn't want to leave Lauren but knew her presence wouldn't be good for Lauren trying to mend her relationship with Nadia.

Relationship. Of course Lauren was in a relationship. Even if the woman was cursed, Lauren was in one, and had stayed loyal until she slept with Bo. Bo hadn't used her powers on her. Only her heart. Her feelings, no matter how hard she tried to mask them after they made love. Bo had been in love before with a human, and he died. That's what drove her for years. The guilt. The loneliness. But now she wasn't as alone anymore. Aife was in her life, even if she was a bit batty, she was her mother. She was family. Bo hung her head, and tried not to cry.

Aife had tried to talk to her, just like Lauren did. Bo only heard what she wanted to hear, or ran off. Now she was running to find her mother, so that that they could talk.

 _ **Dark Fae compound**_

Aife had been busy making calls. She had called to make sure Steven was alive, and that the compound had been cleaned up, and emptied out. A moving truck filled with Bo, Lauren and Nadia's belongings was on the way to the Dark Fae compound. Sick patients had been sent to local hospitals. She would find a use for the place later.

"Let me up, or you will be sorry! Evony screamed from the floor.

 _"Let me up or you will be sorry"._ Aife said mocking the woman's tone.

"This is not a bit funny! Evony screamed still trying to free her hands, and knees from the ground.

"Yes it is. It's very funny, and it will go viral soon". Aife laughed pointing a recorder at the woman.

"Stop it! Evony screamed again, and her voice was starting to go hoarse.

Aife laughed setting the recorder down. She was enjoying herself. This is what the Morrigan had done to the Fae, and humans for years. Made them get on their knees for her enjoyment alone. She never made Aife do that because the woman would never bend. Not to rules. Now to laws. Nothing.

"Ma'am you have a visitor. The shifter is here to see you". Eric bowed.

"No! Kick him out! Evony snapped from the floor.

"Let the pup in". Aife laughed.

"Yes ma'am". Eric nodded.

"Evony I need your help with...Aife". Dyson said with his voice dropping at the sight of the Succubus.

"The golden retriever of the Light Fae asking the Morrigan for help? That's treason". Aife laughed.

"Evony? What's wrong? Dyson asked rushing over to the Morrigan.

Aife immediately stood, and walked the short distance to them before Dyson could stand up again. "Sit boy sit". She laughed.

Dyson growled when he couldn't get up, and couldn't help the Morrigan up either.

"You really should have called first". Evony groaned. She didn't like Dyson, but he was better then Aife. Easier to control.

"What are you doing here!? Dyson growled at the Succubus.

"The question isn't what I'm doing here, the question is what are you doing down there? Aife laughed recording the scene in front of her. With Dyson sitting on the floor with his legs open, and Evony on all fours, the Fae would draw their own conclusions.

Aife was laughing so hard, she held her stomach. She stopped when there was another knock on the door.

"Ma'am the Succubus is here". Eric bowed. Aife smiled, he was being so obedient, and he was so handsome too.

"Let Isabeau in". Aife beamed. This was going to be delicious.

Bo stormed in. She was eager to get her answers, and back to the other compound.

"What the hell is that about? Bo asked putting her hand in front of her face blocking out Dyson, and Evony's current positions.

"The bitch, and the dog are obeying their master". Aife laughed.

"Why? Bo asked turning her back. She did not need to see that again.

"Bo listen to me. We need to talk". Dyson growled but couldn't turn around to face her.

"I got this dog". Aife laughed petting Dyson's shoulder, but the shifter was still stuck to the ground.

"Mom I came here to talk to you". Bo said over her shoulder.

"Of course sweetie come and sit with me". Aife said warmly pulling Bo to a seat far away from Dyson and Evony. Bo calling her mom wasn't lost on her. It was better than Aife, and far better than hearing her go on, and on about Mary Dennis. Mary Dennis wouldn't have known Bo if it wasn't for Aife.

"Aife don't! Dyson snapped.

"Shut up dog. You are always telling other people's business, it's only fair that I tell yours". Aife laughed.

"Dyson what is she talking about? Bo asked standing up to face him.

"I will tell you Isabeau, and give you the uncut version". Aife offered.

"Ok. Someone tell me". Bo said moving her chair around to see the wolf and Morrigan.

Aife stood and circled the group as she spoke.

"When you came to fight me Dyson here went behind your back, and to the Norn. He offered her his wolf, but she took his love. Not really a sacrifice but anyways back to the story. She took his love for you and then he moped, and ran off until you saw him before you left to look for the Doctor. He went back to the Norn a second time. She returned his love for you but took his balls instead". Aife laughed holding her stomach again.

"Well damn". Evony laughed too.

"What? That can't be right. I felt him. I felt close to him". Bo said shaking her head in confusion.

"You may have been thinking of him, but you weren't feeling him at all. We were both feeling the powers from Trick writing in his blood". Aife explained.

"Trick? What does Trick have to do with me fighting you? Bo asked turning toward the Succubus.

"I tried to warn you about them Isabeau, both of them. Trick is my father and your grandfather". Aife explained.

It was good that Bo was sitting, she would have fallen to the floor. She felt her Succubus eyes flashing blue.

"Easy sweetie. Mama's here". Aife cooed rubbing Bo's back.

But it wasn't Bo that Aife was speaking to. She was in full Succubus mode now. Standing to her feet, the Succubus walked over and kicked Dyson in the head.

"Isabeau". Aife whispered.

The Succubus turned, and looked at her mother. She now understood the darkness. Aife's anger and pain. It was a lie. It was all lies. Why Dyson hid who she was. Why Trick knew so much about her. It all made sense. She thought of Lauren. She had been ignoring Lauren for lying while Dyson and Trick were hiding bigger lies. She took a deep breath, and her eyes went back to brown.

"Lauren". Bo said softly.

"You can go sweetie. I will handle things here". Aife said softly. For once she was able to be a mother. Trick would pay for his shit. Not only towards Aife, but especially Bo. She felt her own Succubus trying to surface, but that wasn't what Bo needed right now.

"As long as we are all telling the truth, and the mothers in the room are telling the truth, I have a little of my own". Evony said.

"What? You have a bastard running around? Aife laughed.

"Yes. Thanks to your daughter, my son is fatherless! He was about to go back to New York with his father, and be out of my hair! Evony screamed.

"What? Who's your son? Dyson asked.

"Massimo". Evony seethed.

Aife laughed again, but Bo was not laughing, and really not in the mood for games.

"Who was his father? Bo asked.

"The guy you left in the elevator". Evony said.

"What? Bo asked.

"Your kill in the elevator was Massimo's father. He was supposed to poison you, but you turned him down". Evony confessed.

Bo stormed over to the Morrigan, kicked her in the head, and watched as her teeth flew out of her mouth.

"Isabeau she will die, and violently I promise. Go see the Doctor". Aife said gently pulling her away.

Bo spat on the Morrigan. She was definitely going to die, but knew Lauren needed her, and she needed Lauren.

"They can't move right? You enthralled them? Bo asked.

"That's right. They are stuck there". Aife laughed.

"Then come with me". Bo asked.

"Of course. I have so much more to tell you". Aife said gently taking Bo's arm, and pulling her out of the room and building.

TBC.

Bo and Aife confront Trick, separately.

Dyson and Evony scramble to get free.

Lauren and Nadia nearly come to blows.

Bo struggles to take control back from her Succubus.

Nadia meets Aife.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Lauren and Nadia.**_

The ladies stood staring at each other. Lauren was tiring. This whole thing was tiring her. Years she spent trying to wake Nadia up, wasted. Wasted sucking up, and bowing to the very people that cursed her gf. Nadia wasn't giving an inch of understanding. Not a single one.

The Doctor was angry. She was angry that she had spent a good majority of her life helping someone that seemed ungrateful. She felt like she had just treated a Fae. That's how Dyson treated her. Like her little needles, and lab tests were toys he could play with or break. He often did when he came into her lab, that is after Bo showed up. Everything about Lauren repulsed him. The closer she got to Bo, the more his hatred grew. It wasn't because she was a human, Kenzi is a human. It was because she was a threat to his longevity plan with Bo.

She didn't know what she was going to do. The only thing that seemed to calm Nadia down was her pursuit of Aife. Lauren wasn't so sure she could trust them around each other right now. Nadia looked like she was ready to punch someone, and she didn't care who.

Lauren took a deep breath and readied herself for round three or four. She had lost count. "Nadia can you sit and listen to me for five minutes?

"Oh yeah. I will sit, but it won't change anything". Nadia laughed sitting in the nearest chair. Lauren stayed where she was halfway across the room.

"Nadia. I understand that you are angry about Bo and me. I have apologized for that, but I won't say it again. I understand that things are confusing, and uncertain right now. But as someone who has had to live with, and put up with the Fae, going after the other Succubus is not a good idea. Especially right now, with your emotions all over the place. I understand that too, because my emotions are all over the place. They are a dangerous group of people. Well all of them except for Bo. Bo will protect us. She wouldn't have come after us, if she wasn't going to". Lauren explained.

"What did they do to me? What did they really do to me? Nadia asked.

"I don't know. Your eyes were open like you said, but you just couldn't move at all. I think if you could have moved, you would have busted out of your own pod". Lauren said softly.

"Somebody has answers, and since you don't maybe that other Succubus or somebody close to her does". Nadia snapped standing up.

"Nadia please". Lauren sighed.

"No! I am not afraid of her or these other freaks. The worst that they could do is kill me, and that wouldn't be much different than sleeping awake in a pod". Nadia groaned. She was getting tired of Lauren. But since she knew these freaks, she could bring her to the Succubus, or the Succubus would finally come to them. She didn't miss the resemblance to her in Bo's features.

 _ **Bo**_

Bo had left the Dark Fae compound. Aife found her own car to drive. Bo needed some air. Real air. She wanted to cry, but didn't need her Succubus surfacing right now.

She wasn't the one that trusted Trick and Dyson. She wasn't the one that slept with him over, and over again. The more she thought of it, Dyson was merely an extension of Trick. His yes man, because he certainly never said no to anything Trick wanted him to do.

Like keep Aife's real identity from her. If he knew who Bo was than he must have known who Trick is to her. Her grandfather. What? Her grandfather? Aife's father? The man that sat in front of Bo, and told another lie. Aife was way more important to him than he had led her to believe. Why didn't he say anything? Why didn't they know where Aife was when Bo first arrived? Why did he treat Aife like she was infected with a deadly Fae disease? Why didn't he tell her any of this from day one?

Bo had been lost in a world, that she didn't understand. Thinking that she was a monster. That she was a natural born killer. But she had never killed a Fae or human, until she accidentally killed Kyle. She tried to keep the monster under control, but she was basically homeless on the streets. She was hungry, and couldn't control her Succubus. She fed when she wanted to, and relented when she wanted to. The only time she ever stopped herself, was with the guard at the labs when they were trying to save Kenzi.

Trick knew all of this shit. He didn't say a word. He watched Bo walk around not knowing who she really was, what she was really capable of. He basically told her to stay away from the one woman, that could answer every question she had. Bo's anger had now intensified. They lied to her, over, and over. There was no way around it.

She thought about the night she, and Lauren slept together. How she ran to confront Vex. How Dyson showed up. How her Succubus nearly surfaced again, and he said nothing. She thought about him saying Aife wasn't his secret to tell. What the fuck kind of friend is that? To keep someone's mother from them? Especially someone Bo was looking for. Longed to meet. Longed to know who she really was. How Succubus lived, fought, fed. Everything.

She thought about the night she caught Aife with Dyson. Was Aife lying then? Did Dyson put up a fight or did he just sleep with her because she was a woman? If he was really Aife's thrall, why didn't he wake up that way in Bo's bed that morning.

Bo had seen Aife's thralls. Those men were almost robotic. Nothing about Dyson that morning seemed robotic. Unless Bo's reverse chi suck reversed Aife's thrall, Dyson had been playing her again.

Played her when she used him to heal after bursting through a glass window. Played her when he said he wouldn't interfere in her fight. She did remember a warmth. A warmth that felt like it was flowing in her veins. She did think of Dyson, but that was only when she thought she was about to lose the fight. She remembered the look in Aife's eyes when they fought. Dyson getting his love stolen, wouldn't have affected them both. She was done playing in her head. She wanted answers and was going to get them.

 _ **Evony's office.**_

"Damn that bitch is strong! Evony groaned still trying to get up.

"How long do you think we will be stuck here? Dyson growled.

"Forever if that slut has her way. I do not need to be seeing you, like this". Evony said closing her eyes. She had to think. How to reverse a Succubus thrall. Shit if she knew that, she would already be on her, feet and after the mother Succubus.

She laughed internally thinking Bo was her only problem. She would take Bo over Aife anytime. The girl is so young, and inexperienced. Didn't know she was Aife's daughter, and Trick's granddaughter. Lived in that rat infested building, when she could have been living so much better.

"If I could get to my phone, I could call Trick or Kenzi". Dyson groaned. He moved his ass hoping it would pop out of his pocket, and around to his boots. He could use the heel to tap one number. He always kept the Dal on speed dial.

"Uh could you try not to move. From the smell of you, you haven't bathed in days". Evony gagged. Damn that Aife for leaving her like that. Damn her guards for allowing her in. She would be buying a No Bitch Allowed sign, once she got out of her predicament.

 _ **Aife**_

Aife hated leaving Bo. She hated that her daughter was hurting, but that's what being any kind of daughter to the Blood King, felt like. Aife was beneath him. Wasn't worthy of his blood, only his curses.

He never cursed her with his blood, only with his mouth. When he gave her over to the Dark, he told them to do whatever they found fit to her. Fit? She was going to find something to fit him. Namely her boot up his ass, or pull every ounce of Chi from his body. So what if she killed her father. In a way he killed her mother. Always off somewhere looking into some bullshit. He could have corrected all of it, by writing in his blood.

He spent a total of two days investigating Isabeau's murder. He basically told his young daughter that the Queen took one for the team. What team? Trick never believed in teams. Unless he was the only captain. The captain of the Fae, and everything he wanted them to do. Bow to him. The only time Aife would bow to him would be to ask him to kiss her ass.

Her Succubus stirred when she thought of Bo again. She would never lie to her daughter, or sit on a lie for Trick. No that is how Dyson operates. The keeper of Blood King Secrets may as well be a tattoo on his ass. She laughed thinking of where Dyson was. Nobody could break her thrall, not even Bo.

 _ **The Dal**_

Bo had arrived and had sat in her car long enough to compose herself. She felt like just draining the place, but Kenzi was likely still there.

Climbing out of her car, she noticed how full the parking lot really was. Her Succubus would be fed for weeks, if she released her now. She rounded the corner to the front door, and entered. Men and women lined the small hallway. Taking another deep breath, Bo pulled the door to the bar open, and screamed.

"Everybody out! Now! Bo screamed in her Succubus voice. A patron's shot glass broke in his hand. He bowed his head to Trick, and was the first out.

"Bo? Bo wait a minute". Kenzi said.

"I suggest that you wait in his lair or whatever room you were sleeping in". Bo seethed. She never took her eyes off of Trick. Not even when he tried to retreat to his lair.

"Stand where you are Trick! Bo screamed again. Her hair flew in the wind that the fleeing patrons passing by her caused.

"Bo? Lets talk about this first". Kenzi said.

"I said go Kenzi, unless you were in on this too. I haven't forgotten how you flaunted Dyson in front of me, like he had a golden penis". Bo seethed again.

"I can see you are in that mood, so I will go". Kenzi said downing a shot before she did.

Bo slowly walked behind the bar, and poured herself a shot. "My tabs on you, right _grandfather_? She seethed.

Trick hung his head. He knew Aife wouldn't hold that little morsel in. He shook his head. He needed a starting point. It was never easy knowing how to talk to an angry Succubus. Bo was third in line, literally. He looked at her, and all he saw was a young, raw Aife.

"I could empty this bottle, and it wouldn't diminish my anger". Bo seethed again breaking the bottle over the counter top.

"Bo I can explain". Trick started, and jumped when Bo's Succubus laughter shook every glass in the room.

"That is so rich. I thought you would say it's not your secret to tell. Well guess what grandpa, your secret is out. Out of the mouth of my mother. You remember her right? The one you, and Dyson wanted me to believe was the wicked witch of West Toronto". Bo snapped.

"Bo I had to be sure. I had to be sure who you were. I couldn't say anything until I was certain". Trick said finally facing her.

"Bullshit you had plenty to say when I asked about her. You had plenty to say through Dyson's mouth. Oh and don't bother calling him for help, he won't come". Bo snapped.

"What did you do Bo? Trick gasped.

"Don't worry. Spot is still alive. He knows how to sit, but he can't run and fetch right now". Bo snapped again.

"What happened to you Bo? You at least gave me a chance to explain. To talk". Trick sighed rubbing his forehead. He jumped when he heard more glass break.

"What happened to me?! Mom happened to me, but you call her Aife. Aife is bad for you Bo. Aife is dangerous Bo. Aife will kill you Bo". Bo said mocking him.

"What else did she tell you? Trick asked worriedly.

"Just that you were my grandfather, and that Dyson doesn't have his balls anymore". Bo seethed again.

"Bo...

"You said that already, and I am really tired of playing with you, so tell me what else you know". Bo said slowly approaching him.

Trick needed to get more space between them. He jumped backwards, but froze in place when Bo's hand was suddenly around his neck.

"Shit. That's cool! Bo smiled wickedly.

"Bo...

"Tell Bo what you know. Look at that, I rhymed! Bo smiled again.

Trick struggled to break free. He was strong but she was too strong for him. He needed to get to his blood book. This is how Aife snapped on him after her mother was murdered. He had such high hopes for Bo. To mold her into the Succubus that he always wanted Aife to grow up, and be. Just when he thought he would break away, Bo tightened her grip.

"Tell me". Bo said sending pulses into Trick's neck.

"That won't work on me Bo. You are my blood". Trick choked out.

"Tsk. I will have to ask mom who my father is. Because I know my pulses work. Now tell me". Bo smiled wickedly again.

"After your grandmother died, Aife went crazy, just like you are doing right now...". Trick chocked out. Bo tightened her grip and sent constant pulses inside of him.

"In order to keep the peace between the Light and the Dark, I had to give her to the Dark. They put her in their dungeons, and nearly starved her to death. I thought they had killed her, but she was taken from them. I was told she was raped, but never told by whom. That's how you were conceived. She gave you up as a child, to humans. Once I found out where you were, I had people out looking for you. Until you showed up in town. I had to keep my distance. The Fae would never understand me welcoming my daughter back into the fold, not after she viciously killed some Elders as revenge for Isabeau's death. Isabeau was your grandmother.

When you arrived, I asked Dyson to keep an eye on you. It didn't hurt that he fell in love with you. I wanted you to choose him as your mate, but he said your eyes went black. Your Succubus doesn't like him very much, and didn't mate with him like he did with you. I had to be sure who you were, I couldn't just say you were my granddaughter without proof. When Aife showed up, and found you, I had my proof". Trick choked out. Bo dropped him, and stepped back.

"Kenzi get up here! Bo screamed.

"Bo...". Trick coughed.

"Bo? Trick? What happened?! Kenzi screamed stumbling up the stairs.

"Get your stuff. We are leaving". Bo said turning to her.

"Bo wait. Let me...". Trick coughed again.

"You're not just a coward. You are a coward asshole. I won't kill you. I will you leave you for mom. I am sure she wants you to die _slowly_ ". Bo seethed rinsing her hands off with a bottle of water.

"She's dangerous Bo! She will kill you or cause you to do things that you don't want to do! Trick coughed out again.

"The only one in danger right now, is you. You are lucky I am leaving because if I stay, there wouldn't be anything left of your body". Bo seethed.

"Bo what's going on? Kenzi asked running up wth her duffel bag dangling off of her shoulder.

"You are coming with me. You are still my human, and nobody I care about will sleep another night in this dump". Bo said.

"Bo? You can't mean that. Look at the top shelf". Kenzi said grabbing a few bottles, and stuffing them down in her bag.

"Lets go Kenzi. Now! Bo snapped. Kenzi jumped. Bo had never used that tone with her before. She wondered where Dyson was, but trusted Bo to tell her once they were out of the building.

Trick continued coughing long after they had walked out. He stumbled over to his phone to call Dyson. Or anyone that could find Aife for him.

 _ **Bo's car.**_

"Look Bo I don't know all of the deets, but Trick really is a good guy. He just made some mistakes". Kenzi said quietly.

"You're right you don't know. A good guy wouldn't try to keep my mother from me. A good guy wouldn't have gave her to the Dark to be raped, or a fate worse than that. He lied to me over, and over again! So please spare me the good guy mumbo jumbo! Bo snapped.

"Ok. Ok I get it. Now where are we going? Kenzi asked.

"I am going to see Lauren. I am taking you to Hale's. If you are about to open your mouth, and say something nasty about Lauren, I will throw you out of my car, and you can walk! Bo snapped. She noticed Kenzi's aura the minute she said Lauren's name. She was so pissed off, she saw it in the moonlight.

For the rest of the ride, Kenzi kept to herself. She leaned against the passenger door as close as her safety allowed. She had never seen Bo like this. Her hands were gripping the steering wheel so tight, she looked like she was going to rip it clean off.

She had almost forgotten that Bo was a Succubus. Powerful enough to get the truth out of anybody. She closed her eyes thinking if she had any secrets. She was Bo's human, and even that made her vulnerable. Bo had snapped. Her eyes flashed brown, and blue in the rear view mirror. She didn't know where Dyson was. But she needed him. They needed him.

 _ **The Dal**_

"My, my what happened up in here? Aife laughed slowly strolling in. There was glass everywhere, and Trick didn't look to be cleaning it up. In fact he looked tired.

"What did you do to Bo?! Trick snapped over his shoulder.

"I did what you never would. I told her the truth. Something you have never been capable of, until it fits your needs. Bo needed the truth, the whole truth, and she got it". Aife said slowly strolling over to Trick.

Trick stomped back, and forth to the amusement of his daughter. He had no response. He needed Bo to listen to him. To understand that he had her best interests at heart, not Aife. He was starting to wish Aife had never come back to town. It was going to take so long for him to repair the damage she had done with Bo, and whatever she was plotting to do in the immediate future.

"Get out of my bar! Trick screamed. Aife winked at him and slowly walked out. There was nothing she wanted in that joint, not right now.

Once the Succubus was out of sight, Trick threw a bottle across the room, and watched it smash against the wall.

 _ **Lauren and Nadia**_

Lauren and Nadia had sat, still staring at each other. Trying to read each other. Nadia saw nothing but betrayal written all over Lauren. She never thought the day would come when Lauren would cheat on her. Leave her in a pod while she went out, and did whatever to, and with Bo.

Lauren closed her eyes, and opened them again to get a fresh look at Nadia. Nothing had changed. Nadia was angry. Resentful. Ungrateful. Everything negative feeling she carried for the Doctor. Lauren was starting to feel like a babysitter. A babysitter of Nadia's hang-ups, and misconceptions about her. Target practice when she was never a threat to Nadia. Not once.

A babysitter keeping her safe from going after Aife. Or any of the Fae that she clearly didn't understand, or knew about. The kindest one Lauren ever met was Bo. It was shocking. World changing. Eye opening. A breath of fresh air in the dull Fae world atmosphere.

"You're thinking about her again aren't you? Why don't you just go. You're free right? Get out of here! Nadia snapped.

Lauren had, had enough. "The minute I leave, you're dead. They will kill you Nadia. That's why I never left before, they would have killed us! You were a lot safer than I was. They dragged, threw, pushed, poked, and stomped all over me. I could have left a long time ago. But I stayed. I owed it to you. I owed it to us. As quick as I left, they would have killed you without remorse. Just another body in the morgue, soon to be ashes. Like I said before, you have a right to be angry about being cursed, but you will not curse me with your anger, and resentment, when you have no idea what I went through trying to cure you". Lauren snapped.

"Well look who is finally talking, and growing a backbone. Too bad you never had one the last five years". Nadia snickered.

"Maybe if you would of talked to me about what you saw instead of hiding it, you wouldn't have been cursed! Lauren snapped. She spent years as the Fae punching bag, Nadia was not about to keep swinging at her.

"Oh. Like you were ever around to talk to. You took me on the trip so that you wouldn't be alone, yet I was the one that spent most of my time alone. You were always off trying to help someone, cure someone. You had a job here! We didn't need to go over there! Nadia snapped.

"Oh really? And what job was that? Sitting home waiting to nurse your fists, ribs and face, because you lost another boxing match? Lauren countered. If Nadia wanted to play, the Doctor was game.

"You are such a bitch! Nadia said as she nearly slapped Lauren, but the Doctor was too quick, and dodged her swing.

Both women jumped when they heard a sound. They both turned, and saw a seething Succubus, standing at the door. She was growling as she stared Nadia down.

"Get. Away. From. Her". Bo snapped as she slowly stepped into the room. "Awww look the Succubus has come to your defense". Nadia laughed.

"Step away from her Lauren". Bo said softly.

"I am not afraid of you. If Lauren likes you, you must be a pussycat to deal with". Nadia laughed.

"I woke you up for Lauren. I will knock you out for her too". Bo snapped.

"Bo. Don't". Lauren said standing near them.

Bo stared coldly into Nadia's eyes. Taking a breath, she backed away at Lauren's request. But she never took her eyes off of the woman in front of her.

Nadia smirked, and backed up. She kept her eyes on Bo as she slowly made her way over to Lauren. She started circling the Doctor.

Bo followed her every movement. "Lauren".

When Nadia grabbed the back of Lauren's neck, the Doctor flipped her over her shoulder, and on to her back.

Nadia was stunned. She didn't think Lauren had it in her. A medic in Afghanistan didn't sound very threatening. She always suspected Lauren was with her because she could protect her, and nobody would think a professional photographer would know how to fight.

Lauren woke up from the shock of Nadia touching her so aggressively, and bent down to help her up, but Nadia kicked her hard in her stomach. Stumbling back, Lauren slammed into the wall. She was still on her feet, but coughing.

Nadia found herself dangling in the air. "Strike one". Bo snapped with her hand around Nadia's neck.

Nadia spat in Bo's face. "Strike two".

"Bo. She doesn't know what she's doing, who she's messing with". Lauren groaned still holding her stomach.

Bo put Nadia down. She had forgotten that she was a human, and that she meant something to Lauren. Wiping her face off, she backed up, and stood side by side with Lauren.

"That's twice that I have saved your life Nadia. Attack me again, and I won't be so generous". Lauren snapped.

"When did you save my life the first time? What when you left me in a pod for years? That's more than twice sweetie". Nadia laughed.

"I don't get your attitude! Lauren did everything she could to wake you up. She's a brilliant Doctor. Too bad you are a idiot and don't see that". Bo snapped.

"Yeah. Yeah. Thank you for waking me up. But it should have been her! Nadia snapped pointing a finger in Lauren's face.

"Please get over yourself. Lauren couldn't have known the Fae cursed you. I'm Fae, and even I don't know everything about us". Bo snapped.

"I can speak for myself thank you". Lauren said softly , finally composing herself. Bo lifted her hand encouraging the Doctor on.

"You have always needed someone to fight for you. To talk for you. You are nothing but a coward Lauren. A fucking coward! Nadia spat.

Bo stepped forward, but Lauren gently pulled her back.

"I'm not a coward. A coward would have pulled the plug on your pod and ran. A coward would have said take her life, I still have mine. A coward wouldn't have given up five years of my own life, trying to save yours. But the lover, and Doctor in me couldn't walk away. The human in me knew the moment I set foot out of the colony, we would both be dead. I am done defending myself to a photographer that left me to fend for myself by not telling me what she saw through her camera lense". Lauren countered.

Bo was impressed. That was the most she had ever heard Lauren say at one time.

"Oh you are not going to get rid of me that easily. You are going to pay me back. You are going to pay me back for every second I was in that pod. Every month I was away from my family. Every year that I was without another's touch". Nadia snapped standing directly in front of Lauren.

"That sounds like a threat, and strike three". Bo seethed.

"No. That is strike three". Nadia said punching Lauren in the face. Bo snapped as she watched her fall to the floor. When Nadia lunged for Lauren, Bo pushed her out of the way, and helped Lauren up.

Nadia got to her feet, and started running towards them. She found herself in the air again. She smiled into the woman's eyes, recognizing who it was.

"Ah finally the Succubus". Nadia smiled again.

"My name is Aife! You have overstayed your welcome in my building, and my presence". Aife snapped gripping Nadias neck as tight as she could without breaking her fingers.

The ladies felt a gust of wind, and soon Aife had been pushed off of Nadia. Lauren and Aife watched as Bo's skin glowed, her hair was flowing, and her eyes were navy blue.

Aife tilted her head upwards, and smiled. There was her baby. The baby she wanted to see the week they fought. Her Succubus. Her protégée. Her Princess.

"I am your Queen. There will be no more Light, and no more Dark. There will only be me! Bo snapped raising her arms.

"Bo". Lauren said softly.

Bo felt her Succubus retreat. Lauren was right. If she was going to fight Nadia, she would do it as Bo. She was tired of watching Lauren be bullied by the woman. By nature Lauren wasn't a fighter. She didn't need to be. Bo would be her champion, and she was ready to rumble.

"Ready? Bo asked mocking Nadia.

"I thought you would never ask". Nadia laughed lunging at her.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Lauren steps between Bo and Nadia, and is knocked out.**_

 _ **A horrified Bo finds a Dr for Lauren, and leaves in shame.**_

 _ **Aife and Nadia face off.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Dyson and Evony**_

"This is getting very old". Evony groaned.

"This is your compound, can't you do something? Dyson asked as he struggled to get lose.

"Dipshit. She put a thrall on us, that has nothing to do with me. It's not even anything that I can remove! Evony snapped.

They had been that way for days. Nobody had come to check on them. They had heard Dyson's cell phone ringing but it was in his pocket, and he couldn't reach it to answer it. He hoped that Trick would come looking for him. If anyone would know how to break a Succubus thrall, it's him.

Evony deduced that Aife must have thralled, or paid off her guards as none of them had come in to check on her either. She wanted to scream but her mouth was dry, and even as a Fae, she needed something to wet her tongue. She looked around her office, and saw nothing that could help them. Nothing she could try, and reach for. Aife was brilliant she had to admit. Sticking them on the floor. Had she thralled her in a chair, at least she could reach her office phone, and call someone. But who would she call? Just about everyone she ever associated with, hates her guts.

It was almost embarrassing. _The_ Morrigan being on the floor on all fours. She never got down on her knees, or bowed to anyone. Her only solace was that someone that cared for Dyson would come for him, and have a heart warm enough to help the legendary, and cold-blooded Morrigan.

"Trick! Dyson suddenly screamed.

"What about that little troll? Evony groaned.

"He is here! Dyson said squinting his nose.

"Oh I forgot you can smell things, and people. If you could only smell yourself, the first thing you should do is take a bath when we finally get free". Evony laughed.

"Dyson! Thank goodness I found you! Trick said running over to him.

"How did you know I was here? Dyson said panting in relief.

"Bo implied that you were out of commission. When you weren't answering your phone, I had Hale track it to find you". Trick explained standing over his old friend.

"Bo? How's Bo? I need to see her. To talk to her. To explain...". Dyson started.

"She knows everything Dyson. There isn't much you could tell her that would matter". Trick said.

"I love her Trick. You know that. I need to tell her, over and over again. I do". Dyson cooed as Evony rolled her eyes.

"Forget about Bo for the moment Dyson. I need you to focus on finding Aife". Trick said.

"What? Sorry Trick but Aife is not my priority right now, Bo is! Dyson screamed still struggling to get to his feet.

"Bo is not our problem right now. Aife is, and besides if we can control Aife, we can control Bo. My granddaughter is under her spell or something. She had to be the way she mouthed off to me earlier". Trick explained.

"You two are absolutely pathetic. I don't like either of those bitches, but Bo is not under her mother's spell. She's pissed off, and rightfully so". Evony laughed.

"Why are you two on the floor? Trick asked finally noticing the Morrigan.

"Your daughter's thrall, a real one". Evony groaned.

"What did she do? Trick asked.

"She thralled us so we would have to stay on the floor. Duh! Evony said rolling her eyes.

"And you two have been here ever sense? Trick asked.

"Yes. Now can you help us or not?! Evony screamed trying to get up. She meant what she said about Bo, and Aife, but damn if Trick and Dyson weren't idiots.

"I can't undo a Succubus thrall without more help". Trick said.

"What? You can remove it? Dyson asked excitedly.

"Yes. There is a way...but it's tricky". Trick said.

"Then go, and get some help! We are stuck here! Evony screamed.

"Yes Trick, and hurry before Aife returns. She could do a lot worse than this". Dyson said.

"There is nobody here. The place is completely empty". Trick said looking down the long hall.

"Then call someone. Kenzi. Hale. Anyone! Dyson snapped.

Trick walked over to Evony's desk, and took a seat. He only hoped Hale, and Kenzi were available. He had no idea where Bo was taking her, but it didn't sound like she was going to keep her with her, wherever they were going.

 _ **Hale and Kenzi**_

Hale hadn't been home so Bo dropped Kenzi off at the precinct. The girl was already starting to get on his nerves. She was like a child with a million questions about everything on his desk. What did what? Which cops were on the take? How much liquor did he have stashed in his desk drawers.

Since Dyson hadn't been in, in days, his case load was almost full. His Sergeant wouldn't give him a temp partner so he was doing it all on his own.

Bo didn't say how long she would be gone, when, or if she was coming back to get Kenzi, but the Detective was close to taking her back to the Dal, so Trick could watch her or declare sanctuary for her. Something that took her off of his hands. He didn't know why he even agreed to watch her. He was just happy to see some fresh faces, that he didn't see everyday at work lately.

 _ **Bo, Lauren and Nadia**_

Lauren had been getting in between the two since they first started sizing each other up. She was gently pulled out of the way, but she never stopped coming back to them.

Bo was circling Nadia. She was trying to calculate her first punch. She didn't believe in fighting humans, but Nadia had pissed her off. She was so nasty to Lauren that it made the Succubus recent treatment of her look soothing.

"Bo. Nadia. You don't have to do this! Lauren had screamed a couple of times.

"Stay out of this Lauren! Nadia snapped, and it made Bo snap too.

"That's it. You will not talk to her like that again! Bo snapped.

"Look who's all talk. The big, bad Succubus hasn't even thrown a punch yet. What are you waiting for mommy to save you? Nadia laughed.

That was it. Bo had lost it. She lunged for Nadia, and Nadia lunged at her. The two soon saw Lauren jumping between them again.

"Wait! Lauren said, and then everything started to fade from her sight.

"Lauren! Bo screamed watching the Doctor fall to the ground. The room went silent, other than the thud Lauren's head made when it hit the ground.

Kneeling down beside Lauren, Bo started to cry, as she checked Lauren over. Blood was starting to pour from her nose, and blue started to form in Bo's eyes.

"I... I didn't mean...". Nadia said.

"You didn't mean to what? Move out of the way? But you will, now! Bo snapped. She picked Lauren up, and pushed the woman out of the way. She wanted to cry. Needed to cry, but she wasn't about to give Nadia the satisfaction.

Rushing down the hallway, Bo screamed for a Doctor. But nobody came running. "Shit. Shit. Shit! She said.

The best Doctor she knew of, was the one in her arms. Rushing towards, and inside the elevator, she pushed the second floor button, and they were soon headed up. Finally alone with Lauren, she cried on the Doctor's shoulders.

"I am so, so sorry Lauren. I don't know what came over me". Bo cried, and her sobs echoed around the elevator.

"Dr. Lewis? What happened to her? A nurse said running over after Bo had stepped off of the elevator.

"She..she was knocked out. Is there a Doctor that can help her? Bo asked worriedly reading the Nurse's badge. She wanted to use her powers to help Lauren, but would never do that without her consent.

"Eric. Dr. Stone, I can see if he's still here". Amy said.

"Please hurry! Bo said rushing Lauren into the room, and placed her on the bed that the nurse had pointed her to.

Once Lauren was on the bed, Bo didn't hear anything else. See anything but Lauren's still body in front of her. One minute they were all standing, talking. The next, Lauren was out on the floor. She wanted to go back, and finish kicking Nadia's ass, but that wasn't important right now, Lauren is important.

The woman must have known not to follow them once Bo's eyes went blue. Her Succubus didn't care about anything but Lauren too. She could feel it the minute they saw Lauren fall to the ground.

The nurse was taking way too long for Bo's taste but she wouldn't move. Not yet. Not when Lauren was still out, and not moving at all. She was still in the same spot she was in when Bo placed her on the bed.

"He's here! Amy said running into the room. Bo jumped up, and moved out of the way to let them work.

"Dr. Lewis? Dr .Lewis can you hear me? Dr. Stone asked shining a light in her eyes. When he suddenly turned the light off, Bo looked at him worriedly.

"Is...is it bad? Bo asked softly.

"We won't know until we run some further tests". Dr. Stone replied.

"Can you hurry with that? She's a friend". Bo said softly never taking her eyes off of Lauren.

"We will do everything we can for her". Dr. Stone said ushering Bo out of the room.

Bo slowly nodded her head, and allowed him to push her out of the room. Seeing Lauren for the last time before he pulled the curtain, Bo's tears came fast, and hard again.

"Lauren". Bo whispered still looking at the curtain. This was the first time. The first time she had ever seen Lauren be a patient. See her helpless. But the more she stood in that spot, in that part of the compound, she remembered.

She remembered Lauren examining her. Telling her she was a Succubus. Giving her injections to help curb her hunger. Bitterly handing Lauren her file after telling her what she did was shitty. Lauren handing her the map to find the Koushang she used to fight Aife. Kissing her before she left. Telling her to come back safe. And where was Lauren now? In the lab, knocked out.

"Isabeau? Aife said softly touching Bo's shoulder.

"I can't. I can't be here. Lauren was knocked out, and it's all my fault! Bo sobbed, and ran off.

"Isabeau!? Aife screamed.

"I can't! Bo screamed over her shoulder. Aife watched Bo nearly fall to the ground, as she ran down the hall.

"Maybe you can't, but I can". Aife whispered, and marched down the hall.

Bo was in her car, and gone by the time Aife made it to the first floor. Closing her eyes, Aife marched down the hall in Sasha's direction.

"What happened? Aife asked angrily.

"Their voices got louder, and louder. Once they all went silent, I thought everything was ok. But it wasn't. Bo ran out holding a bloody, Dr. Lewis in her arms". Sasha explained.

"And where is Nadia? Aife asked even more pissed off.

"She's in there". Sasha said pointing towards the room behind her.

"Lock this building down. Nobody, and I do mean nobody but Isabeau, and the medical staff will be allowed back in! Aife snapped.

"Yes ma'am". Sasha said pulling out her walkie talkie.

After a quick visit with Amy, and Dr. Stone. Aife returned to the room Nadia was in. Walking in, she found the woman staring at the wall.

"Wake the fuck up! Aife snapped slapping Nadia on the back of her head.

"Excuse me!? Nadia said angrily.

"No there is no excuse for you. You're such a ungrateful, cowardly ass". Aife snapped circling the woman.

"You don't even know me! Nadia snapped. It's not the Succubus she wanted to fight, but she wasn't afraid of this one either.

"Oh I know you. You're a fucking bully. A bully that doesn't seem to care that the Doctor that spent years trying to wake your ass up, is out herself. You better hope she doesn't lapse into a coma, or your ass will be dead". Aife snapped.

"That was an accident". Nadia said.

"Please your aura says otherwise, and your actions say even more". Aife snapped still circling her.

"You know nothing about me! Nadia snapped.

"I am close to learning everything about you. I have the best private investigators in the world using all of their resources, if I so much as find any arrest, you are fucked". Aife said.

"Why are you so mad at me? I am not your problem! Nadia snapped again.

Aife scoffed and slapped Nadia on the back of the head again. "You're a problem for Lauren. A painful one on so many levels. Bo wakes you up, and all you have done is be nasty to your Doctor. She doesn't deserve your wrath, she deserves your praise. She gave up five years of her life too, in case that pea sized brain of yours can't understand that".

"You people are the ones that cursed me! Who's fault is that? Nadia asked.

"It's yours. If you wanted a picture of me, all you had to do was ask. If you thought something was wrong, all you had to do was to tell Lauren, and neither of you would have been in that position". Aife replied.

"I was trying to protect Lauren! Nadia snapped.

"No you were trying to protect your own ass. That's why you went to that photo lab, and straight back to your hut. Didn't bother looking for Lauren". Aife snapped again as her phone rung.

"Madam. I have something you should know". Michael said.

"Go on". Aife said. She paced back, and forth looking at Nadia. The girl kept rolling her eyes, but Aife found it amusing.

"I have to go". Aife said hanging up.

"What about me? Nadia asked.

"You will get everything that you deserve". Aife said hurrying out of the room.

"Get her back to Taft's and do not allow her to leave! Aife said standing in front of Sasha.

"And the Ogre? Sasha asked.

"Keep him where he is, but I want Nadia far away from Dr. Lewis. As far as the rest of them, only the medical staff on my list are allowed inside this building". Aife said.

"Very well". Sasha said waving another guard over to her after Aife had walked off.

"What a little bitch". Aife said softly when she was alone.

 _ **Dark Fae compound**_

Hale and Kenzi had rushed over. The Siren was glad to see the men, but knew Bo only trusted Kenzi under his protection.

"Will this even work? Hale asked.

"You better be sure Fitzpatrick". Evony snapped looking at the man.

"Hale are you ready? Trick asked.

"Yes I am". Hale responded. When Trick told him of Aife's thrall, he wasn't sure anything that they could try would work. She was Isabeau's daughter too, and hers were damn near impossible to break.

"Please be careful, this is our only shot". Trick said as he circled Dyson's body. Hale circled Evony following Trick's lead.

"Are we ready? Trick asked looking to Hale.

"Yes I'm finished". Hale said.

"Ewww". Kenzi said.

"Shhh Kenzi". Trick said.

"Dude that's gross". Kenzi said pointing towards the others.

"Lets get this over with Trick. You know Kenzi can't hold her tongue". Hale said.

"One. Blood of my first. Two. Lift this curse! Three! Set them free! Trick screamed as he pulled on Dyson, and Hale pulled on Evony.

"Ewww". Evony said getting to her feet.

"It worked". Trick sighed.

"I have got to find Bo". Dyson growled.

"Yes be the dog that you are, and chase that bitch". Evony laughed.

The four turned to leave, when Evony stopped them. "Umm who is going to clean up this blood? She asked.

"You have a staff, get them to do it". Dyson suggested.

"No. I will send some of my own men to strip the floor. That blood is dangerous". Trick said.

"Is it yours? Dyson whispered.

"That's Aife's blood". Trick said sidestepping the question.

"You better hurry up before I paint the walls of your precious Dal with it". Evony snapped.

"They will be here soon". Trick said. Trick meant soon too. Before they were even out of her office men with jackhammers appeared and bowed to Trick. Evony left the room. She needed a bath, and the noise was deafening.

Once they were out the trio looked at Trick curiously.

"How did you get Aife's blood? Dyson asked.

"After she fought Bo, she left a puddle on the floor. I was able to get a couple of vials out of it". Trick explained.

"And that's why you and Hale painted around Dyson's and the Morrigan's bodies? Kenzi asked.

"Yes. Only Aife's blood has been able to remove her thralls". Trick said as they neared their cars.

"What about your blood? Bo's? Hale asked.

"I can't use mine without causing even bigger problems. My wife Isabeau's blood was very special too, and even though Bo is my granddaughter, we don't know who her father is. But I suspect he is a very powerful man". Trick sighed. He wanted to ask Aife, but wasn't sure he could trust her, to tell him the truth. If she would ever tell him the truth about anything.

"Where are we going now? Kenzi asked.

"You are coming with me. Bo left you in my hands". Hale said.

"We can take her Hale". Dyson offered.

"That's a no. Bo doesn't want Kenzi around Trick. She might snap on my ass, if she finds out, I came here with her". Hale sighed.

"What happened with you and Bo? Dyson asked turning to Trick.

"We had some words. Well Bo had most of them". Trick said.

"I will make things right for all of us Trick. I promise". Dyson said waving bye to Kenzi, and Hale.

 _ **Bo**_

Bo had ditched her car where nobody she knows could find it, and turned her phone on vibrate. Setting it on the nearest table, she climbed into the bed, and let herself go. She cried for everything. She cried for being Fae. The same Fae that enslaved Lauern. She cried for not allowing Lauren to explain about Nadia in the first place. She cried for Nadia's treatment of Lauren because she didn't deserve that from Nadia of all people. She cried that she allowed Nadia to upset her to the point that they came to blows. She cried that their blows, knocked Lauren out. She cried because as much as she wanted to push Lauren away after they slept together, she never left the Succubus mind or heart. She cried all of this into one of Lauren's lab coats. She clutched it tighter, curled up into Lauren's bed, and cried even more. Luckily for her, Lauren's loft was not at the Light Fae Compound. She didn't want to be there right now. Didn't deserve to be there right now.

 _ **Lauren's Room**_

Dr. Stone and Amy had run every test that the Doctor could think to run with Lauren still out of it. Amy was even more concerned because besides Dr. Stone, Lauren was the only Doctor to ever walk the compound that was nice to her.

"Dr. Lewis can you hear me? Amy asked when the Doctor finally started to stir.

"Dr. Lewis it's me, Eric. Can you hear us? If you need anything, tell me what you need". He said.

"Bo. Get me Bo". Lauren choked out softly.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Bo continues to hide from Lauren.**_

 _ **Aife learns something new about Nadia.**_

 _ **Dyson plans his next move regarding Bo.**_

 _ **Kenzi and Hale look for Bo.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Bo's POV**_

After a few hours of sleeping on top of Lauren's lab coat, I took it down to her washer, and dryer and washed it. I didn't want my scent on it. It would remind her of me the next time she wears it. While it was in the dryer, I played with the other one hanging neatly in her closet. Once the dryer stopped, I hung it up, locked her door, and left.

Here I am driving down the dark roads with tears streaming down my face. I dry my tears at every red light. When the lights turn green for go, I never know where I'm going. I just go. I can't go back. I did the one thing I feared my Succubus would do, but I did it as Bo. Hurt Lauren.

I burst out crying again as I gripped the steering wheel a little tighter. I should have walked out taking Lauren with me. I should not have allowed Nadia to get to me. To get to Lauren. To verbally insult her, over, and over again.

The only good thing about waking Nadia up is Lauren is free. Free of the chain she wore around her neck. Free of doing other people's bidding. Free of punching a time clock that she never got paid for. Her closet held about 4 outfits. The same outfits I have seen her wear, over and over again. She has about three pairs of boots. I have about the same amount of clothes but I wasn't the one working for the Fae, and not getting much in return.

I am at a red light again but I have stopped drying my tears. They will be my shame as I aim for destinations unknown. Where am I going? Where could I go and feel welcome? I don't even deserve to go back to Lauren's. I don't even deserve to know Lauren.

I haven't even spoken to mom in hours. Once I was sure the Doctors were going to help Lauren, and mom was going to watch over her, I ran. I will keep running. It's all I have done for the last ten years of my life. Run and kill. My punch didn't kill her, but it's almost as bad. When I felt my fist connect with her head, I felt the disconnect from her.

As she fell to the ground, my heart fell too. I fell back into the hole Lauren was helping me to climb out of. She was helping me with her injections, and giving life to the dull-drum mine before her had become. Like the other Fae she wasn't getting paid for it, but she should have been. I will rectify that soon. As soon as I get wherever the hell I'm going.

Maybe I belong in hell. In the deepest, darkest holes this planet has to offer short of killing myself. But I am slowly doing that. I haven't fed in hours. My gas tank is getting low, perhaps I will at the next gas station I happen upon.

 _ **The Dal**_

Dyson growled as he paced back and forth. He hadn't heard from Bo or seen her. All he needed was one talk. One chance to get Bo to see they would be fine. Everything would be fine. He had not given hope of finding another Norn to reverse his predicament.

Hell he was even looking for a Light Fae Doctor that could give him a penis implant. He had already put in a few anonymous calls inquiring about such a Doctor. He didn't want anyone knowing about what happened to him. It was bad enough that Bo, Trick, and Aife knew. He growled again thinking about _that_ Succubus.

She was as bad as Trick feared her to be. She wasn't following any of his laws, or the natural laws of the universe. She should be constantly bowing at Trick's feet. Doing everything that he commands her to do. But she would be taking a backseat to Dyson in Trick's life. Dyson was the one that has always been there for the Blood King. Doing everything that he had asked of him. Looking for Aife when word spread that she was near. Looking after Bo, making sure her mother never got close to her. That was still his job, and damned if he would fail his old friend again. Bo was his. She just needed to remember that. They would take the throne together when Trick abdicates like he once promised when Dyson found one deserving to be mated with the wolf.

He just needed to find Aife. He would use her to lure Bo back to him, if it came to that. He was ready to throw the older Succubus into a dungeon. Where she truly belonged, when Trick wasn't in need of her services.

"Any word? Dyson asked.

"She was at the Light Fae compound, but she left. I fear we may not find her in the near future". Trick said.

"I would search for her by scent but...". Dyson sighed.

"Your _wound_ won't allow you to". Trick said raising his hand up to stop Dyson from saying anymore.

"I'm sorry Trick". Dyson said bowing his head.

"You're the one that wanted to go to the Norn. You know how evil she was. She always took what we least expected her to take". Trick sighed as he shook his head.

"I thought it would help Bo! How did I know you were going to write in your blood! Dyson snapped walking away to calm himself. If he pissed the man off, he could, and would write him out of existence. He had done it before with many Fae. He had thought about doing that to Aife on many occasions, but thoughts of Queen Isabeau stopped him.

"I hadn't planned on it. Kenzi had been here giving me a pep talk. I didn't know how your deal with the Norn would turn out, so I did it. I had forgotten that it would affect Aife too". Trick explained. It was true. He had hoped Aife would remain loopy. She wouldn't be causing anymore trouble that way. But she was her mother's daughter, ambitious, and bold.

"So what are we going to do? Dyson asked.

"I have called Cayden. He should be here soon". Trick said walking behind the bar.

"Trick! Just let me make a few calls, go on a few runs. I will find the both of them. I promise". Dyson growled.

"Lower your voice, and as you said, you are indisposed. I need a shifter that I can trust. I have known Cayden almost as long as I have known you". Trick snapped.

Dyson closed his eyes and internally groaned. Cayden was the pretty shifter. The one the women all fell for. He even lost an old girlfriend to Cayden. Well more like he left her behind with Cayden. He needed to get out of there. If Cayden ran into Bo, she would fall for him, or he would mate with her. Between having his love stolen and having it given back to him, his mating with Bo was gone. That's why he needed her. He just needed one time to sleep with her to mate with her again. _Bo is his._ He growled, and stood up.

"I'm going to look right now. I will find them Trick. You have my word". Dyson said bowing.

Trick shook his head, and waited by his phone. He already had a few less powerful Fae out looking for Aife. But if he was honest with himself. What was he going to do with her? She wasn't exactly going to sit down and have dinner with him.

He just wanted to know where she was and if she was with Bo. That is what made him nervous. He had a full head of hair until Aife turned into a teenager. She had only obeyed her mother. He was just a man that her mother was married to.

 _ **Kenzi and Hale**_

"Dude this is boring. We should be out there looking for Bo". Kenzi said spinning around in Dyson's office chair.

"I was asked to watch you, I wasn't asked to track down a Succubus. You forgot we looked for her for 10 hours". Hale laughed reading over one of his police files.

"She is probably with Lauren. You find Lauren, you find Bo". Kenzi said rolling her eyes. This was not what she thought they would all be doing. She thought they would be at the clubhouse. She thought she would be using her best earplugs to drown out the sounds of them making love. She thought she would be dancing when Dyson would be putting his shirt on as he walked out the door, and sped away for the precinct.

"I know where Dr. Lewis is". Hale said flipping through some paperwork.

"What? Where? Kenzi asked excitedly.

"She was injured last night, and she is recovering at the Light Fae compound". Hale explained never looking at Kenzi.

"What?! And you are just now telling me this?! Kenzi snapped putting her jacket on.

"Sit down Kenzi". Hale said.

"What? I am not staying here. If Lauren is hurt, that's where Bo is". Kenzi said stomping her foot.

"Bo is not there. Now sit down". Hale groaned. He was ready to take her to the Dal, and leave her there, but that would piss Bo off. Pissing Bo off would be an extension of pissing her mother off. He didn't want any part of either.

"She must be headed back to Dyson then. If you don't take me to the Dal right now, I will ask one of these flat foot assholes". Kenzi said.

"If you don't sit down, I will take you into an interrogation room, and handcuff you to the table". Hale said finally making eye contact.

"You wouldn't dare. Have you forgotten that I am Bo's claimed human". Kenzi boasted.

"Bo said use any means necessary to watch over you, handcuffing you to a table, or desk would fall into that category". Hale laughed.

Kenzi scoffed. Had Bo really told him that he could do whatever he wanted? That's an insult to Kenzi. She was nobody's pet. She was claimed yes, but she wasn't Bo's pet. Bo needed her. Her mother was out there. Lauren was out there. She needed Kenzi's advice on family, and relationships. She needed her to guide her to Dyson.

"Man I hope your ass is finally coming in here to work. I have like ten active cases on my desk right now". Hale smiled watching Dyson walk in.

"Sorry about that, but I am only here to grab something out of my desk". Dyson said sidestepping Kenzi.

"Are you going to find Bo? Kenzi asked excitedly.

"Yes. Hopefully her mother too". Dyson said opening and closing a drawer.

"Damn it man. Let them handle their own shit. We are cops too remember? Hale groaned. He was getting tired of Dyson leaving him with so much paperwork. His writing was better but Dyson had a typewriter, he could pitch in, and complete it, or a case that wasn't marked Bo Dennis' va-jay-jay.

"Once I find Bo and Aife, things will get back to normal. I promise". Dyson said softly.

"You will need my help. I am your biggest cheerleader remember? Kenzi grinned.

"I can't take you with me Kenzi. I don't know where they are or how long I will be gone". Dyson said.

"Shit. You two jackholes seem to forget I'm her human. That entitles all of us to a lot of perks. And i know you like perky things". Kenzi said looking up at the wolf.

"Thanks for the mental image Kenzi". Hale laughed.

"Always here to help". Kenzi winked.

"I can't look for Bo, and watch you at the same time. I don't know what Aife would do to you either". Dyson explained.

"He's got you there Kenzi. Aife is a firecracker, and Bo is basically a dud when it comes to you". Hale said putting his papers down.

"But you just said Lauren has been injured. Bo is bound to go back there, if she's not with Dyson right now". Kenzi countered.

"What? Lauren is what? Dyson asked.

"She's recovering. From what I gathered, it's only observation right now". Hale said.

"Where is she? Dyson asked.

"At the Light Fae compound but simmer down dog, you won't get to Doctor. Aife has that place on lockdown". Hale explained.

Dyson started rubbing his beard as he paced back, and forth for a few minutes.

"Don't even think about it man". Hale said.

"What? Dyson asked.

"Don't try and spring Lauren or Aife will jump all over your ass. Or at least what's not still on Evony's floor". Hale laughed.

"Damn you know about that too? Dyson asked.

"Evony has a big mouth. Everybody knows". Hale laughed.

"Bo left all of us for Lauren. We need to use Lauren to get her back". Dyson said.

"I can't stop you. But I will ask for a new partner in anticipation of your untimely death". Hale said going back to his paperwork.

"Dude he's a wolf. He won't ever die". Kenzi said.

"If he goes off into the woods, any hunter's bullet could take him out. He's not immortal. He can die. We all can except for Bo and Aife. All they need is Chi. Aife would pull the Chi from ants if she needed to". Hale responded.

"You could die? You promised you would always be there for Bo! Kenzi snapped. This shot her plans for Bo all to shit. Dyson's mortality is just like a humans, a ticking clock.

Dyson hung his head. Hale had a big mouth. Kenzi didn't need to know that. Bo sure as hell doesn't need to know that. It would make her choice between him and Lauren even.

"I..I have to go". Dyson said as he ran out the door. Hale shook his head. He was going to miss that bastard if Aife got a hold of him again.

 _ **Unknown location.**_

Aife had been sitting in her car far beyond her patience. She groaned, and sighed when a car pulled up beside her. The other driver climbed out of her car and into Aife's.

"What do you have? Aife asked.

"It's not good ma'am". Jessica sighed.

"Just give me the file, if you can't bring yourself to tell me". Aife said.

Jessica sighed, and handed the folder over. She watched Aife turn on the light above the seats and read the first page.

"And you're sure this is accurate? Aife asked.

"Yes ma'am. I had to do a little digging but it's accurate". Jessica said.

"Thank you. You may go". Aife said waving the woman out of the car.

"I need to get to Isabeau and now". Aife said speeding away in her mustang.

 _ **Kenzi and Hale**_

"Detective Santiago? I have the file you requested". A woman said.

"Thanks Sheila". Hale said taking the file from her.

Kenzi sat looking at him. His face was a mixture of looks.

"Oh shit". Hale said.

"What?! Kenzi asked.

"Come on, we have to go". Hale said grabbing his hat, and jacket.

"Where are we going? Kenzi asked.

"We are going to look for Bo". Hale said rushing out of the building with Kenzi hot on his heels.

 _ **Light Fae compound.**_

"And you're sure she's ok? Sasha asked.

"Yes. She's fine other than asking for Bo". Amy answered.

"I can try to find her". Sasha said.

"Please do. She needs to rest in the mean time". Amy said.

"Very well". Sasha said as she turned to walk out of the room.

"Ma'am. Dr. Lewis has been asking for Bo". Sasha said into her phone.

"Why is she worse? Aife asked.

"Her nurse said she's fine, but she needs to rest too". Sasha answered.

"She won't do that until she sees Bo. I am on my way to find her right now". Aife said.

"Ok I will try and keep the peace here". Sasha.

"Try? Girl you better". Aife laughed.

"Yes ma'am". Sasha said hanging up.

 _ **Lauren**_

Lauren had been tossing and turning as she called out for Bo. She was sure she was fine but they medicated her so that she would sleep again. When she tried to get up, she experienced dizziness.

The Doctor was a patient now. A patient that knew she only needed air, and to find Bo. She wasn't getting anywhere with Amy or Dr. Stone. Shaking her head, she tried to climb out of the bed again. After a few minutes she used the wall to walk to the closet.

Grabbing her clothes, she slowly dressed. She was glad she had chosen jeans the previous day because they were not her tight slacks. Pulling her jacket on, she used the walls to walk to the door. Yes it was crazy, but she needed to get to Bo. They needed to talk. It was important. She was so angry that she was sure it was clouding her Doctor judgment of knowing she needed to rest.

She thought of Nadia. She needed to talk to her too. But Bo was number one on her conversation list. One minute they were all talking, the next minute they were exchanging nasty words, and threats.

She knew Nadia used to be a boxer, but Bo is far more powerful than she is. It was a dangerous situation and Lauren was in the middle. It was time for her to break down the equation, like it was a Science problem.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Where are you going? Amy asked softly seeing Lauren's door open.

"I...I need to find Bo". Lauren said still coming out of her slumber.

"Sasha is looking for her as we speak. Now you need to get back in bed". Amy smiled softly.

"Amy. I'm fine. Just help me to my car". Lauren said still walking slowly.

"Dr. Lewis?! What are you doing out of bed? Dr. Stone asked.

"I am looking for someone. As a Doctor I can tell you that I am fine. I just need some air". Lauren responded.

"Ok. If you are going to leave AMA, I can't stop you, but I suggest you rest some time soon". Dr. Stone said helping her to the nearest seat.

"No I don't want to sit down, I want to find Bo". Lauren said.

"We're looking for her Dr. Lewis". Sasha said walking up.

"If you're still here, Aife must be too. She can find Bo". Lauren said.

"She is looking for her right now. You know she will find her". Sasha said.

Sasha had Lauren there. If anyone could find Bo it was her mother. Or Dyson. But she couldn't worry about him now. She had her own problems to worry about, and the wolf wasn't one of them.

Lauren knew as she rushed to try to get to her car, she wouldn't be safe out there alone. Her best bet was to do the one thing she wasn't good at, wait.

 _ **Bo**_

Bo had pulled up to a gas station, gave her money to the attendant, and was currently waiting for her change.

She couldn't keep her mind off of Lauren. She knew being far away from the Succubus was best for the both of them. She knew she probably could have done more, but she felt she had done enough.

"Will that be all ma'am? The handsome attendant smiled.

"You are handsome. Are you tasty too? Bo asked.

"You will just have to find out someday. Right now, I'm working". The man smiled.

"But I'm hungry. I don't want to wait". Bo said running her hand up, and down his muscular arm.

"Well my shift will be over soon. I have to head into Toronto". The man smiled.

Bo couldn't wait any longer. She hadn't fed in almost a day. She hadn't eaten human food all day either. Smiling she pulled the man to her, kissed him, and kept her eyes open. The man's eyes started to roll into the back of his head. She felt bad, but knew she needed to feed. It wasn't personal, it was business. Business for her Succubus. She didn't know what else was waiting for her out there, but she was taking care of one of her needs right now.

Bo dropped him when she heard a familiar laugh. Turning around, her ears hadn't failed her.

"I didn't say you needed to stop sweetie. I just wondered if you were going to leave me any". Aife laughed strolling up to Bo's car.

"How...how did you find me?! Bo panted.

"I have needed gas for hours, and my car finally ran out about a mile back. So I had to walk". Aife responded.

Bo watched Aife for a few minutes. She was glad to see her, but angry that she hadn't gone far enough away. She didn't want anyone finding her. She was better off on the run again.

"My, my Isabeau. What have you done? Aife laughed looking at the man. He was handsome and familiar.

"You know him? Bo asked.

"We all know him sweetie". Aife laughed.

"What? We? As in you, Trick and Dyson? Bo asked.

"Yes all three of us". Aife laughed again. The man was still out, but not dead.

"Who is he? Bo asked looking down at her feed. His eyes were closed, his breaths slow but steady.

"His name is Cayden. He's part of Dyson's old pack". Aife laughed. She never liked the bastard on the ground either. He always thought every woman wanted him, or needed his body. Aife didn't fit either criteria.

"Shit. Dyson will find me. I don't want to see him! Bo snapped. She groaned at her mistake, but she was hungry. She couldn't be choosy.

"You don't have time to worry about Dyson or this fool". Aife laughed kicking the man in the head.

"What?! It's Lauren isn't it?! I killed her". Bo sobbed as she paced back and forth.

"No Isabeau I wouldn't be laughing at a time like that. But you do need to go back". Aife said.

"Why? What happened to her? Bo asked. She was pacing faster now.

"You need to go back Isabeau. If you don't I will be forced to kill the human". Aife explained.

"What? I would kill you myself if you ever touched Lauren that way! Bo snapped as she stopped in her tracks.

"Not her, Nadia". Aife answered.

Bo snapped. The mention of the woman's name had her even more incensed. What had that bitch done to Lauren now?

"What about her? Bo said slowly.

"I did some digging into her background. She has done hard time Bo. She killed a woman, and her kids. Now if she was willing to do that, imagine what she would do to Lauren". Aife said.

"And you're sure about this mom? Bo asked.

"I have the file in my car. I'm sure Isabeau". Aife explained.

Bo snapped again "Where is she?

"She's under heavy security at Taft's compound. But I wanted you to know. If you aren't going to go back, then I can release her, and allow her to run. But you know she would only run back to Lauren". Aife explained.

"Does Lauren know? Bo asked softly. Her mind was racing. Before she went back, she wanted to make sure that it would be best for Lauren. If she knew, she likely accepted the abuse. If she didn't, Nadia had played her.

"The records are more than ten years old. If Nadia was in her pod for five years, Lauren likely didn't know". Aife said.

"Lets go". Bo seethed. She had made a terrible mistake. She looked into Lauren's past but not Nadia's. If she killed again, Bo would inadvertently have blood on her hands again. She shook when she thought of Dyson being a cop. He would love to have this news, and use it against Lauren, enslaving her all over again.

"Fuck that". Bo snapped as she waited for Aife to climb into her car.

The women drove to Aife's mustang and hooked it up to Bo's car. She sped back to the gas station, and waited as Aife filled her tank. Once she was done, they sped off. They were surely breaking the speed limits but neither cared.

Two hours later they arrived at the Light Fae compound. Bo didn't bother turning the engine off, as she ran into the building. Sasha sighed in relief at seeing both women.

"What are we going to do about Nadia? She's human, she likely has family somewhere". Aife said as she pushed the elevator button.

"We are going to make her an offer. She can refuse it, or not. I will handle Lauren". Bo said staring at nothing but a steel plated wall.

"Sounds like a plan to me". Aife laughed. She knew Bo didn't want to kill the woman, but she was going to have fun torturing the fuck out of her.

Bo ran down the hall to Lauren's room, and nearly broke the door down.

"Bo...". Lauren started.

"Come with me". Bo said softly.

"I advise that she should stay another night". Dr. Stone said.

"Can she walk? Bo asked.

"Yes". Dr. Stone said.

"And she can talk? Bo asked.

"Yes". Dr. Stone answered again.

"Then she's well enough to come with me". Bo said never taking her eyes off of Lauren's.

"It's ok. I know I'm better". Lauren smiled at Dr. Stone.

"Very well. Good night Dr. Lewis". Dr. Stone said as he walked out of the room.

 _ **Aife and Sasha**_

"What's the plan ma'am? Sasha asked.

"Just make Nadia comfortable for now". Aife answered.

"And later? Sasha asked.

"That's up to Isabeau and Dr. Lewis". Aife responded.

Sasha pulled her phone out, and called the guards at Taft's compound. Aife would be renaming it soon, but for now, that's what it was.

 _ **Bo and Lauren**_

Bo and Lauren sat in Bo's car. Both ladies stared straight ahead.

"She's a murderer, and woman beater Lauren". Bo said.

"You didn't do it Bo. She pulled me in front of you". Lauren said. Both women spoke simultaneously.

"She what? Both women asked.

"What did you say Lauren? Bo asked turning around to her.

"She pulled me in front of you, so that you would hit me and not her". Lauren said.

Bo closed her eyes, and opened them again. She heard all that she needed to hear. "Put on your seatbelt Lauren".

Lauren nodded and did as she was told. She didn't need to ask where they were going.

"They are going! Sasha said.

"And so are we". Aife said laughing as they ran to her car.

 _ **Dyson**_

Dyson had tracked down Bo's whereabouts to the gas station. He had used every lead he could after showing Bo's picture around. Once he pulled in, he looked around. The doors were open, the lights were on, but he didn't find anyone.

Walking over to the gas pumps, he growled. There was his old pack friend. Someone had rolled over him with a car. Tire tracks were all over his white pants.

"Trick! She killed Cayden. You know she must die now! Dyson screamed into his phone.

"Calm down Dyson. Who are you talking about? Trick asked.

"Bo. She killed him. Trick you know killing a pack member, means death! Dyson screamed.

"You forget who you're talking to! Trick snapped.

"They will kill her Trick. If I don't kill her, they will! Dyson snapped.

"Get back here right now, and you better make it here before the first drop of my blood hits my blood book! Trick snapped. Nobody threatened his family but him.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Bo, Lauren and Aife confront Nadia.**_

 _ **Dyson calls on his pack.**_

 _ **Trick is torn between helping Bo or Aife.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Lauren and Bo.**_

Lauren was holding on for dear life. Bo was speeding down the road towards Taft's compound. The Doctor was shocked that Aife had moved her, and not killed her. What a mess this was turning out to be. In all the years she had known Nadia, she knew nothing of her criminal background. Although Nadia could snap over anything and any one. Lauren wasn't being hypocritical, she had her own past that nobody knew about. But she never intentionally set out to murder a mother and her children.

She took a few deep breaths, and tried to gather her thoughts. She was as angry as Bo, there was no doubt about that, but the Doctor in her was wondering how she missed the signs. She and Nadia had been dating a long time before the Congo.

For all of her degrees in Medicine and just about all things Science, she felt dumb. Here was a woman that knew nothing of her before, with her foot so deeply mashed against the accelerator, that it looked like her foot was about to pop out of her boots.

But what exactly is Bo mad about? Was she mad that she woke up a criminal? Was she mad that she misread Nadia's aura? Was she mad that she had allowed her to get away without dealing with her in the first place? Was she mad that she didn't knock Nadia out when she had the chance?

Lauren shook her head, she needed to get out of her head because her life was about to be out of control again. When she took off with Nadia, she should have never stopped, but then again, she never thought that Bo would go looking for her. She wanted to get Nadia out of her coma, back on her feet, and both of them would get out of the compound.

A warm sensation washed over her. Bo and Aife had done more for her than any Fae she ever treated or saw on a daily basis. The only Fae that ever spoke to her like she was a person was Hale. He'd say hello or ask how she was doing. She often saw the sadness in his eyes knowing he felt sorry for her. That she was trapped in a world that never respected her or her work. Trick had Dyson come and get her when he needed to pick her brain about something.

"Where is she?! Bo snapped after she jumped out of the car.

"Last room on the right on the second floor! Aife answered jumping out of her own car.

Bo went in first, gently pulling Lauren behind her. She was still carrying the guilt of knocking Lauren out, even if it was unintentional. Nadia looked like a bully to the Succubus, and that wasn't going to fly anymore. She had hurt Lauren, and that pissed her off the most. What an ungrateful coward to want to harm someone that had spent years trying to save her. She and Lauren had their own problems to talk about, but Nadia was a current threat and wouldn't likely give Lauren any peace soon.

"Stay here". Bo said over her shoulder. She listened for the sound of boots behind them to stop.

"Ok but I will be right here! Aife screamed after Bo and Lauren entered the room that held Nadia.

It was daytime but the room was half lit. Bo walked over and threw a glass of water she found on a table on Nadia.

"Get up! Bo snapped.

"Well. Well. Well. If it isn't the _violent_ Succubus". Nadia snickered.

Bo twisted her nose. It was clear Nadia needed a bath, and looking around that room, she didn't see anything that she could freshen up with. But this wasn't about her comfort. It was about her pulling Lauren in front of her, so that Bo would harm her.

"Get off your ass and show your Face! Bo snapped. Nadia hadn't looked up yet. She was still face down on the floor. She hadn't known Bo long but knew the sound of her voice.

Nadia lifted her head and twitched her nose. Bo hadn't come alone, and it amused her. Was Bo Lauren's lapdog now? Her protector because the Doctor didn't believe in fighting for anyone, not even them? "Hello Lauren! How's your head? She laughed.

"No. You will not talk to her unless she speaks to you directly, or asks you a question! Now get up! Bo screamed. Time for pleasantries was over the minute Lauren told Bo the truth.

Nadia gritted her teeth and let out a low scream. Bo had obviously pissed her off in a matter of minutes.

"What do you want? Lauren? I already told you that you could have her. I just never thought you would swing on her! Nadia laughed again. She needed to get out of there somehow. She was tired of the lot of them.

"I want you to get your ass up. You are going to fix what you did! Bo snapped. She lightly kicked her and moved back.

"I'm not afraid of you Succubus. I am much stronger than you are. You are weak and that makes me the winner". Nadia said sitting up with her back against the nearest wall.

Bo lunged at her and picked her up by her neck. "I will go against my own words and ask one thing of you". She seethed.

"What is that? If you can have Lauren? You can't steal someone that gave themself to you, freely _and_ easily". Nadia snapped.

"Apologize to Lauren. Now". Bo said slowly. She wanted to use her powers, but she was dealing with a human, and Nadia would take pleasure in it.

"Apologize to Lauren? For what? For your bad aim? Nadia laughed. She had nothing to lose, so she could go all day with this. Bo didn't seem to be a patient person from what little she knew of her.

"For everything. For being a bitch. For pulling her in front of you so that I would hit her. For being an ungrateful ass punk. For having to stay where she wasn't wanted and ordered around like a dog". Bo snapped gently waving Lauren off. She was not trying to keep her from talking, she was trying to give her what she deserved, many apologies.

"Sorry". Nadia said.

"Like you mean it! Bo snapped.

"Fine. I'm sorry Lauren. I'm sorry you are the dumbest Doctor this side of Doctors. I'm sorry you wasted your pathetic life on these freaks. I'm sorry you were too busy treating other people when I should have been you number one patient. I'm sorry you had to resort to cheating on me with this sorry ass bitch standing in front of me. I'm mostly sorry that I ever asked you to date me, had I not, I wouldn't have wasted years sleeping with someone that kissed like a virgin. I'm sorry that you became a loser like the company you chose to keep for five years". Nadia snapped.

Bo screamed and started for the woman, but was held back. Lauren had a tight grip on her arm, and it rendered her helpless to move.

"I got this Bo". Lauren said softly. Bo nodded and backed off and away from the both of them. But not too far away that she couldn't reach them in case Nadia became violent.

Nadia laughed and stood up now. Lauren was going to talk for herself? Defend herself? The woman that cowered behind her Science when things got too rough? This was going to be gut busting funny.

"You have nothing to hang on me. I am not a baby killer. I am not someone that killed a mother and her children. I am not the one that ran away from home because you were scared of serving time in prison that you knew was coming. You never told me why you ran in the first place. I am not the one that jumped into your bed, you jumped into mine. I am not a virgin, but you were and didn't want anyone knowing your first time was with me, you shattered your bedroom windows and mirrors screaming in ecstasy. I take it your ex wouldn't please you huh?

I am not the one that was afraid to come out to my parents because you wanted everyone to believe that you were straight. Girl nothing about you fits the definition. I am not the one that took up kick boxing because your mouth and attitude caused you to get your ass whipped. Then you came crying to me so that I would treat your wounds for free, because you were disinherited and broke. I never hid behind my Science, it was and is my career. One you never found, not even with your dollar store photography skills. You hid behind your camera because you could never handle being in front of it. You couldn't even keep fast food jobs because you sucked at cooking simple hamburgers. I didn't ask you to date, we just did. Probably because you finally realized that I was your meal ticket. Well I am not into fast food, and I am not into you or your bullshit games anymore. Lastly. It seems you have forgotten that I have two professions. If you ever touch me again, you will feel Captain Lewis all up in your face and ass when I kick it". Lauren rambled angrily.

Bo looked on in shock. She had never heard Lauren use the tone she had just used. Everyone thought the Doctor was weak, but she clearly wasn't.

"Ooo I'm scared". Nadia laughed.

"You were right about one thing. You _are_ sorry". Lauren said turning to leave.

When Nadia tried to grab her wrist, Bo stopped her, her eyes flashing blue for just a moment.

"You will not take the cowards way out again. You are lucky you didn't touch her though". Bo bristled.

Nadia snapped her hand out of Bo's and screamed for Lauren to return but the Doctor was already out of the room.

"She will always use you. Use you for your powers. She has always hidden behind her girlfriends. It was not about being soft, it was about taking the easy way out...". Nadia started.

"Like you're doing right now. Instead of thanking her for all that she did to save you, you chose to be nasty to her. Her life has never been easy, especially these last few years. Someone that was soft would have left you to die in your pod, and ran for her life. But Lauren stayed. She was loyal to you. I know she slept with me and you are wrong about her bedroom skills. You are wrong about many things regarding Lauren. She's the most courageous woman I have ever met. It takes guts and will to stay with the very people that could have snapped her neck at any minute. She did all of that for you, and what do you give her? Grief. She has been grieving over you, she had to have because there is no sane person that would given up her own freedom to stay with someone that she wasn't sure would ever wake up...". Bo rambled but was interrupted.

"You really do love her don't you!? Nadia screamed.

"You will never find out! Bo snapped.

"You do! Nadia laughed shaking her head.

"Know this. You aren't the only one that can play dirty. But I hope you get a bath before you leave on your trip". Bo snapped.

"What? What trip? Nadia asked when she stopped laughing.

"The Police are waiting for you outside. I know a few cops and they were so happy that I lead them to you. Lauren will get the reward money. I understand it's in the millions?! Bo laughed.

"You bitch! Nadia screamed seeing all the squad cars lined up around the compound.

"Thank you and bye". Bo laughed as she waved goodbye to the woman.

* * *

"How many are there? Bo asked as she passed by Aife.

"At least two hundred on the ground, and one hundred snipers on the roof. She has only two ways to escape. To walk out, or be carried out". Aife laughed. She had called the Police on the way to the compound. She realized Bo must have heard the sirens. Her guards were standing idle. This wasn't about the Fae, this was about putting a baby killer behind bars. As far as Aife was concerned, she deserved a worse fate than the Fae wanted to give Lou Ann.

"Offer her a bath but she don't have to take one". Bo snapped.

Nadia paced back and forth. She had been screwed, and hadn't had sex in years. There were cops on the ground and from the sounds of it, a lot of people on the roof. She had family she wanted to see but knew she never would because she was either going to be dead soon or locked up, which was the same thing to her. What sickened her most was that Lauren was going to benefit off of her again. The benefit of living another day, like she had when Nadia was in her coma. Living off of money she didn't deserve. Lauren deserved so much worse, and Nadia wasn't in any position to give it all to her. To torture her like she was the one in a pod for years. She would walk around the small room until she thought of a way out of all of this.

 _ **Bo and Aife**_

"Let the humans handle her. I don't want blood on Lauren's hands if the Police have to kill her if she makes a dumb move". Bo sighed. She had no idea where Lauren had gone but had been told by Aife that she was safe among her guards. The Police had not been allowed to enter yet. If they were going to get in, it would be on Aife's word.

"Fine. Take all of my fun away". Aife laughed.

"Mom! Bo sighed.

"Ok. Ok we will do this your way, and damn I heard your talks. That woman is the biggest bitch in the building". Aife laughed.

"I thought you were? Bo teased.

"The baddest bitch baby. There is a difference". Aife laughed.

"I'm going to try and find Lauren. Mom please honor my request". Bo said softly.

"Agreed. Now go find her. Even for a human, she did not look well. Ick". Aife said seriously.

"Why didn't you tell me that before?! Bo screamed running off. Nadia was right, Bo was in love with Lauren but knew this was not the time for that confession. It wouldn't be right. To Bo it would look like she was trying to score points with the Doctor. Out of desperation is not how she ever wanted to tell her.

Lauren had walked down the long hall and took the elevator to the first floor. She loved the short trip, it gave her time to catch her breath. That was not the Nadia she had spent years trying to save. The Nadia she knew was sweet, until she didn't have a reason to be sweet anymore. She was nastier than she had ever seen her be, even when a guy cut her off in traffic once. She was a Doctor that had given up on her patient. She would not be Nadia's target practice anymore. She just wanted to rest a bit, and was headed to Bo's car so she could sleep. Bo had parked in the small underground garage. Not visible from the front doors or roof. Crawling into the back, she grabbed a blanket and snuggled in.

Bo had run all over the building looking for Lauren. The only thing the guards could tell her was the Lauren had left the building, and she panicked because of the snipers on the roof. If anything happened to Lauren because of them, she would be heartbroken. Thinking the Doctor had run off, she went to her car, to try and catch up with her.

She climbed in and noticed her blanket couldn't be seen in the rearview mirror. Looking into the backseat, her heart was able to stop pounding. Lauren looked like an angel cradled up in the backseat. Bo looked at her stomach to make sure it was going up and down. She turned around and gently started the car. She would carefully drive them somewhere that was away from Nadia and her shit. Slowly peeling off, she dodged in and out of the Police cars. One cop she knew, so she was waved out of the parking lot.

 _ **Aife and Nadia**_

"Normally I kill first and find out the the truth afterwards, but your time and my hospitality towards you is now over". Aife laughed entering Nadia's room.

"You think this is so funny don't you? Nadia bristled.

"I have never been a fan of baby killers. But to kill a one and two year old because their mother didn't want your lazy ass anymore was bullshit". Aife seethed. It was almost about to make her Succubus surface, but she gave her word to Bo. Unlike Trick she would keep her word to her baby Succubus.

"They were no big loss and better off without their mother! Nadia snapped.

"So why did you have to kill them then? Aife said from across the room. The girl reeked of human shit.

"Because they looked too much like her and were better off dead than in a foster home". Nadia said.

"Bo said to offer you a bath and you clearly need it". Aife laughed.

"No thanks. I wouldn't bathe around you if my ass was on fire". Nadia snapped.

"So you killed the mother and her children because you thought the world was better off without them? Is that your story? Aife asked.

"Yes! That's my story! Now get out of here and leave me the fuck alone! Nadia snapped flinging an empty cup towards Aife but the Succubus was too quick for her and moved out of the way.

"Bo is the reason you are not dead right now. Your mouth is the reason your ass is going away for a long time". Aife smiled widely. It was so hard not to drain the certified bitch in front of her, but Bo's wishes came first.

"Now what are you talking about? Nadia asked.

"Have you heard enough?! Aife screamed.

"Yes I've heard enough to take her in". Hale said entering the room. The sooner he got away from Aife the better.

"Who's he? Nadia asked.

"Detective Hale Santiago, and you are under arrest for the brutal deaths of your ex-girlfriend and her children". Hale said flashing his badge and putting Nadia in handcuffs.

"Don't fuck with him sweetie. He's a Siren". Aife laughed.

"What does that mean? Nadia gasped.

"It means he could whistle in your ear and it would kill you. Now get this piece of trash the fuck out of my building. It needs to be fumigated". Aife laughed.

She followed them out making sure Nadia had been placed into a squad car and that the other officers followed them.

"You will let me know when she's been sentenced and sent away won't you? Aife asked.

"Aife...". Hale started.

"Boy that arrest should have just made you Captain. Don't make me send my people after her. They won't make the next red light". Aife laughed.

"Ok. I will call you personally". Hale said softly.

"You better. I'm Trick's blood and I don't fucking play with anyone. I will go for your balls, your throat, or perhaps both". Aife laughed caressing Hale's chin.

The Siren shuddered. He almost felt like he was slowly dying when the Succubus touched him. "Very well". He choked out and left.

"There. I kept my promise. Now for my other fun". Aife laughed.

 _ **The Dal**_

Dyson growled as he entered the Dal. Trick was front and center. He noticed his blood book was out, and hoped he hadn't written anything yet.

"Where have you been!? I ordered you to come directly here. Another minute more and I would have used this! Trick snapped patting his blood book. He would have written Dyson out of the present if he tried his patience a minute further.

"Trick you and I have been friends a long, long time. But Bo must be dealt with. Killing a pack member is nothing but death, and a violent one! Dyson growled again.

"You forget who you are talking to. I could use my pinky and you would be dead in a matter of minutes. Now besides his body and tire streaks, you have no reason to suspect Bo! Trick snapped.

"I know it was her! I could still smell her scent! Dyson snapped as he paced back and forth. Trick was developing a blind spot when it came to Bo. This was not the same vicious man, Dyson had known for practically all of his life.

Trick had paced back and forth after Dyson called him. He knew what a pack member's death meant. But he still had to have proof of what Dyson was accusing Bo of. He didn't want to have to hand another Succubus of his over to other people. People not under his control or influence. Dyson in his anger had forgotten who his daddy is, even if he wasn't biologically Trick's son.

"Telling me you could smell Bo is not proof. I am sure he scent is stuck in your nose as much as you want her on an hourly basis". Trick snapped.

"It was her Trick and since you don't want to help me, I'll go to my own people! Dyson snapped.

"That sounded like a threat! Trick snapped as his face turned a deep red.

"Call it what you want. But there is line that's been crossed and if I have to cross a line for Cayden to receive justice then I will! Dyson snapped as he walked out of the room.

"Well. Well. You couldn't make him sit huh? Aife laughed from behind Trick.

Trick groaned and turned his head. "Aife what are you doing back here?!

"As long as you're still alive, I will always check on you to see what fuckery you are causing now". Aife laughed again. She circled Trick and his face was nearly red again. She had the same look Isabeau used to have when they fought over a law he had written. The only difference is, Aife was looking at him like he was already a corpse.

"Where is Bo? Trick asked slowly swallowing a breath.

"Safe as long as she's away from you". Aife said popping her lips.

"What do you want Aife? Trick sighed. She was always good for this. Testing his patience. He had a lot to do and didn't need to be spending time on a playful Succubus.

"Word has it that a wolf was killed. I came thinking it was your dog. And to see if you would grieve ove his death since you never grieved for mother. But he's still alive, so I guess I will have to do it myself". Aife laughed.

"If you wanted Dyson dead, you would have done it by now". Trick sighed again.

"Foolish King. I have always loved seeing a dog chase it's tail. He's never going to catch it. But I will". Aife laughed.

"Dyson is not after you". Trick said walking behind the bar.

"I make you nervous don't I? Aife laughed.

"Aife". Trick sighed. He would scratch his head if he still had a full head of hair but his fingernails digging into his skin wasn't the most pleasant thing.

"He's after Bo. I will protect my daughter from _any_ Fae". Aife snapped showing her teeth.

Trick walked to the other end of the bar. He knew she had just threatened him, but wasn't sure what Bo would do to him if he harmed her mother. They were still trying to come to terms with Bo's kill in the elevator. There was something dark and sinister about it, even to Trick.

"I will leave you now cowardly King. I must see what your clown dumbass is up to. Tracking Bo down for a crime she didn't commit right? This should be fun! Aife laughed clapping with glee.

She knew Bo didn't kill the wolf, but her hands were clean too. Which was going to make this all the more delicious.

 _ **Bo and Lauren**_

Bo had found the hotel that Aife had set up for them. She grabbed the bags from out of the trunk and finally went to wake Lauren up. She was really careful on the drive over. She didn't speed, but still drove pretty quickly.

"Lauren". Bo said gently rubbing her shoulder.

Lauren groaned and turned over to see they had driven off somewhere. "Bo?

"You're safe. Mom booked us a penthouse suite for a few days. I figured you wanted to rest away from Toronto". Bo said gently.

Lauren sat up as her golden locks fell down around her shoulders. "That would be nice. But what is going to happen to Nadia?

"She will live but the rest we can talk about later. We have the rest of the night to ourselves". Bo said gesturing towards Lauren.

Lauren studied Bo for a moment. She couldn't read auras like a Succubus but Bo didn't look like she would be expecting much from Lauren. She finally nodded and walked towards the door and smiled as a doorman opened the door and held it for the both of them. Once they were inside, she stood waiting for Bo to check them in.

Lauren watched as Bo read a note that was given to her by the front desk clerk. Bo pointed the bellhop towards their bags. Once she turned and nodded at Lauren, the Doctor walked towards her as they made their way to the elevator.

It was a long, and slow ride up on the elevator. Bo wanted to say something but preferred to keep things between them for now. She closed her eyes and took some deep breaths. This had been a long week and day, but she understood that this was best for the both of them. Apparently Aife had understood it too since she booked a penthouse suite. It has lots of space. The space between them in the elevator wasn't much to Bo's liking but this wasn't about her needs, it was about Lauren.

She had let the woman down. She had stopped taking her calls and returning her text messages after they slept together. The less she spoke to or saw her, the better. But Lauren was carrying so much on her shoulders. Another life as well as hers. Even if Nadia turned out to be foul, Lauren still ran with her because she knew she couldn't trust Bo to help her get the woman out of the Light Fae compound and to safety. The elevator bell rung indicating they had reached the top. Bo needed to feed, and almost wished someone would have gotten on to the elevator on the way up. Once they were settled in, she would find a way to do just that.

The bellhop met them at the door and opened it, Bo pointed for Lauren to walk in first and the Doctor's face said it all. The place was huge. Plush, plush, plush everywhere. For every wall, there seemed to be a massive window that followed. They were so high up that all they could see was trees everywhere.

Bo smiled knowing Lauren's Science mind would appreciate it.

"So which room do you want? Bo asked. They hadn't even gotten to the bedrooms yet, but she wanted to make sure that Lauren was comfortable.

"I wil take the one on the left". Lauren said nodding towards the bellhop. Once he returned he checked to make sure they didn't need anything else, Bo tipped him and he left them alone.

The small kitchen was nicely stocked. They even had a few boxes of cereal. The healthy kind, Bo thought to herself. Champagne and wine bottles were neatly stocked. They had plenty of food too.

"Mom said we could stay a few days or a weak. Whatever you need that is not here can be ordered, on her dime". Bo explained softly.

Lauren nodded and looked around again. She closed her eyes when she had turned away from Bo. This was what she needed. What she wanted. Peace and quiet. But she wasn't sure what Bo was wanting at the moment.

"Lauren I am not expecting anything tonight or tomorrow, or even the days after that. For right now, I just want you to get some rest. Rest your mind. Rest your body. I know that you are free but you are not exactly safe, which is why I am here. I will stay here for as long as you allow me to be here. This is not about me. It's about you. No pressure. So you won't have a reason to wonder if this will turn out to be more than you are ready for, if ever. I just want you to get settled in. Watch tv. Fix yourself something to eat. I'd do it but I suck at cooking. Order room service. Shower. Whatever else you want or need". Bo explained.

"Ok". Lauren said softly kicking off her boots to the nearest corner.

"Lets take a small tour so we know what is what". Bo smiled softly as Lauren followed her. The suite really was huge. There was a patio with chairs, small table, and a terrific view. Lauren thought she might use that in the morning just before sunrise. It could be a nice little spot for brunch too, should she or Bo sleep in that long.

Bo was impressed too. She didn't much care what her bedroom looked like as long as it has a huge bed. For a Succubus and worried about Lauren, she was a bit worn too.

She watched as Lauren had finally gone in her room and briefly stayed there before returning. Since this was all Aife's doing, Bo felt like a host, and she wasn't going to retire for the night until her guest did.

When Lauren walked out Bo could tell she was excited about her room. She wasn't going to go in and look though. It was Lauren's quarters.

"It's time for bed Doctor. I am heading in myself. I want you to lock your door so you won't think that I am waiting to try something. I will lock mine too". Bo said softly.

"Bo...". Lauren started.

"We will talk in the morning Lauren. You need to sleep, and it's getting later and later the more you prolong it". Bo said.

Lauren knew Bo was right. There was still so much unsaid between them. Bo didn't have a case that she knew of, so she likely didn't have anywhere else to be. She shuddered a bit at thinking she was Bo's most important case at the moment. She was going to get a good hot shower, and go to bed. If she didn't Bo would still be standing in that same spot until she was content that Lauren was doing as she had asked her to do.

"Good night". Lauren said finally.

"Good night". Bo choked out. Seeing Lauren like that was getting to her Succubus. She stood there and waited until she heard Lauren lock her door behind her. She took a few deep breaths. Her Succubus was poking violently at her insides. So she turned, snuck out the suite and went to look for someone within the hotel to feed from. She hoped she would find someone on the next floor so that she wouldn't be away from Lauren for too long.

 _ **Dyson**_

Dyson was pissed off. He thought for sure Trick was going to help him with Bo. He thought for sure, his feelings about Cayden would supersede anything the Blood King felt towards the young Succubus.

She's Trick's blood, he is not. But he knew him a hell of a lot longer. Did questionable things for him without a second thought. So why was Trick having second thoughts when it came to helping Dyson?

He was fed up and ready to do something about it.

"It's Dyson. Cayden is dead and I know who did it". Dyson said into his phone.

 _ **The Dal**_

Trick had scrubbed the place clean and was heading to his lair when his phone rung. He groaned thinking it was Aife up to her same old antics.

"Dal Riata". Trick answered.

"Blood King. It's Adolph". The caller seethed.

"Adolph. My goodness it's been years". Trick said.

"Don't try it. Dyson has told us everything and you have a choice to make. If you don't we will make the choice for you". Adolph said.

Trick slammed his eyes shut. Dyson had finally crossed a line that he couldn't cross back.

"What is that? Trick asked.

"Your daughter is tailing Dyson. Now we can kill her or go after your granddaughter. You have until sunrise to tell me which one you want maimed and decapitated". Adolph growled.

Trick stood stunned. Adolph was as ruthless a shifter as he had ever seen before. He had over twenty shifters under his command. If they wanted to find someone they would.

He didn't know who he was going to help. By morning one of them would be dead. He was more torn between picking one and writing in his blood. Which could turn disastrous too.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Lauren and Bo talk.**_

 _ **Hale expedites Nadia's case.**_

 _ **Aife has news that foils Dyson's plans.**_

 ** _Trick calls a meeting of the Elders and Bo crashes it._**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Thirty-Ninth Division**_

Hale was pouring over all of the paperwork on his desk. It was more than he had the day before. It pissed him off that Dyson was ignoring his calls saying he was working on his own case. What case? He hadn't shared any details with his partner. The Captain was already on Hale's ass about Kenzi being in the building and breaking one their copy machines. She didn't copy anything but Hale's badge.

He also felt Aife's hot breath against the back of his neck and the Succubus was nowhere to be seen. Aife had done her homework or had it done for her. Nadia's case really was brutal. He nearly threw up over pictures of the dead children. He had seen this before but only the Fae was the suspects. Aife was right though. If Nadia was convicted, he could be promoted to Captain. Their current Captain had been mulling retirement for a long time, and Hale was tiring of his old partner. Not everything needed to be about Bo. Dyson was a lot more focused before the Succubus hit town. They were once considered the best partners in the entire precinct. Then Bo happened.

Hale sighed when he thought of Bo. She was like a ticking time bomb when she hit town and Dyson was only more than happy to try and light her fuse to make her explode. Shaking his head to clear it of the images he was getting, Hale slammed the folder he was holding closed. That's it. He needed to dot the I's and cross the T's on this case. He was really the brains between him and Dyson. It was time to put those brains to use.

"Sandy? Hale said as he walked over to another officer's desk.

"Yes Det. Santiago? Sandy answered as she turned around. Sandy was a nice girl. Gorgeous and totally into Hale. The Siren knew it, but never questioned her about it. He didn't believe in mixing work with pleasure and she looked like someone that would give him a lot of pleasure.

"I need the statements of the witnesses. They were not in any of the folders I was given earlier". Hale said softly.

"Oh I am sorry about that sir. Let me get them for you". Sandy said bending down and opening a locked drawer.

Hale watched her as she moved provocatively. He knew what she was doing and although it was a welcomed sight, he needed to keep it professional. Slouching off now would slow down this case. It had turned into a cold case until they got Nadia into custody. Aife had to go deep into the human precincts to even find this case.

"Sorry about that Det. Santiago. I was the one that accepted the box when it arrived earlier. I thought I had given you everything you will need". Sandy said handing Hale a few folders.

"It's not a problem and thank you Sandy". Hale nodded taking the folders from her. He needed to get on the phone to call and see if these witnesses were still alive. Nadia had a lot of family that could suddenly surface, but the evidence was too damaging to allow her to walk.

 _ **Trick**_

Trick was up and already pacing. He had no idea where Dyson was, but Aife's whereabouts was most concerning to him. She was wild. She was unhinged, and she hated Dyson with every fiber of her being. He did breathe a little sigh of relief that he wasn't her current target, but with Aife that could change when she blinked.

He had gotten word that Bo was out of the colony and staying at an undisclosed hotel. He had to call in a few favors just to get that bit of news. He was happy that she was safe and away from Adolf and his shifters. But Aife would never run. She never feared anyone. Never backed down from a fight, even when it wasn't her own. Dyson is not after her, he is after Bo. This wasn't just Bo's fight. It was Aife's and Trick's. But Adolph didn't care which Succubus he got to. If he wanted Bo, he could get to her.

That hurt Trick a little. Bo was still such a young Succubus. Mostly naive on everything Fae. Quick to fight someone no matter what their rank is or who they know.

"Good morning Fitzpatrick. Who will it be? Adolf asked as he entered the Dal. Trick slowly closed his eyes and turned around.

"I need more time". Trick said.

"You have had all night. Now I can flip a coin if you like? Adolf laughed sadistically.

"Adolf I need more time". Trick said.

"I know all about your time requests. You want to get your little book out and write in your little blood". Adolf said.

"That's not it. I just got Aife back. I can't risk losing her again. Her death would be as disastrous as me writing in my blood". Trick explained.

"So it's the granddaughter then? Ok. I can accommodate you". Adolf said pulling out his phone.

"No don't! Trick screamed.

"Kill the Succubus! Adolf screamed into his phone.

"You have sealed your own death old _friend_ ". Trick snapped as he drove a knife into his hand.

"You don't have your book. Your powers are useless like that". Adolf laughed.

"That's what you think! Trick said kicking the shifter in his shin and kicked him in the face while he was bent over. He pulled a small pad from his back pocket and wrote on it with his blood.

"What is that?! Adolf screamed.

"A note pad. I can write on just about anything filled with the same paper as my book. You my friend will be dead in a matter of seconds. You should have stayed away. Your entire pack is doomed. I warned you to give me more time. Now you have given yourself seconds to live". Trick snapped.

Adolf knew he needed to get out of there. He didn't want to die in the Dal Riata and be made part of the structure like Trick had done to so many Fae over the years. He tried to stand up and couldn't get off of his knees. Not like this. Trick had bodies inside of his pool table, his walls. Under just about every floorboard. The countertops.

"You should have listened to me. Cayden was no big loss. The only reason you wanted revenge is because your own powers were starting to fade. He was simply younger and stronger than you. Your mouth was your only weapon and it will soon be the driving stake in your own heart". Trick said as he wrote the last letter.

"Dyson is still out there! He will get revenge for me and the pack! Adolf choked out. His heart was beating slower and slower. Trick writing in his blood was the most cursed thing known to all Fae. It was so slow. It was invisible and impossible to defend besides tying his hands up.

Trick sat on the nearest barstool and waited. He waited to feel better. He waited for Adolf to die. He waited for his hand to stop bleeding. This was what he hated most about being the Blood King. It was like giving blood when you hadn't eaten in hours. It made you feel horrible. Sick. But he would have been a lot sicker if Bo or Aife had died. Neither one of them would allow the other to die and not cause hell afterwards. Adolf finally died and Trick stumbled over to lock the doors to the Dal. He needed rest more than he needed to make money.

 _ **Dyson**_

Dyson had spent hours sitting in an empty warehouse. One he had never seen before. He had been told to wait and he would be joined by some old pack members. Besides Cayden there was only one older than him that he knew of. He had been there since he had gotten off of the phone telling a man on the other end that he knew who killed Cayden. Dyson had been a cop for a long time. He knew what a good lead felt like. It tickled his beard.

His sense of smell helped him climb the ranks rather quickly. He was never one to just walk the streets looking for crimes like a beat cop. He deserved his badge.

He picked up his phone and made sure it wasn't on vibrate. This was the only place he should be after walking out on Trick. He had to. Trick wasn't understanding the severity of the situation. No pack member could be killed. It was a law like something Trick wrote in his blood.

"Poor dog don't have a bone to bury or stick to fetch". Aife laughed. Dyson growled because he couldn't see her.

It had always been dangerous to have a Succubus around and not know where she was, especially Aife and Bo. Their powers far outweighed that of any other Succubus Dyson knew of.

"When I'm done with Bo, you're next! Dyson growled. He still couldn't see anything. It was driving him and his senses crazy. He couldn't smell her and wasn't even sure she was actually there.

"Foolish boy you will never touch Bo". Aife laughed again.

Dyson spun around and growled over and over. He needed to see her. To punch her. Do something that showed he cared about Cayden. He was like a brother to Dyson. A real brother. Not just another shifter.

Taking in huge draughts of air, he still couldn't smell her. He turned, and turned, and turned.

"Chasing your tail huh? Aife laughed again. She was close but he would never see her. She never went into piss infested rooms. That old building was known for squatters and they squatted everywhere and on everything.

Dyson sighed. He was already tired of her and pulled out his phone and dialed the last number he called. After two rings he heard a loud noise behind him. There was a huge TV screen, behind him. It was showing the gas station where he had found Cayden's flat head and body. It was the most disgusting thing he had ever seen.

He watched a car run over Cayden. His eyes widened when he noticed the car's license plate. It was his.

"No. No that's not possible! How did you find that?! Dyson growled.

"No? That car is yours. For a Detective you are such a stupid bastard. Did you honestly think I wouldn't find the video footage? The only question is why did you kill him? We only fed off of him and left him, alive". Aife laughed.

Dyson fell to his knees, hitting a puddle of water. He didn't think of the surveillance video. He bowed his head and growled in anger.

"This is why you could never be Bo's mate. You will stoop to the lowest of lows to get her. To try and force her to come to you. This is why you could never be a parent. Because you never think of the big picture. You will never know what it's like to know when your child is in danger. Where she is. Who's after her and why. Or maybe it's just in our blood. The blood you wished was yours. The blood you walked out on at the Dal Riata. By the way my condolences over Adolf". Aife laughed.

"What happened to him? I was supposed to meet him here! Dyson growled.

"No you were supposed to meet me there. Fool. I was the one that called you. A little trick my mother taught me. How to sound like a man". Aife laughed.

Dyson shook his head. He was still on his knees and wet from his knees to his feet. Standing up he was ready to leave. To find someone in the pack to help him.

"There is nobody left of your pack. But cheer up Bo is in good hands with Dr. Lewis". Aife laughed.

"Bo can't know about this! I'm begging you not to tell her! Dyson pleaded.

"Sorry I won't ever lie to my daughter. Especially over a man. But tell me one thing, why? Aife asked.

"If I tell you, you won't tell Bo? Dyson asked.

"Ok. Lets hear it". Aife said.

Dyson sighed in relief and began to explain. "Soon after I fled from the pack, Cayden started dating Ciara. Ciara was my mate but I had to leave her or face death. Trick wanted to bring him in to look for Bo when she had run off after Lauren. I need to be the one that finds her. I love her, she is my new mate".

Aife laughed again. The bend over, and hold your stomach laugh. Dyson still didn't see her, and it was embarrassing what he had confessed to her of all people. Aife had a soft spot, but only when it came to Bo.

"What's funny? Dyson asked.

"You really are pathetic. You have a living mate and have the nerve to go after my daughter". Aife laughed again.

"But you won't tell her right? We had an agreement". Dyson snapped.

"I lied. I am going to tell Bo all of this. That is when she gets back from her vacation _with_ Lauren". Aife laughed again. She knew that hurt Dyson as much as any weapon could.

"Aife?! Aife!? You can't do this! Dyson screamed. The woman was gone. Not that he ever saw her. But heard her over some kind of intercom. The video on the TV was stuck on one image, his license plate. She likely had his car somewhere. After he left the Dal, he shifted and ran into the nearest woods.

He knew he was stupid. He left way too many holes in his plot. He just wanted to talk to Bo. To get her to understand what her risked and lost for her. He knew Bo asked him not to help, but Aife was strong and powerful. He never thought she would actually fight her own daughter, but knew Bo must have done something to get them fighting. It sounded to him like Aife threw the fight though. She could have really harmed Bo, if she wanted to. That's what Dyson was trying to protect Bo from. As his mate, she would never need to fight anyone. He would always protect her. Love her.

Now he was really screwed. He had walked out on Trick sounding like a total tool. Bo was out there and out of his reach, but it didn't matter since Aife literally had him by balls he no longer had.

 _ **Bo and Lauren**_

Bo had gotten up and showered. She grabbed the morning paper from in front of their door. She had a good feed the previous night that should last her a good while. The best part was that she didn't sleep with them. She needed to be better at that. She was practically Lauren's host and with all Lauren had going on, anything that would hurt her, would make her run and be in danger.

Hurt. Bo was a bit hurt too. She had bailed on the one person besides Kenzi that really needed her. She threw Lauren's necklace down and hadn't much as stopped by the lab at all except for that one case. Lauren had reached out, but Bo had slapped her hand away when she ignored her calls. That was the good part about caller ID, it keeps you from having to talk to people that you didn't want to talk to yet.

Bo wanted to talk to Lauren. She wanted the pain of their first night to subside first. When it didn't she tried to hide in Dyson's bed and arms. Shitty thing to do to the both of them, but this is who Bo was.

Was. She felt better now. She was ready to talk to the woman sleeping in the other room. She meant what she said about space. She had never once gone near Lauren's room. She tiptoed through the penthouse trying to make as little noise as possible. She had ordered room service and it was being kept warm on the stove top. She wasn't sure what Lauren's favorite breakfast was so she ordered everything that they had. She had sent Aife a text telling her that they were ok and thanked her for the suite.

"Good morning". Bo said looking up from her paper.

"Sorry I slept so long you must be ready to or have somewhere to go". Lauren sighed sitting in the chair beside Bo.

"No I don't have any immediate plans. This time is just for you. For us. Like I said last night, we can stay or you can stay as long as you need. Mom told me that this morning. Apparently she knows the owner or thralled him. I didn't want to ask anything else". Bo smiled.

Lauren tightened her robe when she smelled the food. "Have you eaten yet? Lauren asked.

"Just toast but I was waiting for you to eat the rest. I ordered everything on their menu, and it's all fresh, and ready to eat". Bo said.

"Bo...". Lauren sighed.

"We can talk after breakfast, or later. As you can see. I am in sweat pants. No reason to run off to do nothing". Bo said.

"Then lets go eat, I'm starving". Lauren said getting to her feet.

Bo watched her walk over to the small kitchen and pour herself a cup of coffee. It was one of the most normal, yet beautiful things she had ever seen. Well since the night Lauren was still naked and alive in her bed.

"I am more of an eggs, sausage, pancakes and hashbrowns breakfast eater". Bo confessed handing Lauren an empty plate.

"Me too but add in some croissants and yogurt and you have my favorite brunch". Lauren laughed.

"This _is_ brunch". Bo laughed as the clock had struck noon.

The women made their plates. Bo finished first and waited for Lauren. They ate at the small dining table and made small talk. They wanted to save the big talk for later.

Thirty minutes passed, Lauren had put on sweats to match Bo and the women made their way to the small patio area. Bo carried a coffee tray outside. As Lauren dusted off the seats. Bo smiled knowing how much Lauren loved cleanliness.

Lauren moaned as she sank into the soft plush chair, Bo was still standing pouring them both a fresh cup of coffee.

"It's so beautiful here". Lauren moaned as she looked out at the trees.

"It certainly is. In more ways than one". Bo smiled into her cup.

"Hinting that you are ready to talk huh? Lauren laughed.

"We don't have to if you don't want to". Bo said setting her cup down and stretching her arms.

"We need to though. We are sharing a suite, when we can barely share a bedroom". Lauren said.

And there it was. Back to that night again. Bo cringed but knew they needed to address it as friends or lovers.

"Do you want to go first? Bo asked.

"I'm still waking up. Why don't you go first since you have been up longer". Lauren said pouring another cup of coffee.

Bo took a few deep breaths. Butterflies in her stomach was making her mouth dry.

"Lauren I am so sorry. I should have allowed you to explain that night. But I was so hurt that we had finally made love and to hear that you were there becuse of someone else and not just for me hurt. You were alive in my bed after rounds and rounds of the sweetest love I have ever made to anyone, and then it turned into the nastiest taste, and feelings I have ever felt. So I ran. I ran off to fight Vex and nearly got my ass kicked. I ran off to find Dyson. To find anyone that could try and make me forget what I felt for you that night. What I am feeling right now". Bo said softly.

Lauren watched the Succubus take a deep breath and start again.

"I just wanted you to stay in my bed so I could home home to you and we could go for the rest of the night, morning and afternoon. I just wanted you. To be with me. To grow as friends and lovers aiming for that normal life we talked about before. I know I'm Fae and it would be nearly impossible to find or try and live a normal life, but I wanted, want all of that with you". Bo sighed looking down at her shaking hands.

"Bo". Lauren said rubbing her hands.

"I know what you are Lauren. I know you are human, but it is so much more than that. You are the woman that I love". Bo said as tears fell down her face.

Lauren pulled closer to Bo and used her thumb pads to dry her tears.

Lauren took some deep breaths. This was what she tried to tell Bo that day she came to her lab. They were already headed in this direction. Lauren knew what Bo was and it didn't change a thing. She knew where Bo was spending her days and nights and didn't care. She knew what Bo felt for her with every touch of her lips all over the Doctor's body. But she had some air of her own to clear.

"Bo I had spent the last five or six years in and out of that compound. Working for the Fae and not getting any pay for it. You have seen my clothes, the same old outfits every other day. I hadn't known anything close to my old life but the times I spent in Nadia's pod room. I thought I would cure her someday. I thought what we had was worth it and worth fighting for. I just didn't know of all the resentment that she carried for me. Then one day the Morrigan comes to be ranting about an odd kill and asked me what I knew about it. Th Ash had you by then so I ran as fast as I could to get to him to prepare him for her. She can be dangerous with her hands. When I discovered what you were and how kind you were to me and just about everyone. I knew my dull, daily routine would never be the same again. The Ash wanted to control you and that was his suggestion that night. But I slept with you because I wanted to. Because I was feeling the same things your tears are telling me now. I love you Bo. There was no backroom dealings involved with that. The more we spent time together the more my heart came to life again. I know there is still so much ahead for me. But that's what I am right now Bo, learning how to be free and safe. Learning how to move completely on from Nadia since all she feels for me is hatred and resentment". Lauren explained as tears fell from her eyes too.

Bo looked at her. The tight lipped cold, and calculating Doctor the Fae had invented, was melting before her eyes. Her eyes. She knew Lauren wouldn't ever tell any other Fae this. Probably wouldn't tell any other woman this.

"But Bo I am not ready for a relationship. Right now the only thing I am sure of is that I love you but I need you as a friend as I heal from all of this". Lauren said softly.

"I understand Lauren. Your entire life and existence has been tied to Nadia. Of course I will be your friend. I would like to be more, but this is a growing opportunity for the both of us. I am still learning how to be Fae. I will be right here for you, in whatever capacity you need me to be in". Bo smiled softly.

Lauren leaned forward and kissed Bo on the forehead. She sighed in relief that they could be friends and possibly more. She had never seen Bo in sweat pants before, so she was touched at the sight.

"So would you like to stay here for awhile? I can leave if you need me to". Bo said with a break in her voice, after Lauren suddenly let go of her head.

"I would like that. No I don't want you to leave and you're sure your mother won't mind? Lauren asked.

"No she won't mind. That I am sure of". Bo said.

Lauren bowed her head. It really was a sweet gesture.

"Lauren I am not a Doctor like you, but you need to rest. Relax. Breathe". Bo said.

"Ok I'm breathing". Lauren said taking a few deep breaths.

"That's a bit better but you still need more than that". Bo said.

Lauren took a few deep breaths as she rested her head on the seat.

"Lets go watch a movie". Lauren said.

"Ok but just so you know I will be staying here as long as you do. You need protection and I want to be your protector". Bo said.

"So popcorn too then? Lauren laughed.

"Yes ma'am". Bo smiled.

"Lets go". Lauren said.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Bo and Lauren bond.**_

 _ **Aife finds Trick in his lair.**_

 _ **Dyson returns to the Dal.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Bo**_

Bo and Lauren had spent the entire afternoon and night watching movies, and never had a dull moment. Bo learned Lauren grew up a Star Trek lover, and Lauren learned Bo had a slight fear of horror movies. At least with the lights off. They ate until they were both full. Bo did step out to feed her Succubus and her Doctor understood. Bo was back in a flash. Lauren correctly deduced that Bo fed without sex. She was touched but wouldn't have minded if it had been sex. They were friends at the moment, so Bo would not have been crossing a line.

But it mattered to Bo. She didn't plan on having sex anytime soon. But she longed for the day she would get the chance to make love to Lauren again. Just like last time. Leaving no part of Lauren's body untouched. The Succubus was first to notice when Lauren was getting sleepy and suggested that she turn in. Once she convinced Lauren to leave the cleaning to her, the Doctor strolled into her room. Bo smiled softly and watched her go.

Now late in the night Bo was wide awake. She was starting to feel awkward. Spending all of this time with Lauren and she barely knew her. Feeling like she forced Lauren into staying at the hotel. Aife had kept her word. Whatever they needed was a phone call away. Lauren was in the other room and Bo felt a longing like she had never felt before. A chill coated her body. As much as she already adored the Doctor. She really had no idea what the real Lauren is like. What she would do if Bo wasn't there. If she hadn't been trapped with the Fae trying to save Nadia's life. Where she grew up. Where she went to school. All questions that Bo could have asked during the movies, but she didn't want to bombard Lauren with all of her questions by overtalking the movie.

One thing for sure is she loved Lauren. Loved her like nobody she had ever loved before. She knew it was love. The Doctor was always on her mind. In her thoughts. The star of all of her dreams. To Bo, Lauren is a dream. She didn't treat Bo like the freak and monster that she thought she always was. Didn't run from her in fear of death. Lauren seemed to step into Bo's personal space and warm the cold air that surrounded the Succubus for years. Make her smile like she used to do when she was a child. Long before Mary Dennis freaked out and kicked Bo out of her house. Out of her family.

If Bo could admit it to herself, the woman in the other room already felt like family. Security dousing her fears of being alone. Unloved. Unwanted except for kicks that her nature often craved.

Taking a deep breath Bo turned to look at the clock and saw that it read 4:30 AM. Closing her eyes, she put her hands behind her head. They were safe there. Safe from pushing her off of the bed. Safe from going out into the sitting area and waking Lauren up. If she wanted to know Lauren, she needed to be patient and ask the source herself. Wait for them to get to know each other personally.

"Sleep Bo sleep". Bo whispered to herself and finally allowed her body to relax into the plush mattress.

 _ **Five hours later.**_

Bo woke up with her hair in her face. Pulling it back, she noticed the sun was out. She heard water running and knew it was Lauren taking a shower. A shower? Jumping up, Bo's heart started racing. Was Lauren about to leave without telling her? Was she running away? No she can't leave. She just can't. It is not even about the danger, Bo needed her. Wanted her, more than once too.

"Calm. Calm down. You could scare her off in your panic". Bo whispered to herself.

Pulling her robe on, she tied it around her and headed for the door. Gently pulling it open she peeked her head out first in case Lauren wasn't decent. She smiled when she saw the Doctor.

"Good morning". Bo smiled.

"Good morning". Lauren smiled as she stretched.

"What's up? Bo asked walking over to the small kitchen.

"I thought I would try out the exercise room here. Sorry to wake you". Lauren said shyly.

"That sounds like a great idea and don't be sorry". Bo said biting her lip. She studied Lauren for a moment. The Doctor's hair was in a ponytail. She was dressed in shorts and a tank top.

"You want to join me don't you? Lauren asked noticing Bo's facial expression.

"I would like to. I just didn't want to assume. I assumed a lot just bringing you here. I never asked if you wanted to come. If it was really ok for me to stay". Bo said turning away from Lauren to hide her embarrassment.

"Bo. Of course you can join me. I do not mind at all that you are here. If you weren't how or when would we get the chance to get to know each other. To move forward. I know I still have a lot to deal with, but I do want you by my side as I do that". Lauren said stepping towards Bo.

"Lauren I had been in Toronto a long time before I ran into Kenzi. Before I even knew about the Fae. But had I known what they were doing to you, holding Nadia over you like that, I would have come forward and put a stop to it. It's bullshit, and nobody should ever have to go through that". Bo said.

"Bo thank you for saying that. It's a really sweet thought. But I agreed to stay there. At least I thought I was staying there to save her life. You're here now and hopefully that's all over". Lauren said.

"It is over Lauren. They won't push you around again. Mistreat you. They never had a right to do that in the first place but it's the last time they will do that". Bo snapped. She wanted to tell Lauren that she loves her again, but knew that would be overstepping. She wanted to take Lauren away from them for good and she probably would think of that again. Once she dealt with the shit back home. Bo knew Aife was on the job, but she wanted in on it too. Lauren is hers and even if she couldn't say they were official, in Bo's heart they already were.

"Go change and we can leave, ok? Lauren smiled softly.

"Ok". Bo said hurrying back to her room. She didn't want to keep Lauren waiting any longer than she had to.

Lauren watched Bo close her door behind her and smiled. Bo was truly not like any other Fae she had ever met. She's so kind, sweet and loving. She had no idea why her happiness was so important to the Succubus but noticed hints of blue in her eyes when she mentioned the Fae's hold over Lauren.

All Fae treated Lauren like the human she was. But this Fae wasn't treating her like that. Lauren had seen some beautiful women come through her lab. Some she didn't want but wasn't blind to their beauty. Bo is an exception. As beautiful as those women were, their nasty, flippant attitudes shaded their beauty. Bo is beautiful on the inside and out.

The first night they made love. Lauren felt Bo stir in her sleep. She seemed to be deep in a nightmare. The Doctor just held her and kept a firm hold until she felt Bo relax. She must have been thinking about Vex because that was the next time Lauren saw Bo. Lacing up her boots. Cringing at the memory, Lauren turned away and walked towards the couch.

Was Bo right? Was this too much and too soon? She didn't feel like she wanted Bo to leave or to leave herself. She just wanted the awkwardness to fade away. There was nothing awkward about how they touched each other. Their third kiss before they went to the bedroom, was two tongues dancing violently inside of each other's mouth.

This was different. They were staying in the biggest hotel suite, Lauren had ever seen. Sleeping in separate rooms. Bo had never been shy. Not since Lauren removed her cuffs to examine her. She did look lost and unsure of what the Doctor wanted her to do. Did she want her to sleep with her just to see what she is? Did she want to brand her somehow? She got Bo to relax then and she needed to get her to relax now, or all of this would be for nothing.

"I'm ready". Bo smiled.

Lauren licked her lips at the sight. "Lets go".

Bo giggled as they made their way down to the exercise room. Bo was floored when she saw it. It had everything. Rows and rows of weights, a couple of treadmills, an exercise bike, a exercise ball, a stair climber, and a huge TV mounted on the wall.

Lauren handed her a big fluffy white towel and headed over to the weights first. Bo smiled as she chose the stair climber. She had no idea why Lauren wanted to work out, everything about her body was toned in all the right places.

"Stress". Lauren said as she slowly started pumping iron.

"Huh? Bo asked still trying to figure out the stair climber.

Lauren smiled and walked over to help. "I am working out to relieve stress". She answered once she started the machine for Bo.

Bo nodded. She knew of better ways to alleviate stress but wasn't going to go there. Two hours later they were both, sweaty, panting messes. Lauren was stretching her muscles again. Bo did nothing but watch. She looked like an angel.

"Why don't we go shower and have some breakfast". Lauren said.

"Sure. Lets go". Bo said throwing her wet towel into the bin and followed Lauren out.

 _ **The Dal**_

Trick had been going in and out of consciousness. As powerful as he was, this is what he hated the most about writing in his blood. The aftermath. Thankfully he hadn't gotten any phone calls or heard anyone knocking on the doors wanting a beer. Adolf was dead and he needed his strength to put him into the nearest fireplace. He needed to hurry so the smell wouldn't be there once he finally opened his bar for business again.

He had a choice to make and made it. He didn't know where Bo was, but he wasn't going to look for her or send anyone out to do it. He needed her alive. She is still a young Fae. New to their rules and laws. New to who was what and who did what. Impressionable. But most of all, she is his granddaughter. Which led him back to thoughts of Aife. She clearly knew where Bo was, but was never going to tell Trick. She despised him and rightfully so. For all that he had done to try and keep the peace, handing Aife over to the Dark proved chaotic. They had come for him many times when she escaped. Wondering if he stole her back and was hiding her somewhere.

For once he didn't have to hide anything because he wasn't hiding Aife. But had decided to make the Blood King go away for a long time. If they couldn't find him, they couldn't interrogate him. Had no way of knowing if he knew Aife's whereabouts. She was theirs now. A good tool to have to use if the Blood King ever threatened their order.

After disposing of Adolf's body, he was tired again. He had no choice but to retreat to his lair. He needed a Doctor but the only Doctor he trusted was far away. Lauren likely wouldn't help him now. She had no reason to. No reason to trust any Fae that's not Bo. To call on Lauren would be calling on Bo and no matter how worried her was about her, he wasn't in any position to face her anger now.

He sunk into the nearest chair and immediately rested his head on the back of the chair.

"Well don't you look like shit". Aife laughed from behind him.

"Aife. Not now". Trick groaned in agony.

"It is always Aife time". The Succubus laughed.

"Where is Bo? Trick asked.

"Silly old fool. You know I will never tell you that. And don't try writing it in your blood to make me either". Aife laughed as she stepped through puddles of it on the floor.

Stepping forward Aife produced a beer. Opening the bottle with her bare hands, she poured it all over his arm and laughed when he screamed in pain.

"Alcohol is good for your boo boo". Aife laughed as she emptied the rest of the bottle on his face.

Trick sat up as best as he could. He could tell he had used up too much blood and probably needed to be in bed and not in a chair.

"If you don't want anything, I do need to rest". Trick groaned wiping the beer from his face.

Aife threw the bottle against the wall. Once it smashed into pieces she kicked Trick's chair over. "Then rest".

"I meant actual sleep Aife! Trick screamed.

"The only sleep you need is death. You know like mother is doing right now. Like she has been doing since you allowed her to be murdered. Since you decided your sorry ass life was more valuable than hers! Aife snapped as she circled the man still cowering on the floor.

Trick shook his head as he finally stood up and moved away from the woman.

"That's why you cursed Rainer. He had seen your impending betrayal and just when he was on his way to tell me, you cursed him to the death train, and I was taken away. There is nothing to stop me from snapping your neck. Kick you in the balls. In the face. In your ass". Aife snapped angrily.

"Rainer had no business telling my business to anyone. Especially you! Trick snapped.

"Foolish King. Imagine the great and noble Blood King being afraid of an Incubus and Succubus". Aife said still circling Trick. It really was tempting wanting to kill him but then she would have to bring him back so Bo could get her licks in too. Death would be too good for Trick. She would be sending him to Isabeau, and he never deserved her mother. Never deserved to touch her mother. Out of all the men in the colony, Aife's father was the biggest bastard of all.

"I don't know what you are talking about". Trick said.

"You know it. I know it. We all knew it". Aife said.

Trick shook his head again. This was the last thing he wanted to be talking about. This was why Aife could never be Queen. She just didn't have what it took to run a Kingdom. There was always tough choices to be made. Family didn't always matter. It hurt when Isabeau died but she was a casualty of a cruel war.

"You thought once the Dark killed me, your secret would die too. Rainer's mother had more balls than you ever will. He told her in case he couldn't make it to me. She is doing well and has been well compensated. But don't even try and find her, or it will mean your immediate death". Aife said.

"That's not possible! Trick snapped.

"Oh it is possible. I am not as batty as you always thought me to be. I look out for my own. For Bo, for Lauren. Everyone you fucked over directly and indirectly". Aife said coolly.

Trick was stunned. Aife really did her homework when she wasn't even home. He knew of Rainer's mother but thought she was long dead. It was a known fact. He had seen pictures of her body. Attended her memorial service. He was only the Blood King, he couldn't see the future. He could only write it.

Had how Aife pulled this off? Is that where she had been all of those years, he thought she was dead? Isabeau was smart and it was apparently hereditary.

"You will never find her. She's heavily guarded by my people and they will never let me down. They are loyal that way and they aren't even blood". Aife laughed.

"This isn't about us Aife". Trick said.

"It has always been about us. Me not being the son you wanted. What did you think a Succubus would have? Aife laughed.

Trick sighed. He was already tired of Aife but knew she would never leave unless she wanted to. Never leave the colony again as long as Bo was around. He cursed Lou Ann under his breath for even telling Aife that she had talked to a young Succubus.

So many things had gone wrong since Bo hit town. Or since she had been discovered. It was mostly Dyson's fault. Had he known the wolf would have failed him and so clumsily, he would have found a better shifter to keep tabs on Bo. To make them mate with her. Fight for her. Keep her in line. He never found a man like that for Aife that she didn't drain once she read his aura. Yet another reason he had to send her to the Dark, and out of his thinning hair.

"Thinking of your wolf aren't ya? Damn shame you tried to get the dumbest fuck alive to mate with Bo, but she never mated with him". Aife laughed.

She had him there. If Bo had mated with Dyson, she never would have chased after Lauren. See. What a mess.

The duo turned around when they heard the doors opening.

"The prodigal wannabe son has returned". Aife laughed.

"Dyson! Where have you been? Trick asked.

"It can wait". Dyson said walking over to the bar.

Aife laughed as she read his aura. Pure embarrassment and shame. Shame for not finding Bo. Shame for not being able to get the Fae to send out a search party to bring her back to him, where she belongs.

The Succubus started to whistle the Jeopardy theme song and Dyson knew what she was doing, mocking him. It wasn't funny at all. He had fallen for Bo. Longed for Bo ever since the day they met, even when she was draining him. Even when she kept going to Lauren for those silly injections. He just needed to be patient and wait for her to return to his love and Chi.

Trick had taught him once he put his foot down, the Succubus should follow his orders. But Bo was no ordinary Succubus. With a mother like Aife, the best that Trick could hope for was that she was like her grandmother.

"Want to tell him or should I? Aife laughed now standing in front of Dyson.

"It's not your secret to tell! Dyson snapped taking a beer from Trick. He was so angry, he drank it all in one swallow.

"When it involves Isabeau, it sure as hell is". Aife laughed.

"Dyson what is she talking about? Trick asked handing the wolf a second beer.

 _"Dyson what is she talking about?_ Aife laughed mocking Trick's tone.

Dyson angrily shook his head. What a bitch Aife was. She had always been one. She never obeyed any male Fae like Trick wanted her to. She had no right interfering with his and Bo's relationship. To interfere with anything involving Dyson. He was the one that stayed with Trick. Never conspired behind his back.

"I killed Cayden. I want to be the one that finds Bo. Brings her home to you and to me. I know you were close to calling him in. Once I traced his car, I raced to the gas station. He was filling his car tank up. The place reeked of gasoline so he never noticed my scent as I snuck up behind him and knocked him out. I did notice Bo's scent. Once Cayden was on the ground, I pulled him away from his car and ran him over. I wanted it to look like Bo had done it, so she would be forced to come home". Dyson explained.

"You selectively forgot to tell him Ciara is alive and still out there. Your real mate". Aife laughed.

"Dyson! Trick screamed.

"I know Trick". Dyson said softly.

"No you don't know! Bo is gone. She is not coming back to you and Cayden would have died with the rest of the pack. You are lucky I took you out of my scripture". Trick said.

"What? What scripture? Dyson asked angrily.

"Adolf was here. He threatened Aife and Bo. To protect Bo I wrote that all pack members must immediately die". Trick explained.

"Gee thanks". Aife laughed. She knew there was no love loss between her and Trick.

"The point is, you went to Norn offering something you didn't have to because I wrote in my blood to help Bo. You went to kill Cayden when you didn't have to because one, I was never going to call him, and two he would have died with the rest of them". Trick explained.

"Supersized dumb fuck". Aife laughed.

"Does she have to be here!? Dyson growled.

"He's right. I don't have to be here. I have things to attend to. I will tell Bo you said hi and what you did". Aife laughed. She knew that last line would make him even angrier.

"Why do you let her in Trick? She should never be allowed in here or back in your life". Dyson snapped.

"She's Bo's mother. If I don't want to lose Bo, I have to tolerate her. But you better worry about what Bo will do, because I cannot help you without alienating the last of my blood line". Trick explained.

"I just need to talk to her. She will forgive me, she always does. If you can't help me with Bo, can you do something about Lauren? Dyson asked.

"I will not _do_ anything. You made this mess, you will clean it up". Trick said walking away leaving Dyson to his drink.

 _ **Thirty-Ninth Division**_

"C'mon Hale, can't I go with you? Kenzi asked spinning around in one of the chairs.

"No I am due in court and I will be there for a few hours". Hale said gathering his things.

"Dude I want to know what is going to happen to Lauren's icicle girlfriend. Please let me go". Kenzie pleaded.

"No". Hale said.

"Bo said you have to watch me, now how are you going to do that, if you are in court? Kenzi asked.

"I have a plan for that so get up. We're going for a little walk". Hale said pulling the woman towards the back.

"You cannot be serious! Kenzi screamed.

"I am serious. This is my job. You will be safe here, and don't try screaming this room is sound proof". Hale said pushing Kenzi towards a chair.

"There is nothing but a table in here". Kenzi said.

"That's right. That's all you will need. You can't access a signal on your phone either. The toilet is right there. Try and behave yourself, I will be back soon". Hale said closing and locking the door.

"Bo will hear about this". Kenzi said through the window hole.

"Bo said to keep you safe. This is keeping you safe. There is nobody else on this floor for you to try and con to allow you out". Hale said as he walked off.

Kenzi screamed and then took a seat. This sucked beyond anything that had ever sucked before.

 _ **Bo and Lauren**_

Bo and Lauren were watching another movie.

"Are you ok? It's been awhile since we've eaten". Bo said.

"Yes. I'm fine. Thank you for asking". Lauren smiled.

"Lauren I know I said I wanted you to relax, but that doesn't mean we have to stay cooped up in this suite". Bo said.

"Are you about to ask me something Bo? Lauren laughed.

"Yes. Would you go out to dinner with me? Bo asked softly.

"Yes". Lauren said.

"Really? Bo asked.

"Yes really". Lauren replied.

"Tonight? Bo asked.

"Unless you have other plans, yes". Lauren laughed.

"I don't. You are all of my plans". Bo blurted out and then blushed.

Lauren smiled. "Ok if we are going out, then I need to shower and dress".

"Lauren you just showered not even 5 hours ago". Bo laughed.

"I know. I just want to look and smell nice". Lauren said.

"Clean freak Lauren huh? Bo laughed.

"Something wrong with that? Lauren asked.

"Not at all". Bo laughed again.

"I'm a Doctor Bo. We like to stay clean. It comes with the territory". Lauren smiled.

"I'm a Succubus that would prefer you dirty". Bo blurted out and blushed again.

"If we are going out, we had better get changed. I am assuming you won't wearing those sweats". Lauren laughed.

"Not at all. I just don't think I need another shower like you do, but I will go and shower too". Bo smiled softly.

"I say we take 15 minutes and after that time is up, we go however we look". Lauren said.

"I can't imagine you looking anything more than beautiful but you're on Doctor". Bo laughed racing to her room.

Lauren smiled. Bo was really nervous. She knew it was her fear of losing what she had with Lauren. But they were off to a nice start. A fresh start together.

She wasn't trying to be difficult but Bo really was a joy to be around. Joy was something that she hadn't known for years. She would smile at the Fae and never mean it, but with Bo, she meant it every time.

Smiling she ran to shower and change. This was going to be a fun night, and she didn't care where they were going. For the first time in years, she was going on a date and it felt right.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Bo and Lauren enjoy dinner and dancing.**_

 _ **Nadia's trial starts with Aife in attendance.**_

 _ **Kenzi orders Dyson to find Bo for her.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Bo**_

Bo was rushing around her room, trying to find something to wear. Something fitting. Something formal yet casual. She had asked Lauren out, not expecting her to say yes so quickly.

She was nervous too. She had no idea where they would be going. What Lauren was in the mood for. They could order anything from room service or have it delivered, but Bo wanted Lauren to get some fresh air. To stretch her legs outside, and not just walk out to the patio they shared.

She shook her head so many times just wondering what the hell she was doing. She wasn't really considering this as a date. Just dinner. Lauren was still wanted by the Fae. So she had to be safe about it. Think ahead. She hoped they wouldn't be exposing themselves. She wasn't ready to go home yet. Right now she was home and it was nice. Smiling. She pulled out her phone.

 _ **Lauren**_

Lauren had dressed from her waist down. She had no idea what she wanted to wear as a top. Bo had already seen her in her button downs. The white one at least. She had no idea where they were going. She had thought about thinking of it as a date, but she changed her mind on that. It was just dinner.

She was nervous too. She had no idea what Bo was in the mood for. Room service and take out where just a phone call away. Maybe Bo just needs to stretch her legs and get some air. Not just the small patio.

 _What are you doing Lewis? You barely know this woman._ Bo had done more for Lauren in the short amount of time that she has known her, than the Fae had done in the five years she had been slaving away for them. She knows there is still a huge target on her back. The Fae was still after her. She did feel a little safe though. Safer than she had felt in any lab with her back turned towards the doors. Towards the Ash. Towards Dyson. She had always expected the wolf to bite her head off. Literally.

Bo has never made her feel that way. Not even when she was standing behind her in the lab waiting to see if Lauren could really help her with her feeding. After treating an Incubus, Lauren was ready and able. Sure she was taking a risk given all she had on the line, but Bo was worth crossing that line.

All the years she spent treating and studying the Fae, she had never come across a Succubus. They were only words on a page until Bo showed up. She had heard rumors about Aife, but nobody ever expected that Succubus to show up again.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts. She finally picked a top, put it on, and went about fixing her hair.

 _ **Kenzi**_

Kenzi had been trying everything she could think of. Hale was right, she wasn't getting any signal on her phone. As time passed the room was starting to smell. She used her sleeves to cover her nose until she needed to take a breath. She walked around the room trying to kill time.

She just needed to find Bo and everything would be ok. They hadn't been friends for very long, but long enough to matter more than how Bo was currently treating her. But was it really Kenzi's fault that Bo couldn't pick between the Doctor or wolf? Or refused to make her feelings known?

The Succubus told Kenzi herself that she and Dyson were getting closer, and she was headed to tell Lauren that they weren't going to be anything other than associates. So ok. Associates was Kenzi's description of the situation. Look at the evidence. How many times had she slept with Dyson? Led all of them to believe he wasn't her choice?

Kenzi took a seat in the only chair in the room. She just needed to wait. Wait for her rescuers, the Succubus or the wolf. Or Trick but he never much needed to come down to the precinct as far as she could see.

 _ **Hale**_

Hale was sitting in the back of the courtroom. Nadia was standing next to her attorney. He almost felt sorry for her. But seeing the crime scene photos made the Siren cringe. She was a baby killer. She didn't deserve pity. She deserved to be in a cage alone, for the rest of her life.

Shaking his head, he turned to his left when he heard the doors opening. He gasped at the sight. Aife and Sasha had just walked in together. He wanted to confront them when heard a gavel being slammed.

"Nadia Wilson you are being charged with Murder in the First Degree in the murders of your ex-girlfriend, Stacey Smith and her small children. How do you plead?

"Guilty! Aife screamed from behind the defendant.

"Quiet or I will clear the room. Now Nadia Wilson, how do you plead? The Judge asked again.

Nadia stood there. Looking straight ahead. Five years ago, she had her whole life planned out in front of her. She had found a gf that didn't care what her past was. So why did Lauren care now? They all have pasts that they are not proud of. Here she stood in the ugliest suit, she had ever seen. In front of people, she had never seen before.

"Nadia? You need to speak". Melinda Moore spoke as she poked her client.

"Not guilty". Nadia said.

"The hell you say". Aife laughed.

"Ms. One more outburst and I will have you removed". The Judge said angrily.

"Remove _me_? I'd like to see you try". Aife winked.

"Bailiffs remove that woman! The Judge screamed.

Aife laughed and waited for the bailiffs to get close enough. "Easy boys". She said as she pulsed them. The men took the closest seats.

"Enter a not guilty plea for the defendant". The Judge said.

"Your Honor we would like to expedite the trial". Melinda Moore said.

"She could always waive her right to a trial". The Judge said.

"No! Aife screamed.

"Quiet! The Judge screamed. He still wanted to remove Aife, but saw what she had done to the bailiffs, and backed down.

"As you can see Your Honor the sooner we get this over with the better". Melinda Moore said.

"Does the Prosecution have any objections? The Judge asked.

"No Your Honor. Our case is solid and if she wants a quick trial, so be it". Janice Williams said.

"Very well. We will set the court date for a week from now...". The Judge started.

"Your Honor the people request the defendant be remanded. She has no close ties to the community and given the nature of her charges, she would be a danger to the community". Janice Williams said.

"Fine. The defendant is remanded". The Judge ordered.

Aife winked as Nadia turned to look at her. She hated the woman and wondered why she was even there. She did want to see Lauren though. She thought she at least deserved that.

"You know what to do". Aife said coolly watching as Nadia walked out of the room.

"Yes ma'am". Sasha said standing up, and walking out of the room.

"Aife? What the hell was that about? Were you trying to get this case thrown out before it started? Hale asked angrily.

"You will make Captain soon enough, if that is what you're worried about". Aife laughed.

"That's not it. You almost blew the whole thing". Hale said.

"That Judge knows his place. He wouldn't stop the arraignment or throw me out". Aife laughed.

Hale shook his head. He had no clue what she was talking about and it was probably for the best that he did not know.

Aife left Hale to his own thoughts and walked out of the building. She pulled out her phone and sent Bo a text message. Just the thought of Nadia hiding in jail, pissed the Succubus off. That's why she would be getting some company in the form of Sasha

By the time a week had passed, Nadia wouldn't just be standing trial, she would be sitting down. No way was she going to be getting any sleep anytime soon. Sasha is a witch that knows all kinds of spells. Aife laughed wondering if they would even recognize her by then. She could just kill her, but she wants her to know the stench of jail and prison cells. Lauren deserves justice too.

 _ **The Dal**_

Trick had been busy cleaning the place. Even spots that he had already cleaned before. He was in the middle of a nasty storm. An impending war. He couldn't even write in his blood to fix it, because doing so would doom them all to another kind of hell.

The truth is. He missed Bo. Seeing the bouncy Succubus show up for drinks with Kenzi. Just seeing her at all. Before Aife could get to her, influence her. She was going to be his number one project. He could teach her all about the Fae and their bloodline. Teach her how to behave and not step on any unnecessary toes. She was so young. Ripe for the picking for anyone.

She's at that pinnacle that Aife once was, before she snapped, and stopped caring what anyone besides Isabeau thought of her. That's why he needed her now. To reel her back before she snapped and stopped caring about him. About the Fae laws and world. But he also knew he needed to wait for Bo to come home on her own.

"Where is Dyson? Kenzi asked as she stormed in and immediately took a seat.

"How did you get out? Trick asked.

"Hale let me out when I told him I would come straight here. Now where is Dyson? Kenzi asked again.

"I don't know. I told him that he made this mess. He will clean it up, if he can". Trick sighed at the sight and sound of Kenzi. Another reason he missed Bo, Bo was a talker, he wasn't.

"He's not answering any of my calls or texts. I thought he would be here". Kenzi groaned.

"He probably doesn't want to put you in any danger. You know he has a growing soft spot for you". Trick said.

"Dude I am not as weak and meek as I look. I have been out on plenty of cases and in dangerous situations with Bo and survived". Kenzi said.

"Dyson won't be following any rules. He is out there looking for Bo and won't stop until he finds her. If he has to step on some toes, he will". Trick explained.

Kenzi didn't like that. She needed Dyson there and alive. She wanted to be there when he found Bo. They both needed to be there. She said she was going to look for Lauren and didn't even come back for good when she found her. She lied to her friend. Dyson was her only shot at finding Bo now. She didn't know or trust any other shifters. None with the loyalty to Bo that they possessed.

"Did you try his place? Trick asked. He wasn't in the mood for Kenzi and her antics.

"Yep. Nothing there. Only his vests and jackets on his bed". Kenzi said.

"Then he's likely shifted and run off". Trick said.

"Aren't you worried about Bo or Dyson at all? I know I haven't known you long but this is odd". Kenzi said pointing to Trick cleaning the Dal. Even spots she had watched him clean already.

"Aife knows where Bo is and is likely protecting them. I advised Dyson to clean up his own mess. There is a huge fallout coming and I can't take sides right now". Trick explained.

"So that's it then. Only me and Dyson are on the case". Kenzi sighed.

"Kenzi you are still Bo's claimed human. That gives you some protection but it doesn't give you the right to go out and try to push the Fae around. That's not how a claim works. Bo would never attack you, but Aife never followed the rules or laws much". Trick sighed walking behind the bar.

"Bo kicked her ass before. She can and would do it again". Kenzi said.

"With my help, Aife softened and Bo grew stronger. They cannot fight each other again, it wouldn't be good for anyone, nor good for you to try and instigate it, just to get Bo back here. Bo is a very powerful Succubus. She is a lot stronger than she knows or any of us know". Trick said now standing directly in front of Kenzi.

"I get it. Bo wanted to find Lauren alone. So now that we are pretty sure that she's found her, she needs to come home". Kenz said.

"Bo will not come back here until she is ready. We all know that you don't like Lauren very much. You better work on that before Bo returns". Trick suggested.

"No I don't like her. I don't trust her! She hurt Bo! Kenzi snapped angrily.

"Not enough to keep Bo from going after her. Dr. Lewis is important to Bo. As long as the Fae are after her, Bo will be right by her side". Trick said.

"Since when did you become so knowledgable of Bo and Lauren? Kenzi asked.

"I know what it's like when a Succubus looks at you like Bo looks at Lauren. Whether Bo has realized it herself, the Succubus has grown to care for Lauren too". Trick explained. He swallowed hard and turned around to polish some glasses. He longed to have his Succubus back, but there was nothing he could do or write in his blood to fix that.

That settled it for Kenzi. If she was going to find Bo, she needed to find Dyson. Right now, he was the only one that cared about Bo. To get her away from Lauren.

She downed a double shot of Whiskey, nodded to Trick and walked out of the Dal. Being there wasn't helping her at the moment. If Dyson had shifted like Trick suspected, there was no way for her to reach him. She jumped into the car she had stolen and drove back to his place.

 _ **Bo and Lauren**_

Bo swallowed hard and bit her lip. "Wow!

"Wow back! Lauren smiled as the women took in the sight of each other.

Bo inhaled taking in Lauren's scent. It was very nice. She bit her lip again and cleared her throat. "So are you ready?

"Yes. I am". Lauren said rubbing her hands down her pants.

"Then after you". Bo smiled as she waited for Lauren to cross in front of her. She closed her eyes and inhaled again as Lauren walked by.

The women walked quietly towards the elevator. Their heartbeats was the only sound besides their heels tapping against the marble floors. Lauren pushed the down button and slapped her hands gently against her sides. Nerves. Pure nerves. Bo stared straight head until the doors opened and Lauren walked in first.

Lauren was relieved that they were alone. She didn't want to make small talk. The butterflies in her stomach were starting to feel like hunger pains.

"This isn't a date". The women said in unison and laughed.

"Sorry". Lauren said.

"No it's ok. I understand you are not ready for that and to be honest neither am I". Bo smiled softly watching the floor numbers change.

"Bo". Lauren said.

"No. Really Lauren it's ok. Nobody would expect you to be ready to date so soon after all you have just gone through". Bo said as they neared the first floor.

"Hey friends go out to dinner. I am not saying we will never be more...". Lauren sighed taking a deep breath.

"I get it Lauren. I do. You're right friends do go out to dinner". Bo said as she held the doors open for Lauren to walk out and other guests to enter the elevator.

The women walked through the lobby and heard an old man getting on the elevator say that they are a cute couple. Bo blushed and pierced her lips together.

The doorman held the door for them as they finally made it outside. Bo released the breath she had been holding like a puff of cigarette smoke into the air. She smiled when the valet had returned with her car. She almost wanted to request a limo, but wanted the privacy of having Lauren all to herself without some pimpled geek trying to listen to their conversation.

The air was a bit crisp but not cold enough to keep the top up on the car. Their hair was still a bit wet as it framed their faces. Bo smiled at the thought of them dressing indentically in jeans and sleeveless tops. She had a few blankets and a jacket in the back if Lauren got cold during the night.

"So what are you in the mood for? Pasta? Burgers? Steaks? Bo asked softly.

"A steak house sounds nice". Lauren smiled pushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"MMm. I was so hopoing you would say that! I can eat some Lobster". Bo smiled licking her lips.

Lauren laughed as they made small talk during the drive. She was shocked Bo liked seafood at all. They agreed to go dancing afterwards since the night was young. They also checked ahead to make sure there wasn't a dress code.

Bo's nerves had calmed down. This was going to be easier than she thought. She was glad she asked because staying in the hotel felt like trapping Lauren in a building. She wasn't the Light Fae. She appreciated the woman sitting across from her.

Lauren smiled internally at how easy it was to talk to Bo. They were in a good spot and she craved more but couldn't bring herself to open up her heart completely yet. Nadia had wrecked her almost as badly as the Fae had. All of her work and sacrifices was for nothing. This was going to be fun. Something she hadn't had in years.

"Here we are". Bo smiled as she pulled into the parking lot and parked. She touched Lauren's arm when the Doctor unbuckled her seat belt and ran around to open her door.

Bo smiled as she helped Lauren out of the car and frowned as she released her hand. Friends didn't hold hands. Not friends like them anyway. The restaurant was busy but Bo had other plans. It was why she was happy that Lauren had picked a steak house. She had called ahead and found most of the staff was Fae and anything she wanted, she could get.

"Reservation for Dennis". Bo said to the host.

"Yes ma'am. Your table is ready. Right this way". The tall dark haired man said as he turned around.

"Reservation? You had this planned already? Lauren asked.

"No I wasn't expecting you to go out with me, but I did call ahead and reserved a table". Bo smiled as they followed the man.

Lauren gasped as they entered a large room with a table for two in the middle.

"I didn't know what you wanted. So I had them prepare everything". Bo said softly as Lauren looked over the buffet surrounding their table. Everything was hot as steam rose from every pan.

"Wow! Was all Lauren could get out.

"Go ahead and make your plates or plate. I am going to get my lobster". Bo smiled as her eyes widened.

"Bo we can't possibly eat all of this". Lauren whispered.

"It's ok Dr. Lewis. They are going to take the rest to a homeless shelter, as soon as we tell them we've had enough". Bo said.

"They don't normally do that do they? Lauren asked as she was making her choices.

"No I demanded it". Bo said. She knew what hungry humans looked like. She had seen Lauren near starvation so many times already. Which is why she wanted to make sure she got a good meal in tonight. They could dance it off later.

"Bo...". Lauren whispered.

"If you don't hurry, I will be eating alone". Bo laughed as Lauren kept coming up with something to say.

Lauren was touched that Bo thought so much of her, that she planned all of this and thought about the homeless too. Fae didn't care about humans, but Bo does.

"Do you have enough? Bo asked as she waited for Lauren to set down every plate. Bo frowned when she saw how much she was piling on her plates. The woman must be starving, and Bo had failed her as host back at the hotel.

"I do now". Lauren said finally sitting down with her dessert plate.

"We have enough. Please transport the rest to a homeless shelter or two immediately". Bo said to the two men standing in the doorways.

"Do you think they are really going to do that? Lauren asked.

"They have to. I pulled my weight". Bo said.

"You're weight? Lauren asked.

"I told them about Aife and they happily complied". Bo said.

"This is a Fae restaurant? Lauren gasped.

"Don't do that Lauren. You are safe here. You will always be safe with me". Bo said gently squeezing Lauren's hand before she released it.

"Do they know what I am? Who I am? Lauren asked looking around.

"Yes they know, but who gives a damn. You have the right to go out if you want to. They will not harm you, you have my word, and protection". Bo said softly as she dipped a piece of lobster into some drawn butter.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to do this. Tonight". Lauren said.

"Don't be sorry. I should have told you who they were. I just didn't want you to panic like you are doing right now. So please relax and enjoy yourself and the food". Bo said softly.

Lauren sighed and bowed her head. Was this too soon to go out? Go out at all?

"No Lauren. Eat your food. Drink your wine. Smile. You deserve to do all of those things and so much more. You are free now. There is nothing the Fae can and will do to you. There would be hell to pay if they try". Bo said seriously.

Lauren bit her lip and lifted her fork. Bo was right. She can't freak out like she just did. It wasn't healthy and she didn't want to ruin Bo's night and all the planning she put into this. This was supposed to be a happy and fun night. She wasn't going to allow her paranoia to dampen it any further.

Bo smiled when Lauren took more bites and drank her wine. The Succubus wasn't worried. Everything she had planned had been to the benefit of Lauren's safety, and enjoyment. She was shocked however when she just mentioned Aife's name and the men and women were so quick and compliant about her requests.

 _ **Dyson and Kenzi.**_

Dyson had gone home to shower and dress. He wasn't picking up Bo's scent at all. It had gone cold and she was likely too far away for him to pick it up.

The Norn had weakened him. If he was fully himself, he would be able to find Bo. Sustained enough to keep running in the woods. But Bo likely hadn't been near the woods. She was probably somewhere in the outer limits or city.

He remembered the first time he saw Bo. She looked and smelled like trouble. When he mentioned her to Trick. The blood sage asked for details. Once he had given them, Trick realized who she could be and ordered him to watch her closely. He did and fell for her in the process. Then she started trusting Lauren's tests and knowledge of the Fae more than anything he said. She was even ahead of him in the Ash's eyes. Once the Ash discovered that Lauren had been helping Bo, he wanted to use that to his advantage. The Doctor was his in and it left Dyson out.

That was too much power and influence for a human to have. Bo was too much for her to deserve and she doesn't deserve Bo. He can give Bo all that she wants. All that she needs. Yes his manhood had been taken, but Bo could help him get them back, and they would be back.

His nose twitched and he readied for a guest. Pulling on a shirt, he walked over to the door and opened it before she even knocked.

"Kenzi. What are you doing here? Dyson asked walking away from the door.

"Well hello to you too". Kenzi groaned.

"I'm sorry Kenz. What's up? Dyson asked turning around to face her.

"One you need a housekeeper, and two, you and I are the only two left". Kenzi said as she waved off the funk clouding her nose.

"The last two? Dyson asked.

"The last two that cares about finding Bo. Everyone else seems content on just waiting for her to come home. She won't as long as Lauren is on the run". Kenzi explained.

"I just came home to rest. I am not ready to go back out and look yet. I need to find more leads first and rest my wolf". Dyson explained.

"Rest your wolf? Since when is your wolf tired?! Kenzi gasped.

"Since I went to the Norn". Dyson replied.

"Who is this bitch and do I need to talk to her to make you whole again? Kenzi asked angrily.

"No! Kenzi you don't want to screw with her, she would kill you or take something you won't be willing to give up". Dyson said.

"Then how are you going to get your cojones back? Kenzi asked.

"Bo will help me. I am sure of it". Dyson said.

"So go and get her! Kenzi said.

"Not tonight Kenzi. I am tired, like I told you". Dyson said.

"Do not be going soft on me now! Pretend like you still have a set and find Bo! Kenzi snapped.

"Not tonight Kenzi! Dyson snapped back.

"I will make a deal with you. If you go find Bo, I won't tell her what I know". Kenzi said.

"That's blackmail and you don't know anything". Dyson said coolly.

"I know that Trick told you to watch her. I know that you nearly once killed her mother before Bo was born". Kenzi rattled off.

"Get out! Dyson snapped pointing towards the door.

"Fine but Bo will hear about this". Kenzi said grabbing her sword. She needed it with a MIA Succubus.

"What makes you think Aife hasn't already told her? Dyson countered.

He had Kenzi there. Aife was not one to lie to Bo. Even in her crazy ranting and antics, she told Bo the truth. Her plan to make Dyson search for Bo backfired and it backfired big. She had no choice but to call on her Cousins. If they couldn't find Bo, nobody would.

 _ **Bo and Lauren.**_

Bo was in hysterics as she leaned over the table.

"What's so funny? Lauren asked.

"I didn't think you could eat that much! Bo laughed again.

"I was hungry". Lauren replied.

"You will need to work that off later". Bo said seriously.

"Bo I am not ready". Lauren said.

"Dancing Lauren. I meant dancing". Bo smiled and watched as Lauren blushed.

"Oh.. well that I can do". Lauren smiled as she finished off her latest glass of wine.

Bo laughed and used her glass to toast Lauren. She was glad the Doctor was enjoying herself, and she had a hunch it wasn't the wine mellowing her out.

The women finished their desserts and Bo threw a big tip on the table and escorted Lauren out. The Doctor seemed a bit tipsy and Bo was ok with that. Lauren wasn't driving them to their next destination and Bo wasn't going to allow her to harm herself. They climbed into the car and Lauren rested her head on the headrest taking large breaths. The stars were out, and they were beautiful.

Ten minutes later, they arrived at a club Bo had picked out. Just like the restaurant, they were given their own section. The music was bumping and so was Lauren as she walked. Bo still held her hand to steady her. Once the Doctor started eating appetizers, she let go.

Bo folded her arms and watched Lauren walk around the small room. She as dancing alone and enjoying herself. Once Lauren realized Bo was being a wallflower, she spoke up.

"I thought you were taking me dancing". Lauren said.

"I did. I got you here. Now you can dance". Bo smiled softly. She held her breath as Lauren danced over to her.

"Aren't you going to dance with me? Lauren asked.

"I don't dance. My two left feet can never go right, even with a turn signal". Bo said shyly.

"Bo Dennis the way you have sex, there is no way that you don't have rhythm". Lauren laughed.

"Make love". Bo said.

"What? Lauren asked seriously.

"I made love to you Lauren. It wasn't sex". Bo said biting her lip.

Lauren blushed and stepped towards the Succubus. "Would you like to dance?

"Ok. But I warned you, I don't dance". Bo said accepting Lauren's hands.

The Doctor spent the next hour teaching Bo how to two step. The Succubus didn't lie about her feet. She had no coordination, and Lauren was determined to correct that.

Now that they were in a steady groove. Lauren spoke. "Why me?

"Huh? Bo asked looking at the Doctor.

"Why do you want to date me? Lauren asked softly as they swayed, and stared into each other's eyes.

"Because you are a breath of fresh air in a world that was choking me, until I met you". Bo smiled softly and watched in adoration as Lauren blushed and bowed her head.

"Bo I am a human". Lauren said softly not looking at Bo again yet.

"I don't care about that Lauren. I'm a Succubus. I can't be everything that you need me to be either. But I can take care of you. Protect you. Love you more than I have ever loved anyone". Bo said softly.

"Thank you but this is still not a date". Lauren said softly.

"Of course not". Bo said suddenly finding her groove and twirled Lauren around and pulled her back to her.

"So? Bo asked.

"So? Lauren replied.

"Why me? Bo asked.

"Bo...". Lauren.

"I know you Lauren. Already. Your aura makes a Succubus need sunglasses inside of a dark room". Bo said.

Lauren blushed as they constantly swayed in each other's arms. "You're beautiful Bo. You're a good woman and more importantly, you don't treat me like any other Fae would".

"Lauren I'm sorry. I know I treated you badly after that night. It just meant more to me than any other night I ever had in my life. You were still alive and warm in my bed. I never wanted you to leave, even when I said don't forget your dog collar. I just needed to breathe and listen to you". Bo sighed and looked around the room in embarrassment. She had treated Lauren terribly.

Lauren didn't like the look in Bo's eyes or on her face. "Hey I thought we were supposed to be having fun".

"I am having fun". Bo smiled as she twirled Lauren twice before bringing her back against her body.

"Bo it doesn't have to all be settled and said tonight. I know we still have a lot to talk about". Lauren whispered against Bo's neck. The Succubus jumped at Lauren's hot breath against her neck.

"I want you Lauren. Not just tonight or the weeks that follow. We can go as slowly as you need to go". Bo said holding tears in. Happy tears.

"I know". Lauren cooed as she rubbed Bo's back. She knew the Succubus was trying not to cry without even looking at her.

The women spent the next two hours swaying to the music. This was what both of them wanted. Needed. To feel close to the one person that made them feel like they were worth something other than a great body and sex.

Lauren hadn't touched anyone in five years, and Bo had touched her before she ever touched her. For the first time she wasn't worried about anything. No reporting to anyone. No being pulled around to do someone else's bidding. No Fae looking over her shoulder except the Succubus currently doing that in her arms. She had nowhere to be. Nowhere to live and none of that mattered. Because Bo was starting to feel like home.

Bo licked her lips as Lauren's body warmth continued to relax her. She wasn't ready to go back home. What home? She wasn't happy there. She wasn't even accepted there. She was accepted right where she was, in Lauren's arms. The Fae wanted her to choose a side so she could be bossed around. No. She was with the only side that mattered, love.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Bo and Lauren continue to bond.**_

 _ **Aife learns Nadia's lawyers want Lauren to testify.**_

 _ **Dyson thinks he has found Lauren's scent.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Lauren**_

Lauren and Bo had an excellent time out. By the time the night was over, Bo was a pro at slow dancing and the two step. They had returned to their hotel suite, watched one movie before Bo had to wake Lauren up for bed. Which is where the Doctor was when she heard a banging at the door.

Crawling out of bed, and pulling on her robe, she stumbled to the door still groggy from her sleep. She noticed Bo's room door was closed, but that didn't mean she was still there. Clearing her throat she asked who it was. Normally she would not do that, but it was nearly 3 in the morning.

Shaking her head, she started to wonder where the Succubus was after noting the time. Clearing her mind, she opened the door and gasped.

"Aiden? Bo? What the hell is going on? Lauren asked as she took Bo's right side while she leaned on Aiden.

"I know you are shocked to see me, I am just as shocked to see you, but...

"You know Bo? What happened to her?! Lauren screamed as they gently set the Succubus down on the couch.

"She found me a couple of days ago, I guess it was when the two of you checked in, I have been her regular feed. But tonight, she couldn't feed from me. She kept mumbling your name and I convinced the front desk to tell me the room number". Aiden explained.

"She can't or she won't? Lauren asked looking at the blue eyed Succubus. Bo hadn't even said a word yet.

"I don't know Doc. She's been like this ever since she first kissed me tonight". Aiden explained.

Lauren knew Aiden from her time with the Light Fae. He had been brought in by Hale late one night and she treated him and Hale took him away for his own protection. He was Dark Fae and Hale was aligned with the Light. Helping a Dark Fae could have doomed both the Detective and the Doctor. Aiden had fled to keep Hale safe and Dyson had started snooping around. Knowing how much Dyson was a stickler to LF rules and laws, he had to go.

Aiden's an Incubus, and he was a ladies man in every sense of the word. He was also a cop on the Toronto squad until he retired suddenly, never to be seen again, until now.

"Bo?! Bo? Can you hear me? Lauren asked holding Bo's head in her hands. Bo just stared straight ahead. All Lauren could hear was her slow breaths.

"Aiden would you mind if? Lauren asked.

"Way ahead of you Doctor. Here's a tube of my blood. I drew it once I realized what Bo was. Everything you should need is in this medical bag.

Lauren wanted to ask if he ever finished Medical School. He had been dabbing into it just before he retired. She found him to be one of the most brilliant, Fae she had ever met. He didn't mind that she was human, she helped him and that is all that mattered. As curious as she was, she needed to focus on Bo first.

When Bo didn't answer any of Lauren's questions, she gently laid her down on the couch. Aiden bid them both good-bye knowing what Lauren was about to and needed to do. She needed to make the serum she once treated the both of them with. She didn't need as much blood as he had supplied, but was grateful for it, in case something went wrong with the first batch.

She and Aiden had both played around with his blood when he was brought to her for help. Lauren won the contest in the brains department when she thought of the serum before he did. His curious mind wanted to know what she had done and she explained it all to him down to the last detail.

Bo was a different story. He had never treated a Succubus before and the way Bo fed from him told him, she wasn't your average Succubus. He knew if anyone could help Bo, it was Lauren. He lucked out when he found her name on a piece of paper in Bo's pocket as her emergency contact.

Once Lauren was set up, she went to work as quickly as she could while keeping an eye on Bo.

 _ **Later that morning.**_

 _ **Kenzi**_

Kenzi was fed up not knowing where Bo was. What was the use of being a Fae's claimed human if you didn't see the Fae for weeks? Sure she could go to the Dal and hangout but when Trick got busy, she lost her shoulder to cry on, so to speak. He often looked annoyed that she wanted to talk to him like he was a girlfriend. Trick didn't have many friends. Didn't need them being the Blood King and basically being the higher authority above all of the Fae.

Dyson wasn't answering her calls. She didn't understand that at all either. He had promised her on her death bed that he would take care of Bo once Kenzi died. Well Kenzi was dying now. Dying of boredom. Dying of starvation. Trick was feeding her, but his portions became less and less.

She'd gotten so bored, she had scrubbed the clubhouse from top to bottom with the radio volume turned all the way up. Sighing, she bowed her head and headed to the Dal. She was completely out of liquor and needed something to take the edge off of the possibility that Bo may never return off.

 _ **Dyson**_

After Kenzi left him, Dyson had been on the phone calling every shifter he knew, at least those that were still talking to him. Hale had even gone silent, and wasn't returning any of his calls. He didn't want to go into the station. Bo was his only case right now.

But if he was honest with himself, how was he going to find Bo and not find Aife at the same time? He just needed to get the young Succubus alone to talk. She always saw reason when he explained things. Look at Aife, he never told her that he suspected her mother was coming for her. Like the day of that country club case when who Bo thought was Saskia had stopped by. Aife was so close and Dyson didn't know it. Trick had showed him pictures of his daughter late one night when they were walking about Bo and her being the last of Trick's bloodline. Dyson knew the minute Aife stood in front of him at the precinct who she really was. He just didn't know she was that powerful. He never believed she was that crazy but as he understood it now, everything she did centered around Bo. Killing the Dark Fae Elder and then the Albaster, an arch enemy of all Succubi. Aife had done her worst on him, Dyson learned that once Bo called him to come and take the body away.

That's why he needs to find Bo. She's still so young and naive in the Fae world. She didn't even know what to do with a dead body other than leaving them in her bed.

He could have taught her how to control her feeding. But she was relying on Lauren for help too. He didn't like that. He had never once seen Lauren do anything for anyone that wasn't about the Ash. She had no sense of loyalty to anyone. She didn't even have lovers as far as he knew because he could never smell anything other than the stench of various dead bodies on her clothes and gloves.

What could she offer Bo that he can't? He can offer Bo longevity in a lover that Lauren simply cannot. He can offer her protection from the Fae that Lauren's little needles cannot. He can sustain her for hours and hours in bed when Lauren's little body cannot. He shook his head wondering why someone so powerful as Bo was wasting her time on a woman that had limited time. Thinking of Lauren's scent, he got an idea and headed out.

 _ **Aife and Sasha**_

"How did it go? Aife asked into her phone.

"She has been screaming and crying for hours. They put her in a cell with two huge women. I can't tell if she enjoyed herself or wanted out of there. But either way, she looked fucked up when last I saw her". Sasha explained.

"And now? Aife asked.

"She has asked to see her lawyer". Sasha replied.

"No lawyer is going to get her out of this. She will stand the full humiliating trial that she so deserves. There will be no appeal, nor a deal". Aife snapped.

"I am going to make my move tonight when she thinks she's in a better cell. In the meantime, what is it that you want me to do? Sasha asked.

"See if you can get in on that meeting or at listen in on it. I have matters on this end to attend to". Aife laughed.

"Yes ma'am". Sasha hanging up.

Aife didn't mind watching that situation unfold in Bo and Lauren's absence. Nothing pissed the Succubus off more than someone harming a child. Sure Aife had drained plenty adults in her lifetime but none of them ever had children at home. She knew what it must have been like for Bo not having her birth mother around. She wouldn't do that to another child, if she could avoid it. She had pulsed her feeds to tell her about their home life before she took their Chi.

Humans would probably think the Fae are all monsters and most of them are, but to kill an innocent child because you have issues with the mother is bullshit. Bo's father likely still wants Aife dead, but she would never abandon Bo for him again.

"Do you have it? Aife asked.

"Yes ma'am". Spencer answered.

"How much of it do you have? Aife asked.

"A lot. It took a bit of doing but everything has been set up nicely". Spencer said.

"All over? Aife asked.

"I went in just about every direction but yes ma'am, all over". Spencer answered.

Spencer was a jack of all trades Fae. He could and would do anything for money or in fear. Aife scared him more than anyone he had met in his thousand years of life.

"Now go". Aife said as she took a call.

"Yes ma'am". Spencer said and all but sprinted away.

"Ummm ma'am. We have a serious problem". Sasha said nearly panting in nervousness.

"I'm listening". Aife said stopping in her tracks.

"That stupid bitch wants Lauren to testify as a character witness". Sasha said and waited.

"What the actual fuck of all fucks are you talking about?! Aife asked angrily.

"She told her lawyer to summon Lauren. They want her to testify in Nadia's defense". Sasha said. Even over the phone, Aife was terrifying.

"Has Lauren been contacted yet? Aife asked angrily.

"No ma'am but they have already issued the subpoena". Sasha said.

"Damn and Lauren _has_ to go. Shit". Aife sighed.

"I know. The nerve of that bitch. There is no way around this". Sasha said.

"I will call and alert Lauren. I have to be quick about it too. If Bo finds out we knew, before we tell them, it won't be good". Aife said angrily.

"I'm off to her cell. If she thinks she's in trouble, wait until I'm done". Sasha snapped.

"Sasha I have taught you well. Now go". Aife said hanging up.

 _ **Lauren and Bo**_

Lauren was finally finished with her serum. She had to rush on it and had freaked out a bit when Bo's eyes turned a different shade. But she had to focus. She is Bo's doctor after all.

She heard Bo's breathing slow way down. "I...I don't need a serum Lauren. I just can't feed. Aiden and I tried...well we almost...". Bo panted.

"Bo when was the last time you fed? Lauren asked.

"What day is it? Bo asked.

"It is the next morning". Lauren answered.

"Yesterday morning, I think". Bo panted.

Lauren was touched that their night out had taken a toll on Bo as if she had been in a fight. The Doctor shot up when an idea came to her. It was bold and brave but times like these called for the guts it would take to pull this off.

Lauren heard her phone ringing, and when it kept ringing she had no choice but to answer it.

"Aife now is really not a good time". Lauren sighed.

"Lauren we need to talk". Aife said.

"Well I am with a very important patient right now". Lauren said.

"Isabeau? What's wrong? Aife asked worriedly.

"Just tell me why you called and I think I can fix this". Lauren said.

"Well I wish I could fix what I am about to say, but Nadia has asked that you be summoned to testify on her behalf". Aife explained quickly.

"Damn it. I do not have time for this". Lauren said rubbing Bo's back.

"It's ok, we have a couple of days, I just didn't want you to find out from someone else". Aife said.

"Well my patient comes first, I will deal with that other _matter_ later". Lauren said looking down at Bo.

"You don't want Bo to know yet, I gotcha. Now what's wrong with Isabeau? Aife asked again.

"She needs to feed but her Succubus won't allow her to. She tried with an Incubus, but he couldn't get her to feed either". Lauren explained.

"Lauren that could be really dangerous. When was the last time she fed? Aife asked.

"She said yesterday morning, but she didn't sound too sure. I haven't been privy to her feeds so I really can't know for sure. Bo is really weak and I have an idea that might work but as far as the other matter, I will call you once we are settled here". Lauren said. This pissed her off, but she knew it would piss Bo off even more. She didn't need to be angry, she needed to feed.

"Well hang up your phone and I will wait for your call. I will pick my own brain in the meantime". Aife said worriedly. This was bad. She had never heard of a Succubus not be able to feed. Even if Bo could feed now, she likely would drain the next person or persons all at once.

Lauren didn't waste time with goodbyes. She stood up and crouched near Bo. Taking Bo's head in her hands, she lifted it.

"Bo I need to inject you and then we are going to try something ok? Lauren said.

"Try...I've been trying". Bo mumbled.

"I know sweetie but this will be different, I promise". Lauren said.

Bo closed her eyes and Lauren noticed tears falling. She wiped them away with her thumbs and called out to Bo again, when Bo didn't answer, she used all of her might and strength to pull Bo upright.

"I...I don't think _she_ wants to anymore". Bo mumbled through more tears.

Lauren wanted to cry too. Bo was fading and she needed to act now and she did. As she leaned the Succubus against the end of the couch, she took her needle and jammed it into Bo's arm. It was a precautionary measure since Bo confessed that she couldn't feed, not that she wasn't trying to feed. Lauren didn't know how much if any other Fae were around, but she assumed Aiden would have told her if there was.

Lauren waited and heard a sound she had never heard come from the brunette. She watched Bo nearly shake as her eyes opened again and were fully blue. Closing her own eyes for a few seconds, Lauren slowly counted before she lunged at Bo. She kissed her with everything she had, and more. She expected the kiss to be violent and new, but it held the same passion Bo had always kissed her with. She allowed the Succubus to lead it and as she pulled back, Lauren saw a steady blue line coming out of her mouth and going into Bo's. After almost 5 minutes, Bo's brown eyes had returned and she collapsed on the couch.

Lauren sighed in relief and threw a blanket over her, as she grabbed another one and made herself comfortable on the small loveseat. She would not be leaving her patient. Not until the Bo she knew woke up.

Bo was in a deep sleep. It started off ligt then turned dark, and then they appeared. All of them. Every body she had left in her wake, were alive again, and fell to their deaths as soon as she touched them with her hands. Her hands. She hadn't even fed from them and they died again. Just from her touch. She was a walking, breathing death machine, with a killer touch and kiss.

Lauren laid back and thought of what Aife had told her. Nadia really expected her to testify for her? What could Lauren tell them about her character? No. This day would not be about Nadia, Bo needed her now. After an hour or so of trying to stay awake, Lauren had nodded off holding a fresh cup of coffee in her hand.

Lauren woke up after two hours when she heard someone crying. She dropped the coffee cup and ran to her room to quickly dress in sweatpants and a tank top. She noticed Bo's boots were neatly lined up under the coffee table. So she had to be there somewhere. Lauren checked every room and the patio. Resolved to Bo's room, she gently knocked. When she didn't get an answer, she tried opening it and found it locked.

"Bo? Are you ok? Lauren asked softly.

"Go away Lauren. Run again. I won't chase you this time. It will be ok". Bo said with no emotion.

"Bo? Can you open the door? Lauren asked gently. She didn't like the tone in Bo's voice. It sounded flat. Nothing like Bo at all.

"Lauren please go. If you leave now, nobody will know where you have gone". Bo said as she stared at nothing at all.

Lauren shook her head and ran to the kitchen to grab a knife. When she went back to Bo's room, she immediately tried to jam the knife to unlock the door.

"Lauren please". Bo said sadly.

"Bo if you don't open the door, I will be forced to break it down. Please don't make me do it". Lauren said.

Bo looked around. She had almost forgotten that they were in an expensive hotel. The door probably cost more than either of them could afford. Wiping her eyes, she walked over and opened the door. Once it was open she turned her back and walked towards her bed.

Lauren walked in and took a deep breath. What she saw broke her heart immediately. Bo was in the middle of her bed with Kleenex all over the bed and floors. She cursed herself for sleeping on Bo. Had she stayed awake, she probably could have prevented Bo from reaching this state.

"Can...can I sit down? Lauren asked gently.

Bo nodded and pushed some of the Kleenex on the bed on to the floor, but she hadn't looked at the Doctor yet.

"Can you tell me what happened? Lauren asked softly while keeping some distance between Bo and herself.

Bo sat with chin on her knees and her arms wrapped her legs. "I'm a monster Lauren. I will never be good enough for you".

"Bo you are not a monster...". Lauren started.

"Its true Lauren. You saw what happened. _She_ happened". Bo said looking down at her toes.

"Bo that injection was not to meant to fix your hunger it was to protect me in a way, I think she did the rest". Lauren said softly as she stared at Bo. She was trying to get a read on her. Bo had always been so confident. So sure of herself, even after she found out she was a Succubus.

"Lauren please go. She will come back someday. I don't want to hurt you, not like that..not again". Bo sobbed into her knees.

"Bo I'm fine and I know what you are doing. It is not going to work. You are trying to push me away because you think you will hurt me. I am not leaving here, not without you". Lauren whispered.

"I know that you think you aren't enough for me Lauren. But look at me. I'm a Succubus. A Succubus that needs Chi from other people to survive. How fucked up is that? How can you not be good enough for me when I'm not even good enough for myself? Bo sobbed as she turned her wet face away from Lauren's sight.

Lauren stared at Bo for the longest time. Everything about every scene in her life since the Succubus arrived played out in her head. Her life had been nothing. Nothing but research after research. Arrogant Fae after arrogant Fae. She probably looked like a robot when she was among humans while the Fae guards drove and pushed her around doing their bidding. She had spent years looking at and talking to people that she found interesting or attractive, even with Nadia in her pod, she remained faithful to her. Then Bo happened. She can't really describe what Bo did the minute she touched her. The look in her eyes was so innocent yet caring. So brave yet fearful. For the longest time, Lauren thought Bo would never leave her lab. It was as if she was afraid to go out into public again. To be around anyone that she could drain, and then move on to the next body.

Then that moment came with Bo stepped to her. Before Bo ever pulsed her, Lauren knew what was about to happen. She wanted Lauren to leave with her, so that she wouldn't be leaving alone and would have someone that knew what she was and how to treat her with her. Even after learning she was part of the group that handcuffed her to interrogate her, Bo still wanted backup. A Doctor. A friend. Then boom, Dyson was at the door and that jig was up.

Lauren had watched them walk down that long hall, and just before they turned to walk down another, Bo had looked back for Lauren one last time. She saw the same look in her eyes, that she saw the first time they made eye contact. Bo was about to be alone again in a world, she still did not understand, and didn't know how to control her hunger yet.

Lauren lifted her head and saw Bo's tears sliding down her legs.

"You can go Lauren. I will tell them that I lost you again. I won't come looking for you again, I promise". Bo said softly as she trapped her hands under her feet.

Lauren slightly snapped her head to the side. Bo was pushing her away so she could die in this world alone. She was planning an attack just so the Fae would kill her and the pain would stop. No. That will not be. Lauren wasn't just her Doctor, she was her friend too. Bo would not be in this world alone if her Doctor friend had any say in it.

Brushing her face with her hands, Lauren stood up and reached out. "Come with me".

"No Lauren. Just go". Bo said still staring at her feet.

Lauren walked over and pulled at Bo's hand until the Succubus grabbed hers. Leaning back, Lauren pulled until Bo had finally stood up. Walking into the bathroom, Lauren turned on the shower and waited for the water to turn hot. Once she had the temperature just right, she pushed a naked Bo inside and stripped. Stepping inside, she took the shower nozzle and pointed it directly at Bo. Gently lifting Bo's chin, she sprayed the water in her face, and waited until she was completely soaked.

Turning Bo around, Lauren used the nozzle to spray her back and legs. She washed her hair and her body while Bo continued to cry. She hadn't said a word to Lauren since they left the bedroom. Lauren was ok with that. She didn't need to tell the Doctor what she could clearly see and diagnose for herself.

Once Bo was cleaned, Lauren gently wrapped her in a robe and pushed her into the nearest seat. Lauren washed and cleansed her own body before she stepped out of the shower.

When she returned to Bo, the Succubus was bent over with her head in her hands. Lauren pulled at one of them again and waited for Bo to stand under her own power. Pulling Bo into her bedroom, Lauren pulled the robe off of Bo, and dressed her in nothing but soft pajamas. She could have left her naked, but this wasn't about that. After sitting her down on her own bed, Bo returned to the previous position she was sitting in. Lauren dressed to match Bo and pulled the covers back, and pulled at Bo to stand again.

Using one hand, Bo wiped her tears as Lauren pulled on her other hand.

"Get in". Lauren said as she waited for Bo to finally do as she asked. It broke her heart more when Bo climbed in like a child as tears were still falling.

Lauren followed Bo into the bed and spooned the Succubus from behind. Brushing Bo's hair down with her fingers, Lauren leaned over her shoulder and choked up when she felt Bo shaking in sobs.

"Bo. I know what you are trying to do. What you want me to do. You want me to go away so nobody will see what I see. I see you are afraid. I see that you are scared of what you will do. You feel like you deserve to be alone. Deserve to be punished for something that is completely not your fault. Like I told you before, you are the first Succubus that I ever studied up close, but I will not leave you. I am not only your Doctor, I am your friend. I am not leaving you, not now, not ever". Lauren said biting her lips to contain her own tears.

"But Lauren...". Bo whispered.

"No buts. Go to sleep Succubus. I will be here when you wake up". Lauren said pulling Bo even closer to her.

Bo took a lot of deep breaths before she closed her eyes and waited for Lauren's warmth and confidence in her to put her to sleep.

Lauren blew her deep breaths into the air, and closed her eyes. This is where she is needed, and the way Bo's hands clung to hers, where she was wanted.

 ** _Dyson_**

Dyson had returned to Lauren's loft and had searched for anything that had her scent on it. He growled once he discovered it had been completely scrubbed clean. There was nothing there. No lab coat, no microscope with her fingerprints on it. Nothing.

Running off to the woods in human form, he stopped when he detected something. He knew that scent. He had smelled her cheap perfume every time he had to go to the lab to ask her about a case on the Ash's orders. He didn't care too much for the Ash. He was too soft on Lauren. They are Fae. They never have to be nice to humans, although Dyson does have a growing soft spot for Kenzi.

This is not about that human, it's about the human Doctor. If he found her, he would find Bo. Following the scent he picked up on, he wound up in a large open space. He turned around and around, the scent was leading in all directions.

Finally deciding to follow one, he shifted and raced off. He was running for almost thirty minutes before he stopped. "No. It can't be! He screamed as he quickly shifted back to human form".

"Tsk tsk...

"No! This can't be! How did you get her?! Dyson growled in anger.

"The question isn't how did I get her, the question is what am I going to do with her...hmm lemme think". Aife laughed tapping her chin with her finger.

"How did you do this? Dyson asked. He was sure he was on Lauren's trail.

"I knew you were looking for Lauren, and had Spencer put her scent everywhere. A bit out of the way but still amusing to see your reaction now. The woman has been doused in Lauren's perfume". Aife laughed as she stared at the woman.

"I'm warning you Aife! Dyson growled again.

"I got it! I will take her to see Isabeau. Wolves mate for life right?! Aife laughed and winked at the wolf and then the Fairy.

"Isabeau? The King's wife? Ciara asked.

"Ciara listen to me, it's now what you think, _who_ you think". Dyson said.

"Then tell me who Isabeau is". Ciara said.

"You will learn soon enough. Grab her and lets go! Aife laughed clapping her hands.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Bo and Lauren talk again before they return home.**_

 _ **Nadia has a few rough moments in her cell.**_

 _ **Dyson tries to stop Aife from telling Bo the truth.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**_We learn how Nadia killed her ex and kids.**_**

 _ **Nadia**_

Nadia was sitting on a sheet with her back against her cell wall. Her chin was resting on her knees as she sat in silence. She was pissed off. She didn't deserve to be here. She was even more pissed off at her lawyer for not getting her released. She would fire her, if she was charging her for her services. She was pissed at wasting her time and all of those years on Lauren. She was pissed at her ex who reminded her of Lauren.

Her name was Valerie. They had been together for years. Valerie had kids of her own and Nadia didn't mind. They had everything that they ever wanted or needed. Nadia wasn't getting much work as an amateur photographer, so she boxed on the side. Her opponents were always smaller than she was. The audiences were scarce, but it didn't hurt her purse.

 _"We need to talk". Valerie said from the couch. It was another late night and Nadia had just walked in. She walked over to the couch and leant over to kiss Valerie but she moved away._

 _Nadia sat down and tried again, but Valerie used her hand this time to push her away. "What's wrong?_

 _"I'm leaving you. We are leaving you". Valerie said._

 _"You're not serious". Nadia sighed in relief. She was expecting something earth shattering had happened._

 _"I am serious. You are never home and when you are, you are either eating or fucking me". Valerie said._

 _"You can't leave. You don't have any money and in case you have forgotten, I am the only one in charge of our checking account". Nadia said putting her feet up on the coffee table._

 _"I don't need money. I have packed up the kids and we are leaving, tonight". Valerie said. Her kids were standing in the kitchen and had been ordered not to come out of there. Her son was 4 and her daughter was 5._

 _"You can't leave me and you won't. Nobody has ever left me". Nadia said pushing the power button on the tv remote. She sighed as her head hit the soft pillow behind it._

 _"That's what you think". Valerie said as she stood up to grab her kids to leave. Before she even got close to the kitchen Nadia had thrown her against the wall. Once she hit the floor, Nadia struck her over and over again with some exercise weights._

 _"I told you, you weren't going to leave me". Nadia said as the woman slowly died. Nadia checked her pulse and grabbed something out of a closet before she went into the kitchen._

 _"Hey you guys how about some milk and cookies? Nadia smiled waving the little boy and girl over. She walked to the cabinets to grab some small plates and glasses._

 _The kids never took a seat but kept their heads bowed. Nadia put some cookies on the table and went back to pour the milk, once she was done she gave them both a glass full. She sat at the table and talked to them as they consumed the cookies and used the milk to wash them down. After ten minutes they were both curled up on the floor, she checked their pulses and walked out of the house, never to return again._

Nadia took a deep breath and exhaled it. The next thing she knew she was on her feet, and it wasn't her doing.

"Since you like to throw people around, I thought you might enjoy it, if it was happening to you". Sasha laughed as she entered the room.

"What are you doing here? Nadia asked coldly.

"Consider me a genie. I am here to grant a few wishes. A lot of them in fact". Sasha as she lifted her hands and threw Nadia against wall, after wall. Nadia groaned on the floor.

"Get up big bad woman. Lets see if you can fight someone your own size. I will even let you throw the next punch". Sasha laughed. She wasn't even using any of her Fae powers. She didn't need to. The Fae were monsters but they were never women beaters or baby killers.

Nadia stood up and cracked her knuckles. She didn't even bother to try and stop the blood from dripping from her nose. Cracking her neck, she readied for her first move. "You have no idea what you've started".

"Oooo hurt me. I'm so scared". Sasha laughed. Putting her hands behind her back, she watched as Nadia lunged for her. She never flinched nor blinked.

Nadia's punches were tickling Sasha more than they were hurting her. Having enough she leveled the boxer to the point that Nadia was now bleeding from her lips. When Nadia threw another punch, Sasha tossed her against the wall and punched her in the face when she bounced off of it. Nadia was back on the ground. She figured if she layed still the woman would leave her be. But no such luck.

"This will happen for the rest of your miserable life. There are plenty of women in here and in the prisons strong enough to kick your ass whenever they feel like it. You won't die in here. Not yet. You won't even be given sheets in case your punk ass thinks of taking the easy way out. We saw the Medical Examiner's pictures of Valerie and her kids. By the time your human life is over, you will have suffered a fate much worse than that. All of this is compliments of Aife and anyone that has ever lost family members like Valerie's family did. You will stand trial and lose. Lauren knows about your pathetic summons, personally I can't wait to see what she says when she comes. I will have a front row seat for that". Sasha explained as she let the woman's head go and heard it slam into the floor.

 _ **Dyson**_

Dyson had been tracking Aife for almost a full day. He went to the Dal to grab some of her old clothes to try and find her scent. She was his biggest lead for finding Bo. More importantly for finding Lauren.

Even though Lauren is now free. She still needed to pay for not saving the Ash. She was their best Doctor. Dyson knew that but would never admit to it publicly. An Elder like that dying was still punishable by death. Every human had been put to death when a Fae died because of their actions. Lauren would be no different.

Dyson knew quite a few Elders. They would never tolerate her living, especially among them knowing what she did and could have prevented. So once he found her, and turned her in, Bo would be his forever.

He was now running behind the scent of Aife's he could detect. He smiled knowing he was closing in.

 _ **Bo and Lauren**_

Bo had woken up and noticed she and Lauren had switched positions during the night. She also noticed that she was in a satin robe. She was spooning Lauren. She tried not to breathe for fear of waking the Doctor.

A Fae could go for days without needing much sleep. Lauren is not a Fae. She is human. Something that has never bothered or offended Bo, like it did most of the Fae.

Lauren's warmth during the night and whenever they held each other was like a nursery rhyme to a child. Something comforting and reassuring.

She closed her eyes and thought of the moments they had so far. The first time she pulsed Lauren and watching as it had no effect on the Doctor. It did rile up her Succubus though. Like it was riling her up right now with every breath Lauren took.

She had never felt this way about anyone before. They hadn't felt this way about anyone before. Lauren could wake her Succubus up and put her to bed. Every time she looked at Lauren, they both wanted to growl, and here the Doctor was, cuddled in their arms. Bo finally exhaled and it felt wonderful.

For as long and as much as she wanted Lauren the first time, she had always feared her Succubus would drain her. She mentally kicked herself for that now because they could have had many nights in her bed or in Lauren's lab or loft. She licked her lips wanting the Doctor right now. But no.

This wasn't the time. Over the years, she could get anyone to sleep with her. Sometimes she never needed to pulse them to get into her bed. But this was different. She would wait until Lauren wanted her again. She could jump out of bed and go and have anyone that she saw, but none of them would light up her eyes like the Doctor could and did every time she looked at her. Even now as she slept. She smiled and bit her lip at remembering Lauren's taste. Even her scent was delicious.

Lauren was starting to stir. She remembered falling asleep with Bo in her arms. The small amount of skin that she felt warm against hers felt a little cool now. She blinked and noticed she was facing the opposite direction and felt a warm arm, gently tighten around her.

Slowly rolling over, Bo's arm moved to let the Doctor turn around to face her.

"Good morning". Bo smiled softly.

"Good morning". Lauren said clearing her throat. Bo looked so beautiful as the sun cascaded through the window.

"Did you sleep well? Bo asked rubbing Lauren's back.

"I did. However it doesn't look like you did". Lauren said noting Bo's robe.

"I wanted you to be comfortable and I wasn't sure if you still wanted me to be sleeping in my underwear, in your bed". Bo said shyly.

"Bo of course I wouldn't have minded. I was the one that insisted that you sleep that way. That you sleep here. And it was only sleep". Lauren said.

"Only". Bo sighed.

"Bo. I know. I know it was not easy for someone with your nature to only sleep". Lauren said taking one of Bo's hands.

"I am not going to lie and say that I don't want you. Every minute of the day, but the next time we make love, it will be your call". Bo said gently shaking Lauren's hand.

Lauren swallowed and tried not to blush. Bo was looking at her so hungrily that it was starting to concern her.

"Bo have you fed this morning? Lauren asked.

"I'm not hungry like that. Surprisingly". Bo answered.

Lauren squinted and it tickled Bo.

"Seriously Doctor of mine, I'm fine". Bo said.

"Bo we need to talk". Lauren said.

"I thought we were talking". Bo cooed pulling Lauren closer.

Lauren was the one to bite her lip this time. She needed to tell Bo about Nadia and knew it was going to upset the Succubus. "Lets order some room service".

"You got it babe". Bo said and cringed at the nickname. Lauren wasn't her babe. Not yet. She wasn't even sure she was her lady either. But she never took Lauren as someone that would share her bed in any capacity if it didn't mean something to the Doctor. It meant so much to Bo, but again they were living on Lauren's time. She wouldn't rush or push her.

Twenty minutes later their food arrived and they had already plated what they wanted. They pretty much ordered everything on the menu. Bo wanted Lauren to get enough to eat. She often wondered how much the Ash fed her. It pissed her off not knowing. The most she had seen Lauren eat to date was beer nuts at the Dal. That wasn't a meal.

Bo had finished her first plate and wiped her mouth with a napkin as she watched Lauren attack her own plate. She sipped on her coffee and patiently waited for her chance.

"I'm sorry". Lauren said with a mouthful of food.

Bo waved her off. "It's ok. Take your time".

Lauren felt bad but was starving and finished up her third plate.

"Are you ok? Bo asked gently as she watched Lauren look around the room.

"I'm fine. I just don't know how to start". Lauren said.

"Well lets go start a fire and we can get comfortable on the couch". Bo said noticing Lauren was shivering slightly.

The women cleaned up the table and pushed the cart into the hall for collection. Both dressed in their underwear and robes, they were still comfortable and Bo built a nice fire. Lauren made a fresh pot of coffee and carried it to the small coffee table. Bo sat on the couch, waiting for her to join her. She stood up when Lauren had reached the couch.

"Better? Bo asked.

"Yes I am. Thank you". Lauren smiled.

"You're welcome Lauren". Bo smiled pouring coffee for the both of them.

Lauren moaned as she swallowed the first sip. She was a bit better. A lot warmer that was for sure. Bo's kindness and caring, was warming her up too.

"So what did you want to talk about? Bo asked sitting back on the couch.

Lauren exhaled deeply and prepared herself. "Aife called me yesterday. Nadia wants me to testify".

"What the fuck?! You don't have to Lauren. You never have to see that bitch ever again, if you don't want to". Bo snapped. The freaking nerve of Nadia asking Lauren to testify.

"Bo I do have to go, and before you ask, no I don't want to see her. I never wanted to see her again". Lauren said.

"Maybe you can testify by video? Something so that you wouldn't have to be there physically". Bo said.

"No. Even though I don't want to see her, I won't do that. I will go in person. She has obviously thought of me as a coward. I will go and show her that I am not". Lauren said.

"Ok Lauren. I will support you on this, but you let me know if you change your mind. She has balls to do this and if she really had em, I'd love to kick her in them". Bo snapped.

Lauren took all of Bo in. Her face. Her body. Her eyes. She looked flushed but strong. "Thank you".

"No. Don't thank me Lauren. You deserve better than this. Better than her. I hope what you deserve is me". Bo said and blushed after the words left her mouth.

"Bo...". Lauren started.

"Please listen to me? Bo interrupted.

"Ok". Lauren nodded for the Succubus to talk.

"I love you Lauren. Yes I am still new at this but I know I do. I know she does too. I think that's why I haven't needed to feed since last night. I don't think it was the injection you used either. I think it was her and our need and wanting to taste your chi. I have never tasted chi like yours. But it's not only that, it's everything about you. I know it. I feel it. You are a good woman and most importantly, you are good for us". Bo said with tears in her eyes and pointing at herself to indicate she was talking on behalf of her Succubus too. Lauren smiled when her eyes flashed blue and back to brown.

Lauren moved over and wiped Bo's tears.

"Bo. I love you too but I am still dealing with Nadia and the fallout from that. You do deserve someone good, and I hope it's me, but after hearing that she wants me to testify, things could get a lot nastier. I know you are going to support me, but I have no idea what is going to happen. It's not fair to you to ask you to sit back while all of this plays out". Lauren said softly.

"I'm not going anywhere Lauren. I don't care how long it takes, we are in this together". Bo said holding Lauren's hand as tightly as she could.

Lauren took some deep breaths and sighed into Bo's welcoming hug. The women sat like that for the longest time. Bo was still so wired it was taking all of her strength to hold her Succubus back. She was ready to go. Ready to kick Nadia's ass if she got the chance to. But this wasn't about her, or Nadia. It was about Lauren. To make sure Lauren was ok and comfortable in Bo's world. She was already Bo's life.

So she needed to protect her. As wonderful as their lives had been living in a penthouse, she wouldn't keep Lauren pent up any further. As much as they were relaxed, going back home was going to throw the both of them into chaos. Not only Nadia's trial but the Fae world too. Bo had always been afraid of her Succubus but for Lauren, she would use her wherever and whenever she needed to, to protect her. She could feel her Succubus stirring and knew she agreed.

 _ **The Dal**_

Trick was busier than usual. It seemed every Fae that he knew of in the colony was thirsty tonight. He had to call in a few of them to help him serve the others.

"I wonder if your head will pop off, if you run around fast enough". Aife laughed as she sat at the bar with a fresh beer in her hand.

"What are you doing here? I know you are not going to pay for that beer". Trick groaned as he set four cocktail glasses on a tray.

"I'm waiting for your dog to come and fetch me. I actually want him to". Aife laughed.

"Dyson is not a dog, he's a wolf". Trick groaned.

"He smells like a dog and sleeps around like a bitch. He's a dog". Aife laughed.

Trick shook his head and walked to the other end of the bar. The longer he stood in front of or near the Succubus, the longer she would taunt him.

The crowd grew louder and raunchier. Aife was amused watching all of the men trying to impress their dates or escorts. She drank beer after beer, and Trick was right, she didn't pay for any of them.

Aife's Succubus stirred, and she smiled. Turning towards the door, she watched the wolf walk in. He hadn't seen her yet as she was blanketed by Fae dancing.

Dyson's patience got the better of him and he growled. He knew Aife was here, he just didn't see her yet.

"Dyson! I do have customers! Trick screamed over the noise. He wasn't a tall man but his voice could be deep when he needed it to be.

"Where is she? Where is that bitch Succubus? Dyson growled.

"Which one? The Succubus growled in response.

Aife grinned wide when she looked at the door. There stood Lauren and Bo. Bo's eyes were a deep ocean blue.

"Careful what you ask for dog! Aifes screamed over the ruckus crowd. Some were running in every direction after seeing Bo.

"Bo! Bo it's me, Dyson! Dyson screamed.

"Do I look like Bo? The Succubus growled. Her voice broke all of the glasses people were holding in their hands.

"Sweetie, Aife is here. Lets go sit with her ok? Lauren said gently and watched as the Succubus nodded. Her eyes still flashing blue but she remained in control as she held on to Lauren's hand.

"No Bo! Don't go to Aife. Come to me! Dyson growled.

"Yes Isabeau. Come and sit. Mama has so much to tell you". Aife laughed.

"No! Dyson growled as he ran towards the bar and more importantly to him, Bo.

Lauren pushed the Succubus out of the way just as Dyson was shifting and clocked him with a barstool. Shattering it.

"As I was saying we have a lot to talk about". Aife laughed as Trick went to clean up the mess.

 _ **TBC**_

 ** _Aife tells Bo everything and the Succubus explodes._**

 _ **Kenzi finds the gang, but doesn't like what she finds.**_

 _ **Nadia's trial is pushed up at Lauren's insistence.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Kenzi**_

Kenzi had been at the clubhouse cleaning the basement. She found a ton of dead mice and took them out to the largest trash receptacle that she could find and dumped them.

This was her life now. Nothing to do but wait, hope and clean. She seemed to be the only one to notice she was now living alone. Alone in a house that Bo lived alone in first. Alone in the Fae world. Dyson was ignoring her calls. She couldn't wrap her head around him not wanting to find Bo for her. He had always done what she asked of him. Ever since they made amends after he boldly told her that he was in love with Bo. That was huge, considering they were all still practically strangers.

She needed Dyson's loyalty back. That same loyalty that made him swear that he would look after Bo when Kenzi died. She needed Bo. She needed both of them. They were her family now. Bo needed her and Dyson. She didn't need Lauren. Not like she thought she did. Lauren is a human like Kenzi, which meant she would die someday and that would still leave Bo with Dyson, as it should be.

"Well shit. What will I do now? Kenzi groaned after standing in the foyer. The house reeked of clean, and it wasn't her favorite smell. Music. Music. Music. She thought as she made her way to the small, new stereo that she swiped the night before. Bo would be on her ass about it, but Bo would need to be home first to care.

She was deep into the third song on the radio when her phone beeped. It was a text from Dyson.

"About freaking time dude". Kenzi wailed. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she read the message. Bo was back and currently at the Dal.

She didn't bother turning the stereo off as she ran out of the house. Nearly breaking her best pair of heels just to get there. Bo was finally home. Finally things would and could get back to normal.

 _ **The Dal Riata**_

Dyson was standing far enough from the bar to see the women but close enough to smell Bo's anger. Or who he thought was Bo. She was dressed like Bo. Looked at him like Bo would but with blue eyes this time.

His heart was pounding. His pleas for her to come to him to talk were only falling on his ears. Trick was behind him sweeping up all the glass, and there was a lot of it. Dirty glasses, clean glasses. Bottles of liquor leaking behind the bar. He didn't know what to do. Aife is too strong for him, and the Succubus he knew as Bo was sitting beside her staring directly at him. Her stare was so thick, he almost felt naked in front of her. Not that he minded that, but he didn't like feeling like that around Trick too. He closed his eyes and turned around to Trick. Trick had to help him.

"Not now Dyson". Trick said before the wolf even opened his mouth.

"Wouldn't it be easier to tell him to sit? Aife laughed.

"You said you had something to tell me". Bo said staring at her mother.

"Bo don't listen to her! Listen to me! Dyson growled.

"Stand there and shut the hell up". The Succubus snapped. Dyson froze in place and was shocked that he couldn't move. Not on his own.

"Now I _didn't_ teach her that". Aife laughed again.

"I don't know how I did it, but it works". Bo said slowly.

"Well damn I was hoping you knew, but since you don't, you must have gotten that from your daddy". Aife winked at Trick. The Blood King swallowed and walked over to the trash can to dispose of the latest batch of broken glass.

Trick sighed. His poor bar was about to be shattered. The echoes of Bo's impending anger were already swirling in his mind. Bo around her mother was like Bo aligned with the Dark Fae. No good could or would ever come of it. He would kick Aife out of his bar, but that would likely incite his granddaughter too.

"Can't you take this to the clubhouse? Trick asked.

"He will not step into my house again. Well as long as it's my house". Bo said flashing her blue eyes.

"Bo you don't understand. Just let me explain! Dyson pleaded.

"Your aura is telling me a lot and my mother is about to tell me the rest. Now shut up and do not speak unless I command you to". The Succubus snapped.

"Bo...

"Aife". Bo said.

"Right well this is going to take some time, but if you pay attention, you will get it the first time". Aife said seriously.

"I can handle it". Bo said gently squeezing Lauren's hand. She hadn't let go of it since they entered the Dal. Lauren hadn't asked for it back yet either.

"Long story short, he was trying to set you up Isabeau. To make the Fae and his pack think that you killed Cayden. You and I both know we left that bastard alive. Well you wanted to leave him alive. But that's not important. What is important is the wolf here, wanted you to come home and back to him so badly that he was willing to do anything including framing you to get you back here. To force you to see him. He wants the Elders to reinstate Lauren's servitude since she wasn't officially cleared of the Ash's death. They can't even pin his death on me, but are willing to pin it on a human. Your human, and I don't mean Kenzi". Aife said.

"Stay here". Bo whispered to Lauren as she stood up and walked over to Dyson.

"Go on". Bo said.

"For a man with no balls, he certainly has them. He wants to turn Lauren in so the Elders would surely kill her. He never once thought that my Succubus loves her". Aife said standing beside Lauren.

"You love Lauren now? Dyson growled in disgust.

"Not like that fool, Bo's Succubus". Aife laughed.

"What does Trick have to do with this? I smell him in this too". Bo said bitterly biting her lip.

"Now Bo. I told him not to go to the Norn but he went anyway. I only sent him back so that he could get his love for you back. She took his...ya know". Trick explained.

"Everybody out". Bo said calmly.

She never moved but heard feet hitting the floor as the customers rushed out.

"Stay where you are Trick! Bo screamed.

"I wasn't in on the Cayden scheme Bo, that was all Dyson". Trick spoke quickly.

"Then why does Dyson smell like you? Bo asked angrily.

"It's my bar. He's always liked to use my cologne". Trick said.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it". Bo snapped.

"Yeah when I heard of you and saw you, I asked him to keep an eye on you. I never suggested your other activities or his". Trick said.

"I saved Kenzi and suddenly you showed up. I went to see Lou Ann and suddenly mom showed up. None of this is a coincidence! Bo snapped and her voice shook the building.

"What did you do?! Dyson growled in Lauren's direction. He growled again when he felt a violent slap.

"You will not speak to her". Bo snapped. Her eyes were bluer than any ocean Dyson had seen in all of his years of life.

"But she...". Dyson started but was then slapped again.

"Did nothing to you. But you. You have done a lot of cowardly shit to her. What did you think was going to happen? Bo would rush back here and jump your nutless bones? The Succubus laughed.

"If you're such a badass talk to me as Bo". Dyson growled.

The Succubus allowed her eyes to flash brown and blue at the same time. "Same voice. Same body. Same powers that are about to kick your ass". She laughed.

Trick threw his broom and dust pan down. What was going to be the use of cleaning when she was about to wreck his bar again.

"Can I join in? Aife laughed.

"No. He's about to learn what it's like to fuck with a Succubus and her mate. A baby Succubus at that". The Succubus snapped.

"I'm your mate Bo. Don't you remember all of those nights?! I mated with you, you ever said I'm yours". Dyson growled.

"Hello?! The lights are on but there is nobody upstairs huh? Would Bo go off with someone else if she was your mate? Would Bo love someone else if she was your mate? Would she practically propose to someone else if she was your mate? The Succubus laughed constantly slapping Dyson.

Dyson growled and couldn't stop.

"Ooooo the puppy wants to play. Good". The Succubus laughed.

"Come on let mama play too". Aife pleaded but really didn't want to interfere. This was Bo's fight and rightfully so. Besides it gives her a chance to see Bo's powers for the first time. Like the powers to make Dyson stand still when she hadn't even touched him yet.

"Aife..". Trick said.

"Shut up old man! Haven't you caused enough damage?! Aife screamed.

"Tell me why I shouldn't snap your fucking neck?! The Succubus screamed.

"Because Bo loves me. Even you can't deny that". Dyson snapped.

The Succubus stood still for a moment. Her eyes were going from left to right and right to left. "Not like that". She laughed.

"You gave her something didn't you?! Dyson asked as he looked at Lauren angrily. The wolf found himself being lifted into the air and thrown across the closest pool table and the Succubus hadn't used her hands.

"I warned you not to talk to her. Stupid. Stupid wolf". The Succubus said picking him up again from across the room and slammed him into the wall.

"Isabeau! Don't kill him! Trick screamed.

The Succubus growled and it made Trick jump when she looked over her shoulder at him. "Get your precious Elders and the Morrigan here, right now".

"Oooo I will do that". Aife said grabbing her phone.

Dyson was on the floor. He was sure the Succubus had broken a few bones and his jaw. He tried stretching his mouth to be sure but couldn't.

"Hurts doesn't it? Bo laughed with her eyes back to brown.

Trick sighed in relief that Bo was Bo again. Now he could get back to cleaning his bar. When he walked by her to pat her on the knee, she lifted him up so that they were eye to eye.

"Where do you think you are going? Bo snapped.

"Bo! Put me down! Trick said angrily.

"Ohh you're angry?! I'm angry too. Did you really think I wouldn't be pissed about you asking Dyson to baby-sit me? Are you that much of a coward that you would try and control my life, like you controlled mom's. I haven't forgotten that either, _grandfather_ ". Bo snapped dropping Trick to the floor.

Bo sat back down next to Lauren. She kissed her knuckles and took a fresh bottle of beer from her.

"How long? Bo asked turning to Aife for a second.

"I told them Trick was on his death bed, it shouldn't be long". Aife laughed.

"Aife! Trick screamed.

"What? You've wished me dead before. All is fair in love and hate". Aife laughed.

Dyson managed to stand but was soon down again at Bo's hands.

"I won't touch that filthy beast. He must learn a dog's place is on the floor". Bo said seriously.

"Then kill me if that is what you are going to do! Dyson growled.

"No". Bo said sternly.

"No?! Why no?! Aife laughed.

"Because if I kill him, people will think that Lauren is my choice my default. He needs to live long enough to see that Lauren is my only choice. She was my choice every time that I slept with you. Every time that I kissed you. You will learn soon enough". Bo said.

"Well shit. If you aren't going to kill him. I will". Aife laughed standing up.

"No. Mom don't. Not yet". Bo said looking Aife in her eyes. For the first time Bo looked like who she was destined to be, Aife's daughter.

Lauren looked at Bo. She was really touched and knew there was something that she needed to do right now. Bo flinched when Lauren stood up.

"I'm sorry I have something to do". Lauren said.

"Is it ok if I come with you? I won't interfere". Bo said gently.

"Sure". Lauren smiled as she pulled Bo off into another room.

Bo took a seat and allowed Lauren room to do what she needed to do. But she never took her eyes off of her. If she had left her to herself, the Fae would likely pounce. She didn't trust Trick not to do anything either. He was lucky that she allowed him to continue breathing. She wasn't old by any means but old enough not to need a baby-sitter. Until she met Lauren, she didn't know what she was or couldn't control her nature. But this she could control. She could control Lauren's safety. Which is why she asked to come with her. The Fae disrespecting Lauren was over. For good.

"Melinda Moore please". Lauren said gently waving Bo off. She knew the immediate moment when the Succubus would get riled up.

"Hold please". The woman on the other line said.

"Lauren". Bo whispered as Lauren waved her off again.

"Dr. Lewis. I am pleased to hear from you...". Ms. Moore started.

"If you want me to testify. I will do it but it has to be tomorrow". Lauren said.

"I can't possibly pull that off". Ms. Moore gasped.

"Make it happen or I won't show. You or they will never find me either". Lauren demanded.

"I...I will see what I can do". Ms. Moore said.

"You do that". Lauren said hanging up.

"Lauren. Lauren I do not like this. You are giving her exactly what she wants. To see you". Bo said now standing in front of Lauren.

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing". Lauren said softly.

"Are you sure? Bo asked worriedly.

"I'm sure". Lauren said gently. Bo's eyes were wide with worry and Lauren closed the distance. Her tongue gently licked Bo's lips and Bo gently opened her mouth.

The women's tongues collided with a passion that their kisses never held before. Bo knew what it was and wasn't about to back down. Lauren had chosen her. Her. A Succubus. A Fae. She might have felt like a monster, but Lauren's kiss had her feeling like the most beautiful woman in the world.

"I'm sorry". Bo panted when they heard a loud commotion coming from the bar.

"I'm not". Lauren smiled gently holding Bo's head in her hands.

"We should go". Bo panted again. Her Succubus was growling to kiss her, herself, but this wasn't the time for that.

"We should". Lauren said kissing Bo once more, but this time on her cheek.

"What's going on here? Why is that murderous Succubus here? Blackthorn snapped from the end of the bar.

"Enough! Bo snapped.

The room went still as she walked back in holding Lauren's hand in hers.

"Why is _she_ here?! Evony snapped.

"It doesn't matter why I am here. It matters why you are here. Now if you will all shut the hell up. I can get started. Bo said as she helped Lauren to stand on top of the bar and joined her.

"Where is that lowly barkeep? The Succubus said he was dying. I gave up a good wax job to come and see that in person". Evony snapped.

"TMI and he's over there". Bo said pointing to a shivering Trick.

"Bo don't do this". Trick said.

"It must be bad. Her trusty dog is on the floor". Vex laughed.

"I said enough! Bo snapped.

"Well if he's not dying, why are we here? Blackthorn asked.

"You are here because you are all fired". Bo said seriously.

"What? Fired? Foolish girl. You don't know how the Fae works". Blackthorn laughed.

"I know how I work, and you're all fired. There will be no more Light and no more Dark. I am all that you will need to answer to". Bo said seriously as the crowd erupted in laughter.

"Nobody here is scared of a baby Succubus". Vex laughed.

"I share his blood and can do a lot more if you want to test me". Bo said pointing at Trick.

"We don't fear the bartender either". Blackthorn said.

"I am more than any Succubus you have ever seen or fought. I am more powerful than anyone in this room. You see I am Light and Dark". Bo smiled proudly.

"Prove it". Vex challenged her.

"Not on me. Not again". Evony laughed.

"I will prove it and once I do. You will bow to me and Dr. Lewis whenever you see us from now on". Bo said.

"Lets see what you got baby Fae". A voice came from the back of the room.

"Fine". Bo said lifting her hands, dropped them and watched as everyone but Aife bowed before them.

"I'll fix her". Vex said lifting his hands but Bo was too quick for him and pinned his arms against his sides as he squirmed to get free.

"That's nothing but a magician's trick". Blackthorn gasped.

Bo lifted her head and pulled everyone but Aife and Lauren's chi. When they all started coughing, she stopped.

"What the fuck are you? Evony laughed.

"She's light and dark, like she said. I could tell you who her father is, but you bitches would wet yourselves and Trick here still hasn't cleaned up from her last rampage". Aife laughed.

"I don't understand. Care to elaborate". Evony said nicely. She wasn't about to be a Succubus thrall again.

"All you need to understand is, I run all Fae now. You will ask permission to scratch your asses, if you need to. You will not feed on humans anymore. You will bow to Lauren every time you see her. Your days of disrespecting her are over. Lauren's services are no longer free, if you need a Doctor, find another one. Oh and any monies you have made off of her brilliance is to be immediately turned over to her. She deserves it. After the little taste I have just given you of my powers, do not piss me off". Bo said seriously.

"What about your other human. You haven't mentioned her yet". Evony laughed.

"Evony I said humans and Kenzi was claimed a long time ago. Cross that line if you want to, but you won't be crossing anything else again if you do". Bo said.

"Still choosing the humans over the Fae. Tsk. And here I thought you were serious". Evony laughed and then suddenly started choking.

"I am serious". Bo said with Evony now at eye level to her. She smiled and tossed the Morrigan back on the floor.

"How...how? Vex laughed.

"I told you I am not your average Succubus". Bo said.

"And you're sure you want to choose humans over the Fae? Blackthorn asked standing at a safe distance.

"That whole Fae better than humans bullshit is over too. I have chosen a human as my mate". Bo smiled holding Lauren's hand up with hers.

"And just so that there is no misunderstanding. I have chosen her too". The Succubus said taking and returning control to Bo.

The bar erupted in laughter and then anger. Who the hell was this girl to come to town demanding things she hadn't earned. They hadn't seen this kind of disarray since the days of the Blood King.

"Trick do you want to tell them or shall I? Aife laughed.

"Aife no...".Trick warned.

"He doesn't have to tell them. Because he will bow to me too. Ohh and obviously if you screw with Aife, you deserve what you get". Bo snapped.

"Isabeau! You have overstepped now! Trick snapped.

"Isabeau? Did you say Isabeau?! Blackthorn asked.

"That's her name, don't wear it out". Aife laughed.

Blackthorn ran over to Trick. "You're the Blood King aren't you?

"I'd prefer to stay retired, if you don't mind". Trick whispered.

"Who is her father? Blackthorn asked pointing at Bo.

"Hades". Aife whispered in Blackthorn's ear and then looked towards the ground as he did indeed pee in his pants.

"I want no part of this. I am out of here. If you have any sense you would leave too". Blackthorn said running out of the bar.

Dyson groaned when the rest of the Fae trampled him running after Blackthorn.

"I will give you a week to heal wolf and then you have a job to do". Bo said with her foot on Dyson's neck.

"Make him scrub the toilets". Aife laughed.

"Close but not quite". Bo said softly removing her foot.

"What do you want me to do? Dyson groaned.

"You are going to build Lauren a brand new lab". Bo said seriously.

"Oooooo that hurts huh? Aife laughed.

"You can't serious Bo". Dyson said sitting up.

"As serious as my Succubus was kicking your ass moments ago". Bo said sitting by Lauren.

"You really chose her? Dyson asked.

"We both did". Bo smiled.

"She's mine! Dyson growled and winced when Bo punched him. He fell hard to the floor and was sure he hurt his shoulder now.

"Now you have one day to heal! Now get the hell out of my bar". Bo seethed as she spun around on her barstool.

"Bo? Dyson. Trick? What the Fae happened in here? Kenzi asked running in and over to check on Dyson.

"Isabeau made her choice and Dyson didn't like it". Aife laughed.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Bo accompanies Lauren to court.**_

 _ **Dyson asks Trick to help him heal.**_

 _ **Kenzi tries to talk some sense into Bo.**_

 ** _Bo and Lauren meet Ciara._**


	20. Chapter 20

_**The Dal**_

Bo handed Lauren a shot while they watched Kenzi run over to Dyson. The Succubus never flinched. Never moved at all, but enjoyed the feel of the liquor slivering down her throat.

"Here babe, sit". Bo said picking up and wiping off a barstool for Lauren. Lauren nodded and took the offered seat. She felt like she had been on her feet all day and needed to rest them a bit.

Bo nodded and stood next to the stool, when Lauren was finally comfortable and took in the sight in front of them again.

"Bo? What happened to Dyson? Who did this and why aren't you going after the punk that did this to Dyson? Kenzi rambled off. She wasn't sure how to help the wolf at all. Everywhere she touched made him growl in pain.

"Don't Kenzi". Dyson groaned when she tried to help him sit. He figured it was best to stay where he was on the floor. If he moved, it would likely bring out Bo's Succubus again. That part of Bo clearly hates him. He had known plenty of Fae women and their alter ego's weren't that evil to him.

"We can't leave you like this. You need help". Kenzi protested when Dyson pushed her off of him.

"Leave me". Dyson groaned.

"Yes leave that dick alone". Aife laughed from behind them.

"Shut up Aife! This is all your fault! You were always sticking your nose into other people's business! Dyson snapped and screamed when the Succubus kicked him over and over again before spitting Vodka in his face, burning his eyes.

"Isabeau you better have a plan for this asshole. His mouth will talk him into his own death". Aife snapped.

"I do have a plan". Bo said softly but coolly.

Aife nodded and stood back from Kenzi and Dyson. Every part of her wanted to kill him in the most violent of ways, but she respected Bo enough to keep him alive, for now. She wanted Bo to join her in taking down the Fae and they could rule together. This could turn about to be better than she had ever planned.

Bo poured Lauren another shot, but was keeping track of how much she was drinking. She didn't want her to be too hung over to keep her from her plans with Nadia's trial. That bitch deserved everything she was getting.

"Dyson! A woman screamed from the door and proceeded to run over to him.

"No! Get out of here! Now! Dyson screamed through the pain. His teeth felt like they were about to pop out every time he spoke.

"What happened to you? The woman asked angrily.

"I happened to him and you are? Bo asked from behind them.

"Get out of here! Dyson screamed again.

"She's a guest of mine, and she's not going anywhere, until she's ready to of course". Aife laughed as she walked over to stand beside Bo.

"Who is your guest? Bo asked.

"It doesn't matter. Get out of here! Dyson said pushing the woman with what little strength her had. No Fae had ever weakened him to this extent.

"My name is Ciara. Dyson and I were very close before we were separated". The woman explained.

The room was silent for a moment until Aife snickered. "So much for wolves mate for life huh boy? She laughed mocking Dyson.

"What? You had another girlfriend? A mate? Bo asked angrily.

"Bo you are being a hypocrite. Lauren has a girlfriend too! Dyson snapped back.

"But she couldn't do anything about her girlfriend thanks to you! But you could have done something about this woman! Bo snapped as she threw a shot glass at him and watched the glass shatter around him as he hid his face. She hoped the liquor was sticky. He deserved a lot more. Not only for his antics but for every cruel thing he did and said about Lauren.

"Bo! Focus! We need to find out who did this to Dyson! Kenzi snapped.

"I did it! And?! Bo snapped angrily and watched as Kenzi jumped from the sound of her voice.

"Bo you wouldn't have done that. It had to have been your Succubus". Kenzi said standing in front of Dyson.

"We both did it". Bo replied.

"Ok. So what are you going to do to help him? Kenzi asked.

"I'm _letting_ him live". Bo seethed.

"You needn't be jealous of me. It wasn't really like that with Dyson and me". Ciara.

"Lady I am not jealous of you. I actually feel sorry for you. I am sure he fed you the same bullshit lines he fed me. He probably told you another man was never going to love you, just to try and guilt you into being exclusive to him". Bo replied.

"Well yes actually he did...". Ciara started.

"Ciara don't! Dyson screamed.

"I just came here to find out who Isabeau is..or was". Ciara said.

"I'm Isabeau. I was named after my grandmother". Bo answered.

"Ohh I see. I thought he was dating a dead woman". Ciara said rolling her eyes.

"Easy how you talk about the Queen". Aife snapped from behind the woman.

"I don't know you exactly, but you should know, I'm running this colony now. As long as you respect me, this woman, my laws, and all humans, you won't have any problems with me". Bo explained holding Lauren's hand.

"You must be pretty powerful to declare such a thing given where you are standing". Ciara said.

"If you are referring to the Blood King, he knows his role and has nothing to do with how I will rule". Bo said looking over her shoulder at Trick who was adjusting his tie after her eyes flashed blue.

"And you agree with this? Ciara asked looking at Trick.

Bo momentarily turned around. She wanted to see if Trick had the balls to say he didn't agree. She wanted to see if he was about to denounce her like he had done with Aife. She still had so much to learn about him, but for once wasn't sure he was going to willingly tell her anything. Aife on the other hand would. Aife was his only child, and felt and looked like the dark horse. Which is probably why she once said she was Dark Fae and not Light. To claim she was Light would be like claiming Trick and he certainly hated her on some level.

"I agree". Trick swallowed hard.

"There you have it". Bo smirked and turned her attention to Lauren. "Are you ready to go?

"Yes I am feeling a bit tired". Lauren said shyly. She was proud of what Bo was going to do in the Fae world. The other humans in the Fae world would appreciate it too.

"You should have told me sweetie". Bo cooed as she took Lauren's hand and helped her off of the barstool.

"Bo? Bo? Where are you going?! Dyson screamed from the floor.

"That is none of your damn business or concern". Bo snapped over her shoulder as she and Lauren walked towards the door.

"Bo! Bo wait! Dyson groaned and failed to move an inch from where he was.

"What the fudge did I just watch? Kenzi asked shaking her head and taking a shot from Trick.

The Blood King felt free to move about more, now that Bo was gone. He had never seen the Dal become so light and dark at the same time like it was when she was in the building before.

"Bo is Dark and Light, and trust me when I say dark, I mean dark in every sense of the word". Aife laughed.

"How did she move Dyson like that, at times without even touching him? Trick asked.

"My, my are you telling me you're actually interested or are you looking for a way to take her down or turn her over to the other side..wait Isabeau _is_ the other side". Aife laughed.

Kenzi spit her drink all over the bar. "Wait. What? Bo can move people without touching them now?

"She can. Now if Aife would only tell us how...". Trick started.

"Aife will tell you nothing. You are just shitting bricks because we all just saw that my baby girl is the most powerful Fae in the world. I would advise you not to piss her off, but then again, her kicking your ass would be must see". Aife laughed.

"Don't you have somewhere to be? Trick asked as he cleaned up the mess Kenzi just made.

"No not really". Aife laughed. She loved how the sight of her made Trick nervous. She loved it even more knowing from now on, the sight of Bo would make him even more nervous. That part amused her to no end.

Aife grabbed a bottle from behind Trick and was ready to pour herself a shot when she smelled something.

"Damn. Isabeau kicked his ass so badly that he shit on the floor". Aife said taking her bottle to go.

"Aife that's my last bottle of that". Trick said reaching for it.

"That's your problem, not mine". Aife winked and turned to walk out.

"She's right. It does stink in here". Kenzi said holding her nose while taking her last shot.

Ciara had left when Bo and Lauren did. The Dal had emptied out of the rest of the customers when the Succubus was throwing Dyson around. Once Kenzi left, there was only Trick and Dyson.

"I am going to need help moving you out of here". Trick said grabbing the phone.

"Trick wait! Dyson groaned.

"This is your own fault Dyson. I warned you". Trick said.

"But you can help me". Dyson said.

"I am not a healing Fae". Trick replied. He felt bad for the man, but this was really his own doing.

"You're the Blood King. You can fix this. All of this. Heal me and Bo". Dyson said looking up at the man or as much as he could see of him.

"You underestimated her Dyson. We didn't know her well enough yet and now that we know her a little more, she's dangerous. There is nothing that needs healing in Bo". Trick confessed. He thought he was the most powerful Fae given what he can do, but Bo took powerful to another stratosphere.

"Then heal me. You can write it with your blood". Dyson begged. He needed to be healed and asap. A wolf can't fight for what he wants if he's out of commission.

"There is always a bigger price to pay when i write in my blood. Perhaps Bo's latest surge in confidence happened because I wrote in it as she fought Aife". Trick explained.

"So you are not even going to try, even for me? Bo could have killed me Trick. She could have killed me before all of this. She still could if I am weakened and a target like this". Dyson said.

"No Dyson. I will not write in my blood. Not for this. I will offer you sanctuary so that you may heal here, but I will not write in my blood to further you along". Trick snapped as he called on someone to come and move Dyson. It wasn't an easy task either. Some wanted to know if the Succubus was still there, and couldn't be assured she was gone by Trick's answers. A Mesmer would work best, but Vex was his first no.

Sighing after he hung up on the last caller, Trick knew if he was going to move Dyson, he was going to have to grab one leg and pull him into the next room. Better than down into his lair, causing more injuries.

 _ **Bo and Lauren**_

Bo and Lauren were driving back to their hotel, but needed to stop at the clubhouse first. The Doctor had fallen asleep in the passenger seat. Bo felt awful that she didn't notice how long the day had already been. It is no wonder Lauren was tired. That was mostly Bo's fault for keeping her at the Dal longer than she needed to be. The Doctor was free now, she didn't have drivers anymore. But she wouldn't take Bo's car and leave her behind either.

When Bo had to swerve to avoid hitting something running across the street, it woke Lauren up.

"What happened? Lauren asked.

"Damn deer crossed the road". Bo replied gently squeezing Lauren's hand.

"Oh". Lauren said softly.

"I'm sorry sweetie. We will be at the hotel very soon. I just need to pick up the last of my things". Bo said.

"And you are sure you want to move out? Lauren asked.

"That hotel is pretty comfortable". Bo answered.

"Bo...

"Yes I am. Besides I will look for something permanent soon". Bo said ready to make her last turn.

Lauren was shocked by the statement. Bo loved the clubhouse. It was hers for the longest time. Everything was free because nobody thought to check on it. The Doctor was shocked that the Ash never did anything to disturb that when Bo first hit the scene. Bo was still so young in the Fae world, but after what Lauren had witnessed tonight, she never doubted that she knew what she was doing and going to do.

The Fae had cleared out the first time she moved Dyson without ever touching him. It surprised her too, but she was always learning something new about Bo every moment that they were together.

Pulling into the driveway, both women jumped out and Bo hurried into gather the rest of her stuff that she wanted to bring. Mostly clothes. She loved her bed but could always buy a better one. She wanted a new one for the next time she and Lauren made love. She had taken far too many lovers to bed in that one for it to matter as much as Lauren in her bed did and would.

"I'll just be a minute". Bo said as Lauren nodded.

The Doctor walked around the small living room and saw so much Bo that it almost broke her heart that the Succubus was ready to leave this place, but she would do nothing to dissuade her from doing so. She knew what it was like for someone to force you to live somewhere and a certain way.

Sitting on the couch, she watched whatever was playing on the television while she waited. True to her word, Bo was back downstairs with a heavy looking garmentb bag hanging over her shoulder until she dropped it.

"Good you came home". Kenzi sighed as she walked in, stopping in the foyer for a second.

"I'm ready Lauren". Bo smiled gently, as if she didn't hear Kenzi.

"Bo? Can't we talk first? Kenzi asked noticing the bag.

"I'm moving out Kenzi. You are welcome to stay here. Welcome to the food and amenities". Bo said gently.

"You're leaving me? Kenzi scoffed.

"You will still be claimed and safe from harm". Bo explained briefly.

"What did you do to her?! Kenzi snapped towards Lauren. The Doctor was about to answer when Bo cut her off.

"I said you were safe from the Fae, but if you ever speak to Lauren like that again, I will have no choice but to act! Bo snapped.

"You weren't like this before Bo! Not before you left to find her. You told me you were going to tell her that you and Dyson were back together". Kenzi snapped.

"I love Lauren, Kenzi! I am not sorry if that hurts your feelings but those are my feelings and there is nothing that you can say, plot or do to change that! Bo snapped motioning for Lauren to take her hand.

"It was those damn injections wasn't it? I warned you that she was a fake Doctor". Kenzi snapped again.

Bo growled and slammed Kenzi on the floor without ever touching her. The young woman was stunned.

"Apologize". The Succubus growled.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry". Kenzi rambled seeing the bluest eyes Bo had ever shown her.

"Say her name this time". The Succubus snapped.

"I'm sorry Lauren". Kenzi said.

"Don't make me do worse next time Mackenzie". The Succubus snapped.

"I never told you my full name. How did you know that? Kenzi scoffed.

"I can read and you talk in your sleep". The Succubus said returning control to Bo again.

"Well shit". Kenzi whispered.

"Lets go Lauren. We need to get you to bed". Bo said gently pulling Lauren to and out the door.

Kenzi sat where she was until she heard Bo's car start and drive away. Even by the way she pulled off, she could tell the woman was still angry. That wasn't the Bo, Kenzi had come to know by now. She was going to have to dry a different approach the next time she spoke with her. She had always been good at getting people to see her side of things and act within her boundaries.

"I am so sorry about that". Bo whispered.

"Kenzi has always been like that Bo. I ran into her once when I was on an errand for the Ash. She nearly got caught stealing and ran off to avoid being arrested". Lauren confessed.

"Did she ever speak to you back then? Bo asked.

"No. The Fae wouldn't allow her near me. She tried to rob them but couldn't close enough to. She had no idea what she was dealing with. To her they looked human, but to me, they were pushy assholes". Lauren explained.

"That is over Lauren. I promise. Kenzi won't treat you like she did back there again and neither will the Fae". Bo said seriously. She lifted Lauren's hand and kissed it.

She had no idea that Lauren had seen Kenzi before. But it did explain Kenzi's obvious annoyance with her. She probably thought Lauren was a rich human with bodyguards when in fact she was a slave. Which led the Succubus to Nadia. She had no idea what Lauren had planned but whatever it was, would be too kind to the woman that had the most dedicated woman, Bo had ever seen in anyone. Thenthrew Lauren and her loyalty to saving her away.

She sped up noticing the time. Within half an hour they were back in their hotel suite. Lauren had showered and gone to bed in her own room. Which was fine with Bo. The Succubus would likely be up for hours and didn't want to toss and turn keeping Lauren up any longer than she needed to be.

She was happy and resolute with her choice. They were happy with their choice. She had never felt her Succubus come and go so quickly and easily before. So protective of the Doctor as Bo was.

Bo showered after Lauren, cleaned the bathroom, and quietly snuck into her room. Turned on the tv, and put it on mute. She watched whatever was on until she finally fell asleep.

Bo was up, dressed and waiting for Lauren the next morning. She was glad that she went back to the clubhouse, nothing she had at the hotel was suitable enough for a court appearance. She wanted to look nice for Lauren too. When Lauren stepped out of the bathroom, Bo's mouth dropped.

Lauren had on a white jacket and skirt that matched the black ones that Bo was wearing. With her hair framing her face, Bo was nearly purring at the sight.

"Wow". Bo whispered.

"Thank you. You look nice too". Lauren smiled. She knew had Bo dressed like that for her.

"You're welcome and shall we go? Bo smiled as she bit her lip. Her hair framed her face as well.

"Yes". Lauren said simply taking Bo's hand as they walked out of the suite and on to the elevator.

The women laughed and smiled on the way. Bo wanted Lauren like this. To feel loose and comfortable. She still didn't like it and had no idea what Nadia's lawyer had planned for Lauren, but she trusted that Lauren knew what she was doing.

When they finally arrived and entered the building, they were not surprised to see Aife there. She hadn't dressed liked them but still looked nice.

"Good morning my loves". Aife smiled.

Bo and Lauren turned around to see who she was talking to but didn't see anyone behind them.

"I meant the two of you". Aife laughed.

"Oh! Good morning! Bo and Lauren laughed together.

"Now Dr. Lewis. I want you to know you are not alone in this. I have never liked baby killers. So no matter what happens, I got your back". Aife said seriously.

"What does that mean mom? Bo asked.

"Don't worry sweetie. Everyone will be getting what they deserve today". Aife laughed.

"Oooooo weeeee. Don't you ladies look beautiful today! Hale smiled walking over to the trio.

"Siren". Aife said

"Aife. Lauren. Bo". Hale bowed.

"Made Captain yet? Aife laughed.

"Not yet. But thanks for asking". Hale smiled.

"Then why are you here? Bo asked.

"To lend moral support. Plus as the arresting officer, it is customary". Hale explained.

"Fine, but you better not blow this for Lauren". Bo bristled flashing her blue eyes.

"Bo". Lauren whispered.

"I'm fine". Bo said softly.

"Lets go in and get our seats". Lauren said softly pulling Bo with her.

Lauren, Bo, Aife and Hale took up four seats on the front row. After some time had passed Sasha took the seat directly behind Aife. She passed her a note and the Succubus nodded in response.

Well into the proceedings, Lauren had finally been called to testify.

"Dr. Lewis thank you for coming today. You were called as a character witness. Now do you understand that what means? Defense Attorney Moore asked.

"I understand". Lauren said flatly.

"Excellent. Lets proceed". Defense Attorney Moore said.

Lauren never flinched but waited for the next statement or question.

"Can you describe for the court, your feelings about my client, Nadia Wilson? Defense Attorney Moore asked.

"I have no feelings about nor for her. But if you are asking if she should be spared leniency? My answer is no. If you are asking if she is a good woman. My answer is yes and no. Nadia can be nice when she is getting what she wants, and when she's not, well you saw how that worked out for her old girlfriend and children". Lauren answered.

"Dr. Lewis need I remind you that you are under oath". Defense Attorney Moore snapped.

"I've told you the truth. The whole truth and nothing but the truth". Lauren replied looking everywhere but at Nadia.

"Then answer me as a Doctor". Defense Attorney Moore fired back.

"As a Doctor? I treated her for five years. For what I thought was an illness but even after Nadia had woken up, she might as well have stayed asleep. She was cold to me. Unappreciative and nearly threatening. No Doctor outside of a Psychiatrist would treat her now. But even then she can't be treated without her anger and disdain for all life surfacing. This is not a good woman at all". Lauren answered.

"That's not what you said five years ago. You sorry as loser of a bitch! Nadia snapped from her seat.

The Prosecutor rose to object but Lauren waived her off and replied. "I didn't know you were like this five years ago, had I known, I would have left you". She responded. She knew Nadia was trying to make her slip up, but she obviously didn't know who she was messing with.

"The defense does not have any further questions for this witness". Defense Attorney Moore said. Shaking her head. She warned Nadia that this wasn't a good idea.

"Very well. Does the Prosecution have any questions before I dismiss Dr. Lewis? The Judge asked.

"None Your Honor". Prosecutor Janice Williams answered.

"You are dismissed Dr. Lewis". The Judge nodded.

Lauren rose up and walked out of the courtroom with Bo following closely behind her.

"Do I need to tel...". Aife started.

"No ma'am. I got the message". Sasha answered from behind the Succubus.

"Good". Aife said standing up to leave the room. Sasha moved up and sat beside Hale as they trial continued.

"Are you ladies ok? Aife asked as she walked up on Bo holding a sobbing Lauren.

They had made it all the way outside before the Doctor broke. She wasn't about to allow Nadia to see her like that.

"I'm taking Lauren back to our hotel". Bo said gently pulling back.

"Then go. I will stay and see this through". Aife said pointing towards the building.

Bo nodded and pulled Lauren behind her.

"Game on bitches". Aife smiled flashing her Succubus eyes.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Bo wants Lauren to talk about Nadia.**_

 _ **Aife and Sasha take turns in Nadia's cell.**_

 _ **Dyson asks Kenzi to find him a healing Fae.**_

 _ **Trick asks Aife to take him to Bo.**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Bo and Lauren**

Bo had driven as fast as she could back to their hotel. Lauren hadn't said much on the way, but the Succubus didn't mind. That had to be one of the hardest things Lauren had to do. Sit in front of a woman who killed her lover and kids without hesitation. Sure as a Succubus Bo had killed, but only because she didn't know how to stop herself in time to leave her victims alive.

Once they reached their hotel room, Bo opened the door and let Lauren go in first. The Doctor kicked off her boots and stretched out on the couch. Bo kept walking until she reached the bathroom. After turning the water on, she sat on the edge of the tub and poured bubble bath into it.

She watched the water fill up and when it was ready, she walked back out to find Lauren. She wasn't sure the woman was still awake but she was hopeful she was. As understandably quiet as Lauren had been, she knew the Doctor needed to talk. And given how her mind seemed to work, she would only talk to Bo. So this was a perfect time since they were alone, and Aife seemed content to handle the fallout from Lauren's testimony.

Bo smiled when she noticed Lauren was watching a Science show.

"Lauren". Bo said softly.

"Sorry. I just wanted to watch something to take my mind off of things". Lauren said stretching as she stood up.

"You don't have to do anything that you don't want to do today, but I hope you will let me take care of you. Now". Bo smiled gently extending her hand out.

"Bo". Lauren said.

"It is ok. Really. Just come with me". Bo said now extending both of her hands out.

Lauren half smiled noticing there was a distinct smell coming from the Succubus. She stood up, took one of Bo's hands and allowed her to pull her into the bathroom.

The Doctor smiled wide when she saw what Bo had done. Candles were lined up all around the tub. The only spot that was empty was one, just in front of the bath tub mat.

Bo smiled as she stepped behind the Doctor, gently removing her clothes.

"Bo..wait". Lauren said.

"Shhhhh". Bo whispered as she peeled the rest of Lauren's clothes off and took her hand again. Gently pulling Lauren forward she stepped towards the tub.

Lauren had goosebumps all over her body and was almost freezing before Bo spoke again.

"Get in". Bo whispered.

"Why are you whispering? Lauren laughed.

"Oh right. Sorry. Please get in". Bo smile standing by the tub waiting for the blonde to grant her request.

Lauren gently shook her head and lifted her right foot and stepped in with Bo's help. Once the Doctor was finally seated and comfortable. Bo got down on her knees and pulled one of Lauren's feet out of the tub.

"Bo...". Lauren said.

"Just relax babe". Bo said.

Lauren nodded and leaned back. Bo was working a miracle on her foot. She sighed deeply after the Succubus started on the other one. She felt her bones pop within seconds. Bo wasn't using anything but her hands. Not one pulse. Just Bo.

When she was done with her feet, she massaged her neck and shoulders.

"Ok. I'm done and will let you bathe yourself. And while you are doing that, I am going to go out and order a huge lunch for two". Bo smiled gently kissing Lauren's hand.

Lauren was touched and nodded. She was expecting Bo to push for more than she was ready for at the moment. Their morning had already been tiring, so she appreciated the massage and bubble bath. Once Bo was out of the bathroom, she released a breath she had been holding in.

This wasn't the Bo she was used to. She was being kind, gentle and thoughtful. How many other people would stick around while someone was dealing with their ex girlfriend's drama? She bowed her head in shame at the thought, but quickly washed and dressed in the soft clothes Bo had left behind.

She felt absolutely wonderful as she walked out of the bathroom and stretched her arms once she stepped through the door. Bo had done it again.

Candles were on every corner, table and mantle above the fireplace, which was lit too.

"Sorry Lunch should be here soon. I ordered a lot of everything not knowing what you wanted". Bo said walking up behind Lauren.

The Doctor turned around and saw Bo had freshened up too. She looked gorgeous with her hair falling around her shoulders.

"It's fine". Lauren smiled as she turned and walked over to the couch in front of the fireplace. Bo followed her and sat on the other end of the couch.

"Lauren. I know today was rough. I want you to talk about Nadia with me". Bo said softly.

"Bo...". Lauren started.

"Listen. I know that wasn't easy for you. None of this has been easy for you. I haven't been easy for you. But for once in your life, let go. Get it all out. Get all of the anger out. The betrayals. The weight of carrying somebody's life in your hands for all of those years". Bo ranted off.

"I'm a Doctor, Bo. It's what we do". Lauren said softly.

"No Lauren. This is different. You are carrying around her shit. You don't have to do that anymore. Once you talk about it, you can get it out of your system and never have to worry about Nadia again, if you don't want to". Bo said gently with a hint of jealousy on the end.

"Bo". Lauren said.

"Nobody's here but us Lauren. Let it go". Bo said sternly. She wasn't trying to be a hard ass, but she had seen what a human worrying so much could do to them. Lauren was too beautiful to gray so early in her life, not to mention the physical toll, holding on to anger and resentment can and could cause a human.

Lauren shook her head. Bo was being sweet even if it looked hard, and pushy. She took a deep breath and started.

"As a Doctor, we can make a lot of money. But it is not all about money. Helping people pays off too, when you can help them. I never expected a pat on the back for helping Nadia, because I really thought it was something I should have been able to cure years ago. I never dug into her past because I felt it wasn't any of my business to do so, while she was still in her coma. I never saw that side of Nadia before. She had always been sweet, and thoughtful. She could be moody at times but that was mostly when she couldn't find work or lost a fight. Didn't help that I had a heavy work load too. She'd snap about that, but never in a threatening way. So you can imagine how all of this stunned me". Lauren explained.

"Come on Lauren! Bo screamed.

"I'm angry! Ok!? I'm angry! I'm angry at the Fae for cursing her and never telling me. I am angry that I threw away five years of my life for someone that couldn't even be bothered to wonder how that felt or acknowledge it in any way. I never expected a thank you because as a Doctor, I was just doing my job, but as a gf, I deserved it. There are two parts to me Bo! A Doctor and a human. Both have feelings!

I needed to testify to show her that I am not as weak or as meek as she thought I was. I can be strong when I need to be and handle my business, as my business. I am a nice person Bo, but even I have my limits. I just wanted to get that done, since I had no choice and be done with it. Done with her". Lauren sobbed as she sat forward burying her head in her hands.

"I understand sweetie. I am so sorry that I pushed. I just wanted you to get some of that off of your chest. And you are right. You don't have to put up with that anymore, if you don't want to. Mom said she would attend the court sessions for us. We never have to go back. After what you said today, I am sure they won't be sending a last minute summons for me. I am so, so sorry for the way I treated you. I may as well have spit in your face. But I was angry too. I had found this amazing woman to love. One that never looked at me as just a Succubus or as a monster. That hurt when I thought you were only there for the Ash, you were there because you wanted to be. Because you wanted me just as much as I wanted you". Bo cooed softly taking Lauren into her arms. The women stayed like that, until they heard a knock at the door.

"Time to eat". Bo whispered as she pulled the Doctor to her feet.

Bo walked over and opened the door. Three attendants entered the room with large carts full of food. Burgers, cold cuts, steaks, hot dogs, fries and everything else they had on their lunch menu was presented before them.

"Sorry I didn't know what you wanted, so like I said, I ordered everything". Bo said shyly as she tipped the attendants, and closed the door behind them.

"Bo this is too much food". Lauren smiled gently.

"Ok. So just pick out everything that you want, and we will send the rest back with the stipulation that it goes to the homeless". Bo said softly looking over the spread. She wasn't sure what she wanted yet.

The women circled the carts making plate after plate and setting them on the large dining table when they were done. Once Lauren nodded that she had everything that she wanted, Bo called for the attendants again and they agreed that the rest would be given to the nearest homeless facility.

"Thank you Bo. For _all_ of today". Lauren smiled gently from her seat.

"You're welcome. Now eat Dr. Lewis". Bo smiled gesturing towards Lauren's plate.

Bo snuck a few peeks at Lauren as they ate and chatted. She knew they still had a long road ahead of them, but she didn't want to share that journey with anyone else. Lauren had become her choice and her life.

 **The Dal Riata**

Kenzi stood stunned. She hadn't seen anything like the chaos Bo and her Succubus had just caused. Trick was still sweeping glass up. Dyson was in the next room groaning about the pain he was in, and she hurt a little from being slammed on the floor by the Succubus. She was sure she might have chipped a back tooth.

Having nothing else to do or anywhere to go, she grabbed a beer and went to check on Dyson. Trick wasn't being at all talkative and she wanted to get the low down on what the hell started all of this.

"Kenzi. You have to help me". Dyson growled.

"I might think about it, after you tell me why Bo kicked your ass. Judging by how her Succubus slammed me on the floor, it must be pretty bad". Kenzi said.

"She's not in her right mind Kenzi. I think one of Lauren's injections finally did something to her. I can get her back, and our plan will still be in place". Dyson growled in pain again.

"Dude you can barely move. Maybe you need to heal first". Kenzi said looking down at the man nearly crawling on the floor.

"My mouth still works". Dyson said.

"Gross". Kenzi said rolling her eyes.

"That's not what I meant. I want you to find me a healing Fae. They can fix me, and then I can go and get Bo back". Dyson said.

"I'm not a Fae. I don't even know where to find one of those". Kenzi said drinking her beer.

"Trick has books in his lair. Look there. Just find someone and be quick about it before Lauren has a chance to inject Bo again". Dyson growled and rolled over on to his back.

"I don't know...". Kenzi said.

"Please do it Kenzi. You said it yourself. I am the only one that is Fae between Lauren and me. I will be there for Bo forever". Dyson said softly.

Kenzi shook her head. Dyson was right, Bo and Lauren wouldn't last forever. It wasn't humanly possible. Dyson was the only one between the two that confessed their love to Kenzi. He was a man. A man that laid his feelings on the line in front of Kenzi. All Lauren ever laid out in front of any of them were lies.

"I will see what I can find out". Kenzi said walking out of the room.

The young woman walked up to find Trick still busy cleaning up. She shook her head wondering why he didn't just hire someone to come and help him clean. After seeing what Bo did and what he could do to her, she bypassed sneaking down into his lair and opened her mouth to him.

"Trick do you have any books on a hmealing Fae? Kenzi asked.

"Let it go Kenzi". Trick said over his shoulder. He shook his head that she was still so naive about how the Fae worked. She is Bo's human yes, but that didn't entitle her to go looking for trouble.

"Dude I could have just snuck down into your lair and looked for one. I thought after all of the shit that just went down, I'd be safer to ask you direct". Kenzi said.

"It would be safer for you to leave it alone". Trick groaned as he dumped glass into a trash can.

"Dyson is hurting. I promised I would at least try to find something". Kenzi replied.

"Dyson will stay where he is. He did this to himself'. Trick snapped.

"What did he do? Kenzi asked.

"He tried to frame Bo for Cayden's murder among other things. He's lucky she didn't kill him. Bo is not like her mother. She's better and worse". Trick answered.

"Oh balls". Kenzi said.

"Bo threw him around without even touching him. No Succubus has ever done that". Trick said walking behind the bar.

"So what does that have to do with you telling me about a healing Fae? If Bo is as powerful as you say she is, we will need Dyson's strength". Kenzi sighed angrily. She wasn't looking forward to being a punching bag for the Succubus, even though Bo wouldn't actually swing at her.

Trick was about to tell Kenzi something else, but decided that telling her anything that mind-blowing could have serious consequences. "Leave Dyson where he is. He will heal on his own". He sighed.

Kenzi shook her head. "Are you sure Lauren didn't do anything to Bo? You said just a minute ago that she was doing things no other Succubus could".

"I'm going to see her later to find out. Once I get someone here to run the bar for me". Trick said.

"I could do that". Kenzi said perking up.

"I want to make money Kenzi. You would drink me dry". Trick said pulling out his phone.

Kenzi scoffed but accepted the beer he offered to her as he pulled the phone to his ear. While Trick was on the phone, she spun around. She looked at the old bar and thought of so many improvements that she would make. If only Trick would allow her to play around with it.

 _ **Aife and Sasha**_

The women had slowly walked back towards Nadia's cell. The woman had been back there for hours already. But they wanted to make sure she was comfortable and not even close to being ready for the ass beatings that were coming her way.

Aife could let her bullshit go, had she not have killed those children. That pissed the Succubus off more. Even more now because she pretty much told Lauren to fuck herself after all of the years the woman had been spat on by the Fae. Walked on by men in the Fae world. The Succubus knew that bullshit too, since her own father did it to her.

"You want to go first? Sasha asked.

"Honey I thought you already knew". Aife laughed. As they neared the cell, they laughed even harder.

Nadia lifted her head. It was already dark outside, she didn't like being snuck up on by anyone. The first rule of fighting is never take your eyes off of your opponent. She hadn't seen hers yet, she just heard them cackling.

"Wake up sleeping bitchy". Aife laughed entering the cell.

"What do you want? My case has nothing to do with you". Nadia jumped slamming her own back into the wall. It hurt, but not as much as turning her back to the Succubus would. That she was sure of.

"When you killed those children, you made it my business. Taunting and hurting Lauren, made it personal". Aife seethed as she slowly walked towards the woman and laughed as she jumped from corner to corner of the small cell.

"Where is Bo? Too cowardly to fight on her own? Nadia laughed getting her fists ready to fight.

"She's probably licking Lauren like a lollipop". Aife winked and laughed when her comment turned the woman in front of serious.

"It is only a matter of time, before she fails Bo too. If she can't stay loyal to me for five years, Bo won't last a month". Nadia said.

"You really need to stop talking about my daughter. Don't even say her name". Aife said seriously.

"Bitch. Bitch. Bitch. That's all she is". Nadia laughed.

The boxer soon found herself spitting up blood. Aife punched her from wall to wall as hard as she could. When Nadia went down on her knees, the Succubus pulled her up and punched her again.

"If you beat me up, they will through my trial out". Nadia laughed with blood streaming down her chin.

"It's called standing trial. Nobody ever said you actually have to stand". Aife laughed punching her dead in the face this time.

When the boxer went down again, Aife wiped her blood off on her jumpsuit and left to give Sasha her turn.

Sasha laughed as she entered the cell. Walking over, she put her hands on Nadia. The woman was shocked when she was suddenly healed.

"Get your ass up". Sasha snapped angrily.

"How did you do that? Nadia asked.

"You will never find out". Sasha laughed as she punched her in the face and laughed when her eyes bled.

"You two bitches are stupid. I can't stand trial if I am bruised and battered". Nadia groaned.

"Girl you aren't ever getting out of here". Sasha laughed.

"My turn". Aife laughed from outside.

"Come on you older than dirt bitch! I am about to kick your ass now that I am healed". Nadia snapped.

Aife lunged at Nadia's legs breaking them and laughed when the woman screamed in pain. Taking her hand she slammed her head into the ground repeatedly until she saw she was about to pass out.

"Shall I heal her again? Sasha asked coming back into the room.

"Hell no. They can get a wheelchair for her legs and her face looks better". Aife laughed as she brushed herself off and walked out.

Sasha laughed as she walked out behind Aife. "She's gonna need a wheelchair". She said to one of the guards.

 _ **Bo and Lauren**_

The women had eaten everything that they picked out. Bo could barely stand as she went to shower but managed a quick one. Lauren was back on the couch watching a movie this time when she came out to join her.

Bo bent over to stand Lauren up and laid on the couch. Once she was completely stretched out, she pulled Lauren on top of her to snuggle.

"Bo what are you doing? Lauren asked quietly.

"Consider me a body pillow until you fall asleep". Bo smiled gently.

"Bo! Lauren laughed.

"Just sleep Doctor. I know you need it. You didn't get much last night and you still look tired. I figure when I feel you fall asleep I can put you to bed, to make sure that you are actually sleeping". Bo cooed.

"That's sweet Bo but I'm not really tired". Lauren said.

"Your aura is telling me otherwise". Bo said pushing a lock behind Lauren's ear.

"What else is your aura telling you? Lauren asked curiously.

"That you _care_ for me". Bo smiled.

"Bo...". Lauren said.

"It was in your kiss Lauren. You can't tell me it wasn't, I feel it. I see it. I can taste it too". Bo laughed letting her head slam into the pillow beneath it.

Lauren sighed into Bo's breast.

"We don't have to do anything Lauren. Until we are ready and right now, I'm ready to watch some movies". Bo said turning her attention to the massive TV.

Lauren took a deep breath as she settled on top of Bo. The warmth coming from the Succubus wasn't just from her body. It was from her words. Her actions. After that night she threw her necklace to the floor, she never dreamed that they would be like they were right then. Comfortable with each other.

"What shall we watch? Lauren cooed.

"Whatever you want. Nothing Science related though, I do have to stay awake". Bo laughed.

"Bo! Lauren laughed.

"I'm kidding sweetie. Whatever you want to watch is fine with me". Bo said handing Lauren the remote.

 ** _The Dal_**

Trick was on his last nerve with Kenzi. She had stayed all day. Been rude to a few customers and kept asking random Fae if they knew of a healing one.

"Kenzi! Leave my customers alone! Trick screamed.

"What are you going on about now old man? Aife laughed with Sasha following her in.

"Aife! I'm actually glad to see you". Trick said.

"There is no way in hell you are glad to see me. I smell a rat. Ewww more like a dog". Aife laughed holding her nose.

"Yo Bo's mama. Do you know of a healing Fae? Kenzi asked.

"If I did, I would never tell you. Fix your aura next time you want to run that bullshit ass sincerity on me". Aife laughed.

"What do you need one for? Sasha asked.

"Dyson. He wants to be healed so he can go...on a case". Kenzi said.

"The only case that bastard knows is Isabeau and no I don't know of a healing Fae". Aife answered handing Sasha a drink.

"You did save me a trip though Aife. I need your help". Trick said.

"I'm not a Doctor, I can't heal that new rash on your balls". Aife laughed. Something had to be up for Trick to be kind in any way to Aife.

"Aife please". Trick.

"I will humor you for one second. What the fuck do you want? Aife asked.

"I need you to take me to Bo". Trick said.

Aife laughed, spitting her beer all over the top, and down the back of his head.

"What the fuck do you need Isabeau for? Aife snapped angrily when she finally stopped laughing.

"Bo has taken on a lot taking over the Fae. I just need to talk to her and see where her head is regarding Fae matters". Trick said.

"No". Aife said.

"No? No you won't tell me where she is or no you won't take me to where she is? Trick asked.

"Both. You will not fuck my daughter over like you did me. I will be on you like white on rice until you back down from trying to find her". Aife snapped.

"She's my blood too. You can't stop me". Trick groaned and coughed.

"I will _always_ stop you". Aife said now holding him in the air as Kenzi spit her drink all over the bar looking at the scene in front of her.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Bo visits Trick.**_

 _ **Lauren hears about Nadia.**_

 _ **Dyson remembers a Fae named Sasha.**_

 _ **Bo gives Kenzi another warning.**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Bo and Lauren**_

True to her word, Bo had put Lauren to bed after she fell asleep after the fifth movie they watched. Bo was shocked that Lauren would fall asleep to anything Science related but she did.

The Succubus had dozed off a few times herself, and woke up whenever Lauren adjusted her body or asked a question. She said she would be the Doctor's body pillow, and well, Lauren was her warm blanket. The room wasn't even drafty, but their body heat did wonders to relax the both of them.

When Bo placed Lauren in her bed, she pulled the brunette down on top of her, and it took all of her will power not to give in to the moment. But she gently removed Lauren's arms from around her neck and tucked her arms under the sheet and blanket. Lauren moaned as she settled in, and Bo left her just like that.

It wasn't at all that easy for Bo to fall asleep. The blonde had spiked her arousal and her Succubus. Any other time, she probably would have taken advantage of a beautiful, and willing lover. But this was not just any lover. This was Lauren. She would never do that to her. The next time they did that, she wanted the Doctor to be well rested, and awake to enjoy it.

In her own bed, and on her back Bo stared at the ceiling. Counting the small holes until she lost count and started again. Licking her lips, she finally closed her eyes and dozed off.

She wasn't sleep long before she was up and in Lauren's room again. This time it wasn't her, it was her Succubus. Lauren was screaming at the top of her lungs.

The Succubus raced into Lauren's room and stopped just short of her bed. She was looking around to see what the trouble was. She couldn't get her heart to slow down and closed her eyes to try and calm herself.

"Lauren? Bo said softly.

 _"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Don't hit me again! Lauren screamed._

The Succubus surfaced at the sight in front of her. Lauren was still asleep and tossing in her bed.

"Lauren? The Succubus said as she gently sat on the bed.

"Bo? Lauren said and jumped at the sight of deep blue eyes staring back at her.

"I'm sorry. You were screaming, and I came as fast as I could". The Succubus said shaking her head so that her eyes would turn brown again. Still shaking her head, the Succubus stood up and walked across the room to grab a bottle of water for the Doctor.

"It was terrible. It was terrible Bo". Lauren sobbed into the palms of her hands.

"It is ok. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. Do you want to talk about it? Bo asked gently holding the bottle for Lauren to drink from.

The Doctor took the bottle and slammed half of it before handing it back. She watched as Bo put the lid back on it and set it on the nightstand.

"It's ok Lauren. Really". Bo said rubbing the Doctor's arm.

Lauren stared at Bo for the longest time. For the first time, she saw fear in the woman's eyes. Or worry. She was too rattled from her dream to make a correct observation. She moved over and patted the left side of the bed. Bo nodded and climbed over to put her back against the headboard.

The Succubus felt awkward. She didn't know whether to hold Lauren's hand or just keep her hands to herself. She was looking at their hands when Lauren started to speak.

"Nadia had escaped and captured me while I was working at the clinic. She took all of her anger out on me, by pinning me to the floor, and repeatedly punched me. She blamed me for everything. Her being in a coma. Me not being able to wake her up. For sleeping with you, while I should have been working on the cure for her. For telling the courts what I really thought of her. For leaving her in that courthouse alone. When the punching stopped, she grabbed my head and rammed it into the floor over and over again. When I started to spit up blood, she laughed. I said I was sorry over, and over again. Hoping one of my apologies would make her stop long enough for me to get up, and get away from her". Lauren explained.

"Lauren she will never touch you again. She will never escape, because she will never walk out of that building again, let alone her cell. You have my word on that. Nobody will ever hurt you again". Bo said finally taking one of Lauren's hands and pulled the Doctor against her.

Lauren cried again once her head hit Bo's shoulder. The Succubus rubbed her back over, and over again, until the Doctor finally fell back to sleep. This was on Bo. She hadn't made her intentions clear. Lauren was afraid of another human. All of the years, she was with the Light Fae, she was never scared. Nadia had her pretty rattled, and it pissed her off. In the morning she would make accommodations to guarantee that bitch would never see Lauren again.

She laid back on her back, taking Lauren with her. Pulling the covers over the Doctor, she closed her eyes to sleep again.

 _ **The next morning.**_

Lauren woke up first and immediately went to shower. That worked for Bo because she hadn't forgotten last night's events.

"My name is Bo Dennis. I want Nadia Wilson in solitary confinement for 23 hours and thirty minutes a day. She will only be allowed to eat for the other 30 minutes. If my demands are not met, I will come in person. You don't want that. Do you understand? Bo asked.

"Yes ma'am. I understand but Aife...

"Will agree with me. I will be along shortly. Now do it! Bo screamed.

"Yes ma'am". A woman gasped as she hung up the phone.

That was it for Bo. It was time for her to take complete control of the Fae. Lauren would never have another night like last night, if she had any say in the matter. It was time to get out of that hotel too. There were plenty of empty houses for sale. She would find the most spacious and make it happen.

First thing she needed to do was shower. She would do that after Lauren was finished. Then they would have breakfast and be on their way.

"It is all yours! Lauren smiled dabbing her wet hair with a towel.

"I won't be long. Go ahead and order whatever you want for breakfast and double whatever you order for me". Bo smiled. She grabbed a clean outfit and her boots from the closet.

"Ok". Lauren smiled as she tightened her robe and grabbed a blow dryer.

 _ **The Dal**_

"Aife...put me down". Trick groaned. The Succubus had held him all through most of the night. The customers he had, ran out without paying. Sasha had cleared everyone else out.

The Succubus smiled and dropped the man on his ass. "You are lucky I allowed you to live through the night. It seems my baby wants to talk to you. Don't wet yourself before she gets here". She laughed and took the nearest chair. She tapped out of the text message Bo had sent and looked to Trick again. She smiled as he held on to his neck. Her hands had left a red mark.

"Bo's coming? Kenzi perked up, and froze when the Succubus growled looking in her direction.

"Have a seat". Aife seethed towards the young woman.

"Do as she says Kenzi. Please". Trick groaned.

"Bo is coming. That's a good thing right? Maybe she's coming to make peace". Kenzi said helping Trick behind the bar.

"Girl please. Nobody believes in that Little Fae House on the Prairie but you". Aife laughed hysterically. No Ash, Morrigan or Blood King was going to stand in the way of Bo's reign and her mother was going to proudly watch and enjoy every second of it. It was about time a real woman took control of the Fae. One that wasn't that bitch ass Morrigan.

"You wouldn't happen to know of a healing Fae, would you Trick? Kenzi whispered.

"Kenzi let it go". Trick groaned.

"Yes Kenzi. Stop trying to find a healing Fae for that dog in the back". Sasha laughed.

"You heard me? Kenzi gasped.

"Yes I heard you. You are human. You don't look wounded, so you couldn't need a healing Fae". Sasha laughed again.

Kenzi froze when Aife laughed as she shook her head. "Are you so eager to help that tricky dick, that you would go against Bo for him? She asked.

"Dyson is a good friend of mine, as well as Bo's. He just needs...". Kenzi started and jumped.

"To stay where the fuck he is! Aife snapped.

"This is not what Bo wanted. She said once she found Lauren she was going to tell her about them, and she would come back to Dyson". Kenzi rambled off.

"Shit changes. Did you not see who she left with? You better get over this obvious disdain for Lauren. Isabeau loves her. If she would do that to Dyson, she would do far worse to your puny ass. By the way how's your back? Aife laughed.

"It is fine". Kenzi groaned in embarrassment. Bo's Succubus wasn't kind at all to her petite body.

"Mmmhmm. And to think, you want to test Isabeau again". Aife laughed slamming a shot of Whiskey.

Kenzi shook her head and took the farthest seat away from the two women. They don't know Dyson like she does. He's a good man and in love with Bo. A Fae. A Fae that will outlive Lauren's short life. And hello? Kenzi had heard him say he loves Bo with his own mouth and words. Lauren hadn't said that yet, or proven it.

 _ **Dyson**_

Dyson longed for sleep. That would be the only way to escape the pain of the damage Bo had caused. He never thought Bo would fight him. Sure they sex was rough, but nothing like this.

He thought she loved him. Loved him enough to come back to him after she found Lauren. They were out there with the Doctor pouring on another poor me story.

She had been with the Fae a long time and had never once shown anyone any affection. So what the fuck did she want with and from Bo? What could her little needles do to help her, that his Fae born Chi couldn't?

Yeah Bo had come to him over and over to heal, but she said once the dust had settled they would see where they stood. Well it is a new day, and it was time for Bo to live up to that promise.

Sure he lied about Aife. But have you met Aife? The woman is more dangerous than Bo could ever be.

Too spontaneous to be trusted with anything or anyone. Trick's her father and even her can't or don't trust her. The wolf groaned again thinking of his old friend up there without his help and protection.

She was hopeful Kenzi was trying to find him a healing Fae. She was small enough to sneak into anywhere, even Trick's lair, if she needed to. He wouldn't dare ask him to find him a healing Fae. He was still trying to build a relationship with Bo.

He closed his eyes. He had mated with Bo. It wasn't anything he could take back. He loves her. Really loves her. At first he thought he wouldn't like her at all. She was almost as crazy and spontaneous as Aife, but she'd listen to him and Trick. Do as they said, before even knowing who Trick really was. Dyson now knew who Bo was. _His_. He just needed to get his strength back. Heal. Then make Bo remember how good they felt, and were together.

He looked around the room. Trying to think of something. Anything that could help him. He needed to heal and get back to Bo. Before she remembered ordering him to build a new clinic for Lauren. All by himself. Pssst. Lauren. She doesn't deserve that. She had it made with the Light Fae. Humans never deserved the spoils of the Fae.

He nearly choked on his own tongue, when he thought of someone. An old Fae named Sasha. She was the only healing Fae that he knew of. Her powers could heal him quicker than he could an injured Bo. All he needed to do was find her. She would help him. His charms had always worked on the ladies. Look at Kenzi. There is nothing in it for her, other than for her to watch him and Bo live happily ever after, and she was out there, looking out for him and his best interests.

Sasha. He thought. How to find her. Closing his eyes, he started to form a new plan.

 _ **The Dal**_

Bo and Lauren finally arrived. The Succubus gently suggested that Lauren sit with Aife, as she herself kept walking past Kenzi, and Sasha, and went down into Trick's lair. Once she found what she was looking for, she emerged.

"Isabeau! Trick screamed.

"Don't say her name like that! You're not even the reason she was given that name! Aife snapped finally standing to her feet.

"I got this mom". Bo said slapping the contents she was carrying into Trick's arms.

"What am I supposed to do with these? Trick said nearly falling over from the force Bo nudged him with.

"Wear them". Bo seethed.

"For what? Trick asked.

"You are going to be Lauren's driver. You will wear your crown, and your suit at all times. If she is so much is late for a hair appointment, first it will be your ass, then it will be your blood". Bo explained.

"Bo I don't need a driver". Lauren said softly.

"No you don't, but you are going to get one. The Blood King will drive you wherever you need to go, when I'm not with you. Help you in and out of the limousine. Other than that, you are never to touch her, is that understood? Bo asked.

"Bo listen...". Trick started.

"No you listen. When Lauren wants to go to work, you will take her. When she wants to go shopping, you will take her. Carry as many bags as she needs you to. When she needs to be anywhere outside of my presence, you will take her. If she is ever late, you won't like how quickly my wrath will come down on you". Bo snapped again.

"Bo what is this? Trick.

"This grandfather is you paying Lauren back for all of the shit you put her through. This is for the Fae to see the mighty Blood King chauffeuring a human they once owned around. I don't even care if she is only going a block, you will take her. Oh and you are taking your blood book on every trip". Bo said.

"Why? Trick asked.

"Because you don't look like you'd fight anyone. so you will write their immediate death into existence, the minute they have the balls to threaten Lauren. Anyone that is not swiftly dealt with, will mean your immediate death too". Bo snapped throwing a backpack at him.

"Bo...". Trick sighed.

"As long as she is with you, I know you won't do anything stupid. I will know where you are, and what you are really doing. Now get dressed. Lauren needs to go shopping". Bo said coolly.

"I do? Lauren asked.

"Yes love, you are going shopping for a house". Bo smiled gently.

"I don't have any money". Lauren laughed.

"Trick will pay for whatever you need". Bo said taking Lauren's hand and squeezed it.

"I will not. Bo you cannot do this. It is not within your power". Trick groaned setting his crown on the counter.

"It is in my power. Now get going. You have a long day ahead of you". Bo snapped throwing his crown in his hands.

"Bo are you sure? Lauren asked.

"Yes I am. Pick whatever house want. Big, or small". Bo smiled. She kissed Lauren's hand and let go.

"Where did you even get a limousine? Trick asked.

"I stole it. Now stop stalling". Bo said.

"Dr. Lewis". Trick bowed urging her to go out before him.

"That's right it is Dr. Lewis to you, and don't you ever call her outside of her name". Bo snapped again. This was going to be good. As she was looking for Lauren, she found some paperwork that showed Trick knew why the Ash had Lauren under his thumb. She thought about killing him and she still might. But the pain would take a current backseat to his humiliation from driving a human around.

"Can I go? I want to shop". Kenzi said.

"No. You can't. He's Lauren's driver only and me on occasion". Bo said.

"But Bo". Kenzi said.

"No Kenzi. You will not ruin Lauren's fun". Bo said.

"Bo listen to me. A king's place is no place in the presence of...

"Finish that sentence and you will die right now. I don't know all of the details about how this colony has been run before, but this is how it will ruled now. Under my word and Lauren's. Whatever she asks for, she will get, without question or hesitation. You and the rest of your backstabbing asshole friends, owe her that". Bo snapped as she moved towards a retreating Trick.

"Lets go Trick". Lauren said behind them.

Kenzi quietly pouted. She wanted to go shopping too. What could Lauren know about picking out a house suitable enough for them? She shook her head when she heard Bo close the doors behind Trick.

"Mom do you have any plans for today? Bo asked.

"Not really. What's up? Aife laughed. Bo was making her proud. She saw so much of her younger self in her daughter when she made Trick retreat.

"I am going to make sure my demands for Nadia have been met. Then I am going to talk to her". Bo said.

"We broke her legs, she can't walk at the moment". Aife laughed.

"Good then she will have a front row seat, and no way to retreat, to listen to what I have to tell her". Bo said slamming a shot.

"Hot damn. When do you want to leave? Aife asked.

"In about ten minutes. I am going to check on Dyson to see how his healing is coming along". Bo said as she set her shot glass on the table.

"Go with her _Kenzi_ ". Aife winked.

"Listen Bo...

"I have a lot to do today Kenzi. If you're coming with me, then come on". Bo said walking towards the back. She didn't need to call out to Dyson. She could smell him throughout the bar.

Kenzi sighed and followed her friend to the back room. She knew what Aife was up to, and so would Bo, once she found the right time to tell her. Which wouldn't be long, if Dyson was coherent.

Bo opened the door and stepped in. She opened a window immediately, so she could stomach the smell long enough to check on the wolf. Walking around his sleeping body, she shook her head. He didn't look like he was healing at all.

"Wake up". Bo said pouring a pitcher of water, she found on a table on him.

"Bo?! When did you get here? Dyson groaned.

"Nice try Dyson but I get the feeling you knew I was here the minute I stepped inside the Dal". Bo said setting the pitcher back down on the table.

"Bo listen to me, we need to talk". Dyson groaned. He tried to reach for her, but the pain in his hands was still too much.

"I don't need to listen to anything. You are still not fully healed, but healed enough to start on Lauren's clinic. I will be back tomorrow after Lauren and I have gone over the blueprints for it". Bo said starting to leave.

"Bo you have to listen to me. I love you. I only wanted you to come back home. I didn't mean to kil Cayden. I just wanted you back here, and now that you are, we can work on us again". Dyson said.

"There is no us Dyson. But since you brought it up, I will make myself perfectly clear. I am in love with Lauren. She is my top priority. The Fae and running the Fae will always come in second. Now I have been cordial by giving you the rest of the day to get ready to start on her clinic. Once she is satisfied with how she wants it built, I will come and present them to you". Bo snapped.

"Bo about Dyson". Kenzi said.

"What about him? Bo asked.

"He asked for my help and I tried to find a healing Fae for him". Kenzi said shyly. She couldn't look at the Succubus right now.

"After everything he has done to me. Everything he tried to do to Lauren. You want to help him?! Bo screamed.

"Bo listen. I just wanted him to be healed so you could talk to him. So you could make your choice without one of them being handicapped, so there wouldn't be any doubts about who you love and want". Kenzi explained.

"My choice was in my hands last night. My choice was in my arms last night. My choice slept on top of me last night. My choice is Lauren. No matter what happened to him. Lauren is my choice. Since you've made yours, let him be your next project. You will be his apprentice, as he builds Lauren's clinic from scratch. Other than that, I don't want to see either of you right now and I have to go! Bo snapped as she stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"She loves you. I know she does. She even told me you guys could have a fresh start. You are Fae. You will outlive Lauren. She can't be serious about them". Kenzi sighed tearfully.

"Everything will be ok Kenzi. I promise. I just need to get better and fight for her". Dyson groaned. He wished he could hug his friend, but needed to conserve what energy he did have for tomorrow.

"Lauren is a liar. She lied about the Ash. She is probably lying about her feelings for Bo too". Kenzi said.

"Kenzi listen. I have a lead. There is a healing Fae out there. Her name is Sasha. She's basically a jack of all trades Fae. Find her, and she will help me". Dyson rambled.

"Oh balls". Kenzi said.

"What? Dyson asked.

"If it's the same Sasha I've seen, you're screwed". Kenzi said.

"What? Where is she? What happened to her? Dyson asked.

"She's friends...with Aife". Kenzi said turning around to look at the wolf.

"Trick. You have to convince Trick to help me". Dyson gasped.

"Trick has been designated as Lauren's driver. He's not here at the moment. He will likely be gone all afternoon and most of the night". Kenzi explained.

"Who made him _her_ driver?! Dyson growled. The Blood King a driver? It wasn't possible.

"Bo did". Kenzi said plainly.

"The Succubus or Bo did? Dyson asked.

"B to the O did". Kenzi said making the letters with her fingers.

"Damn it". Dyson growled.

Kenzi shook her head and looked around. Either she could go home or stay where she was. She thought it better to be in the actual bar, so she could keep her eyes and ears open. She nodded to Dyson and walked out. She stood just outside Dyson's room, until she was sure Bo was gone with her mother.

"Nobody's here but me". Kenzi said as she pulled a bottle from behind the bar. The place was still open and currently didn't have a bartender.

"Who the Fae are you? Kenzi asked spitting her drink out, after seeing the huge guy that just walked in.

"My name is Steve. The unaligned Succubus assigned me to run the bar in the Blood Kings absence". The man said pushing Kenzi out from behind the bar.

"Damn. That girl is quick". Kenzi laughed.

 _ **Lauren and Trick.**_

Trick rolled his eyes as most Fae he knew were pointing and laughing at him. They had already scouted about 4 houses and Lauren didn't hadn't picked one yet. He never thought she could be so picky. One they did see was a mansion with woods behind it. He hoped she would pick a 2 bedroom, so it wouldn't cost him much. But no. They had seen some of those already too.

"That one! I want to see the inside of that one! Lauren screamed excitedly.

"Yes Dr. Lewis. As you wish". Trick said turning into the driveway of the house Lauren pointed to. He swallowed hard. This one was bigger than the mansion she previously scoffed at.

"Can you get the realtor on the phone? Lauren asked.

Trick nodded and pulled his phone out.

Lauren walked around the house. She knew Bo was having a clinic built for her, but this would do nicely as a home, with plenty of room for a personal lab and office. She smiled like a little girl, after seeing a toy she wanted.

"This is Fitzpatrick McCorrigan. I am outside of one of your homes. I have an interested prospect for you". Trick said.

"Fitzpatrick? Lauren giggled privately.

"She said she will be here in ten minutes Dr. Lewis". Trick said after he hung up.

Lauren nodded as she slowly walked around the house again. The backyard was massive. A good place for her to experiment with gardens, or build a greenhouse.

Ten minutes later. A dark haired woman showed up. Trick walked over and helped the woman out of her car.

"You never said you're a King". The woman laughed.

"This is just something I put on. Shall we? Trick asked gesturing towards the house.

The woman nodded and pulled her keys from her purse. Once inside Lauren gasped. It was as beautiful inside as it was on the outside. It had a winding staircase and the foyer was big enough to be considered a room.

"I want it". Lauren said eagerly.

"But you haven't even seen...". Trick started.

"I want it". Lauren said looking directly at the man.

"Very well Dr. Lewis. We'll take the house". Trick said bowing at the brunette.

"Did you say Dr. Lewis? Lauren Lewis? The woman asked.

"Do I know you? Lauren asked.

"No but my husband knows of you, he's a Corrections Officer. I thought you looked familiar. I'm actually surprised you are here and not there". The woman said.

"Where? Lauren asked.

"Seeing Nadia Wilson. She got her, pardon my language", ask kicked last night. She can't even walk". The woman laughed.

"I want the house". Lauren said staring at the woman. She wasn't going to listen to, or gossip with her. She was sure Aife was behind this alleged attack, if it turned out to be true.

 _ **Bo, Aife, Sasha and Nadia.**_

"Isabeau, you should know, we kicked her ass". Aife laughed as they walked down the hall leading to Nadia's cell.

"I don't care. I just want to talk to her". Bo seethed.

"Damn girl. Pissed off already!? I love it! Aife laughed.

"I'm sorry ladies, she can't have any visitors. She's on lockdown". The guard said.

"I'm Bo". Bo smiled as she looked at him. Aife jumped when she saw a blue light flash across the man's face.

"Bo Dennis? Well that's different". The guard smiled opening the cage for her.

"I want some privacy". Bo smiled gently.

"Of course sweetie. We will entertain ourselves". Aife laughed as she punched the guard.

"What do you want? Nadia snapped.

"It is not about what I want. It's about what I have done. It is about what you are about to accept. I'd kick your ass, but I see mother has done that for me". Bo smiled.

"What do you want?! Nadia snapped.

"I want Lauren. I will have Lauren, for as long as she will have me. You will never see her again. In fact, you will never see anyone other than the ones that work here ever again. Under my orders. You will be let out for 30 minutes to eat and whatever. Other than that, your trial is over. You will spend the rest of you life in prison. You will not receive money of any kind. You will eat whatever they serve to you. I'd eat it. Since you won't be able to talk to any of the other inmates, and ask for theirs. Take this proposition or die right now". Bo explained.

"Does Lauren know about this? Nadia smiled.

"Not yet. But she will. You killed innocent children. There was never going to be a day, you would walk free". Bo said.

"You are as evil a bitch, as she is". Nadia snapped.

Bo violently punched her head from side to side. She stood back when the woman spit up blood and a few teeth.

"You were Lauren's love. Now you have become nothing but her nightmare. I will fix all of that. I will be the love you never knew how to give, or show. Make no mistake, I am doing all of this for Lauren. For your victims, and anyone else you would have punked or killed, had you been free to do so". Bo said stepping far away from the woman.

"Lauren will never forget me". Nadia smiled.

"You may be right. But I guarantee, she will forget your touch. Your smell. Your taste. Especially after we've slept together again". Bo smiled licking her lips. She winked at Nadia and turned to walk out.

"It's Aife. Bo just gave Nadia a choice. See that she takes it". Aife said hanging up the phone before the woman could respond.

"Who was that? Sasha asked.

"Her stupid ass attorney. Imagine taking a case you know you weren't going to win". Aife laughed loudly.

"Lets go". Bo said walking ahead of them.

"Isabeau was it really that bad? Lauren's nightmare? Aife asked seriously.

"Yes". Bo said clearing her throat. The Succubus didn't see her mother nodding at Sasha, and the woman nodded back.

Bo wasn't shocked when she turned around and only saw Aife walking to her car. She nodded and they both climbed in and sped away.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Bo tells Lauren about Nadia.**_

 _ **Bo and Lauren talk about the clinic.**_

 _ **Trick seeks another driver for Lauren.**_

 _ **Evony plans a move on Aife.**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Unknown location**_

The Dark Fae compound was no longer safe. Too many Fae had fled saying they wanted to be unaligned like Bo to save their own asses. It was humiliating for the Dark leader. She had nobody to push around. Nobody to control. Well except for one person.

"How long are you going to stew in your knickers over this. There is nothing that you can do about her". Vex laughed after slamming another shot of Whiskey.

"I will think of something. I just need a little more time! Evony snapped.

"You heard what Blackthorn said, that Succubus is dangerous". Vex replied.

"Well I can't exactly go after Dr. Lewis can I?! Evony screamed.

"You have lost a lot of Fae, and your touch. The Morrigan I know, wouldn't be taking this much time trying to figure out how to take down the craziest Succubus we have seen in years". Vex responded. He took the nearest seat and kicked his boots up on to the nearest table.

"Do not forget your place Vex, or you too will be on the receiving end of whatever I come up with. I can't go after Lauren. Bo's all over her ass, quite literally I'm sure. So the next best thing is her bitch of a mother". Evony groaned as she tapped her fingers on a desk and stared out the window.

"You've had plenty of time to get to the Doctor. How many times had you come and gone from the Light Fae lab. Had you been convincing in the first place, Bo would be Dark". Vex pointed and laughed at the Morrigan.

Moving away from the window, The Morrigan considered everything Vex had just said. She had failed. Bo should be Dark. She chose humans. What was even more insulting is that she fell in love with one. Fae never dated humans. The only time they ever tasted one, was when they fed on them. She shook her head after her latest thoughts of Bo and the Doctor.

She needed to be smarter. There had to be a way to get to Aife, without arousing suspicion that she was up to something. She had stayed in this old hideout for days since they last saw Bo. She didn't need to be spied on, with Bo declaring herself the leader of all Fae, the Succubus crossed a line that she couldn't cross back. So it was time to get to the next biggest thing in Bo's life, her mother.

"Get up Vex. I have a little job for you". Evony smiled as she turned around.

"Are you out of your mind? I'm not helping you, I was here for the free liquor". Vex laughed as he used his Mesmer to push Evony against the wall, and left her there long enough for him to escape. She wasn't about to melt him.

Evony shook her head when he finally released her ten minutes later. She was sure that he stole her car too, since it was the only means of transportation in the area.

"I'll do it myself". She grinned.

 _ **The Dal**_

Trick walked into the Dal and threw his beloved crown in anger. Lauren had gotten on his last nerve. She didn't need that big of a house. Not to mention, all of the errands she sent him on. The Blood King?! He shook his head wondering how big her clinic was going to be.

Dyson wasn't into construction, but if he failed in any form or fashion, Bo would kill him, if Aife didn't. Not to mention all of the possible lawsuits if it ever caved in on Lauren, or one of the patients she was treating at the time.

"What a mess". He groaned standing behind his bar. He was stunned to find Steve working behind his bar. He hadn't hired him, but once he told him that Bo did, it pissed him off a bit.

Bo was turning out to be far worse than Aife. She was more disobedient. She had no respect for Fae rules and laws. She was just running around by the seat of her pants. Nothing she was doing was making sense. Her biggest mistake was Lauren. Lauren should still be property of the Light Fae. He would never admit to it out loud, but their best Doctor.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he looked around before picking up his phone. He needed to find someone, anyone willing to be Lauren's driver. He shuddered thinking of what would happen if Bo and Lauren were in the limo at the same time.

 _ **Bo and Lauren**_

Lauren had texted Bo about the house she found. The Succubus smiled as she read the Doctor's excitement in her words. After dropping Aife off, she was happy to be heading to see Lauren. But she wasn't under the impression that she would live with Lauren too. She would only accept that if the blonde asked her to move in. She wasn't ready. The Succubus could wait. She had waited her whole life for someone like Lauren. Someone caring. Someone not afraid of her Succubus. After what she personally felt her do to Kenzi, she had no doubt of her Succubus affections too.

She pulled into the driveway and climbed out of her car. The lights were on in every room. The Doctor was right when she said the place was massive. She laughed imagining the size of the home lab, Lauren had picked out by now. She didn't care though. Lauren deserved this.

Dusting her boots off, she rang the doorbell. Which reminded her, she needed to hire a cleaning staff. A group that would work whenever Lauren needed them too. She would allow Lauren to decide if she wanted a live-in maid or butler. Probably not though considering how much of a work freak, and constant thinker Lauren is.

She took a deep breath when she saw the door opening.

"Hi Bo! Lauren smiled.

"Hi Lauren! Bo smiled back and walked forwards when Lauren beckoned for her to.

Bo looked around, and saying it was big, was an understatement. Of course Lauren hadn't furnished it yet, but there was still going to be a lot of space when she did.

"So do I get a tour? Bo smiled.

"It would take us the rest of the night to do that. Why not start with a late dinner? Lauren asked.

"Do...do you have food here? Bo asked, already pulling out her phone.

"For a couple of days. Trick and I stopped by the grocery store before I dismissed him for the day.

"Ok". Bo said. She was starting to feel out of her element. She had never been in a house like this. Rich. Big. Elite.

"I am having to get used to it too Bo. It will be ok". Lauren smiled seeing the shyness she once saw in Bo in her lab. The little girl that had a problem inside of her, and feared it was a monster. The shy little girl that wasn't sure if she would ever feed again without killing someone. For all of her time spent on toying with Bo's injections, she wasn't quite sure that the Succubus wasn't helping her with her experiments. Lauren was only a human, how did she master a Fae's need of survival? She shook her head when Bo stopped and waited for her. "Sorry". She said walking forward.

"I know you can get lost in your head. I am in no rush for whatever you are about to cook". Bo said after they finally stepped into the kitchen.

Bo gasped. Lauren said they went grocery shopping and she was right. Apparently they had done some furniture shopping too. The dining room table was nice and sizeable.

"Sorry I just didn't want to eat on the floor yet. I have had years of experiencing that, and didn't want to do that again in my own house". Lauren smiled as she rounded the small kitchen island.

Bo froze at the thought and her eyes flashed blue imagining all of the times, Lauren must have been thrown to the floor and possibly denied food, by bastards that probably considered her food, but never fed from her knowing they needed her alive.

"You will never sit on any floor again Lauren, if you don't want to". Bo snapped seriously.

Lauren stopped chopping vegetables when she heard Bo's tone. It almost scared her, but she knew it was her Succubus getting just as angry as Bo.

Bo watched Lauren and helped when she asked her to. She looked like one of those Master Chefs she had seen on TV. Every step was calculated and precise. She smiled thinking about how Lauren had already planned for them to have dinner. They haven't even committed to a relationship yet, but who cares? She was getting to spend time with Lauren, and she was going by Lauren's pace as far as the next step for them.

"So steak and veggies? Bo asked looking around.

"I'm sorry, did you want something else? Lauren asked.

"No. No. It looks absolutely delicious! Bo said licking her lips.

"Well it's almost ready. If I remember how you liked your steaks cooked, that is". Lauren smiled.

"Yep. The same way". Bo smiled walking around to pick out a bottle of wine.

Lauren smiled. She had only picked out a couple of bottles so whatever bottle Bo picked would fit quite nicely. The women carried their plates to the table, picked their seats and finally sat down to eat.

"So considering that you stocked the kitchen and bought the table, this is it huh? The house you really want? Bo asked after taking her second bite of food and readied another while she waited for Lauren to answer.

"This is the one. It's big enough for me to do whatever I want to do. A lot of space to do some deep research whenever I feel the need to. A swimming pool, and Jacuzzi are in the backyard, and there is a tennis court on side of the house. Those would be a good way to wind down after a long day". Lauren explained digging into her own food.

"Wow. I hadn't even seen the backyard yet". Bo smiled.

"We can take a look after dinner". Lauren smiled.

"Look Lauren. I just came over. I have no expectations. This is yours. To do with as you please. Nobody will come here that you don't want to. You don't owe the Fae a damn thing. _This is yours_ ". Bo said pointing around.

"Bo I never said I was expecting anything either. I wanted to have dinner with you. As a good way to break in the house. I wasn't proposing anything else, but you are welcome to stay over. I did get a few beds already. One for the master bedroom, and a guest room. Towels, sheets, and blankets. You're welcome to stay. You're welcome anytime. You and I both know we are not ready for anything else yet". Lauren explained never taking her eyes off of the Succubus.

"Dyson". Bo said.

"It's not about him. It's about us. If we are going where I think we are, then I want to make sure we get this right, and I am still dealing with Nadia too". Lauren said honestly.

"We do need to talk about the both of them. Lets just finish dinner first". Bo smiled.

The women were quiet for the rest of their dinner. Besides asking for this, or for that. Bo felt better about being there now. They had set their expectations for the evening and eventual future on the table. Lauren had been right about Nadia. She was still healing from that, and Bo wasn't about to push. She just wanted Lauren to know she wasn't expecting them to make love that night. Dyson was another story altogether.

Since she first found them, him and Trick had always tried to put them together. Bo in her own misguided thoughts, wanted that too. But only to hide from what she knew was happening between her and Lauren. Lauren was right to say they were headed that way anyways. Bo had seen them in bed many times before their bodies ever slammed into hers.

Bo had walked out. Walked out without ever really talking to Lauren, or allowing Lauren to say much of anything to her. She just wanted Vex, and then she would come back to her bed. Back to Lauren. But she didn't. She griped to Kenzi about it, instead of the one woman she should have been talking to about that night. This wasn't Kenzi's relationship. It was Bo's. Dyson even had a mocking aura knowing that Lauren had screwed up, and Bo would be coming back to him. Free and clear.

Bo had never been free. Not since the first time Lauren's hand touched her during her examination, and when she felt the Doctor's lips on hers. The first time her tongue entered her mouth. Touched her body. No. Bo Dennis had been off the market. Then to find out that Lauren was protecting Nadia by staying with the Fae, shamed the Succubus for walking out on her, more than anything else had shamed her in her entire life.

None of this was for making amends. It was about coming home. Bo and her Succubus had finally found a home. A home in Lauren. A home within herself. A home of love. A place where nobody resided but the two of them. Suddenly Bo's mouth had gone dry, and she slammed the last of her wine.

"Ready? Lauren asked. Bo had missed her clear the table, and start the dishwasher.

"Sorry. Sorry. Yes I'm ready". Bo said standing and followed Lauren down a small hall, and out of one of the backdoors.

Lauren held the door for Bo, as they walked down a small staircase. When the lights hit the tennis court, Bo smiled. It looked brand new. She wasn't used to seeing those like that. They walked down a long path that led to the swimming pool and Jacuzzi.

Bo was shocked at how much space Lauren had. She could just come out here and take in the sights. Get some much needed fresh air. Noticing a dip in the air, she changed their plans.

"Lauren. Lets get you back inside. I know you must be cold". Bo said pulling her jacket off and putting it on Lauren.

"That's sweet Bo, but I'm not cold". Lauren said.

"Can you just humor me and leave my jacket on? Bo said seeing Lauren trying to return it.

"Ok". Lauren said softly as they walked to a patio deck. "I'm not sure how clean the table and seats are".

"It's fine. I'm wearing leather pants, I can always dust the dirt off". Bo laughed.

Lauren nodded and they both took a seat. They had a beautiful view of the house.

"So what do we need to talk about? Lauren asked.

"Aww geez. I was in such awe of your backyard, that I had forgotten about that. Lets go in the house. This could be a long talk, and don't tell me you're not cold Doctor". Bo said getting up.

"The house has wine too". Lauren smiled as she walked behind Bo.

After a few minutes they were in the house, and sitting on a temporary couch, Lauren had bought. She said she would soon want a longer one. Bo wanted to laugh at the thought of Trick running around on errands, buying up everything Lauren had given him a list for. Served him right. How many times had Lauren run around at their commands? Far too many in Bo's opinion.

"How about we start with Nadia first? Bo suggested.

"Ok. What about her? Lauren asked.

"After your nightmare, I took the liberty of telling them what she would serve. I suggested to them and to her about a 23 hour lockdown, with an hour to eat and exercise, should she choose to". Bo explained.

Lauren looked at Bo. "Did she accept it?

"Not yet. But I think she will soon. Besides, she has no choice". Bo said.

"What do you mean? Lauren asked.

"Sasha is paying her another visit. I'm sorry Lauren once I heard you screaming over, and over again, I had to do something. I can fix those nightmares for you with my powers, but I'm afraid I might do more harm than good. She put that fear in your head. I wanted to kill her, but she deserves that sentence". Bo explained, and suddenly stood up.

Lauren had seen many undeserving deaths and punishment at the hands of the Fae over the years. She was always afraid, she would wind up in a morgue somewhere too, due to the Fae. But here is the most powerful one, she had seen to date, trying to save her life, and show kindness to Nadia. Even after everything that she'd done. Any other Fae would have killed Nadia and eaten her body. Any other Fae wouldn't have cared about Lauren's feelings. Any other Fae wouldn't have cared if Lauren was pained or not. But this wasn't just any Fae, this was Bo.

She had heard stories of human prisons. They weren't big on baby killers. Nadia likely wouldn't last very long, no matter how much time she received. But with what Bo suggested, she would take the 23 hour lockdown to prolong her life. But she was no longer Lauren's problem. Sure her heart still felt the scars, but time would heal those or the woman in front of her would.

"I'm assuming this visit from Sasha will be painful? Lauren asked.

"Not exactly my orders, or doing, but yes". Bo said bowing her head.

Lauren nodded and stood up to walk over to Bo. "Bo, I am not mad at you. I'm not. I can only imagine what you felt like hearing my nightmares. But to be honest I had been having them before. Long before I found out about Nadia and her ex Now it makes sense why they were so violent". She sighed and noticed a change in Bo.

"What? How long?! Bo asked.

"Before I met you". Lauren admitted.

"Lauren...

"I'm ok, Bo. I will be ok". Lauren said squeezing Bo's hand.

"Ok, but you let me know when, and if you ever need to talk about it". Bo said seriously.

"I will and about Dyson...". Lauren started.

"I just want to talk about the design and what size lab you want. I am serious about Dyson building it for you. Kenzi will help him too". Bo said.

"He hates me Bo. He always has. I can't see him building a sound structure, without it collapsing all around us. On me". Lauren laughed half-heartedly.

"That building will be everything that you need it to be, and nothing less. I will have it appraised when he's done. If there is so much a crack in it, there will be more than one crack in his ass! Bo said seriously.

"Ok. Ok". Lauren said.

"So? Bo smiled.

"Something no bigger than three floors high, and the building should be painted an off-pink". Lauren said.

"Ok. How many rooms? I am assuming you would want an operating room too? Bo asked writing down everything so she wouldn't forget.

"Thirty exam rooms. 10 of them on the first floor, to match 10 operating rooms on the first floor. I don't know how wounded everyone would be. So I want to be ready for any eventuality". Lauren said.

"Ok. I think I have something for him to start with. He should be working in a day or two". Bo said.

"Bo's there's something that you are overlooking". Lauren laughed.

"What's that? Bo smiled as she looked up.

"Where he's going to build it". Lauren laughed.

"Shit. Ok. Well do you want to go looking tomorrow? Bo asked.

"Yes I would like that". Lauren said.

"Ok". Bo said as they curled up on the couch. Bo laughed at how much Lauren had done in a short amount of time. Bought two beds, a couch, food and a tv. Lauren flicked on the tv, and they watched whatever was on it. Once enjoying each other's warmth, comfort and company.

 _ **The Dal the next day.**_

"Trick! Get your ass up here! Aife screamed as she stormed into the bar.

"Aife?! What is it? Is it Bo?! Trick screamed as her ran up buttoning his shirt.

"I dare your coward ass to deny what I've been hearing. Deny that you haven't been plotting against Bo. Trying to find another driver for Lauren? Boy do you have balls! Aife snapped.

"How did you find out? Trick asked.

"I was feeding with one of the men that you called. No man can lie to a Succubus. You know that, don't you _daddy_? Aife said with her eyes flashing blue.

"You're not going to kill me! Trick snapped nearly running away from her.

"Not yet. Isabeau has requested your presence. They have some errands to run, and since Bo is with her, you will drive them both". Aife laughed putting Trick's crown on his head.

"I don't have time for this". Trick groaned.

"Ohh but you better. I already told Bo about your shit. She said you have ten minutes to make it to Lauren's house where they are waiting for you". Aife said.

"That house is miles, and miles away". Trick said shaking his head.

"Then you better get started. Too bad your cop dog, can't drive you with his little sirens". Aife laughed.

Trick screamed and walked towards the door. He couldn't really tell Bo no yet. Not until he could get her away from Lauren long enough to talk. He was nobody's errand boy. Nobody even knew he was the Blood King until recently. To top it off he knew Aife was telling the truth about Bo wanting him to come and get them. She would find pleasure in this, whether she was telling the truth or not.

"Because I would like to keep me boys, I am here to say I have nothing to do with whatever Evony's planning. I didn't stick around to know what she's planning either". Vex said behind Aife.

"How did you get in here? Aife asked.

"I was hiding in one of the backrooms. The shrimp never saw me". Vex laughed.

"Then why are you here? Aife asked.

"I had to hideout somewhere. Nasty hand that one has. I didn't want to be melted". Vex said seriously.

"Where is she? Aife asked.

"Turn around bitch and find out". Evony seethed.

"Annnd I'm out of here". Vex said as he started to leave.

Aife smiled and grabbed him. He fought her off as much as he could, but she was sucking his Chi and making it impossible for him to lift his arms.

"Do your job Mesmer". Aife laughed. Vex pinned Evony's harms behind her back. Like Vex without her hands, Evony couldn't do much and Aife took total advantage of that.

She walked over and pulled the Morrigan's Chi. "Get the car". She laughed.

 **TBC**

 **Lauren picks a spot for her lab.**

 **Dyson and Kenzi start building it.**

 **Bo finds a Fae Interior Designer.**

 **Some old friends pay Trick a visit.**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Bo and Lauren**_

The women had spent the night in separate rooms. Bo didn't want Lauren thinking she had only come by for sex. That was something the Succubus was getting used to as well. She wanted this to be about them, and not about who she bedded next. Besides Bo could read in Lauren's aura that she wasn't ready yet.

She smiled smelling breakfast coming from downstairs. Lauren was always an early riser. But Bo was not about to complain. Looking at her watch, she noticed it wasn't so early at all and quickly showered. Once she was done, she rushed down to find Lauren, and find her she did.

"Good morning Dr. Lewis". Bo smiled.

"Good morning Bo". Lauren smiled biting her lip. Bo always looked so ravishing after she showered.

"Is something wrong? Bo asked sitting down to eat.

"I'm just anxious about finding a spot for my lab today". Lauren replied pouring Bo a cup of coffee.

"Oh I see". Bo smiled.

"Did you sleep well? Lauren asked looking the Succubus over.

"Almost like a baby". Bo replied.

"Almost huh? Lauren said moving around back to her own seat.

"Yeah. It always takes me awhile to sleep in a foreign house. Habit I guess". Bo moaned taking her first bite. Lauren had always made the best omelets she had ever tasted.

Lauren studied Bo's reply for a moment. She was essentially saying that she felt like a stranger here. To be honest Lauren was still getting used to it too. But it was far better than a two story loft with very few accessories, and space. Sure they gave her microscopes, a computer and a desk, but the rest she had to get on her own. All the pills, bandages, jars, and samples. All collected on a case by case basis. The Ash never saw the need for her having more than she needed.

She laughed thinking about how his Doctor's hardly knew anything. She wasn't being cocky, it was just a a dangerous thing to see. Even if they were the all mighty, powerful Fae, they could screw around and get some kind of plague that took so many of them out before. The same plague that lead Lauren to their door.

She had seen many ill Fae over the years, but the one thing she never saw in their eyes was fear. Not until Bo's announcement at the Dal that she would be the new leader on both sides. The fear that she could be right. The fear that Bo's powers were still unknown. The fear that they would have to bow to a woman, instead of a woman having to bow to them. They thought things were fine as they were, and that they didn't need a hero. But they got one.

Lauren got one to be precise. Bo had done more for her than anybody else had in her entire life, including her parents. Bo paid attention to Lauren. She asked questions, and answered them. She bit her lip staring at the woman sitting across from her. Bo looked so childlike, yet so confident.

"Lauren? Your food is getting cold". Bo laughed.

"I'm sorry? Lauren said coming back to the present.

"Your food, it's getting cold". Bo smiled as she pointed to Lauren's plate.

"Shit". Lauren said as she began eating. She hated cold eggs, sure she could probably warm them up, but that would put her behind schedule. Like her thoughts nearly did then.

Bo laughed as she set her fork down, watching the Doctor eat. Lauren had always been lost in something. In her work or in her thoughts, from what Bo had learned of her already, they were practically one in the same.

Lauren was unlike anyone Bo had ever known, always plotting something to help someone. Like she did that night they made love. In that moment the emotions were running high and Bo's trust had shattered like glass, but Lauren was slowly putting it back together one piece at a time.

It wasn't really a trust issue. Bo had finally slept with the woman she wanted, without killing her, and then to be told, she did it for the Ash stung. But not as much as it stung when The Morrigan told her Lauren had fled. Bo had to go. She had to protect her. To get her back. If the Fae got her back, they would surely kill her, no questions asked.

Bo couldn't let that happen. She couldn't let Lauren get away. Not when she had just found her. Found someone that knew what she was. Understood what she was and wasn't afraid. Pulsing Lauren didn't even frighten her, Bo had tried that on a lot of humans and either they died with her in bed that night or ran as soon as she let go of their hand.

Lauren didn't run from Bo, she was running from the Fae. The Fae that had better be getting used to the new leader in town. Lauren would not be disrespected again. She wouldn't be wearing some ridiculous chain, like she was a part of some cult or gang member. Lauren is Bo's. She just hadn't admitted to it yet. She had been Bo's the minute their eyes met. The minute she touched her arm and well, the rest of her. Lauren had her own pulse, every time she touched Bo, Bo felt something, warm. Something she wanted more of.

Sure the Fae were going to say no Fae can ever date or be serious about a human. That's because they had never tasted Lauren. Her kiss was like the best glass of whatever your favorite drink happens to be. Intoxicating and Bo just had to have more. Hopefully she would get more, but she wasn't about to push.

What she was about to push was getting Lauren's house in order and her lab started. Science is important to Lauren and Lauren is important to Bo.

"It's getting later and later, I wonder what time Trick is coming". Lauren groaned as she stared out the window.

Bo cleared her throat. She hadn't been paying attention enough to see that Lauren had cleared the table and put the dishes into the dishwasher.

"Did you ask him to come at a certain time? Bo asked gritting her teeth.

"Yeah five minutes from now". Lauren said.

"So he's about to be late huh? Bo asked looking out the window and seeing nothing in the streets. Only leaves blowing across the road.

"I said five minutes but yeah, I don't see anyone coming either". Lauren said turning to pace. She hated being late for anything. The Fae had made her paranoid about it. If she was ever thirty seconds late, she would be tossed into a dark, damp, and rat infested dungeon. She would say mice, but mice aren't that big. She had hamsters as a child that were smaller than those.

"Lets go Lauren". Bo said grabbing her car keys from the coffee table.

"Bo it is ok. I can wait a few more minutes". Lauren said.

"I can't and you won't either. You told him to be here, and he's not even close to pulling up. We are going to see what the fuck held him up and it better be good". Bo said gently but bristled at thoughts of Trick disobeying Lauren's request.

"Ok". Lauren said pulling on her jacket and followed Bo out of the house. She turned around to lock the door and already heard Bo's engine roaring like she had never heard it before. Lauren had barely fastened her seatbelt before Bo put the car in reverse and sped away.

"I'm sorry". Bo said softly. She knew she had been abrasive and it was likely worrying Lauren. But this is why she was taking over the Fae. They fucked Lauren over way too much. Especially considering without her most of them would be dead.

 _ **The Dal**_

Trick swallowed hard after noticing the clock on his wall. He was about to be late picking Lauren up. But honestly he really didn't care. It was beneath him to be seen wearing his crown, robe and driving a former servant around.

He had been contemplating writing in his blood to rid himself of that embarrassment. But once he wrote in his blood, there was always a horrific side effect. Aife once told him that his blood is cursed and in a way, she was right. Nothing good ever came of it. Look at her and Bo. Neither of them are doing what they should be doing, falling in line behind him. Obeying the rules of the Fae, and letting men decide who does what and for whom.

"Blood King". Trick heard. He shook his head. That voice could not be what he thought he heard.

"Fitzpatrick "Blood King", McCorrigan. Trick shook his head again. He had heard that voice again. Sure the Dal could be and feel haunted at times, but nothing like that.

He stood up, and walked towards the stairs. He looked down at every step he took. He was starting to sweat thinking he was walking towards the biggest bogeyman he had ever seen. But once he executed the stairs, it wasn't even a man he saw.

He cleared his throat. "May I help you?

The woman snickered. "We came to help you".

"I didn't call for any help". Trick said hurrying over to stand behind the bar.

"Oh but you did. Years ago. We are the reason why you hid". The woman laughed.

"Arabella, please". Trick groaned

"So you do know us. Blackthorn was right, the Blood King lives. Now you know what you must do". Arabella said.

"I know nothing, and whatever it is, you think I need to do, I won't". Trick said.

"I don't think you understand Fitzpatrick, or shall I call you Shitzpatrick? Arabella said slowly walking towards him.

Trick adjusted his shirt collar around his neck. For some reason it seemed tighter. "I can't.

"We gave up our lives for you. Turned into this for you, and you ran like that coward dog you have always been. So of course you can. You can eat the Origin Seed and join us like you were supposed to a long time ago, or die". Arabella said coolly. Trick froze every time she spoke. She sounded like a robot. Something she hadn't sounded like before they became his posse of justice.

Trick shook his head. He didn't want to be like them. Once he heard Arabella speak for the first time as The Keeper, a long time ago, he knew he didn't want to sound like that. It wasn't manly, it was freaky.

"I lost the seed a long time ago. If you want someone to eat it, find another Fae, when you find the seed". Trick answered. He hadn't even looked the woman in the eyes yet.

"That is a lie. You would never depart with something that important. Search the place! Arabella screamed.

"You make a lot of noise lady. But nobody is searching the Dal Riata until I give the order". Bo snapped from behind them.

"Ahh the Unaligned Succubus. This is no matter for you child, you make take your leave". Arabella said. Trick shook his head. His precious Dal was doomed now.

"That's right I'm unaligned, but none of that shit matters because I am the Fae now. Now get the hell out of my bar". Bo snapped.

"Bo...". Trick groaned.

"Trick? Bo replied.

"You don't understand Bo. They are very powerful. There are six of them, and they all have the Una Mens powers. They can reflect one's owns powers back against them". Trick explained.

"A gift given to us by the Blood King". Arabella said coolly.

"Oooh so these are your friends that made you late? Bo snapped stalking Trick.

"Bo..you wouldn't". Trick said.

Bo pulled Trick over to the counter, and pulled her blade from it's sheath. She cut his pinky finger long enough to draw blood.

"What are you doing? Trick asked.

"If you are the reason they are the Una Mens, then you're blood combined with my Succubus should kill them, instantly". Bo said.

"Una Mens unite! Arabella screamed and waited for the other five to stand by her side.

Bo laughed.

"Isn't that the human Doctor? The one that killed the Ash? Once we dispose of this little one, we will take her with us. No unclaimed human shall roam free in the Fae world". Arabella said looking over Bo's shoulder at Lauren.

The Succubus tsked. She wasn't sure what she was about to try would actually work, but they had just threatened Lauren, so she would try anything to protect her.

Taking the tip of her finger that was laced with Tricks blood, she inhaled their Chi. Trick fell to the floor witnessing the spectacle before him.

The Succubus was in full control as her eyes flashed as blue as the Chi coming from the Una Mens. She growled at the disgusting taste, but she had tasted worse over the years.

Once she heard the last body drop, she stopped.

"Lauren are you ok? The Succubus asked before returning control to Bo.

"I'm fine". Lauren gasped. She had never seen that before. A Succubus using blood to drain someone. Never. She had only read about Succubi and the Una Mens. People had been trying to kill them for years and never did. Either because they couldn't find them or weren't strong enough. Bo had found a way and did it in a matter of minutes.

"Are you sure? Bo asked looking Lauren over. The thought of the Una Mens breath even near Lauren, sickened Bo.

"I'm ok. I promise". Lauren whispered.

"Stay right here. I won't be long". Bo said as she turned and traced the Una Mens Chi taste to Trick's vault. Sure enough, the Blood King was already there.

"Is that the seed they were asking you about? Bo asked angrily.

"Bo...". Trick started.

"I guess it is". Bo said pulling out the Siracon and sliced the seed open and threw the rest into Trick's fireplace.

"The Siracon? I thought the Ash took that back". Trick gasped.

"The Ash is dead and his chattel was passed on to me, Blood King. The Morrigan's too. Now get your ass cleaned up and ready. Lauren has somewhere to go. We will be waiting in the bar. Don't make me come back here and get you". Bo snapped bending over Trick who was bending backwards in fright.

Trick threw the box that held the Origin Seed against the wall. Bo was just fucking up everything. Everything he had centuries to put in place. He couldn't even touch her, because is she didn't kill him, Aife would. He had witnessed her take down six of the most powerful Fae in the world. Once this gets out, Bo will be feared, revered, and unstoppable. A danger.

"Are you sure you're ok? Bo asked pulling Lauren over to the couch where they once sat.

"I'm fine Bo. I just have never seen anything like that. The Una Mens lived for centuries with people trying to kill them. You did it in a matter of minutes. That's...that's..". Lauren gasped in awe.

"Good because they threatened you. You don't have to fear anything or anyone again Lauren. And yes you are still going sight seeing for your lab. Trick is making himself more presentable. Coward probably wanted them to kill him to get out of driving you around. He tried it last night too. Mom sent me a text and I didn't want to leave you, so I sent her to confront him. She was only too glad to come to". Bo explained softly. The Fae had better get used to living in Bo's world, and Bo's world is Lauren. Them.

"So I'm going looking alone? Lauren asked.

"You will be fine babe. Just find a place where you want your lab built and tell Trick. Once he knows he is to drag Dyson's ass there and pick up Kenzi to help him get started". Bo smiled pushing a lock behind Lauren's ear.

"But Bo... you don't know what you've done. People will be after you". Lauren said.

"Then let them come, they will be as dead as those bastards on the floor over there. But you will always be protected, even by Trick, if he knows what is good for him". Bo said with a quick flash of her blue eyes.

"I'm ready Dr. Lewis". Trick bowed in his robe and crown.

"It is about time. One more second and I would have come for you". Bo snapped.

"Are you ready Dr. Lewis? Trick asked ignoring Bo for the moment.

"Go on babe. Find your spot. I have business to attend to elsewhere". Bo cooed kissing Lauren's hand.

Bo stood with Lauren and walked her out to the car, she stood back waiting for Trick to help Lauren into the limo. She bent over and peeked her head inside. The car had been stocked to her specifications. Sanitizers. Liquor. Snacks. A TV. A DVD player. Whatever Lauren wanted in the back to pass time, as she went about her errands.

"See you soon". Bo cooed kissing Lauren on the cheek.

"See you soon". Lauren smiled gently rubbing Bo's chin.

"Take off Blood King". Bo said pounding her fist on the top of the car.

"Now for my business". Bo snapped pulling out her phone.

 **Lauren**

Hours has passed and Lauren hadn't found anything suitable. She thought for a moment that Trick was driving around in circles, but once she mentioned Bo , he drove off in another direction.

She wanted something big and spacious. It also needed to be somewhere that was easy to find and even quicker to get to. She was going to treat humans mostly. But would only take an occasional Fae, if no other course of treatment was available. After spending years in the Light Fae labs and compound. She had extensive knowledge of most Fae. She had studied just about every Fae up close except for the Una Mens and Succubi. But Bo changed all of that. Now there was nothing left to study of the Una Mens, and she blushed thinking of studying Bo's body again.

Shaking her head. She looked around. She saw nothing but trees. They drove a little further and she had Trick stop the car.

"This...this is it? Lauren laughed as Trick held the door for her to get out and survey the land. It was big and not too far from the main roads.

"Are you sure Dr. Lewis? Trick asked. He swallowed hard every time he had to call her that. The Blood King bending over to a humans every whim and need.

"Yes I'm sure". Lauren said kicking a few rocks around. She was going to have plenty of parking too. That is if Dyson built it correctly. After everything she had just witnessed at the Dal, Bo would and could kill him whenever she wants to. Don't be stupid Dyson, she thought internally.

"Then lets get you home and I will get Dyson and Kenzi out here to get started". Trick replied helping her back to and inside the limo. Lauren smiled with glee as she grabbed the Champagne and poured a glass. She toasted the site and gave Trick the ok to pull off.

 _ **Aife, Vex and Evony**_

"I smell death and I like it". Aife laughed as they walked towards the Dal's entrance. Evony and Vex walked like robots behind her. They couldn't do anything outside of her command.

She even had them in matching attire. Tuxedos, men and women style. She wanted them to look like butlers and maids, since they were serving her.

"And it is death". Aife laughed seeing six bodies lined up in the Dal.

She laughed at Bo's signature on their faces. It was like she wrote Bo was here on their dead faces.

"Trick? Aife screamed. When the old man didn't answer, she commanded Vex to make her a drink.

"Remove them". Aife said finally pointing at the bodies.

Vex nodded and used his mesmer powers to pick them up one by one. He carried them downstairs, and tossed them into the fireplace.

"Shouldn't you be doing something? Aife laughed as Evony stood stiff. The Morrigan bowed to Aife and then walked behind the bar to pour the Succubus another drink.

Aife had only heard of the Una Mens and seen pictures of The Keeper. Bo's mark improved her looks, too bad she was dead now. The Succubus laughed.

"Aife what are you doing here? What are they doing here?! Trick groaned seeing the Morrigan and Mesmer standing stiff.

"They are my thralls. I came to see my dear old daddy". Aife laughed.

"I don't have time for this I am on an errand for Dr. Lewis. Now if you will see yourself out, I can get to it". Trick said.

"Don't let me stop you". Aife laughed.

Trick shook his head and walked past the trio and back to Dyson's room.

"Dyson you have to get up. You have to start on Dr. Lewis' lab". Trick said pouring water all over the wolf.

"I'm still not well enough yet". Dyson groaned as he rolled over to look at his old friend.

"Hogwash. Vex, help Dyson". Aife laughed as she watched the Mesmer pull Dyson upa on his feet.

"Aife. Let me handle this". Trick said.

"I got it from here. This fool is going to build Lauren's lab, with a little help". Aife laughed.

"Bo said Kenzi is to help him". Trick replied.

"Well at least you know he can stand". Aife laughed as she nodded for Vex to help him to Trick's car. But not the car he drove Lauren around in.

"Come on, I still have to pick up Kenzi". Trick said. They had to hurry too since it was still light out.

Twenty minutes later they had picked up Kenzi.

"This is shit. Bo can't be serious about this". Kenzi groaned as she climbed into Trick's car.

"After what I saw this morning. Bo is very serious". Trick said.

"Why? What did she do? Kenzi asked.

"She killed six powerful Fae. Fae that no other Fae has been able to harm or wound. So no. Bo's not playing about anything. Especially when it comes to Dr. Lewis". Trick explained.

"It's that damn Succubus. If she wasn't inside of Bo, she wouldn't be this out of control". Kenzi said.

"She's not out of control Kenzi. The only other Succubus that can switch back and forth so effortlessly is Aife". Trick responded as he helped Dyson out of the car. They had arrived at the site pretty quickly.

"I don't know shit about building anything that does not involve Legos". Kenzi said stepping out of the car.

"You are Bo's human, unless you want her to unclaim you, you will learn and fast. Besides Dyson used to be a construction worker before he was ever a cop". Trick said handing Kenzi a hard hat. He pulled out two shovels and handed them to them.

"We'd better get started then". Kenzi said helping Dyson over to the spot Trick pointed out.

Kenzi cringed when she saw a porta potty show up hours later. She had been brought lunch, but only a sandwich and water. She used one hand to eat with and the other to wipe the sweat away. They had done quite a bit. Then Dyson started talking about pipes and electrical wiring. She was lost and left him to work on that. She never sat down though because she was sure Bo probably had someone watching them. And she was right when Aife drove by an hour later and waved as she drove on.

"Bitch". Kenzi groaned as she started helping Dyson again and did whatever he asked.

 _ **Aife**_

"Isabeau I just drove by the wolf and Kenzi. You know I could get Vex to use his powers and they would get done a lot quicker". Aife said into her phone.

"No thanks. But Dyson and Kenzi will do it all on their own. Besides I am working on some of that myself". Bo said as she pulled into a parking lot.

"Ok. The Morrigan and Vex are my thralls now. I don't mind sharing them". Aife laughed.

"If I don't get the results I want, I may take you up on that". Bo said walking toward the door.

"Ok. Talk to you soon". Aife said hanging up.

"Bye mom". Bo said putting her phone away. She opened the door and stormed in.

"Blackthorn! Bo screamed.

The man appeared out of the shadows. Bo had seen him look better.

"I understand you called in the Una Mens. Wrong move buddy. But since they are dead, tell me why I should spare your life? Bo asked gripping the man's neck.

"They are dead? Blackthorn gasped.

"Turned to ashes by now, if I know my mother like I think I do". Bo bristled.

Blackthorn swallowed hard. Nobody had ever touched the Una Mens before. He knows, he had tried himself a few times and still would have until they disappeared. It took him forever to find them again and convince them to come back at all. Until he told them that he knew where the Blood King was.

"I only wanted them to restore order". Blackthorn replied.

"I will do the ordering around here and looking at this place, it seems you can be of some use to me. Then I will kill you". Bo bristled again.

"What's that? Kill Trick? Blackthorn said struggling to break free.

"You are going to be Lauren's interior designer". Bo laughed as she patted his chin.

"Dr. Lewis? I will not work for a human! Blackthorn screamed.

"You're wrong and you're right. You won't be working for a human. You will be working for a human and for me". Bo laughed tapping his chin again and dropped him to the floor.

Blackthorn crawled away from her holding his neck.

"Now shower and change. You are going to see Lauren right now". Bo said kicking a duffel bag that was on the floor over to him.

Blackthorn mumbled as he grabbed the bag and stormed into the funky bathroom. He had picked that old building thinking nobody would find him, but obviously the baby Succubus has eyes and ears everywhere.

"Mom. I changed my mind. Let Vex help them too. The quicker they go, the quicker it will get done. Bring Evony to Lauren's". Bo said.

"You got it sweetie. Driver turn around! Aife screamed and laughed all the way back to the site.

 **Lauren's**

Lauren had been busy on the internet searching for all of the latest medical equipment. She was so giddy her palms were sweaty.

One minute she was slaving away in the Light Fae labs, the next minute she was saving away to build one of her own.

She stood up to answer the door when she heard a knock at the door.

"Dr. Lewis". The Morrigan said.

"What are you doing here? Lauren asked.

"A present from Bo". Aife laughed walking up behind The Morrigan.

"What? Why? Lauren asked as the women entered her house.

"She will tell you when she gets here. I'm just the deliverer". Aife laughed again as she took a seat.

"But why does she look like this? Sound like this? Lauren asked.

"She's my thrall. I could tell her to scratch my ass and she would". Aife laughed.

Lauren was stunned. The Morrigan in her house. Stone faced and silent.

"Ahhh everybody's here". Bo smiled as she walked in.

"Bo what is going on? Lauren asked.

"Dyson, Kenzi and Vex are going to build your lab. Evony is going to clean your house. Blackthorn is going to be your interior designer for your lab". Bo explained.

The women watched as Blackthorn slowly walked in. "Dr. Lewis". He bowed.

"Awwww shit. This is gonna be good". Aife laughed as she clapped her hands.

 _ **TBC**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Bo**_

Bo had spent the night at a local hotel. Lauren still hadn't invited her to move in yet, and she was ok with that. Bo was still new to the Fae world, she wasn't about to treat Lauren like the old Fae world treated her. She would never force Lauren to do anything she wasn't ready to do or wanted to do.

She devoured the breakfast buffet, fed her Succubus and returned to her room. She looked out over the skyline and saw it was going to be a sunny day. Which is good for Lauren's lab because there would be nothing stopping their progress on building it. Noticing the time, she grabbed her jacket, and car keys.

After a short drive, she pulled into the Dal Riata parking lot. Grabbing her phone she made one phone call.

"Good morning sweetie. How'd you sleep last night? Bo asked.

"Good morning Bo, I slept well. How are you? Lauren asked.

"I'm fine. Listen I know you probably have a lot going on today, but I need to know if you are going to need Trick in the immediate future? Bo asked as she ran the tip of her finger around her steering wheel.

"No. I am going to work with Blackthorn, so he can see how I want the inside of my lab to look". Lauren answered.

"Ok. I was just making sure you didn't need him right now. I am going to be taking up most of his time, I am assuming for the next couple of hours". Bo said finally climbing out of her car.

"He's all yours". Lauren smiled into the phone.

"Talk to you soon". Bo smiled back as she pulled on the door handle. She wanted to say so much more, but she had a lot of things to do today too. They all started with Trick.

"Thanks Bo". Lauren said as she hung up.

"You're welcome". Bo smiled as she hung up.

The Succubus walked into the Dal. The place was empty and that worked for her since she wanted all of Trick's attention.

She took a seat at the bar and waited for him to surface. He was probably in one of his barrel rooms, or downstairs. He wasn't busy because the bar was empty and most Fae knew he was Lauren's personal driver now. She laughed at the thought of people snickering and pointing at him as he drove drown the street.

"Bo? What are you doing here? Trick asked startling Bo a bit.

"You and I are about to have a serious talk, so I suggest you put a sign on the door saying you won't be open for business today". Bo said seriously as she stared at her grandfather.

"Why didn't you do that? If that's what you really want". Trick groaned. It was still early and Bo was already working his nerves.

"If I do it, I will burn the whole place down. Now if you insist...". Bo said as she walked towards the doors.

"No! I'll do it". Trick said waving Bo back. The Succubus smiled as Trick scurried around trying to find something big enough to write on.

Bo patted Trick on his shoulder as she walked behind the bar to grab herself a beer.

"Ok. What do you want to talk about? Trick asked as he walked back into the bar.

"Your enemies. I want names, of those alive, or off in another realm". Bo answered as she downed her beer in one gulp.

"My what? Trick asked.

"If the Una Mens came for you, and given you are thousands of years old, I know there are more out there. You are going to tell me names because if I have to find them myself, you won't like how I find them". Bo explained.

"Why do you need the names of my enemies? I am sure you have a few yourself now that you have taken over". Trick swallowed hard as he hurried behind the bar.

"You are Lauren's driver. Which means you will be a moving target. Lauren's life and well-being is important to me, so if they come after you, she might get caught in the crossfire. If anything happens to her because of you, you won't live long enough to pay your respects". Bo countered.

"And if something happens to her because of you, could you live with that? Trick asked. Bo had taken over in a way the Fae didn't like. She overstepped the chain of command.

"The Fae know not to fuck with her. The Fae that I know of and can see or hear about at least. But you...Blackthorn knows your weaknesses and enemies. Since he's otherwise engaged at the moment, I decided to get the information from the horse instead of the horse's ass". Bo bristled.

"Bo these are very old Fae. They won't take too kindly to intrusions from an unknown Fae like yourself". Trick said.

"I won't have to intrude. I can take their Chi from anywhere. They would never see me. So stop stalling and tell me where they are or write their names down. I will hunt them down personally". Bo snapped.

Throwing the bottle into the trash, Bo stood up and waited for Trick to make a move, and it had better be to write something down.

 _ **Lauren's.**_

After speaking with Bo, Lauren had showered and eaten breakfast. Blackthorn was due at any minute, and she needed to focus on the layouts more. He had gone to take the latest ones to Dyson and Kenzi to look over and make adjustments accordingly.

This was all new to Lauren. To be able to design her own lab to be built to her specifications, was as exciting as getting back to work was going to be. But for now the only work she needed to focus on, was, how wide she wanted the rooms to be. Vex already called and said the foundation had been completed.

The Doctor was also scouting nurses and doctors to hire. She didn't want that many because she wanted to get her hands dirty when she felt the urge to. Which was practically everyday. Even with the Light Fae, there was always something to study or do.

She sighed and looked over her latest sketches.

"The house has been scrubbed from top to bottom madam". Evony said standing behind Lauren.

"Then you can wash the windows". Lauren commanded over her shoulders. She really didn't want a maid, but she never wanted to be a servant of the Fae either. She had to do and clean a lot worse things than Evony had cleaned all night. The Morrigan is like a robot when she speaks, but Lauren knew it was Aife's thrall.

How many times have they pulled her around and dropped her on to the floor to do their bidding? How many nights had she stayed awake thinking they would kill her in her sleep? They all came and went as they pleased in her old loft. Her only solace was that she never had to sleep with anyone. The only suggestion regarding sex that was ever made was when the Ash asked her to distract Bo. That wasn't even a chore or errand, Lauren simply wanted the Succubus and was not disappointed until she had to tell her the truth about why she had been sent there. But not why she had no choice in the matter. Lauren had never been allowed to say no in almost five years. She never would have said no to Bo that night either.

"Yes ma'am". Evony bowed as she went to gather cleaning supplies. The windows weren't really dirty, but if Bo was insistent that Lauren needed a maid, she would find odd jobs for the woman to do.

Lauren watched her go and released the breath that she had been holding. Even thralled Evony still had the power to melt her. But Aife wouldn't put Lauren's life in danger. Not after what she had seen Bo do to Nadia.

That's another thing that was keeping Lauren busy. If she kept her mind on something else, she wouldn't think of Nadia, or the imminent abuse she would likely have been subjected to had Bo not found her, and taken steps to get her a life sentence in jail. But that wasn't all of Bo's doing. Nadia had killed a mother and her children on purpose. Monsters like that deserved to be caged. Lauren believed in saving lives, not taking them. So she and Nadia would not have worked in the long run after Bo woke her up.

 _ **Aife**_

Since she had thralled Evony to work for Lauren. Aife stormed the Dark Fae compound trying to decide if she wanted to live there. Everything was tacky and out of date. The all powerful Morrigan had piss poor taste. But she wasn't the Morrigan anymore with Bo in charge.

The Succubus cringed when she reached the dungeons. Namely the one that she was held in. She knew it the minute she saw "Aife was here", on the walls. It angered her. But nobody was to blame but Trick. He never defended her or stood up against the Fae for her since the day she was born. The Queen was all hands on, but Trick kept his hands out of anything that had to do with raising his daughter.

A part of her believed he handed her over to the Dark to keep from having to be a parent at all. Then the bastard had the nerve to think that he was going to raise Bo. Hell fuck on both sides of no. He wasn't going to do to Bo what he tried to do to Aife, make her bow to men and sit on the sides like a coward.

That's why the Succubus knew she was the only one that was going to try and avenge Isabeau's murder. Trick practically stepped over her dead body and moved on. Not Aife. She struck out at any and everyone that got in her way. Not caring about their status in the Fae world. Isabeau was her world and that world had been shattered to pieces.

"No. I don't want to live here". Aife snapped. She turned on her heel and walked out of the building and climbed into her car. She sped away and nearly ran into another car in anger. She wanted to cry, but Fae don't cry. Screaming wouldn't do her any good either. She believed in action, and she was about to take action.

 _ **Vex, Dyson and Kenzi.**_

The trio had laid the foundation and were looking over Lauren's latest sketches. Vex's arms looked worn out but he wasn't tired. He never got tired.

Kenzi however was and tried to sit.

"No. No. No. Sorry human you are never allowed to sit. Bo's rules. She wants this lab done as quick as possible". Vex said tossing Kenzi a sandwich from the cooler. Aife had dropped by with food for the human and nothing for the Fae. That too was part of Bo's rules. Kenzi was to be fed and given water, but other than that. She was to work on the lab with Dyson doing most of the work.

Kenzi was allowed small breaks, but only to eat, drink water only or to relieve herself. She was allowed to sleep at night but other than that, she was to work around the clock. Dyson on the other hand, didn't have such luxuries being a Fae. He never slept. He didn't need water either. It was never too hot or too cold for the wolf, so there was no reason he would be thirsty. They didn't even have hard hats yet, and wouldn't until the second floor had been built and they had a lot of floors to build after that.

 _ **Bo and Trick**_

Bo had looked over Trick's list. Most of them she knew of and could get to fairly easily, but there was one name, he hadn't given her a location on.

"Who is this and where is he? If that's even a he? Bo asked, as she pointed towards the name.

Trick adjusted the tie around his neck and moved away from the Succubus.

"Don't make me come and get you. You are going to tell me who this is". Bo snapped never taking her eyes off of Trick.

"Leave it alone Bo". Trick said over his shoulder.

"Your aura is all over the place. This name means something to you, which means it could mean something to Lauren's safety. I know you tried to get out of being her driver, but if you try to get out of telling me who this name is, I won't go easy on you". Bo snapped as she stood.

"I won't tell you anything about that person. I only wrote the names down like you asked! Trick snapped.

"Do not scream at me again. If you won't tell me who this person is, then you are you are going to write him/her/it out of existence". Bo said throwing Trick's blood book at him.

"I can't do that either. Writing in my blood always has serious consequences". Trick said putting his book down on the shelf behind him.

"Then go find the Fae, and bring him/her/it to me yourself. Lauren said she wouldn't need you for a long time. So you have a lot of free time since your precious bar isn't opening today". Bo snapped standing directly behind Trick.

"You are just like your mother. Always wanting to do something dangerous". Trick groaned.

"If putting you in danger keeps Lauren out of danger, I am not worried about that. Now what are you going to do about that name? Bo asked. Trick had stalled longer than she had ever seen him do before, so that person must mean something good or bad to him. His aura was all over the place so she couldn't get a read on the right answer.

"Leave it alone Bo! Trust me on this. Move on to the other names if you must, but stay away from that one! Trick snapped taking the sheet of paper away from Bo. He jumped when the Succubus growled and took it back.

"Maybe Mom knows about it. I know she won't lie to me". Bo said turning away from Trick.

"No! Keep Aife out of it too! Trick said angrily.

"Keep me out of what? Aife seethed from the door.

"I'm glad you are here. Trick has me on a merry go round with names of his enemies. There is one in particular that he won't talk about, or tell me where the Fae is". Bo said.

"Sweetie you need to learn to come to mama when you have pressing questions about the Fae. That rat bastard standing there won't tell you anything that doesn't benefit him". Aife said as her eyes flashed blue.

"I just want to set his enemies straight or kill them. As long as he's Lauren's driver. She could be in danger. I already told him there won't be a time when he's not Lauren's driver as long as he's alive. She said she won't need him much at all today. So he has time to tell me where these people are so that I can deal with them, and prevent an attack, like the Una Mens tried to do". Bo explained.

"What's the name? Aife asked as she set a box down on the nearest table.

Bo handed the paper over to Aife. The Succubus laughed at most of the names thinking some of them were already dead. But like Bo the last name stopped her in her hysterics.

"He's still alive? Aife laughed turning around to Trick.

"Aife don't". Trick said shaking his head.

"You know him mom? Bo asked.

"This is why you should have come to me first. But I was busy at the Dark Fae compound and brought you a little present back". Aife said tapping on the box.

"What is it? Bo asked.

"Something that's going to help you with this name". Aife laughed.

"Who is he? Bo asked.

"An old lover of mine, nothing worthy of writing home to mother about, but more importantly to you, he's an enemy of Trick's. His number one enemy". Aife winked at a shivering Trick.

"His name is weird. Sounds like a nature Fae". Bo said.

"He's not a nature Fae. He's an Incubus". Aife laughed.

"Wait Lauren mentioned treating an Incubus once, could it be the same guy? Bo asked.

"Unless Lauren is hundreds of years old, it couldn't be...wait. Could it daddy? Aife snapped turning back to Trick.

"I can explain". Trick said.

"You won't explain anything unless you are about to tell me how you are going to go and get this person". Bo snapped.

"With this". Aife said pulling a bottle out of the box.

"Smoke? Bo asked.

"Not just any smoke. It leads to the Death Train, which is where Trick sent Rainer. It's basically a ticket on the train, he can alwyas jump off to get off of it. I found it at the Dark compound". Aife explained.

"Death Train? So is he dead or alive? Bo asked.

"Bo I'm telling you to leave it alone! Trick snapped.

 _"Bo I'm telling you to leave it alone"._ Aife mocked him.

"How is that going to help me?! Bo asked angrily. She had grown long tired of waiting for Trick to answer anything honestly.

"Simple. We bust the bottle and push Trick into it, or we break it over his head". Aife laughed.

"Aife what are you doing? Trick asked as he backed away from the Succubus.

"I told you to write in your blood, but you refused. I think I like this option better". Bo said as she pointed towards her stalking Trick mother.

Trick screamed. There was no way out of this. Writing in his blood was dangerous. Aife with a bottle of black smoke was worse.

"Hey this box has my name on it. Did you do this? Bo asked angrily.

"No I didn't even know about that box". Trick groaned.

"Fuck it. Do it mom. You better be back with him before Lauren needs you too Trick". Bo said snapping the box closed.

"With pleasure". Aife laughed smashing the box over Trick's head, and jumped back so that only Trick would be sucked in.

"Well now hat that's over. What next? Aife asked.

"We go after these other names. Well tell them there's a new Sheriff in town and I'm it". Bo said seriously.

"And what about Trick? Aife laughed.

"If he dies, then he dies. But at least he won't be an immediate threat on Lauren's life. I told him to write in his blood, that could have saved his life. But he refused, so he has to deal with the consequences of the box instead". Bo said.

"How did your name get on this box? Aife asked.

"That I don't know, but I'm going to find out". Bo replied.

"How? Aife asked.

"Since you found it at the Dark compound, then Evony must know as the Morrigan. Since she has been thralled she will tell us the truth without making me run around in circles like Trick did". Bo explained.

"Lets go see this other names first. I haven't fed or killed in awhile. So I've been bored". Aife laughed.

"Lets go". Bo said walking out of the Dal with Aife hot on her heels.

 ** _Death Train_**

"Hello? Is anybody here? Trick coughed and called out.

"Fitzpatrick McCorrigan". A voice said from behind Trick.

"Who are you? Trick swallowed.

"His handmaiden and he won't be happy to see you". The woman answered.

"You mean Rainer right?! Trick screamed over the sound of the train.

The train shook violently after Trick said his name.

"Bring him to me". A cold voice said.

"Follow me". The handmaiden said.

 _ **TBC**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Trick and Rainer**_

Trick swallowed hard as he followed the woman. He hadn't ever been here before, he only cursed people to it. Some had escaped never to be seen again. He'd written worse fates for them, and one consequence was Aife's return.

The maid bowed at a door and motioned for Trick to enter. The Blood King opened the door and poked his head in, there was nothing to be seen. He walked further into the darkness, and hid his eyes when a blinding light was turned on, exposing the rest of the room.

"Fitzpatrick McCorrigan. Blood King. All around asshole. Why have you come here? A cold voice asked.

"We need to talk". Trick said sternly.

"Ahh but we are talking. Unless you have come to free me, I am afraid you too will be stuck here. Ironic don't you think, since you thought this place was fit for me for eternity". The man said.

Trick looked around. He saw nothing but light above him and nothing in the shadows.

"Answer me McCorrigan! He said.

"Rainer. You are going to have hear me out. It will benefit you". Trick said.

"I'm stuck on this train by your doing! There is nothing you can do or say that will benefit. That is unless, you have brought me the playing card that holds my powers". Rainer snapped in anger.

"No I do not have that. The Una Mens had it". Trick said.

"What do you mean, had it? What have you done to them!? Rainer said finally showing his face. The man looked like Santa Clause. His beard, and hair, so thick, and long.

"They are dead, but not by my hands. A more powerful Fae than the both of us took them out. Which is why it would benefit you to remain here and I will go back". Trick explained.

"Do you fear _this_ Fae? Rainer asked slowly.

Trick wiped his brow. "That's not important. I need to go back".

"You're stuck here like I am old man. Unless the mighty Blood King, can write himself off of this train without his precious blood book". Rainer laughed.

"I need to go back. There are a lot of people depending on me". Trick said straightening his tie.

"How's Aife? I am sure she didn't suffer the same punishment as me, because she would be sitting right here beside me". Rainer said seriously. He smiled when Trick cringed a little.

Trick cleared his throat and pulled a small writing pad from his back pocket.

"That is not going to work". Rainer laughed.

"Yes it will. I am taking steps to ensure my safe return to Toronto". Trick said as he scribbled on the page.

"You haven't even opened your veins yet. How is anything you write in plain ink, going to change the future outcome of you getting off your own cursed train? Rainer seethed.

"That doesn't concern you. But what concerns me is making sure you never get off of this train". Trick said as he closed the book. He discoveresd something that he never thought of before. He put some blood inside of a pen, and wrote with it just now. He would need to get rid of the pen, because his blood on the loose could be dangerous. He looked around. There is one more thing that he needed and he saw what he wanted to see.

"Don't". Rainer said.

"My life is bigger than your fate. This is for the best for me, and the rest of the Fae world". Trick said walking slowly across the room.

"If I survive Blood King, even without my powers, I will not forget this! Rainer snapped. He couldn't do anything without his powers, he was as useless as child trying to fight an adult.

Trick opened a small door. Only he could fit in. Rainer was too tall to. Crawling through the wall, he stood up and noticed he was almost back to where he started. The train shook over and over, he knew it was Rainer's doing, but he had to press on. He had to get rid of the man, Bo wouldn't accept anything less. As unhinged as the Succubus had become, he just couldn't trust her.

"Ahhh at least that part his plan worked so far". Trick smiled lightly walking across the room.

"He's upset with you! The Handmaiden screamed over the loud rumblings of the train.

"He will get over it in a hurry, and you are coming with me! Trick screamed as he grabbed the woman by the arm.

"What?! I cannot leave this train. That is not possible! The Handmaiden screamed again. She had been there for hundreds of years as it was.

"I have made arrangements for that. Now we must go and quickly! Trick screamed as he pulled the woman with all of his might through the cargo door. The woman turned her head long enough to see Rainer trying to jump through the same door but couldn't. The next sight made her turn back around and braced herself for their landing.

The train had imploded, mangling Rainer's body. The screech of metal crashing against metal was horrifying. She had seen many come and go, and none of them had ever left like this and as quickly.

Trick was gasping for air after they landed in a field. He looked at his watch. He had only been gone a matter of hours. He needed to get home, he felt exposed without the protection of barkeep. He had rarely left the Dal because of it. He didn't even know where they were. But grabbed the woman and pulled her behind him.

"How did you do that? Destroy the train like that without it even catching fire? The Handmaiden asked.

"The less you know, the better". Trick answered.

"Where are we going now? The Handmaiden asked.

"To my bar, now please stop with the questions Amelia". Trick snapped.

 _ **Bo and Aife**_

The women were well on their way after Aife had fed. She could have waited to kill first, but Bo wanted to make sure she was one hundred percent before they reached their first destination.

Aife laughed when Bo slammed on her breaks. "What are we doing here?

"First things first". Bo said jumping out of her car.

The women walked a little before Aife heard the Succubus scream.

"At ease! Bo screamed and watched as everything around her stopped.

"Bo! Thank god! Kenzi said dropping right where she stood.

"Get up Kenzi". Bo said coolly.

"What? I have been working for hours. I'm tired Bo". Kenzi groaned.

"You are being fed per my instructions, it is not my fault if you don't sleep at night. Now get up". Bo said walking closer to the group.

Vex stood stiff like a mannequin. Dyson was on his feet, and holding his sore arm.

"Problem? Bo asked the wolf.

"You know my right arm is still broke. It's hard doing all of this". Dyson growled.

"I don't care how hard it is. You should have thought of that, before you pissed me off. That's why Vex is here, to help you work. He has been thralled to work you for as long as I want him to. Kenzi gets breaks, you don't even get to piss, unless you piss in your pants". Bo laughed.

"If we're supposed to constantly work, then why did you stop us? Dyson growled again.

"Because you two will work a lot harder now. Lauren might be patient, but I am not. This building is to be finished in two days. And since you have only laid the foundation, you better get started". Bo said softly.

"Bo?! It's only me and Kenzi! Dyson screamed.

"And? There better not be one loose floorboard or loose brick. This lab is important and it better pass all inspections when it's completed. Lauren's and mine included.". Bo replied.

"But what about me? Kenzi asked.

"What about you? The same you that thought so little of me that you tried to help Dyson heal with help? Bo laughed.

"I'm your bff. Your confidant. Your golden girl minus Sophia and Rose". Kenzi snapped.

"You are my human and as my human, you will do as I say. Any lesser Fae would have killed you for your disobedience". Bo bristled.

"As a Fae that was born with no fucks to give, I can assure you, she's right". Aife laughed.

"Now! I will be back later. You better have done a lot more. A lot more! Bo said throwing a hard hat at Kenzi.

The Succubus walked over to Vex. "Make them work faster. Especially Dyson since he has the muscle and stamina. Kenzi still gets her breaks. A fifteen minute lunch and a 5 minute bathroom break".

"Five minutes? You have got to be kidding". Kenzi gasped.

"I am not kidding! If you don't like this, you can always return to the human world. But of course there would be the matter of making you forget about the Fae world. Then you would be back to running from the Police for all of your human crimes. Consider this community service". Bo laughed tracing Kenzi's face with one finger.

Kenzi swallowed hard and stepped out of Bo's reach. The Succubus times two smiled, and turned to leave.

Bo turned back once more and glared at the scene. Vex was using his powers so quickly that she thought his arms would fall off. She stopped and watched from her car. When Dyson needed her, he told Kenzi what to do and where to do it. Bo smiled climbing into her car after Aife honked the horn.

"Now the real fun starts". Aife laughed.

The women drove for four miles before they reached the first Fae on their list.

"Isabeau". Aife laughed.

"Yes? Bo said turning to her.

"It is everyone on the list". Aife laughed as she pointed around the room.

"What? Are you sure? I only got word that one of them was here". Bo said.

"Then the one must have called the others as backup". Aife laughed.

"There is no need for violence, yet. I just want to know your respective grievances with my grandfather". Bo said to the crowd.

"We hate that bastard. Is that good enough for you? A voice laughed from the back.

"Enough to retaliate? Because if any of you are planning that. You will have to deal with me. Right here. Right now". Bo said as she walked the room. Looking at every face in the room.

"Are you telling me, you don't want him dead? The man laughed again.

"I never said that, but his safety is clearly affects another". Bo said.

"You mean the human Doctor he's been driving around? The man laughed again.

Bo growled and Aife touched her shoulder. "That was your last mistake".

"May I know your name, so that I can mark it off my list after you're dead". Bo snapped gripping the man's throat in her hand.

"Aww just kill him. I know his name". Aife laughed.

Bo's eyes flashed blue and she pulled the man's Chi so violently that his eyes rolled over into the back of his head. She licked her lips and dropped him to the ground.

"This girl is more than granddaughter to the Blood King. What are you? The man asked stepping up to Bo.

"What are you. Geez. You...well you smell...bad". Bo said waving her hands in the air.

"Mole". Aife said.

"A what? Bo asked.

"He's literally a mole. That works for Trick". Aife laughed.

"What are you doing here and does Trick know? Bo asked.

"He summoned me to the Dal Riata, but I found out about this and chose to come here instead". The Mole replied.

"He's not a threat to Trick. He owes him a debt". Aife laughed.

"Ahhh but I am here to repay that debt". The Mole said.

Aife stepped forward seriously. "How? She asked flashing blue eyes.

"You sent Trick to find his biggest foe, well you were only half right. There is a man, a being, that the Blood King has been searching for, for years". The Mole explained.

"Damn this pig pen. Who are you talking about? Bo snapped. The man's funk was disgusting.

"Me". A man snickered from across the room.

"Go big". Aife said.

"Or go home". Bo said pump fisting her mother.

"Succubus can't kill him. You will need my help". A dark haired man said stepping forward.

"What the fuck is this? A coming out party for the Fae? Aife laughed.

"Look buddy I am in a rush, so tell me who you are, and now, or wait for you turn to die". Bo snapped.

"My name is Lachlan, and only my Naga Venom can kill him". The man explained.

"Naga what? That sounds like a drink". Bo said never taking her eye off of the taller man.

"After your speech at The Dal a few weeks ago, I suspected all Fae would be gunning for you. Then I heard you were looking for all of Trick's enemies, and had this laced with my venom. Knowing he would show up". Lachlan explained as he pointed towards the laughing man.

"What do you want in return? Aife asked.

"We don't have time for that". Bo said taking the sword from Lachlan.

"Scratch him twice and he will die". Lachlan said.

"Watch him". Bo said nodding towards Lachlan. Aife nodded back.

The Succubus loosened up for the fight of her life.

"Dear child. You are too young and out of your league thinking you will taint me with a toy sword". The man laughed.

"Don't let the Garuda get to you. He feeds off of fear and discontent! Lachlan shouted.

"Well at least now I know his name". Bo laughed.

"Lets see what you fear". The Garuda laughed.

The room shook as Bo's eyes rolled over blue. "Me? I fear nothing". Her Succubus winked.

"The weak Doctor. Your human friend working feverishly to build a lab. You have fears". The Garuda laughed.

"Buddy you just signed your own death certificate. I am not your average Fae. I don't wallow in guilt, shame or fear. Now are we gonna dance or not? The Succubus laughed.

Every other Fae in the room hung far back. Some had gone outside and were now looking through a window.

"You're coming with me". Aife laughed pulling Lachlan to the side.

The group gasped as the room was lit up with fire. The Succubus skin was on fire too and her eyes never dimmed from their blue shade.

"Hit him twice". The Succubus smiled. As she readied to make her first strike.

The Garuda zapped around the room. He couldn't afford to hang in one position too long.

"Lauren used you for The Ash. She doesn't love you, like you love her. She will betray you at every turn. Because she's a human. That's what humans do. Flash them a little high life, and they are yours for the taking. Just like your goth friend. She can steal from anyone and knows you will always back her up. Because you are as weak as she is". The Garuda laughed.

The Succubus laughed. "You have me confused with Bo, I don't give a fuck about Kenzi. You are about to die because I do care about Lauren. You are wrong about her love for me. I may not have taken her Chi, but her kiss told me everything that I needed to know".

"Your mother? She's only here because she is weaker than you. She knows you are more powerful. She's using you like your human friends are. You are their shiny new gadget". The Garuda laughed again.

"Still nothing". The Succubus laughed.

"You're a rape baby. A monster. Nobody could ever love you. Not even your grandfather. He knew giving Aife over to the Dark was going to bring hell like she had never known before. That is until she had you". The Garuda laughed and then coughed. The Succubus struck and it was brutal.

"One more Isabeau! One more! Aife screamed.

"Lets talk about you! The big bad Fae is one tiny scratch from dying. How's that working for ya? The Succubus laughed.

"We need to move". Lachlan said.

"Why? We have a front row seat". Aife laughed.

"Because he can still take over one of our bodies, you don't want to have to see your own daughter take a swing at you, do you? Lachlan asked.

"Fine outside. But we will never take our eyes off of this". Aife said.

"I can always heal like you, and I am so done playing with a newborn Fae". The Garuda laughed as he moved around in circles of fire.

"I don't get dizzy". The Succubus laughed and quickly struck again, digging the sword deep into the fire.

"You will pay for this! The Garuda screamed and soon the room went black.

The Succubus looked around and the room was empty. She strolled outside.

"That was fun! Who's next? The Succubus laughed, violently twirling the sword around.

Aife clapped and laughed. "I am so proud of you Isabeau. Although a Succubus never needs weapons, you were brilliant".

"What the hell happened to everyone else? Bo asked.

"A handful fled. The rest committed suicide as the Garuda vanished into nothing". Aife answered.

"And you? Bo asked turning to Lachlan.

"I only wanted the Garuda dead. My ancestors lost their heads, it's great to still have mine". Lachlan said rubbing his neck.

"I don't trust you yet, but thank you". Bo said.

"I got this Isabeau". Aife nodded.

"I need to heal". Bo said.

"Are you wounded? Aife asked looking Bo over.

"It's not that type of wound". Bo replied.

"Ahhh. Say hello to your Doctor for me". Aife winked.

"Are you sure you can handle him? Bo asked.

"He's a man. I got this". Aife winked.

Bo took off running to her car and Aife smiled. She turned Lachlan around and they walked the other way.

"I just want to be Ash. I heard about the old one". Lachlan said.

"Honey your Ash just ran off the other way. Bo is in charge of everything and just so I know you are not a threat to her, you and I are going to be spending the rest of the day together". Aife laughed pulsing Lachlan's arm.

"I aim to please". Lachlan smiled.

"You won't be aiming anything at me. I am just going to pick every ounce of your brain". Aife laughed as they slowly strolled to Lachlan's car.

 _ **Bo**_

Bo wrapped Lachlan's sword in plastic and stuck in her trunk. Removing her gloves, she revved up her car and rushed off. She wasn't even concerned about breaking the speed limits. True to her word she went back to check on Dyson and Kenzi. They did have the first floor completed and were furiously working on the next floor. She laughed seeing Vex's hair flying in the wind with every twist and turn of his hand.

But that was not what she really needed to see. She needed her. She needed to see her. She needed to smell her. She needed to know that Lauren was still alive in this world. Things were moving so fast in the Fae world, that she needed the stable human Doctor.

Pulling up to Lauren's house, she climbed out and grabbed the sword. She exhaled deeply, step after step. She raised her hand to ring the doorbell and noticed the door was opening.

"Welcome Bo". Evony said.

"Thank you Evony". Bo said. Weird thanking her knowing she's thralled. But there was no need to be rude and get into a nasty spat with someone that couldn't argue back.

Bo smiled. Lauren's house smelled like her. The Succubus walked upstairs. She had been following every arrow that Evony had pointed out. The last one led her to a bathroom. A bubble bath awaited her. She knew it was for her, because a note scribbled on the mirror implied so.

She closed the door and undressed. An hour later, she dried off and neatly folded her dirty clothes. She walked out of the room carrying them.

"I will take those". Evony said.

"Thank you. Be careful please. These are favorites of mine". Bo smiled.

Evony nodded, bowed and pointed. "Follow the arrows again".

Bo smiled. She was starting to wonder if Lauren was even home. But the other part of her knew that she was. The house reeked of fresh food being cooked. She walked down the stairs still following the arrows. She ended up at the dining room table.

Candles set in the middle. Two place settings on each end of the table.

"I heard you needed to feed". Lauren smiled walking the plates in.

"You talked to mom". Bo sighed gently.

"No. I just know when you've been fighting". Lauren smiled as she urged Bo to sit.

"Yeah with the bogeyman of the Fae". Bo replied.

"Ahhh that would be the Garuda". Lauren smiled taking her seat.

"You know about him? Bo asked with her eyes widening.

"I've heard rumblings, but if he was here, and knowing you, he's not anymore". Lauren said picking up her wine glass to toast Bo.

An hour later the women sat on the couch with Bo in Lauren's arms. The Doctor had been massaging Bo's shoulders until the Succubus could wind down enough to relax.

"I stopped by your lab today". Bo said.

"Shhhhh". Lauren said.

"But I thought you'd want to know...". Bo said and found her lips covered with Lauren's fingers.

"Bo unless it's ready for opening, it can wait until tomorrow. The world can wait until tomorrow. You don't have to fight all day of everyday". Lauren said softly.

Bo stared at the fireplace. This is what she meant by feeding. The peace and quiet she found in Lauren. And if a Doctor could wind down, so could a Succubus.

"Thank you". Bo cooed kissing Lauren's hand. The Succubus gently laid her head on Lauren and closed her eyes when she wrapped her arms around her.

 _ **The Dal Riata**_

"Damn it! Trick screamed.

"What? Amelia asked.

"My bar has been destroyed! Trick screamed.

"I don't see anything but bricks as if it imploded". Amelia said.

"Yes. I am sure it imploded when Rainer's train did. This is the cost of writing in my blood". Trick said shaking his head.

He bent over and started picking up the bricks. He just hoped his books were still in tact.

 _ **TBC**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Bo and Lauren**_

Bo took some deep breaths as she gently walked over to Lauren. She smiled at how beautifully adorable the woman looked with a large book nestled in her arms. She bent over and gently took the book, as Lauren curled up in the chair she was sitting in.

"Lauren". Bo said gently rubbing her shoulder.

"Five more minutes". Lauren mumbled.

"Lauren it is time for you to go to bed. Real bed". Bo said rubbing the Doctor's shoulder a little harder.

"Bo? What time is it? Lauren asked opening one eye.

"A little after 8 AM. I guess we both fell asleep in here last night. You however must have gotten up sometime during the night and grabbed this book". Bo smiled.

"Where are you going so early? Lauren asked looking at Bo.

"Sorry but I used your shower and I am heading out to check on Trick, since I heard he's returned and to check on your lab. You Doctor have the rest of the day to yourself. Now please, go to bed". Bo said gently pulling Lauren to her feet.

"I need to work on my designs". Lauren said.

"That can wait until tomorrow. Come on. Get in bed". Bo said gently pulling Lauren to her bedroom.

Lauren protested but allowed herself to be pulled. She wiped her eyes with one hand while Bo held the other one. Once she was dressed in her pajamas, she climbed into the massive bed, as Bo pulled the covers over her.

"Now I will be busy for most of the day, but please call if you need anything". Bo smiled.

Lauren mumbled something and was softly snoring in a matter of seconds. Bo put the Doctor's phone on her charger, and cleaned up the living room a bit. She had given Evony the day off since she wanted Lauren to rest. She didn't trust the woman not to break anything. She made one last stop in Lauren's kitchen to make sure she had food. Real food and not pizza. She laughed at all of the vegetables and fruits. Checking the cupboards, she closed them and finally left the house.

She wasn't lying about Trick. She did know he was back. She showered early and decided to check on Lauren's lab too. The Doctor looked bored and that was something that pissed her off. Lauren was always thinking of something. Seeing Science in everything of her everyday life. She loved being a Doctor and she couldn't do that without working at a hospital or clinic and damned if Lauren didn't deserve one of her own.

Her Succubus growled at the thought of how slowly she had allowed them to work on it. She wanted it done by tomorrow, and she was going to do everything in her power to get it done without lifting a finger herself. Once it was done, it needed to be painted. The furniture and equipment needed to be bought. All of which Lauren would be picking out.

She jumped out of the car when she reached the site. She smiled that they were at least starting on the third floor. The building was long and looked to be everything Lauren wanted.

Plenty of room for her operating and exam rooms. She slowly walked from end to end. Kenzi and Dyson hadn't seen her yet and she was happy for the small reprieve. Dyson looked like he was stronger. She laughed thinking it was probably Vex's doing. She said no let up and was happy to see that was happening, even if it was all still too slow for her taste.

"Bo! Finally! Kenzi screamed when she spotted the Succubus quietly eyeing them.

"Keep working Kenzi". Bo said from her spot.

"But I'm tired and hungry". Kenzi groaned.

"Your break is coming soon". Bo said noting the time on her watch.

"Why do I have to do this? I'm not a construction worker! Kenzi groaned.

"You stabbed me in the back Kenzi. I will not forget that nor will I forgive it anytime soon". Bo said never moving.

"Lauren lied to you too Bo, or have you forgotten that? Kenzi spat and soon found herself on her back. Which was shocking because Bo had never moved, and Vex was busy with Dyson.

"Say her name again, and you will get a lot worse than that". Bo said coolly.

"Bo you are being a teeny weeny hypocrite. That woman lied to you for the Ash. The Ash. The Light Fae. The Fae". Kenzi said from the ground. At least she was getting to sit, but was back on her feet thanks to Vex.

"Lauren didn't have a choice. She was a slave to them. Nothing about her choices have been free for years. It took me awhile to get that, but I do now. Besides I wanted her. So really, who lied? Now get back to work, or I will relieve of your duties and set you free on the human streets again. But remember, you pissed a lot of Fae off and without my protection, you would be dead within seconds of your next pickpocket scheme". Bo said coolly as she returned her focus back to surveying Dyson's work.

"Bo I'm tired and my feet hurt! Kenzi screamed at the Succubus.

Bo never looked at her again. She walked up to Vex and pulsed him hard. She smiled when Dyson sped up. Wall after wall was going up. They had an electrician on site doing his own work. He wasn't Fae but had a huge payout coming if he could get the job done faster than any job he had ever done before.

"Tomorrow. I want all of this finished by tomorrow. No breaks for the wolf. Kenzi will get her break once she's done four actual hours of work. Not that lollygagging shit she's been doing". Bo said pointing to the woman, but never looking at her.

Vex nodded and sped up his arms. He was developing new muscles too.

"I have to go. Do not make me have to come back here today". Bo said as she turned to leave.

She took one last look at the site before she revved her Mustang up. She smiled as she pulled off leaving dust behind her.

 _ **The Dal**_

Trick had been sitting in the same spot holding the same brick. His beloved bar was gone. Left in ruins. He gritted his teeth. After sending Aife to the Dark Fae, this was all he had left of his life. The old building had belonged to him for centuries, and now it was nothing but bricks and dirt. Broken beer and liquor bottles were mixed in with the rubble.

"Poor little barkeep lost his bar". Aife laughed from behind him.

Trick closed his eyes and cursed her. It wasn't the same kind of curse, that his blood carried, but a curse nonetheless.

"What do you want here Aife? Trick snapped over his shoulder.

"Well I wanted a beer, but since you seem to be out...". Aife laughed again.

"I don't have time for this". Trick snapped as he finally stood up.

"You don't have a bar or customers, you have all the time in the world". The Succubus said waving her arms in the air.

Trick shook his head and looked around to see if there was anything salvageable.

"Too bad your dog is busy elsewhere huh? You could make him fetch everything under those bricks". Aife laughed again.

His study gone. His books, likely buried under the piles. He took another breath and froze in place. He was now in the company of two Succubus.

He looked around for Amelia and didn't see her. He was literally alone now.

"Where is he? Bo asked.

Trick swallowed hard. Bo had never looked at him like she was at the moment.

"He's dead". Trick said loosening the tie around his neck, that suddenly felt tight.

"Show me". Bo said.

"I can't. He was on a train and I blew it up". Trick said.

"Then you don't know for sure that he's dead". Bo snapped as she stepped towards the Blood King.

"He's dead Bo. Now if I can find Amelia, she will confirm that for me". Trick said desperately looking for the woman.

"Who's Amelia? Bo asked her mother.

"Hell if I know. I never keep up with names, I just kick ass". Aife laughed.

"So another lie then". Bo said stalking Trick.

"He's dead Bo". Trick said backing up. He dared not touch the Succubus in fear she would surface. Isabeau's Succubus always warmed to him, but he wasn't sure about Bo's.

"Where is he? Bo asked again.

Trick screamed in agony. This was beneath him. He never had to explain anything he did, people just accepted his first answer. He sighed in relief when Amelia surfaced.

"Amelia! Tell them Rainer's dead". Trick said.

"The old man's lost it. I don't see anyone". Aife laughed.

"I don't either. So he must be lying, and Rainer's still alive". Bo said grabbing Trick by his shirt.

"She's right there! Trick screamed as he pointed to the woman.

"I don't see anyone and neither does mom". Bo snapped.

"Bo listen to me". Trick said.

"You listen to me. I told you to write him out of existence with your blood. But you didn't listen. Now you are going to take me to that bastard and I will take care of him myself, and you, you're just done". Bo snapped with her eyes flashing blue.

"There's a Valkyrie that would know for sure". Aife laughed.

"A what? Bo asked.

"Her name is Tamsin, and if you think I'm bitchy, wait until you meet her". Aife laughed.

"Take me to this Tamsin". Bo said never releasing Trick.

"Trick should know where she is, she practically licked his balls in worship". Aife laughed again.

"Lets go Blood King". Bo snapped as she pulled Trick to her car and threw him up into the air and watched him land in her backseat.

"You coming? Bo asked.

"You bet your ass I am". Aife smiled wide.

 _ **Lauren**_

Lauren walked around her house. She smiled noticing Bo had straightened up. She found a note saying she had given Evony the day off so that she would not be disturbed. The Succubus was spoiling her, and she kind of liked it.

She had showered just after getting out of bed. She pulled on some clean pajamas, robe and slippers. She walked around the house. She wanted to clean to have something to do, but Bo was right. She should spend the day relaxing. Once her clinic was up and running, she would have her hands full. She made a light breakfast and ate it before loading the dishes into the dishwasher.

She walked to one of her many patios and walked out on the deck, and took a seat. It looked like it was going to be a beautiful day.

She thought about Bo to nobody's surprise. She thought about them. They weren't officially a them yet, and Lauren was never one to lead anyone on. Nadia was safely put away, so what was keeping the Doctor's heart chained down? Fear of Bo? Fear of love? Fear of failing in yet another relationship?

They had talked and talked about wanting a relationship and Bo came around often enough like they were already official. So why couldn't Lauren make that kind of leap too? She sighed gently sipping her coffee while staring into nothing. She laughed when it ran down her chin. Nice Lewis, she thought internally.

What did she feel for Bo? Love? Gratitude? Respect? Some sense of loyalty because she freed her from the guilt of Nadia's coma?

Snap out of it Lewis. You're a human and she's Fae. She will outlive you and anything that you are feeling right now. Sounds like a quitter. Lauren had been running for years until she discovered the Fae and then couldn't run after Nadia fell sick or so she thought. Why was she ready to run from the kindest Fae she ever met?

She had known Trick and Dyson for years. Their kindness only extended to her being ward of the Ash, and Dyson crossed that line many times, even before Bo surfaced.

She closed her eyes and soon made her decision. She stood up and left mother nature to the creatures born to her.

 _ **Bo, Aife and Trick.**_

"This fucking place again! Bo growled.

"Tamsin is Dark Fae". Trick said.

"Then how the fuck where you two partners in slime? Aife laughed.

"Wait mom, didn't you tell me you were Dark Fae once? Bo asked.

"I'm like you. I can go whichever way the wind or situation blows. The perks of being related to the blood bitch". Aife laughed.

"I don't think she's here". Trick said. They hadn't gone into the building yet.

"Stop being a coward and come on". Bo said dragging the man inside.

They found books and clothes strewn everywhere. Bo shook her head at the stench.

The trio walked the building, looking in every room and out of every window. Aife screamed for the other two when she found something.

"There". The Succubus said pointing out of the window.

The trio saw a truck in the back. They made their way down to it and Bo pulled the door open.

"Whatever or whoever was here now, is gone". Bo said slamming the door shut.

"You break it, you buy it bitch". A voice came from behind them.

"Is that her? Bo asked.

"That's her. That's Tamsin. Trick's foster daughter or so she wishes". Aife laughed.

"Then I don't need to introduce myself then. Where is Rainer? Bo asked.

"I am Dark Fae. I don't owe your unaligned ass anything". Tamsin laughed turning up a bottle of liquor.

"Considering I'm running everything now, you pretty much do. So I will ask you one last time where he is before I release the Succubus". Bo snapped.

Tamsin laughed spitting liquor everywhere. "I'm not even remotely scared of a baby Fae".

"Ohhh I didn't mean mine, I meant hers". Bo smiled nodding towards Aife.

Tamsin shuddered when Aife growled. Knowing the woman for years, she knew not to fuck around with that Succubus.

"He's on Trick's death train". Tamsin said.

"No he's not. I blew it up and he's dead. I tried to tell you Isabeau". Trick said trying to break the Succubus hold.

"You lie as easily as you piss. So forgive me if I don't believe you". Bo snapped angrily.

"Isabeau look! Aife said pointing into the courtyard.

"Who the fuck is that? Bo asked.

"How the hell did you find Amelia? Tamsin gasped.

"On the Death Train". Trick said.

"Start talking! Bo said picking Trick up to look into her eyes.

"She's an Illusion Fae. That's why you never saw her before. She decides who can see her, when and where. She was working with Rainer, so I cursed them both to the train. Once on board, she was to make sure he never saw anything but the same stops over and over again, with the belief that he could never leave the train without instantly dying. He had the same clothes. The same food. Everything was the same. Women would come to visit and once they left, they wouldn't remember him. So they couldn't try to go back for him". Trick explained.

"Mom". Bo said turning her attention to the Succubus.

"Rainer's an Incubus with foresight powers. He was stripped of them before Trick cursed him to the train". Aife replied.

"Then why would you strip him of those powers? Bo asked.

"So he would never know if Trick was coming to see him. To get a head start on kicking his ass". Aife laughed.

"Where are these powers stored? Bo asked.

"Ooooo Isabeau what are you plotting? Aife laughed.

"On a card owned by the Una Mens". Trick answered.

"Well damn. It went up in smoke with them". Aife said seriously.

"Show me the train". Bo said as she pulsed Amelia. The woman smiled and complied.

It was a big ball of fire in the sky.

"How do I know that's it? Bo asked.

"With this". Trick said pulling a small bag from his pocket.

"And this is? Bo asked.

"A sample of Rainer's hair. Have Lauren test it, and you will see that I'm telling the truth". Trick said.

"Lauren will do no such thing. You will test it against more hair I'm assuming you have hidden somewhere else. Be quick about it too". Bo said as she slammed the bag back into Trick's hand.

"Tick tock my mother's fucker". Aife laughed.

Bo stared at Trick until her phone rung. "Well hello Dr. Lewis".

Trick and Aife stood watching Bo. She smiled during her whole conversation.

"I will be right there". Bo cooed as she hung up her phone.

"Get those tests done by morning. I have to go". Bo said walking away from the other four. She stopped when she heard a woman scream.

"Mom? Really? Bo cringed.

"That bitch wasn't going to make me paranoid with her illusions". Aife said dropping Amelia dead to the ground.

Bo shook her head and left them.

"Come. The rest of us are going to turn this compound upside down. Leave nothing unturned". Aife said as she pushed Trick and Tamsin towards the building.

 _ **Lauren's**_

Lauren stood in the middle of her living room. Everything looked perfect. She checked herself in the full length mirror. She pressed her dress down, but it was doing nothing for her nerves. She rubbed her brow as she stepped away from the mirror.

The distinct sounds of a certain mustang was heard slowing down and pulling up. She held a breath and let it go as she went to answer the door.

"What's wrong? Bo asked as she ran inside. The Succubus stopped and put her blade back in it's sheath.

"Lauren". Bo gasped as she studied the living room. Rose petals were everywhere. Candles lined up every space possible. The aroma of food and Lauren's perfume filled the room.

The Succubus pulled her blade again when she heard fire alarms going off. She turned around and dropped her blade this time.

"Lauren". Bo said swallowing hard.

The Doctor literally looked like an angel dressed in a strapless white gown, with her gold locks framing her face.

"Lauren what's going on? You said there was an emergency so I blew every light and stop sign racing over here". Bo said gently stepping forward.

"We are the emergency". Lauren smiled softly.

"Huh? Bo asked in complete confusion.

Lauren laughed and walked over to Bo. Taking the Succubus hand, she walked her into the dining room.

Bo gasped again when she saw the table. Candles lined the table from one covered dish at one end to the other. Lauren smiled as she pulled Bo's jacket off of her and went to hang it up, leaving the Succubus in the room alone.

"Have a seat". Lauren said as she pulled out Bo's chair for her.

Lauren rounded the table to her chair.

"Lauren I asked you to rest today". Bo said staring at the woman.

"I didn't do any work". Lauren smiled.

"No? Then what's all this? Bo asked.

"I did a lot of thinking about us today, and I thought it was best that you were involved in my thinking too". Lauren said.

Bo frowned. This sounded bad, and look like a kick rocks bitch dinner. "Ok". She said swallowing hard.

"Why don't we eat first". Lauren suggested pointing to the plates.

"Ok". Bo half smiled and nodded. She moaned when she took her first bite. Lauren had obviously made dinner from scratch. Bo laughed thinking how Lauren did work, because she had to use Science in some way to get everything to taste so delicious.

The Succubus was embarrassed when she looked up and noticed Lauren had finished her meal and had been waiting on Bo to finish hers.

"I'm sorry". Bo blushed.

"Thank you, but that's not necessary". Lauren smiled as she sipped on her wine.

Yep this is goodbye, Bo thought.

"I will get dessert". Lauren smiled as she rose to her feet. When she returned Bo's mouth watered all over again.

"Chocolate Chocolate Soufflé cake". Lauren smiled as she set Bo's piece in front of her as she removed her dinner plate from the table.

Bo ate her dessert quickly before Lauren beat her to that too. She wiped her mouth with a black dinner napkin and folded it after she was done. She drank her wine in a hurry and felt the rush from it.

"Ready? Lauren asked as they both picked up their dessert plates, silverware and wine glasses. Bo followed Lauren into the kitchen, rinsed her silverware, plate, and loaded them into the dishwasher.

Lauren returned to the dining room to blow the candles on the dining room table out.

Bo walked awkwardly back into the dining room and waited as Lauren wiped the table down. Once she cleaned her hands, she pointed towards the living room. Bo nodded and followed her again.

"Lauren I'm a little worried here". Bo said in a childlike voice.

The women gently sat down on the couch. Bo looked worried and Lauren looked nervous.

"Bo you're a Succubus and I'm human...". Lauren started.

"Lauren I don't care about that. I never did". Bo replied softly.

"Please let me finish". Lauren said.

"Ok". Bo said fidgeting on the cushion.

"Bo you're a Succubus and I am a human. A human that will never live a life equivalent to yours. My time is precious. I don't know when the clock will strike on my last day or hour here. So we are in a state of emergency". Lauren said softly. When the Succubus looked even more confused the Doctor continued.

"I can't promise to be all that you expect from other Fae or any lover that you have had before. But I can promise that I will be faithful in all of this, even though I know it won't always be physically possible for you to stay that way". Lauren sighed gently.

"Lauren are you dying? Bo asked worriedly.

"No. Not right now. But eventually I will". Lauren said.

"Lauren don't talk like that. What is all of this about? Bo asked moving closer to the Doctor. She looked Lauren over. The woman didn't look sick. She had never looked more beautiful to Bo. But her aura was confusing the fuck out of the Succubus.

"I love you Bo and I want you to move in with me. Officially. Be official with me. I want us, for as long as we can be an us". Lauren said as tears fell.

Bo quickly wiped Lauren's tears away. "I love you too Lauren. So much. Yes of course. I will move in with you. I want us too. Now as far as the rest of it, don't ever think we have to rush anything. If I am as powerful as people think and as powerful as I feel, you will live a long, long time". Bo said as tears fell from her eyes, and Lauren quickly dried them.

"Come on". Lauren said standing and pulling Bo to her feet.

"Where are we going? Bo asked.

"You smell like dirt. So we are going to shower, then bed". Lauren smiled.

 _ **TBC**_


	28. Chapter 28

**_Rated M_**

 _ **Lauren and Bo**_

The women kicked off their shoes just outside of the bathroom. Bo had a small amount of dirt in her boots. She blushed and poured it into the nearest trashcan.

Lauren waited at the door for her, as soon as she was done, they both stepped into the bathroom. Lauren pulled off Bo's shirt, and folded it. She unbuckled the Succubus pants, folded them, and placed them on top of the shirt. She sneezed at the dirt coming off of the both of them and turned her attention back to Bo. The Succubus looked like a little girl afraid to move.

Lauren smiled and walked over to her. She pulled her bra and panties off and ordered Bo into the shower. Bo smiled and did as she was told.

"Face the wall". Lauren said softly.

"Yes ma'am". Bo smiled.

Lauren smiled as she immediately stripped off her clothes and joined Bo inside the shower.

"Let me know if this gets too hot". Lauren said softly as she turned on the water.

Once the water was to Lauren's liking she pulled Bo back to stand under the water. The Succubus tossed her head back, and felt her neck pop. Taking some much needed deep breaths, she ran her hands all over her face as the water hit it.

Lauren was under the shower head on her side of the shower, and mimicked every movement Bo made. The water felt fantastic and the view was spectacular.

She grabbed the shampoo and stepped towards Bo. Pouring a generous amount into her hand, she lathered it up, and gently but firmly placed her hands on Bo's head. Bo moaned as the Doctor massaged her head as she washed her hair.

Bo panted as she tried to control her Succubus. They were both enjoying this and it was spiking their arousal like it hadn't been spiked before. Everything about this moment was hot. The water. The steam. The moment. The woman standing behind her. All of those years she ran. Ten years she spent on the streets of Toronto, and Lauren had been in this world for 5 of those years. She'd walked or driven by the Dal and never went in. She'd seen the Light Fae compound from the street, and never pulled into the parking lot. Something had always brought her to those buildings, but she never knew what it was, until now. Lauren. Lauren was as close as opening a door. Going inside for a beer. Pretending she was wounded, even if she knew how to heal herself.

For every person she took to bed or on the streets, she never fell in love. Never really knew what that was. Until now. Lauren was done washing her hair and was washing the rest of her body. Starting at her feet, making her way up, the Doctor left nothing untouched. Bo closed her eyes and moaned at every touch. She laughed when Lauren hit spots that tickled her. She opened her eyes when Lauren suddenly turned her around and pushed her up against the wall.

"Lauren". Bo panted.

"Shhhh". Lauren smiled as she washed Bo's front side. Starting at her neck, she gently scrubbed down Bo's body. Bo took a deep breath just as the Doctor passed over her stomach. She watched Lauren's every move, and gasped when she dropped down to her knees.

"Umm Lauren? Bo said softly.

"Shhhh". Lauren whispered.

Lauren lifted Bo's foot and scrubbed upwards, and did the same thing with her other leg. She suddenly stood and grabbed the shower head behind her and sprayed Bo off.

"Thank you". Bo smiled as she stepped forward and was slammed into the wall again.

"Don't thank me yet". Lauren smiled as she fell to her knees again.

Taking of one Bo's legs, she hoisted it over her shoulder as she stared at Bo's face to see her reaction. The Succubus brown eyes were locked in on the Doctor's, as Lauren went in for her first taste. Sure they had made love before but it never went to this extent.

Bo shivered as Lauren's tongue slowly lapped away at her. She slammed her head back against the shower wall. Her fingernails were digging into the surface. She wasn't going to last very long, and for a Succubus that would be very embarrassing. But she didn't care who knew it, this was Lauren. Giving her pleasure like she had never felt before. Probably because she's a Doctor and knows exactly how to work a body. She was certainly working Bo's as her tongue circled over her and went in reverse.

She clenched her teeth as she came hard all over Lauren's face. She looked down and the Doctor's face was soaked from Bo's arousal.

Lauren backed up, and stared at Bo. Once Bo was looking at her like she wanted, she used her fingers and wiped around her mouth with her fingers. Immediately, she stuck a finger in her mouth, one by one.

"Can I thank you now? Bo panted as Lauren stuck her face under the shower head behind her.

Lauren smiled and stepped forward, planting Bo against the wall again. "Not yet". She moaned.

"But Lauren". Bo said.

"Shhh". Lauren smiled as her fingers snaked down Bo's body and entered her. She took Bo's other leg and hung it over her arm as she pounded violently inside of her. Bo bit her lip and when she needed to breathe, she opened her mouth and moaned. Lauren was kissing all over her neck and shoulders. Bo had nothing to hang on to. When she felt like her legs were about to give out, Lauren pushed her harder into the wall.

Bo was moaning so hard tears were starting to fall from her eyes. She felt like she could die right there and she would be perfectly content. She took one hand and tried to change their positions, but that proved futile as Lauren took Bo's other leg. She hung it over her free arm, and entered Bo with that hand.

There was nothing else Bo could do. Lauren was using all of her strength and her own center as she increased the pace of her thrusts. Bo slammed her head back against the wall as Lauren started licking and sucking on her shoulder.

Panting and finally getting tired, Lauren slowed down and gently pulled her fingers out of Bo. She slammed all four fingers from each hand into her mouth as Bo gasped at the sight.

Lauren turned around and handed Bo the shampoo. "You can thank me now".

Bo's eyes flashed blue and back to brown. "As you wish". She panted. She made quick work of washing Lauren and returned favor for favor.

Several hours later, they were washed again. Bo spooned Lauren in bed.

"You know you never thanked me in words". Lauren teased as she gently ran the tip of her finger down Bo's arm.

"Thank you Lauren. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for not being afraid of me. Thank you for accepting me. Thank you for telling me what I am. Thank you for showing me who I am. Thank you for all of this and the many days we have ahead of us". Bo cooed quietly.

"You're welcome and I was only joking". Lauren smiled.

"I know you were, but I wasn't. I love you Lauren. I never even knew what that really was until I fell for you. Yes I loved before but never to this extent. Never this much". Bo cooed again.

Lauren rolled over, turning Bo over in the process. "I love you too Bo. Thank you for everything. For seeing me more than as a human. For protecting me. For all of what you are doing and how you have protected me. Thank you for trusting me with the heart of a Succubus". Lauren smiled as she kissed Bo's forehead.

"You're welcome. You deserve it all Lauren, and you are going to get so much more". Bo cooed as she played with Lauren's fingers.

"Good night Bo". Lauren whispered as she kissed the Succubus one last time.

"Good night Lauren". Bo panted after their kiss was finished. The Doctor was far more than Bo ever imagined her to be, and for that Bo really was thankful, and grateful someone like that loved her so much in return.

 _ **Aife, Trick and Tamsin.**_

"Tacky, tacky, tacky. That's all that's in this bitch". Aife snapped as she flung an old painting across the room.

"It's not all bad. I found some good weapons". Tamsin smiled as she played with a blade.

Aife stormed over and took it from her. Anything you find belongs to Isabeau". The Succubus said seriously.

"She can't control what she doesn't know about". Tamsin laughed.

"One more word against my daughter, and there won't be any doubts left in you, when I kick your ass". Aife snapped as she made the Valkyrie jump backwards.

"Aife this is useless". Trick said.

"You're fucking useless. We are only keeping your candy ass alive for shits and giggles". Aife snapped as she turned to face her father.

"There is nothing here that will help us prove Rainer's really dead". Trick said.

"Ohhh so if you know there's nothing here, then you must know where something is. Your precious bar perhaps". Aife laughed as an idea came to mind.

"I won't do that". Trick shuddered.

"Oh you will do that. You and this bitch here, are going to pick up every brick that leads to your lair. You will call me when it's done. Now go. I want to look around some more". Aife said.

Trick and Tamsin were glad to leave. Aife was the most unstable Fae in all of the Fae history.

"So the Blood King now bows to his Princess? Tamsin laughed.

"Shut it Tamsin. You and I have real serious work to do". Trick said.

"Lets just hope the Dal has at least one bottle that wasn't damaged. How did that happen anyway? Tamsin asked.

"Probably when I killed Rainer. My deeds never come without some form of retaliation". Trick answered.

"So your bar for Rainer's life? Tamsin laughed again.

Trick nodded and sped up his walking. They wouldn't dare take a car from the compound. They were still in the midst of Bo's complete takeover of the Fae. He didn't trust her not to be upset if he drove a car that belonged to her.

The duo finally arrived. Tamsin had confiscated some flashlights and they walked towards the back of the Dal and began picking up and throwing bricks behind them.

 _ **The next morning.**_

"Faster. Isabeau wants this building finished by nightfall". Aife snapped as she cracked a whip against Dyson's and then Vex's backs.

She knew it wouldn't hurt them much, but it was going to leave a nasty mark, and that amused her.

"Is Bo coming today? Kenzi asked as she pushed a wheelbarrow of bricks over to Dyson.

"Now that's none of your business. But since you asked, no. She will not be out here today. That's why I'm here. Don't try that pity shit about your feet hurting because I won't give a damn". Aife laughed as her new and shirtless thralls fanned her.

"This is bullshit. I haven't had a day off since I don't know when, and Bo is being all secretive about Lauren and whatever the fuck they have going on". Kenzi snapped.

"Isabeau loves Lauren. That's why she's having her things moved to Lauren's house". Aife laughed as she circled Dyson. Even though he was currently thralled, she saw a saddened look spread across his face.

"Where am I supposed to live? Kenzi asked.

"On the streets like every other bitch". Aife laughed.

Kenzi groaned and went back to fill the wheelbarrow up again. Bo had lost her damn mind, and Kenzi wasn't getting her friend back on the right track. A whipped Succubus, imagine. Dyson is far better suited for the Succubus. He will live longer. Protect Bo at any cost. But no. Bo was off doing who knows what the fuck. Kenzi was wiping her brow while trying to decide if she wanted to stay in this life. She was still claimed by Bo. That entitled her to perks. But this here was no perk she enjoyed. It was actual work and dirt. She was sure she had broken all of her fingernails. She even took her wig off and stashed it before the dirt that constantly blew got buried into it.

"If you don't hurry it up, I will take my whip to your back too". Aife laughed as she snapped it into thin air.

"What's the rush? Kenzi asked as she hurried back over to Dyson.

"The building needs to up and settled so the painting can start". Aife answered as she took a fresh glass of wine from her thrall.

"That will be a relief". Kenzi said pumping a fist in the air.

"You think so? Aife laughed snapping her whip again just for kicks.

"That means a new crew will take over and I can track down Bo". Kenzi said.

"Think again". Aife laughed.

"What does that mean? Kenzi asked as she stopped to look at the Succubus.

"The three of you will be painting the inside and outside". Aife laughed clapping her hands in hysterics.

"Holy fuck! Bo can't be serious! Kenzi snapped.

"She's very serious". Aife laughed again.

"All because I wanted to help a friend? Kenzi groaned and rolled her eyes.

"You wanted to help the wrong friend. Dyson was supposed to heal on his own. You thought it would be cute to heal him, thinking he stood a chance with Isabeau". Aife laughed again.

"Bo loves him. She does. I saw it in her eyes". Kenzi said.

"She loves Lauren. I see it in her eyes, her actions, her words, and her aura". Aife laughed snapping her whip hard enough as a small threat to get Kenzi back working.

Kenzi didn't say anything else. She just got back to work thinking of what she was going to do after all of this was done. If Bo was insisting that they paint the lab too, she would probably make them clean the toilets when it was up and running too.

"Faster I said! Aife screamed hitting Dyson and Vex with her whip again. Kenzi cringed at the sound and sped up her own pace.

 _ **Bo and Lauren.**_

"Good morning". Bo cooed as she felt Lauren moving.

"Good morning. How did you sleep? Lauren asked as she stretched.

"Beautifully". Bo smiled as Lauren pulled her closer.

"What time is it? Lauren asked.

"A little after eleven". Bo smiled as she played with Lauren's hand.

"Do you want to go out for breakfast? Lauren asked.

"Sure! Bo smiled as she climbed out of bed. Lauren needed to get out. She had been in the house far too long for Bo's taste. That's why the Succubus had sent a text to Aife, asking her to push the trio harder to get the building done and ready to be painted.

The duo showered and dressed in jeans, tops and light jackets. Once both were happy with their looks, they left the house. Bo dropped the top on her newest Mustang and gently peeled out of the driveway. When she hit the street, she sped up. It was almost noon and breakfast would be over soon, if they didn't hurry

She often looked over at Lauren, exhaled her scent and sighed in content. They pulled into the restaurant parking lot and parked. It was nice enough to leave the top down and their jackets in the car. They were immediately seated. Coffee soon followed. They ordered a basic breakfast and talked about what they wanted to do next. Bo didn't care what came her way but she cared about Lauren and her lab opening soon.

"So light blue? Bo asked.

"No I would prefer a dark pink but not too dark". Lauren smiled sipping her coffee.

"Ok. They haven't finished yet, so you have the rest of the day and night to decide". Bo smiled gently tapping Lauren's hand.

"Thank you for the lab Bo". Lauren whispered.

"You deserve it Lauren. All profits that you make will be all yours. I will pay the staff, so every dime will go into your pocket". Bo replied taking another bite of her food.

Lauren blushed that was very sweet. But she knew if she thanked Bo too much, it would upset her, and she didn't want them fighting so early into their relationship.

"So another week? Lauren asked.

"No. I don't want it to take that long. They have been basically working all day and night, that will not change". Bo sighed gently.

"I'm just asking because Blackthorn is still working on my plans". Lauren said.

"He can work day and night too". Bo smiled.

Lauren nodded and took some deep breaths. That was a relief. She basically wasn't going to have to lift a finger until the lab actually opened. That meant she could spend as time with Bo, as the Succubus schedule allowed her to. But the one thing about Bo lately, even if she was in the middle of something, she dropped it to help Lauren.

"I love you Bo. Not for all these material things, but for just being you". Lauren smiled as she took one of Bo's hands.

"I love you too Lauren". Bo responded kissing Lauren's hand.

 _ **Sasha and Nadia.**_

"That's enough! Sasha laughed.

"What now? Nadia groaned in pain.

"I'm leaving you now. I have spent every day here watching you get your ass kicked, healed and then kicked again. So chin up. I have to go". Sasha laughed.

"Finally". Nadia groaned as she spit up blood.

"I never said I was leaving you alone". Sasha laughed as a big woman walked in.

"Who is she? Nadia asked.

"You don't remember Freda? She's the sister of the woman you killed. She has been wanting to kick your ass for years. Or that's what she told me over the phone, after I finally tracked her down". Sasha laughed.

"Leave us". Freda said.

"She's all yours honey. Just let my guards know when you are done, and they will see you out". Sasha laughed as she left the room.

"Once she's done. Get in there and make her miserable. Aife never wants her to have a happy or quiet moment in here". Sasha said seriously.

"Yes ma'am". Stephy bowed.

 _ **Dark Fae compound.**_

"Ok I'm here. What was so important I had to leave Nadia? That was fun". Sasha said.

"Ma'am. We have a serious problem". Monique sighed standing far away from the woman.

"What is it? It better be important". Sasha said.

"We found something after Aife left us this morning". Monique bowed.

Sasha growled in frustration.

"We found a robe ma'am. An important robe". Monique said shyly handing it to Sasha.

"What about it? Sasha asked looking the robe over.

"Look at the collar. There is blood all over it. It ran down the robe too". Monique said.

"So who's is it? Sasha asked.

"Queen Aife's". Monique answered.

"What? Aife hasn't been a queen yet". Sasha gasped.

"Look at this. It has Queen Aife written on the inside, and we found this note and gift on the inside". Monique said.

"For my bride to be Isabeau on our wedding day". Sasha read from a note. She opened the box and found a ring.

"You know what these means". Monique said.

"Two things. Aife was named after her grandmother and the grandmother was likely murdered. Like her daughter". Sasha sighed as she closed her eyes.

"I thought you might be better suited to tell Aife". Monique said.

"I have to tell her asap. Keep searching. Dig up the floors if you have to. I will need more than this. Aife will want more than this". Sasha said.

"Yes ma'am". Monique bowed.

Sasha put the robe in a plastic bag and marched out to get some air. She and Aife went way back, but this would likely cause her to kill everyone in sight.

"Sorry to disturb you Aife but there is something you need to know, and see right now". Sasha rambled into the phone.

"I'm not leaving the construction site. So you will have to come here". Aife said as she snapped her whip again.

"Ok". Sasha said hanging up. She climbed into her car and sped over there. She wiped her brow as she climbed out of the car.

"There better be a good reason that you left Nadia". Aife said as Sasha walked up to her and bowed.

"Monique called me to the compound saying she found something, and she did". Sasha replied.

Aife stood. Sasha looked as if she was about to shit her pants.

"Sasha? Aife said.

Sasha swallowed and handed her the plastic bag.

Aife was flattered and amused. "I'm not the Queen yet".

"You were named after your grandmother". Sasha said.

"What? Aife laughed again.

"Here look at the inside of the robe and this". Sasha said handing her the box.

"For my bride to be Isabeau on our wedding day". Aife read and looked at the ring. She looked at the robe and saw Queen Aife written just below the collar.

"We found that note in the pocket of the robe, so that means". Sasha said.

"I know what the fuck it means. Stay here. Stay on them! Aife snapped. She was so mad she dropped her whip, but Sasha picked it up.

"Where are you going? Sasha asked.

"Trick. That bastard is so dead, it will be as if he was never born". Aife said.

"How do you know Trick is involved? Sasha asked.

"That's his hand writing. There has to be a reason this was in that robe, blood all over it and this in Trick's handwriting. Most of all, why it was found at the Dark Fae compound". Aife snapped crumpling the note and stuffing it in her jacket.

"I'm sorry Aife". Sasha said quietly.

"Not as sorry as Trick is about to be when he meets my full Succubus". Aife said as she stormed off. Trick had never once mentioned Aife's maternal grandmother. But then again he has always been full of lies.

 **TBC.**


	29. Chapter 29

_**Bo**_

Bo had left Lauren in bed to rest. She was tired and it showed. Bo insisted that she actually sleep this time. No working. No calls. Nothing. Once Lauren agreed, Bo kissed her good-bye and left their house. Bo was touched Lauren asked her to move in. She only wanted Lauren to live and work comfortably. She was content with things as they were, but now she was ecstatic. Lauren is hers and she is Lauren's.

Which brought her to shower and get on her merry way about handling some much needed business. She gently pulled out of the driveway trying to keep the car motor from waking Lauren up. Two miles down the road, she thought it was safe enough to turn on some music. It was nice enough to drop the top on her car and she loved it. It was also nice enough that there shouldn't have been any problems finishing Lauren's lab. That came first over everything besides Lauren herself.

Trick still had his orders too. She hadn't forgotten that he was officially Lauren's driver. Since she wouldn't be needing him today, that left him with time on his hands. Time to test the hair and make sure Rainer is really dead. Bo didn't want the Blood King's shit to come back and bite Lauren in the ass or worse. Her eyes turned blue at the thought.

No harm would ever come to Lauren, that the Doctor wouldn't inflict on herself. Such as accidentally cutting herself with a knife. That gave Bo an idea and something she needed to talk with Aife about. But for now the construction site.

 _ **Kenzi**_

Kenzi found a rock to sit on. She was sure they had worked all through the night and it showed. The building was finally finished. She used her pinky to count four floors. She pulled her shoe off long enough to massage her foot, and did the same with the other.

Her ears perked up when she heard a car approaching. She sighed in relief to see that it was Bo. She jumped up and walked over to the Succubus as she climbed out of her car.

Bo put her hand up to stop Kenzi from coming any closer. She walked around the building looking it up and down. To her naked eye it looked finished but she wanted to be sure.

"Test it". Bo said softly.

Kenzi looked confused but jumped again when she saw a giant of a man walk over and push on the building.

Bo smiled when his little test passed her inspection.

"Come here". Bo said.

The man walked over to the Succubus and waited.

"Take these. Get everything on the list and extras for the smaller items. Call me when you have finished". Bo said.

"Yes ma'am". The man said as he rushed back to his truck.

"Was that? Kenzi asked watching him go.

"Do not concern yourself with him. You have your own work to do". Bo said waving for another truck to pull up.

"What's that? Kenzi asked.

"You and Dyson are going to paint the outside of the building, while elevators and stairs are installed inside. Once they are done, you will paint the insides as well". Bo answered never looking at Kenzi.

"Bo you can't be serious! Kenzi groaned.

"Considering your status as my claimed human, you must do everything that I ask, or take your ass back to the human world". Bo replied as she looked over to Dyson and Vex. The men had already grabbed the paint supplies and were ready to start painting.

"Bo this is me, Kenzi". Kenzi said walking closer to the Succubus.

"I haven't forgotten who you are. Either do as I ask or leave. Because I guarantee you will not be missed". Bo said softly.

"What has she done to you?! Kenzi asked looking Bo up and down. The Succubus looked better. Like they had..she gagged at the thought.

"You will address her as Doctor Lewis and nothing else! Bo snapped.

"Fine what has Dr. Lewis done to you? Kenzi snapped.

"None of your business. I just wanted to make you put some respect on her name". Bo laughed sadistically.

"Bo! Kenzi screamed.

"You have two seconds to get to work! Bo said flatly.

"So this is it huh? This is us now? Kenzi asked.

"One second". Bo replied as she pointed towards the building.

Kenzi shook her head and ran over to Dyson and Vex.

Bo smiled when she saw the other equipment with harnesses had arrived for them to immediately start painting. Vex strapped Kenzi and Dyson on their harnesses and the wolf started to paint on one side of the building while Kenzi worked on another.

"Hello". Bo said answering her phone

"Isabeau I understand you have plans for Trick, and Lauren. But understand I have plans to kill him as soon as I get my hands around his scrawny ass neck! Aife snapped into the phone.

"What did he do? Bo asked as she walked towards her car.

"I have it on good authority he was involved with your great-grandmother's death. I am on my way to confront him at the Dal". Aife answered.

"What?! Bo asked.

"Sasha was given a robe that was found in the Dark Fae compound. It had blood all over it. Queen Aife was engraved on the inside and there was a note in the pocket written in Trick's handwriting". Aife explained.

"Wait, you lost me. Queen Aife? Bo asked in confusion.

"I was named after her. I didn't know that until now. But that's not going to soften my anger about it. If you want him alive, you better get to the Dal, my Succubus is about to surface and she's a real bitch". Aife laughed sadistically.

"I am on my way! Bo said as she violently pulled off.

"Excellent". Aife smirked as her eyes turned blue.

 _ **Trick and Tamsin**_

Tamsin was laughing at how neat Trick was stacking the bricks. It was silly really. The place had been destroyed. His lair probably looks like a storm shelter with bricks, and beams strewn down the staircase.

"Are you going to help me or not? Trick asked turning back to the Valkyrie.

"Why don't you try digging around your lair and not the entire bar area. This is useless". Tamsin said.

"Because I plan on rebuilding and I'm trying to save what I can". Trick answered.

"Beams, bricks, and tables. There's no saving those". Tamsin said looking at the rubble.

"Nonsense. Bricks can always be used". Aife laughed as she began throwing brick after brick at Trick. She laughed harder when one hit him right between the eyes.

"Aife! Stop! Trick screamed.

"You should be dead right now. The problem is my daughter has plans for you too". Aife seethed. Bo needed to get there and soon. It was taking all that she had to not kill him. Twist his neck, and drain him at the same time.

Bo pulled up and they all heard her door slam. The young Succubus walked over and immediately stood next to Aife.

"Did you do it? Bo asked.

"I haven't gotten to that part yet. I was having too much fun playing pin the brick on the donkey's ass". Aife seethed.

"Get over here Trick. Now". Bo said seriously.

Trick swallowed and walked across the mess to his granddaughter.

"What's going on? Trick asked softly looking into Bo's eyes.

"You don't ask the questions. We do". Bo said.

"Then ask one, dumbass". Tamsin laughed. The Valkyrie moved away when Aife and Bo's eyes turned blue, flashing in her direction.

"You can leave whenever you want". Bo seethed in Tamsin's direction.

"Nah. I like it here. Free beer". Tamsin laughed slamming one.

Aife jumped over and slapped the bottle out of Tamsin's hand. "Nothing here is free. Not to you. Either pay me in cash or pay with one of your many pathetic lives".

"I don't have any money". Tamsin said.

"Then I guess it will be your ass". Aife said as she ran a finger over Tamsin's face.

The Valkyrie shuddered at her touch. She had never felt anything like that before and she had battled the woman once before. She dropped the bottle and left Trick alone to deal with the women.

"If you ever come back, I will be collecting my payment". Aife laughed.

"Mom. Focus". Bo said.

"Old bitch has two lives before she dies for good. I will be cashing one of those in someday, but for now, the Blood Thing". Aife laughed as she moved back over to Trick.

"Bo don't listen to her. Listen to me, and tell me what's going on? Trick said softly.

"I have listened to her. She said you killed Queen Aife. We both figured out who that is". Bo said coldly.

Trick shook his head as he looked at the floor. He'd hoped this wouldn't have been uncovered. It was his own fault.

"Explain! Aife snapped pulling at his tie.

Trick sighed. "Isabeau was a very young Fae when we fell in love. I wanted to be King to bring order to the Fae world. But she was too young, and Queen Aife was still alive. I had to have her taken care of, to die so Isabeau would be next in line. I had to marry her before she fell for and married someone else. Otherwise I would have only been a prince. Nobody respects a Prince like they would a King. I had to do it". Trick explained.

"Now explain this! Aife said pulling the note out of the robe's pocket.

"Isabeau was supposed to wear this robe when we married. But we couldn't find it in time for our wedding day. So she wore something else". Trick answered.

"There's something else". Bo growled as she stepped closer to Trick.

"Talk! Aife said slapping Trick. The force sent waves of pulses into his body.

"Years later I found out that Evony had it. She was aiming to become The Morrigan. In doing so, she needed one more vote. Mine. I told her she could keep the robe as long as she never revealed I was Fitzpatrick McCorrigan and to keep Queen Aife's murderer a secret". Trick sighed.

"He has to die! Aife snapped as she picked him up. Trick pleaded with her to put him down, but she only threw him into a pile of bricks.

"Mom you know what this means". Bo said quietly.

"It means that he must die Isabeau! Aife screamed.

"It also means Grandmother was the true royal. When she died, that made you the Queen". Bo explained.

"Shit! I've been so angry I missed that! Aife smiled as she stalked Trick.

"It also means we have a problem, since I have taken the lead as Fae". Bo said quietly.

"Oh no sweets. I won't take that from you, I don't need the throne. You can stay in control of the Fae. Besides it's funner this way. I won't be tied down to centuries old Fae bylaws and other bullshit, like they would expect me to be as Queen". Aife smiled at Bo.

"I won't take the throne for now either. There is still so much to be done and corrected. That could be years from now, and right now my focus is totally on Lauren". Bo said looking around at the mess.

Bo smiled when she felt her phone starting to ring. "Do I need to come home and put you to sleep Dr. Lewis? Bo laughed.

"I slept a few hours. In fact I just passed 8 hours of it". Lauren replied.

"Ok. Have you eaten yet? Bo asked.

"Not yet. I haven't even showered yet". Lauren said as she stretched out.

"Then shower and we can go out to eat". Bo said biting her lip.

"Ok. Give me twenty". Lauren said looking around their bedroom. She hadn't even looked outside to see what the weather was like yet.

"Ok". Bo cooed as she hung up.

She looked at Trick. He hadn't climbed out of the mess of bricks yet.

"Bring him to me. We are going out and I don't want my boots dirty". Bo said.

Aife nodded and dragged the man over to the Succubus.

"Stand here...oh and there's this". Bo said cupping Trick's ears.

"What was that about? Aife laughed.

"Come with me". Bo said as they walked far away from Trick.

"What's up. It better be better than me kicking his ass". Aife laughed.

"No I will leave you to do whatever you want to with him. We can test Rainer's shit ourselves. But I do have something kind of personal to ask you". Bo said.

"Ok. I'm all ears". Aife said.

"You know how to thrall people for a long amount of time right? Bo asked.

"Yes of course". Aife laughed.

"Then can you tell me how to...". Bo sighed in nervousness.

"Isabeau I'm not a mind reader". Aife laughed.

"I want to know if Succubi can mate with someone? Bo blushed.

"You want to mate with Lauren? Aife smiled wide.

"I do. But I need to know how I do that, and before I accidentally do it without her permission". Bo said.

"I have never heard of it being done with a woman. But I do have some things you could try with her. I can't guarantee that they will work, but given who your father is, anything is possible with your particular Succubus". Aife explained as she pulled something out of her pocket.

Bo watched as the Succubus scribbled something in a small notebook. When she was done, she nodded and handed the note to Bo.

Bo looked wide-eyed at her mother. "This?

"Sorry I can't say those things outloud to you". Aife laughed.

"But this might make us mates right? Bo gasped, and blushed.

"You need to ask her first. She's been shitted on and kicked around by the Fae for years. But those moves, should work. But understand once it's done, it can't be undone. It's like a fae marriage and you both need to consent to it. Don't be like Dyson and his mate for life shit, when you didn't mate with him, or asked him to do it". Aife laughed at the thought.

"How will I know when..if it worked? Bo asked.

"Confident are you? Aife laughed.

"Mom". Bo blushed.

"She will look different. She will be able to feed you and her Chi will taste different, as well as other parts of her". Aife laughed.

"Shit". Bo blushed.

"You better get going. You have ten minutes to get home". Aife laughed.

"Thanks mom. Do with him what you will". Bo said. She walked over and removed her thrall from Trick, and rushed off.

Bo cringed when she heard a noise. She looked back and saw Aife had run over Trick with her car and kept running him over until she jumped out and grabbed his mangled body. She threw him into her backset and took off ahead of Bo.

Bo's hands were sweaty as she gripped the steering wheel. She was panting in nervousness, and almost missed her last turn. Breathe Succubus breathe, she mumbled as she pulled up. Lauren was just coming outside and Bo could swear she looked like an angel in her white top and blonde tresses blowing in the light wind.

"Good afternoon Dr. Lewis". Bo smiled as she jumped out to open the passenger door for Lauren.

"Good afternoon Bo". Lauren smiled as she took her seat.

"What do you want to eat? Bo asked.

"I'm starving so any and everything". Lauren smiled putting her sunglasses on.

"Are you sure you're ok after last night? Bo asked.

"I'm good. I just drank a sports drink before you got here". Lauren said patting Bo's hand.

"Meats. Potatos. Vegetables". Bo said biting her lip.

"Ahhh exactly". Lauren said as they pulled out into the street.

They laughed and held hands throughout the drive. Bo was still nervous and was trying not to show it.

She spotted a popular steak house and pulled into the parking lot. She ran around and opened the door for Lauren and helped her out of the car. Not because she wanted the lunch to go well, but because she knew she loved the woman. More than anyone. A human that survived in the Fae world. A beautiful human at that, and Bo didn't care at all. Nothing was human about the things Lauren does, did and could do to her.

"Order whatever you want". Bo smiled after they were seated.

Lauren smiled pulling her sunglasses on top of her head. Bo gasped at the sight.

The woman was told to order what she wanted and she did, and then some. Bo wasn't shocked or turned off by it. She used to think Lauren never ate since she was always in her lab. Bo excused herself leaving Lauren at the table alone.

"Can I help you ma'am? A waiter asked.

"I need something you don't have here. If you can get it for me, and put it in my car, there's a big tip in it for you". Bo said. Bo passed him a note and he nodded in response.

"Are we ready for dessert? Bo cooed as she joined Lauren again.

"Ohhhh I don't think I can". Lauren smiled.

"But I want some". Bo pouted and winked.

"Ok. Ok". Lauren smiled as she waved for Bo to pick a dessert for herself. The Doctor couldn't eat another bite. She had a salad, steak, baked potato and soup.

The waiter brought Bo's dessert, and winked at her when Lauren wasn't looking.

"Well I'm stuffed now". Bo smiled wiping her mouth with a napkin.

Lauren smiled and finished her drink before standing after Bo pulled her chair out. The Succubus handed the waiter their check and a huge amount of cash.

They walked out to the car and Bo opened the door for Lauren again.

"Here". Bo said.

"Bo? Lauren smiled.

"You said sports drinks were good for you after last night. So I had the waiter go out and grab some. Top that off with the amount of wine you just consumed, I wanted you to have these". Bo smiled.

Lauren smiled and leaned over to kiss Bo. She pulled back and smiled again pushing Bo's hair out of her face.

They were off and driving again before Bo suggested they pull over to talk since it was a nice day and she really didn't have anywhere to be. She trusted Aife would handle Trick. Even if she killed him, Rainer's hair samples would still be secured and she would find another Doctor to test them. Unless Aife let him live, then he would be doing that as she instructed and return as Lauren's official driver.

Bo pulled over and helped Lauren out of the car again.

They walked down a long trail as little kids ran around the park. When they reached a bench, Bo suggested that they sit.

Lauren smiled as Bo helped her ease down on to it. The women stretched out with Lauren in Bo's arms. They laughed at the kids playing.

"Bo. I know there is more to this since we could have gone home". Lauren said quietly.

"Ahh you know me so well already". Bo smiled.

"So talk Succubus". Lauren said sitting up.

Bo took some much needed deep breaths.

"It will be ok Bo". Lauren said patting Bo's shaking hands.

"I love you Lauren. It grows at an insane speed just about every day. Even when I'm away from you...". Bo trailed off and took another breath as Lauren held her hands.

"I talked to mom about this today. I just want to get this right, before I screw it up...". Bo said panting.

"Bo. Just say it or ask me". Lauren said now holding Bo's head in her hands.

Bo looked at Lauren and tears were burning her eyes. She knew she had just fallen for Lauren again, and she hadn't even asked her yet.

Licking her lips, she closed her eyes as tears fell, and she smiled when Lauren dried them with her thumbs.

"Will you mate with me Lauren? Bo asked opening her eyes again.

"What?! What did you say? Lauren asked as her mouth suddenly went dry.

"I want to mate with you. Mom doesn't think it's possible for regular Succubi, but with my lineage it's possible". Bo said as tears finally fell.

"I'm not sure that's possible either". Lauren said as she searched her head for answers. She had studied Succubi before but never up close until Bo and never to that extent.

"Lauren? Bo said as the Doctor looked everywhere but at her.

"I'm sorry I was thinking". Lauren said returning her eyes to Bo.

"I want this Lauren. I want you forever. I just found you and I can't lose you. I can't. I love you, and I think...I think she does too". Bo cried again.

Lauren licked her lips. This was all new to her. An emotional loving Fae. A Fae that loved her enough to ask her to mate with her, and not just do it without her consent. She was asking her. The woman she loved was asking _her_.

"Yes. Yes I will mate with you". Lauren said as her own tears fell.

"Are you sure Lauren? I didn't want to do it without asking your permission". Bo cried again.

"I'm sure". Lauren smiled as she leaned in to kiss Bo. They only stopped when they heard children giggling.

Bo blushed and pulled Lauren up so they could head to the car.

They were down the street when Lauren spoke. "So how soon do you want to do this?

"Is tonight too soon? Bo asked.

"Bo it's almost six. It's almost night sweetie". Lauren smiled.

"Shit! Sorry Lauren. I didn't realize it was that late already. You probably need dinner now". Bo said.

"I will have my dinner very soon". Lauren said as she winked at Bo.

"Are you sure you are ready for this Doctor? Really sure, and ready? Bo asked.

"I am, but I don't think you are Succubus". Lauren said trailing her hand down Bo's jeans.

Bo jerked, her eyes flashed blue and she sped up.

 _ **TBC**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Aife**_

The Succubus sped around in her car with Trick in her trunk. She hit bump after bump, and drove over curb after curb, Even though she knew he was likely dead by now, she wanted his corpse to suffer too. She might bring him back to life just to kill him all over again. Probably roast him over an open flame like the bastard pig he had always been.

She laughed when she hit another speed bump. Taking in her surroundings, she finally pulled over. This will do nicely, she thought internally.

Popping the trunk, she jumped out, and walked back to it. She stared at Trick for the longest time. Once the image of her mother and grandmother flashed before her eyes, she punched him relentlessly. This is why she didn't want Bo allowing a man to own her ass, they were selfish bastards by breed. Look at her and Dyson, if he wasn't thralled, he'd be pushing to get Lauren out of her life somehow.

She had seen the Ash's notes. Dyson had gone to see Lauren for bullshit reasons before Bo ever came along. His time was logged. Some visits lasted five minutes, some lasted hours. Everything in the lab itself was recorded too. Which is why he knew that Lauren was helping Bo, and getting close to her.

Dyson was a dick every time he went to see her. Either he mocked her for being human, or took her the easiest cases to see if she could solve them without his dominant Fae mind, and brilliance.

Her eyes flashed blue at the thought. She never thought much of humans herself, but she had something in common with Lauren, womanhood. Women were always considered the weaker sex in the human and Fae worlds.

There was even a recording of Dyson telling the Ash that Trick already had him watching Bo. So every Fae Bo thought was on her side, wasn't. Then she went to see Lou Ann. Aife got word of that from a corrections officer, and surfaced.

Freaking men. The Succubus thought. Always plotting shit and then getting away with it because they covered up for each other or killed each other.

She violently pulled the Blood King out of her trunk and dragged him into a building. She didn't even care who it belonged to.

Once inside, she looked around, and spotted a chair.

"Can I help you ms? A voice called out from behind her.

"Get out of this building". The Succubus said coldly. When the man didn't respond, she flashed her blue eyes, and then he ran out like she instructed him to.

She dragged Trick to the chair and set him down on it. Running over to the nearest table, she found some ropes and ran back to her father.

She slapped him a few times again and, waited for him to wake up. She stayed slapping him until he woke up.

"Aife". Trick groaned.

"Don't say my name yet bitch, but you will be screaming it in a minute". The Succubus laughed as she sent a pulse into his hand and stepped back.

Trick tried to move, but couldn't. Aife had tied him to the chair so hard that he couldn't even wiggle his feet. His eyes widened when she returned.

"Don't. I can fix this". Trick said.

"Too fucking late for that. This is for mom. You know? The woman you didn't want me avenging her death. You probably had a hand in that too, but it is of no matter. For grandmother. For Isabeau. Because she will never know your treachery again". Aife said as she backed away from the man.

Trick closed his eyes seeing what she was about to do.

Aife popped her lips and flipped Trick off as she dropped her hand. She laughed when Trick groaned and knew he was about to meet his true end.

The Succubus smiled when he was literally going up in smoke. She had set him on fire from where she stood, tossed the match on a stack of trash and left the building. Her eyes flashed blue with glee, hearing him scream. She laughed even more when firetruck sirens started to wail.

"Nothing but trash in there". Aife laughed as the men ran inside.

 _ **Lauren's lab.**_

Dyson and Kenzi had worked through most of the day and night non-stop. Well besides Kenzi getting a few bathroom breaks.

The paint was starting to dry as Blackthorn had arrive on the scene.

Aife pulled up in a hurry and immediately began giving orders about the equipment and furniture. Bo had asked her to check on their progress because she wanted the lab up and ready for Lauren's personal inspection by noon the next day.

"Hurry up! I don't have all night and neither do you. Isabeau wants this lab complete and ready for inspection by tomorrow, and since I'm already pissed off, she will get her wish". Aife snapped.

 _ **Bo and Lauren**_

The Succubus and Doctor stood in their doorway looking straight ahead.

"Bo? Lauren said softly.

Bo shook her head and pulled Lauren inside. They walked to the couch and Bo waited for Lauren to sit down. Once the Doctor was seated, she took a seat next to her.

"Can we talk first? I need to talk first". Bo said ghostlike.

"Ok". Lauren nodded.

Bo rubbed her palms on her legs, as she looked around the house. Nothing could be heard but the sounds of their breaths.

"I know I asked and you agreed. But I have to ask you something else". Bo said turning her attention back to the Doctor.

Lauren nodded again, and pushed her back into the cushion behind her.

"For the past five years or so, you have been literally slaving away for the Fae. By their choice and not that of your own, even with Nadia hanging over you, they added to your problems, over, and over again. I know what it cost you, and I would have stopped it had I known before. Having said that, I have to ask if you are sure, really sure that you want to mate with me? For the past few months or more I have been working to free you of all of it. That fucking necklace, and your servitude. Providing you with a house and lab that you richly deserve. Mom told me this can't be reversed. I can't ask you to mate with a Fae knowing it can't be reversed like freeing you from the Fae did.

You are free Lauren. Free to do whatever you want to do. Go wherever you want to go. If you don't want to mate with me, you can still keep the house, and lab. I won't ever take those from you under any circumstances. If you don't want me anymore, I will understand that too. The Fae took from you when I didn't even know what the Fae was, I can't see myself asking you to stay in this world, that has already cost you so much". Bo said quietly looking into the Doctor's eyes.

Lauren swallowed hard and took some deep breaths afterward. She looked down and noticed Bo was still rubbing her legs. It was sweet, and it was nothing she had ever seen anyone do from nervousness at talking to her.

In a short amount of time, they had come so far. Then there was Nadia. Lauren had tried to date before, but once she told them she had a girlfriend, they left her be. They wanted to be her only one, and she didn't have time for an only one when the one she thought she was going to wake up and spend the rest of her life with, was literally sleeping wide awake.

Nadia had worse secrets than Lauren had of her being in a coma. She hadn't known the touch of a woman in years, only flirting here and there at the Dal. Then she had to walk back to the compound and to bitter lonely nights in bed alone.

Weeks turned to months and months turned to years. She had to learn to stay professional. No matter who or what was on her exam tables. Then the Morrigan insisted on seeing someone in particular. The someone sitting next to her nervously rubbing her legs. A Fae someone at that. A Fae that's never thrown or flexed her superiority in the Doctor's face. A Fae that was angry Lauren had slept with her for what she thought was the wrong reasons.

Lauren wanted Bo. So viciously that she wanted to pop every button off of her shirt as they kissed, and what kisses they were. So rough, and yet gentle. So sweet, and yet hungry.

Bo is a Succubus they are always hungry in some way. But Bo's kisses spoke of a different kind of hunger to Lauren. They spoke of wanting more, and more. Like she was trying to swallow Lauren's tongue or make Lauren swallow hears. Bo's tongue was so far in Lauren's mouth, the Doctor thought for sure she was going to stick it down her throat.

But more than anything, Bo's kisses spoke a language and a word Lauren had not to expected to feel or experience in a long time, love. A Fae. A beautiful, Fae felt love for her. A human. A human Doctor sworn by oath and to the Fae.

The Doctor smiled when the thought hit her heart and apparently her face, as she felt gentle fingers rubbing her chin.

She turned around and faced Bo. "Yes I am sure. I am sure that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, in this house or wherever life leads us.

Yes you are a Fae, and yes this is the Fae world, but in the short amount of time that I have known you, you have become my world. In that short night of round after round, you have become my mate. Tonight I become yours. Your partner. Your love. Your mate". Lauren cried tearfully.

Bo took both hands and wiped Lauren's tears away as the Doctor was doing the same for hers.

Bo sighed and leaned in. "Last chance". She whispered.

"Shut up and kiss me". Lauren said as she pulled Bo into her.

Bo smiled as she kissed Lauren. The Doctor climbed on her lap. Bo reached down with her left arm, and stood up taking Lauren with her.

She carried the Doctor over to the staircase and walked up the stairs very carefully. Sure she was hungry with want and need, but she wanted this night to mean as much as their first night meant. That Lauren was meant to be hers, even if she was a human.

She stopped on the last step and pulled Lauren's shoes off without ever putting the Doctor down. She walked slowly into their bedroom and gently set the Doctor down on the bed. She pulled back and stood back, so Lauren had time to look at her.

"I'm not scared". Lauren whispered.

The Succubus growled as she stepped towards Lauren. She ripped her shirt and bra off in a matter of seconds leaving her in her jeans. She kissed the Doctor again but this time, she pulled back licking every spot on her neck and upper body.

Gently she pushed Lauren down on the bed, and yanked at her jeans. The button went flying across the room.

Lauren knew this was Bo's Succubus, and yet she wasn't afraid.

"I'm sorry it has to be her that does it for it to work". The brunette whispered.

Lauren nodded as the Succubus took one of her nipples into her mouth. She screamed when she lightly bit it and licked it like a lollipop.

Bo knew everything that she had to do. She nearly wrecked her car reading Aife's instructions on the drive to pick up Lauren. Tear after tear threatened to spill out as Lauren teased her in every way she could think of.

She went from side to side licking her breasts and stomach. She circled her navel before inhaling the Doctor's scent through her panties.

"Tell me when you're close". The Succubus said with deep blue eyes, and tore Lauren's panties smooth off of her. Looking up again, she made eye contact as she took her first lick. She moaned at the taste and her eyes went wide thinking of something else.

She picked Lauren up and flipped their positions. Lauren moaned when Bo took her second lick, and this time it was violent. She was sitting on the Succubus face as she devoured her at a speed, no woman had before. She rocked on Bo, and shuddered when the time approached.

"I'm close". Lauren panted, rocked and gyrated on Bo.

Bo's eyes went the darkest blue Lauren had ever seen, even in pictures she'd seen in Succubi over the years.

The Doctor jumped when she felt a warm sensation enter her. It was a mixture of red and blue Chi. This went on for several minutes. She screamed again when she came all over Bo. But the Succubus didn't miss a drop of her.

Bo pushed off and pulled Lauren's lip to hers. The Doctor's world was rocked when Bo fed her and entered her at the same time with her fingers. The Succubus used her own center and pushed her fingers deeper into Lauren. She pulled back and Lauren watched as she nearly bit her fingers off as she licked her fingers dry.

Lauren couldn't take it anymore and pushed the Succubus down and kissed her with everything that she had. She was shocked that she wasn't tasting herself on Bo's tongue but deduced she probably used her own chi like a mouthwash.

The Succubus moaned and entered Lauren again. The women never closed their eyes. They wanted to see and experience every moment of this. The Succubus growled when Lauren started bouncing up and down on her fingers. She sat up so she could go a little deeper. Lauren wasn't doing anything but riding her, staring at her, and pulling her hair.

Two hours later, they fell back on to the bed.

"How...how do we know it worked? Lauren whispered now snug against Bo.

"Don't be scared". Bo said.

"What? Lauren asked.

Bo took the tip of her blade and cut Lauren's finger tip. The Doctor gasped when the wound healed.

"I don't understand". Lauren said.

"Mom explained it in a short note. Once we mate, you will heal from anything and so will I. We won't need to sleep with each other to heal. We will both heal instantly now that we have mated". Bo said gently playing with Lauren's hair.

When Lauren still looked confused Bo started again. "I pushed my chi into from both ends. So when you came, my chi was mixed in with it. So you fed my Succubus and I fed you when we kissed. So you are in me and I am in you. Given who I am, I am the only Succubus capable of mating with someone to this extent". Bo cooed as she bit her lip.

Lauren sat shocked. She stared at Bo quietly for the longest time. She went over and over in her mind looking for something that she had missed in her own studies. Bo was right. This was rare for Succubi.

"Lauren? You said you were sure about this! Bo screamed as tears fell from the Succubus eyes. She sat up and turned away from the Doctor.

"Bo". Lauren said quietly reaching out and tapped the Succubus shoulder. Bo jumped in response.

"Bo I was sure. I still am. I know what mating means, I just wasn't expecting to have this ability now. That's all. I haven't changed my mind about this, and I never will. I don't even care that you can't reverse it, because I wouldn't want you to". Lauren said wrapping her arms around the Succubus and pulled her back down.

"I love you. Not for this house, my lab or any other material possession. I love you for you". Lauren whispered as Bo's body rocked with sobs against her.

The Doctor held the Succubus until she fell asleep in her arms. They were both still naked, and probably needed to change their sheets, but that and their showers could wait until morning. For right now, everything was perfect in her world. She was in love with a woman that loved her back, and there was nothing wrong with that.

She smiled when Bo mumbled "I love you too", in her sleep. She pulled her closer and closed her eyes.

 _ **The next morning**_

Bo turned over and was reaching all around for her phone. She heard it ringing but couldn't find the damn thing. She groaned when her hand smacked the corner of the nightstand.

"Hello". Bo mumbled.

"Good morning sunshine". Aife laughed.

"Mom? What time is it? Bo asked.

"Almost 9". Aife laughed looking at her watch.

"Shit". Bo whispered.

"Long night? Aife laughed again.

"Lauren and I...Lauren! Bo screamed now awake enough to realize the Doctor was not on her side of the bed.

"Bo?! Lauren said running up the stairs.

Bo sighed in relief to see that the Doctor was ok.

"I got to go mom". Bo said softly.

"Ok. I was just calling to let you know the lab is ready for inspection". Aife laughed tossing the keys to it up in the air.

"It's ready? Bo gasped.

"Solid as a rock". Aife laughed again.

"And they painted the inside too? Bo asked.

"It's all done sweetie. I had to hire a few people, but yep, everything is painted, shiny, furnished and clean". Aife said.

"We'll be there soon". Bo said hanging up.

"Bo what's wrong? Lauren asked.

The Succubus looked at Lauren. She looked even more beautiful. Healthy and relaxed.

"Your lab is ready. Everything you wanted and ordered is ready". Bo smiled wide.

"That soon? Lauren asked.

"That soon and ready for your inspection". Bo smiled again as she stood up.

Lauren laughed, ran over, and jumped into Bo's arms. She kissed every spot she could find on Bo's face.

"Easy Doctor. We need to shower, eat and head over there. We only have a couple of hours before the deadline I gave them". Bo laughed.

"Well hurry up and shower, I have breakfast on the stove". Lauren said pulling back from Bo.

Bo nodded and laughed as Lauren ran out the door and back downstairs.

She had heard that Succubi need to feed to survive. But looking at Lauren's joy and elation, she could feed off of that for years to come.

 _ **TBC**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Bo and Lauren**_

Bo was doing everything she could not to choke on her food in laughter. Lauren was eating her food so quickly, Bo wasn't sure she was breathing at all.

"Easy Lauren. We still have a little time". Bo said gently grabbing Lauren's hand across the table.

"I know. But I'm just so excited. Everything is ready, and it is really mine. All mine". Lauren said as a piece of toast fell out of her mouth.

"It is all yours to do with as you wish. Hire who you wish. The hours of operation are yours to chose. I have done all that I will do on it. You will make every decision". Bo nodded as she took a bite of her own food.

Lauren set her fork down and inhaled some much needed air. Her clinic was done, and she was just too elated for words. She held her tears in knowing it would ruin her make-up.

"Hey. It will be fine". Bo said wiping her own tears away.

That's what Lauren did to her. Brought out the human in her. The emotions. The constant need to protect her. Someone to love, and have it returned. She had almost lost all of this in front of her, over a simple misunderstanding about Nadia.

Lauren had paid with her own life and freedom for over five years. She more than deserved everything that she was getting. Bo felt honored that Lauren agreed to mate with her so quickly. She could have been rid of the Fae for good, and given what they had done to her, she had every reason to want to be rid of all Fae, Bo included.

Bo came out of her thoughts when she noticed Lauren stand, pick her plate up and carry it into the kitchen. The Succubus looked down at her own plate, and noticed she had finished as well.

"Evony can do that Lauren". Bo said.

"Bo I know you mean well, and I love you for it, but I no longer want a maid. I don't want anyone else in here that is not us". Lauren said softly as she rinsed their plates off and placed them into the dishwasher. She had already rinsed off the pots and pans when Bo was showering.

"Are you sure Lauren? Bo asked softly.

"I'm sure. How dirty can our house get when we are not here to dirty it up? Lauren smiled.

Bo smiled when Lauren said our house. "Not that dirty". Bo sighed as she placed her orange juice glass into the dishwasher.

The women freshened up and left for the lab. The weather was perfect for dropping the top on the car, and both women had their hair down. Bo grabbed Lauren's hand when she noticed her fidgeting. Lauren nodded and took some deep breaths.

"Mom's still there. So I am sure there is nothing to worry about. No last minute disasters". Bo said popping her lips.

"I just can't wait to get there". Lauren sighed as she rested her head on Bo's shoulder.

"We will be there in a few minutes". Bo cooed as she squeezed Lauren's hand again.

The Doctor closed her eyes and inhaled Bo's scent. Her love. Her breaths. Everything about the woman sitting next to her.

"We're here". Bo said quietly as she shut off the ignition. She felt Lauren take a big breath, and open her eyes.

"Bo". Lauren said as tears finally fell.

"I know". Bo said wiping Lauren's tears away with her thumbs.

The women took a few minutes to recover, and Bo opened Lauren's door for her.

Lauren sighed when her boot heel hit the concrete for the first time. She swallowed hard as Bo pulled her from the car.

She nodded and Bo pulled her towards her clinic one step at a time. Lauren noticed that every Fae that they knew was in the colony stood silent as the women walked past them. Bo noticed Aife at the front of the group. The Succubus was standing at the bottom of the small staircase.

Kenzi and Dyson were standing next to her. They both looked like shit, but that wasn't Bo's concern. Her concern was to get Lauren to the top of the stairs and into the building.

When they reached the top of the stairs Bo stopped and turned around. She had a small change in plans, but this was a priority too.

"I would say welcome. But it was mandatory that you all be here for the grand opening of Lewis Clinic. Gone are the days of you just showing up to Lauren's lab expecting her to treat you for nothing. Since all of you are Fae, there is no need for any of you to ever come here. If you do need her services and it's not life threatening, you will go on a waiting list. The list will be looked over by Dr. Lewis herself, and if she sees fit to see you, she will. Otherwise you are never to darken her office doorstep for any kind of bullshit. Do I make myself clear?! Bo screamed over the cloud.

"Aye! The group screamed back.

"Good now get the hell out of here! Bo screamed.

Aife raised her hands and they all ran away as fast as they could.

"What about these little shits? Aife laughed pointing to Kenzi, Vex and Dyson.

Bo snapped her fingers and her thralls had been removed from Vex, and Dyson.

Dyson fell to the ground. He still hadn't fully recovered from Bo's attack.

Bo bent over to him. "You stink. Go shower". She laughed.

"Does that mean I'm free too? Vex asked.

"You can go and do what you want". Bo nodded.

"What about me? Kenzi asked.

"What about you? Bo laughed.

"Don't I get anything? Kenzi asked.

"You can have the clubhouse. It's ripe with rodents for the wolf to eat for breakfast, lunch, and dinner". Bo laughed.

"What? You want Dyson to move in with me? Kenzi asked as she looked at the wolf, and back to Bo.

"I can read your aura. You're in love with him. But as a human, you don't think you're enough for him". Bo laughed as she squeezed Lauren's hand.

Kenzi scoffed looking at the Doctor and Succubus.

"And she's enough for you? Kenzi laughed.

"Lauren has always been enough for me". Bo cooed as she looked at the Doctor.

"Bullshit. She can't even feed you". Dyson growled from the ground.

"I told you to go and bathe. Lauren is more than enough". Bo smiled as she kissed Lauren's hand in plain view of Kenzi and Dyson.

"She's just a...". Dyson started and stopped.

Bo smirked at Dyson's facial expression. "She's my mate". Bo smiled at Kenzi's confusion.

"It can't be! Succubi can't mate". Dyson growled.

"Isabeau can". Aife laughed at Dyson's displeasure.

"But Bo's my mate! Mine! Dyson screamed through his pain.

"But I'm not yours". Bo said kicking the wolf when he got too close to Lauren.

"Bo! Dyson said crawling to the Succubus and Doctor as they left the trio in front of them.

"Yo dumb fuck, she's not your mate. She's Lauren's and vice versa". Aife laughed as she buried her heel into the back of his neck.

"That's impossible". Dyson growled again.

"It's not like you have anything to offer her, anymore". Aife laughed.

"Come on Dyson. I need to shower. Once we have both showered, we can come back and talk to them". Kenzi said reaching for the wolf.

"Yes get the hell out of here. You two little bastards are stinking up the place". Aife laughed waving them off.

Once Kenzi and Dyson were off the property, the Succubus turned and went to join Bo and Lauren.

They slowly walked into the building. They went in out of every room. Surveying the brand new equipment. Bo laughed when Lauren tested everything to make sure that it was running properly.

"You have hundreds of supplies. Should you drop to half of that, the others will be immediately replaced. As far as your equipment, it will be replaced within the hour it breaks down, or is broken. Given how brilliant and careful you are to detail, I doubt that will ever happen". Bo said quietly as she walked behind the Doctor.

Bo herself was impressed with the details. She had seen Lauren's sketches, and now it had all come to life. Fitting for someone bent on saving lives.

"I have something for you to do, if you're up for it Dr. Lewis". Aife said quietly walking up behind them.

"Huh? Lauren asked.

"Rainer's hair still needs to be tested. We need to make sure that bastard is dead". Aife said holding a plastic bag in her hands.

"You don't have to do that today Lauren, or ever if you don't want to". Bo said taking the bag from her mother.

"No I can do it. Just give me a few minutes to get started". Lauren said taking the bag from Bo.

Bo nodded. She still didn't want Lauren's first day to be like this. But she wasn't going to deny Lauren of something that seemed to put that Doctor shine in her eyes.

Bo and Aife took the nearest seats and waited for Lauren to complete the tests.

"She's too good for you, ya know". Aife said tapping Bo's leg.

"I know. I want to be good enough for her'. Bo said quietly.

"Just be you. Be the you she fell in love with. Even before you mated with her". Aife replied as Lauren left the room.

"Whew". Bo said releasing a breath.

"You're that worried? Aife asked.

"No. It's just..I don't know. I think it's the mate thing". Bo smiled.

"Regrets? Aife asked.

"No! Hell no. It's just, I feel different". Bo said.

"With the mating thing, your powers were doubled. Hell even your hair is thicker. So is hers. Your aura's match. So you needn't worry about it. She loves you Isabeau. No human would mate with a Fae. Not after we have killed their kind for centuries". Aife said.

"I knew the minute that I saw her, that I wanted her. I just never expected to fall in love with her so soon. That's why our first night together meant so much. I never wanted her to leave my bed". Bo said looking around the room. She could still smell Lauren.

"Well the only time she will now is to go to work, or go somewhere with you". Aife laughed.

"Speaking of which. I am done with Fae cases. The Fae will learn to fix their own shit". Bo said flatly.

"There hasn't been much going on. Some have fled in fear of you. Some have fled not wanting to be ruled by a woman". Aife laughed.

"Lauren doesn't want a maid anymore, so I removed my thrall on Evony. I'd hate to have to kill her. Especially if Lauren changes her mind". Bo said removing her jacket and hung it up on the wall.

"Secretary? Lauren's driver? Aife laughed.

"No. Lauren will decide who she wants to hire here. The driver thing is done too. I only wanted Trick to drive her in case she needed protection. She doesn't need that now, and I don't want her to feel like she's been driven around like the Ash had her driven around. Like a slave". Bo explained.

Aife nodded. They were trying to make a normal life for themselves in the Fae world. This was Bo's world now, and Lauren was the center of it.

"That still leaves the question of the throne in the air. But I don't want it. I know I'm a Queen without a crown". Aife laughed.

"I think I've laid out sufficient laws. If they are ever broken, then I will deal with it. But gone are the days of me just chasing trouble. I need to be available for my relationship". Bo said softly.

"Don't you mean your marriage? Aife laughed.

"Mom". Bo said softly.

"I was just teasing. But yes baby. Do whatever you want to do. Because I certainly am". Aife laughed.

"There are going to be threats, and I want to be ready for all of them. So not sitting on some Ash or Morrigan throne frees up my time. Both were assholes. And I know there will be Elders surfacing. Let them come. They will find a pain like they've never known or witnessed before". Bo said and stood suddenly when Lauren walked back into the room.

"What you got Doctor Lewis? Aife asked as she stood.

"The samples you gave me match. I am not sure about the other part of finding out if he's really dead". Lauren said tossing her gloves into the nearest trash bin.

"I read Trick's aura when he spoke of him. If the hairs match, he's really dead". Aife replied as Bo walked over to Lauren.

"Ok that's done. Now how about we tour the rest of the clinic". Bo smiled softly.

"Ok". Lauren smiled as she walked out of the room. They walked down the hall again until they reached the first Operating Room. The room was massive. If Lauren needed to treat ten or more patients at a time, she could. Bo knew she was smart enough to do that too.

They spent the next few hours going from floor to floor and room to room. When they reached the end of the top floor. They went up to the roof and looked out over the building. It was still beautiful out.

"Those fuckers really came back". Aife laughed pointing at Dyson's car.

"Kenzi doesn't even have a license. Dyson should be arresting her for that". Bo laughed.

"He's coming for you Bo". Lauren said softly.

"I know". Bo said as her eyes flashed a hint of blue.

Aife and Bo gasped when Lauren jumped from the roof and landed on the round.

"Lauren! Bo screamed. She nodded when the Doctor met her eyes.

"She's mine. There is nothing for you here. So get the hell off of my property". Lauren said slowly as she walked towards Kenzi and Dyson.

"Bo's my best friend. I have a right to be here". Kenzi snapped.

"And she's my mate so I have a right to be here too". Dyson growled.

Lauren laughed as she raised her hands. Kenzi screamed and Dyson was shocked when he noticed he was back inside of his car. He heard the engine start and the car was turned around and speeding out into the street again.

"Shit can I do that? Bo asked.

"If she can, you can". Aife laughed slapping Bo on the back of her head.

"Lunch? Lauren called up to the women.

Bo smiled and jumped off the roof too.

"I'll take the elevators, I have new shoes". Aife laughed.

"You are amazing Dr. Lewis". Bo smiled as she held the Doctor in her arms.

"What did I do? Lauren asked.

"Just being you". Bo smiled again as she kissed her on the cheek.

"Please I haven't eaten yet". Aife laughed.

Bo rolled her eyes and gestured towards her car.

"Wait". Lauren said as she pushed a button on her key chain. They heard a beep and knew it was the alarm system being set in Lauren's lab.

"You really didn't need that. Nobody will go in there". Bo said quietly.

"Old habits die hard". Lauren shrugged.

The women found a hot spot. Had lunch and left. Bo didn't want Lauren spending the day alone in her lab. But Lauren had other plans and pulled the Succubus back to the lab.

"It's almost dark. What could you possibly need at the lab? Bo asked as they walked up the steps and into the building.

"It's after hours time". Lauren smiled as she pushed Bo to the floor.

Bo smiled as Lauren's hand snaked over her body and found a landing spot.

 _ **Kenzi and Dyson**_

"What the hell was that?! Kenzi groaned.

"Lauren. She forced us into my car and pushed us away. She's trying to take Bo away from the both of us. But I won't let her". Dyson growled.

"Dude she's Bo's mate now. She has to be. Boring ass Lauren wouldn't have done what she just did". Kenzi sighed looking over at the wolf.

"Bo will be my mate again. Lauren can find her own. Somewhere else". Dyson growled.

"Dude. If you're thinking of crossing Bo again, let me out on the corner". Kenzi said. She was shocked at how suddenly Dyson was better.

"No I might need you". Dyson said as he neared a corner.

"Nope. I'm the only human left in this gang. If Bo don't kill me, Aife would'. Kenzi said yanking on the door.

"I need you Kenzi". Dyson groaned when the woman tried to jump out.

"You don't need my kind of help. Drop me off on the next corner, or at the clubhouse". Kenzi pleaded. Dyson was slowly losing his shit. She suspected he might have a fever but as powerful as he told her the Fae was, that was impossible.

"Kenz please". Dyson pleaded.

"No. Absolutely not. I'm out of here". Kenzi said jumping from the car and Dyson couldn't grab her in time to stop her. His arm was still bothering him, and he didn't have the strength.

Once he saw Kenzi was ok, and not far from the clubhouse, he sped away.

Two hours later, he pulled up to an old house. He limped up the stairs.

"Dyson. What the hell are you doing here? A crackly old voice asked.

"I need your help". Dyson said.

The old woman looked at him. "There is nothing you have to offer in return".

"I still have my wolf and...". Dyson growled.

"I don't need a thousand year old wolf. New ones are being born every day". The woman laughed.

"You didn't let me finish. I have my wolf and a weakness of the Succubus". Dyson said.

"Aife did me a favor killing my sister". The woman laughed.

"Eleanor please". Dyson said.

"What do you want boy? My time is valuable". Eleanor snapped.

"I will give you my wolf and help you take down the Unaligned Succubus". Dyson replied.

"Stupid boy there is no Light and Dark anymore. So there is no need for her to be unaligned anymore. And how would I take her down? She's too powerful". Eleanor laughed.

"You are the last living Norn. You can take down the Succubus by taking her mate from her. Bo will go dark, which will make her vulnerable. Then she will need me. Want me, again". Dyson said and started coughing erratically.

* * *

Bo felt something inside of her. She rolled over and noticed Lauren was gone. Quickly jumping up, she immediately dressed.

 _ **Dyson and Eleanor.**_

"This Bo is Aife's daughter correct? Eleanor asked.

"Do this for me, and none of that will matter". Dyson pleaded.

"She will not do that. Will you? Lauren laughed from the doorway.

"Ahh the Succubus mate. I can always spot a mate. A real one". Eleanor laughed looking at Dyson.

"Nevermind who she is, remove the bond! Dyson snapped.

"Foolish. Foolish wolf". Aife laughed walking up behind Eleanor.

"I got this". Lauren waved from the other side of the room.

"What's going on here? Dyson asked.

"You spoke of Bo's mate. Which is like calling Lauren on the phone". Aife laughed.

"Now Aife. I want no part of this, I only listened to him". Eleanor said putting her hands up in innocence.

"Nobody's blaming you. This fool is desperate. Even more so now that Bo has woken up from the floor of Lauren's lab and is on her way here". Aife laughed.

"On the floor? What was she doing on the floor? Dyson growled.

"Helping me break in my lab". Lauren laughed licking her lips.

"She what? No! That can't be! Dyson growled.

"Oh honey, they've consummated their bond, many times". Aife laughed.

"What are we going to do with him? Lauren laughed as she walked over to the man.

"Eleanor he wanted you to take his wolf. So take it". Aife laughed.

"No. Leave his wolf. So he will know what it feels like to feel inferior to Bo's real mate. Smell Bo on me". Lauren laughed.

"Then what will we do with him? Aife laughed.

"Let Lauren kick his ass. Since he summoned her". Bo growled from the door.

"Come sit next to me Isabeau". Aife laughed patting the seat next to her.

The Succubus never took her eyes off of Dyson, as she stopped to kiss Lauren, and then joined her mother.

"Ring side seats". Aife laughed.

Bo nodded and Lauren turned back to the wolf.

"This won't take long. See being a Doctor, I know all of your weak spots. Most of them used to be in your pants, but that's none of my business". Lauren laughed as they circled each other.

Every time Dyson lunged at Lauren he missed.

"You know this could be over already". Bo said softly.

"I know, but this is fun". Lauren winked. Bo nodded, and Dyson thought he had his chance, but was thwarted again.

When Lauren finally grew tired of the wolf's clumsy moves, she made a move of her own.

She wrapped her lower leg around Dyson's neck and flipped over, carrying her sparring partner with her. Dyson growled in pain, as the force of the flip slammed his head hard into the floor. He was out cold.

"Didn't know such a little bitch could scream like that". Aife laughed.

"Lets go home Lauren". Bo said softly stepping behind the Doctor. Lauren didn't even look winded.

"Old Army move". Lauren smiled when Bo looked at her questioningly.

Aife walked by Dyson and kicked him in the head. She'd prefer to kick him in the balls, but he no longer had those.

"Eleanor I will send someone to pick him up. Leave his wolf, like the Doctor requested". Aife said quietly.

"Of course Aife. Come back any time". Eleanor bowed at the Blood King's daughter.

 _ **TBC**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Bo and Lauren.**_

Early morning found Bo sitting on their couch, watching Lauren run around looking for the latest thing she had forgotten for her first full day at the clinic.

The Succubus smiled into her coffee cup. She was going to allow just a few more minutes to pass, before she intervened. She was sure Lauren was worrying for nothing. But she was a Succubus, and not a Doctor, so she wasn't sure Lauren didn't have all that she needed.

Now her cup was empty, and that was that. She gently stood up and stepped into Lauren's path waiting for her to emerge again.

"Lauren. If you don't stop going back and forth, you will drive yourself crazy". Bo smiled softly.

"I just don't want to forget anything". Lauren sighed softly.

"You have packed like five medical bags. Whatever you don't have by now, you will surely have at the clinic". Bo smiled rubbing Lauren's arms with her hands.

Lauren bowed her head. Bo was right. She probably had everything she needed, but forgot she packed it in the first place.

"Today is not like when I worked in the Light labs. This is my clinic. Mine. I just never had anything this valuable before. It's all mine. To run as I please. To work. To study. To treat". Lauren said quietly.

"I'll be there too Lauren. If you run out of something that security can't get fast enough, call me, and I will be right there. I have no idea what you could possibly run out of, since I pretty much doubled up on everything". Bo said rubbing Lauren's back now.

"Ok. Ok. I'm ready to go". Lauren said as she nodded.

"No you are not. You still haven't had breakfast yet Doctor". Bo smiled as she pointed to the dining room table.

"Bo? Lauren smiled.

"I'm not a great cook like you, so I arranged breakfast for your first day". Bo smiled as they walked over to the table.

Lauren smiled as Bo lifted the lids from the plates and steam flowed from the food. Potato's, veggies, eggs, meat and toast. It all looked perfect.

"I know you will be running your clinic, but to make sure that you eat, I have hired a chef for the house and your clinic. So Doctor just in case you are too busy to eat, you will be forced to stop and eat. Now I am not about to argue about this. As your mate, it's my job to make sure you stay healthy, and happy, just like you will do for your patients". Bo said gesturing to the bowing man behind them.

"Bo...". Lauren started.

"We didn't get around to your private dining room in the lab. But trust me. There will be nothing that you don't have, or can't have upon request". Bo replied.

"Is a Chef really necessary? Lauren asked.

"Yes. If you are too tired to cook. He will make sure you have a decent meal. And as much as I didn't see you eat the Light Fae compound, you will not be missing meals at your own clinic, or our house". Bo said.

"But Bo...". Lauren started again.

"Curtis you are dismissed. Once we have finished eating, you may return and clean up the dining room". Bo said looking at the man.

"Yes ma'am". Curtis bowed again.

Lauren closed her mouth and opened it to eat. Bo was already halfway done with her own plate before Lauren could catch up. The Succubus finished eating, wiped her mouth, and stared at the Doctor. Lauren was rapidly chewing.

"We still have a little over an hour Lauren. Please. Take your time". Bo said softly reaching over to calm the Doctor.

Lauren smiled and bowed her head. Once she finished her latest bite, she dug in again. The food was spectacular. If her clinic Chef was this good, she really was going to find time to eat.

Curtis returned just as Bo commanded. The women went to freshen up and left for the clinic when they were ready.

Upon arriving Bo grabbed every one of Lauren's medical bags, and carried them all in against the protesting Doctor's wishes.

They entered the building and were greeted by the staff that Lauren had hired already. Bo sternly looked everyone of them in the eyes. She was also reading their auras. All she found was a bundle of nerves like she had seen in Lauren earlier that morning.

"I'm okay Bo. Really". Lauren said pulling the Succubus from her thoughts.

"Lets just get you to your office and I will leave the rest to you". Bo said as they walked down the long hall.

Lauren nodded and assured her staff that she would be back soon. Bo kept her word. With the exception of introducing Lauren to her clinic Chef, she left the building, and Lauren to her work.

The Doctor smiled as she remembered the kisses Bo had peppered all over her in their last few minutes of privacy before she left. She returned to her staff. They were still lined up, and not talking.

"Ladies and gentlemen breathe. We have all been doing this before. You are all quite experienced, which is why you are working here. My name is Dr. Lewis, but that doesn't mean you have to be me. Just be you. The you I hired. The best. We are bound to see, and hear things we never have before. But I will be right there with you as much as I can. Now there are three sets of you all. First, second and third floors. So the upper level staffs are hearing me right now too. Let me be clear, just because you are all working different floors doesn't make you any better than each other. Just do your jobs. Be friendly, and professional, to the patients, each other, and everything will work out fine. Now ladies and gentlemen, lets get to work". Lauren smiled as she clapped. The second and third floor staff had been watching all of this on monitors.

The staff clapped and cheered each other on. Lauren didn't need to make a speech like that, but since she took the time to do it, they took to the time to show their appreciation.

Lauren pulled on her brand new lab coat that Bo had gifted her that morning, and smiled. She didn't even know Lauren's measurements, and it fit perfectly.

 _ **Bo**_

Once the Succubus was far from the clinic, she blasted her music, and smiled at how proud she was of Lauren. The Doctor was going to do great things. The world was about to witness what the Light Fae never appreciated, a brilliant, and kind Doctor.

She smiled thinking of their last kiss. It was so warm and loving. The Succubus in her wanted more, but now wasn't the time. This was Lauren's time. Her time to shine. To work. To heal. To be herself.

Bo didn't have an official job like the Doctor, but that didn't mean she was going to be a kept woman. She would find something to do. The Light and Dark, weren't much of a concern anymore. Either accept Bo's rules, or get the hell out of the colony, it was that simple.

She parked when she spotted Aife's car.

"Good morning Isabeau! Aife smiled.

"What did Eleanor do with him? Bo asked.

"Damn girl, you can't even say good morning without getting down to business. I love it! Aife laughed and clapped her hands.

"If that bastard thinks I have forgotten about last night, he's mistaken". Bo said as her eyes flashed blue.

"I have people watching him. He's in complete misery". Aife laughed.

"Take me to him". Bo said quickly.

Aife nodded as the women jumped into their cars. Bo's Mustang roared behind Aife's as she waited for the Succubus to pull off, so she could follow her. They sped through traffic at speeds that made cars in front of them pull off to the side. Even cars in the opposite lanes pulled over. By now people knew what Bo's car looked like. If she was in a rush, they were not going to stay, or drive in her way.

Aife smiled inside her car. She was expecting to at least have a drink with Bo. But the Succubus was focused on the bullshit Dyson had pulled last night. This wasn't about him at all. It was about Lauren, and Lauren was someone that kept Bo's aura spiking at high levels. Brighter than Aife had ever seen come off of anyone that wasn't Lauren herself when she was around Bo. This was not new to their mating, they had always shone like that around each other.

She slowed down and turned into the the next parking lot. She parked and watched Bo nearly break the driver's door off it's hinges, as she climbed out of her car.

"I'm assuming he's in there? Bo gestured towards a red brick building.

"He is". Aife smiled as she walked step for step with Bo now.

The young Succubus pulled the doors open, and Aife closed them behind her. The women never flinched when they heard Dyson's distinct growl.

"On your feet wolf". Sasha laughed as she kicked his leg.

Dyson sniffed and smiled. She had returned for him. Just like he knew she would. Bo could never leave him for long hours at a time.

Dyson stood and when he looked at Bo, she looked different. This wasn't the Bo he knew.

"Bo? Dyson said curiously.

"I was hoping you'd died". Aife laughed.

Bo put her hand up so that Aife would stop her antics.

"Bo talk to me. We can fix this. Fix us". Dyson growled.

"That's your problem wolf. You mated with someone who didn't mate with you..". Bo started.

"Bo just listen to me..". Dyson started too.

"I wasn't finished". Bo snapped and the room shook from the Succubus voice. Aife laughed. Bo's Succubus was all kinds of delicious evil, and she liked it.

"You mated with someone you barely knew. Someone that was never going to mate with you. But your biggest mistake was last night. I arrived on the tail end of it of course, but it doesn't take a rocket scientist to know why you went to the last Norn known to Fae. You wanted her to reverse my bond with Lauren. Possibly kill the Doctor too. Boy your ass is barely alive now, but thanks to that Doctor you will live. You will live in your feelings for me, everyday, and there is nothing you can do about it. It occurred to me last night before we left. The reason Lauren wants you to keep your wolf is for you to feel for someone you will never have again. Love someone that can't, and won't love you back. That's worse than any ass beating, I could give you right now. You will live the rest of your miserable eternity alone. Like that lonely feeling you always wanted for Lauren. No matter how many women you take to bed, you will never love them. They will leave you because you can't love them back. But really what's there to love about an obsessive wolf. A wolf that can't do anything but fuck people. Coming from a Succubus, that's something. With Trick gone, you really have nothing else to worship but me, from afar. And it better be very far.

If I am not making myself clear again, if you speak of my mate, we will both know because she will come and kick your ass again. Now if I get to you first, I will snatch your wolf from your pathetic body and leave the rest to the garbage men and women. If I smell your dog breath anywhere around Lauren's clinic, our house or Lauren herself, I will personally deliver you to the nearest morgue". Bo said seriously.

"In other words you can understand dog, your days are numbered. But you can't count anyway". Aife laughed as Bo walked towards the exit.

"What do you want me to do with him? Sasha asked.

"Let him go. He's too dumb to believe Bo at her words. He will be dead by nightfall". Aife laughed as she kicked Dyson in his face.

The wolf growled, and Bo turned back just once, and he shook his head to calm his wolf.

"So what's up now sweetie? Aife laughed as she and Bo sat on their car hoods.

"I need to find a job". Bo said pulling her sunglasses on.

"I told you Succubi don't work". Aife laughed.

"But my mate does. Besides it's time I earned some good money". Bo sighed.

"Take the Ash position. There is thousands of dollars in that". Aife laughed.

"I want it to be something steady. Something I can do from anywhere. Like Lauren can, and could if she needed to". Bo said.

"You could run the Fae from your naked bed. Take the job. The Fae will still pay you". Aife laughed.

"Lets go have lunch and we can talk about it a little more". Bo said looking at her watch.

To be honest Bo didn't know what she wanted to do. Technically she was running the Fae as Bo. But she wanted some big money. She was tired of the PI bit. Besides she always needed to heal after most of those cases. She was sure Lauren wouldn't be home till around dinner time, and she wanted to be able to sit down and have as many dinners with her, as Lauren's schedule would allow her to. The clinic had set hours, but there was no guarantee that she wouldn't get last minute patients. Then there was Evony. She really couldn't make a fuss because last Bo heard, she was still wondering why she was wearing a maid's outfit.

They found a restaurant and talked a little more about it. But Bo wasn't going to make any decision about her life without talking it over with Lauren too. Aife was a good sounding board. She could help her weigh the pros and cons. Who's to says she couldn't come up with a paying title like the Ash. It sounded so disrespectful to Lauren since this all started when the Fae tried to pin his death on Lauren.

"The Ash is out". Bo said seriously.

Aife nodded. "It was only a suggestion but I can understand why you feel that way".

"I have to pick something safe. Lauren will be busy at work, and I would never interrupt her in the middle of treating someone, just to heal me". Bo said.

"So mass chi heal then". Aife said sipping on her beer.

"Mass chi heal? Bo asked.

"Isabeau there are going to be times that you will need to feed whether it is from a fight or not. But since you know how to mass chi suck, call Lauren and tell her when you need to heal. Or better yet, pick her up and take her to lunch. Then you can feed two ways". Aife explained.

"That's kind of embarrassing". Bo blushed thinking of Lauren in her clinic and pulling her chi from afar.

"Well she never said you had to pick a job right now. Talk about it with her tonight. Because only the two of you will have to live with your decision". Aife said setting her empty jug down.

 _ **The Clubhouse**_

Kenzi had been edgy all night. It was the first time in a long time that she had felt scared sleeping alone at the clubhouse. The Fae knew Bo had moved out. She had no idea what happened last night because Bo wasn't returning her calls, and she wasn't crazy enough to call Aife, or Lauren. For the first time in forever, she was on the outs with Fae business. She jumped and grabbed her sword when there was a hard knock at her door. She crept over to the door, and quickly pushed it open, and then pulled back.

"Dude what the hell happened? Kenzi asked a bewildered Dyson standing in front of her.

"Can I come in? Dyson asked.

Kenzi hesitated, but then allowed him to walk inside. Dyson sniffed and could still smell Bo. He licked his lips at the taste.

"Stop being disgusting, or you can leave". Kenzi snapped.

"Trick is gone. The Dal is gone...". Dyson started.

"And you still haven't learned a damn thing yet. Dude to be a Cop, you can be a stupid ass too". Kenzi said never sitting.

"Face it Kenz. Life as we know it, is over. Unless you help me". Dyson said softly turning towards the woman.

"No. Nope. Nadda. I know where you're going with this. Seeing as you're still alive, something is definitely wrong". Kenzi said.

"Kenzi". Dyson said.

"Tell me what happened". Kenzi said cutting him off.

"I went to see Eleanor. She's the last surviving Norn". Dyson said.

"You went to get your balls back? Kenzi asked.

"No. I didn't get them back. I wanted her to take something from Bo. To fix a mistake she made". Dyson sighed angrily at the thought of how it all backfired.

"And that is? Kenzi asked.

"I asked her to remove Bo's...thing with Lauren". Dyson said without trying to actually say the word mate.

"Yep. You're a dumbass". Kenzi laughed shaking her head.

"Shit! Dyson screamed.

"Not on my floors please". Kenzi said.

"That's it Kenzi. I need to get my boys back. If I do that, Bo will fix her own mistake, and we can be together again. A family, like we always should have been". Dyson said excitedly.

"Bo bonded with Lauren. It's forever. The only way she'd be released from that is...". Kenzi stopped short of saying it.

"It will be over then. She will have no choice but to...bond with me with her other...bond being over". Dyson said.

"Then you're going on your own. I'm not Fae. I don't have special powers. That woman sounds like a witch I never want to see". Kenzi said gesturing towards the door.

"I got this Kenz. By nightfall, we'll all be back together again". Dyson smiled as he left the drafty building.

Dyson drove to the old shack that he had been to just last night. The lights weren't on, but that wasn't surprising. When he knocked on the door, he didn't receive a response. So he pushed the door open. He gasped at the sight.

"She's gone scrappy doo". Aife laughed from behind him.

Dyson growled in anger. "What did you do?!

"I moved her to better digs. You will never find her, or your balls". Aife laughed.

"You can't just up and move a Norn without the Fae knowing". Dyson growled.

"It is ok. I know she moved her". Bo laughed coming up to stand next to Aife.

"Bo! Dyson smiled.

"Tell me you aren't dumb enough to come here with the same request". Bo laughed.

"You belong with me Bo. I came here to ask her to restore me to...me". Dyson replied as he stepped closer to the Succubus.

"He's telling the truth". Aife laughed.

"Yes. But it doesn't much matter, if your balls could have made me mate with you, they had plenty of chances to. I love Lauren. She doesn't have the balls like you once had, but she has balls bigger than any you could be restored with. All you know is treachery and bullshit. It is a pity though, my Succubus, you know the part of me that allowed me to mate with Lauren, was hoping we were coming here to kill you, but this is so much better". Bo laughed loudly.

"Bo". Dyson said.

"When Lauren was a ward of the Ash, she was forced to go from point A to point B. She never went alone. She always had to have a bodyguard. Someone pulling her to some bullshit assignment.

She's the reason you are free. Free to go wherever you choose without being forced to, or near Lauren. I could thrall you again, but that's not being free. This is better because no matter where you go, it will always be your own assignment. To try and get me back, when I left you a long time ago". Bo said.

"You could make him Lauren's personal driver now that the Blood King is dead". Aife suggested.

"No. That means he would have to touch her, the minute he does that, he's dead. Deader than any throw rug anyone has ever seen". Bo snapped.

"Nadia's in prison for killing humans. You're in a prison for trying to take Isabeau from one". Aife laughed.

"She doesn't deserve you Bo! Dyson growled.

"Yes she does. She deserves all of me. Parts of me you've never had before". Bo said pointing downwards, she knew that would hurt the wolf. Probably served him right. His aura had always been hostile around Lauren. Even before Bo slept with her. It had a lot more to do with Lauren just being a human. She thought about the first time, they slept together after she and Lauren had slept together. That must have been when Dyson mated with her. To try and get Bo to mate with him. But Bo felt her Succubus was never enjoying it. She was never going to mate with Dyson.

It was always something to Lauren's kiss that felt like home. They had found a home, they both agreed on.

Bo looked at her brand new watch. She was never much for jewelry, but she had a mate to keep track of, and her watch was telling her, that it was close to closing time.

"I have to go. It's almost time". Bo said softly.

"Go. Go be with your mate". Aife winked at Dyson.

Dyson watched Bo leave. There was nothing he could think of to say, for her to stay.

"How can you say...that word and I can't? Dyson growled.

"Because fool. You mated with Isabeau. She mated with Lauren, so whenever you say mate, it will bring one of them. Bet you wish the Norn would have taken your wolf now huh? Aife laughed as she walked away.

Dyson growled. This was not over. He is thousands of years old, and there are thousands of Fae. Hopefully he will find one with an axe to grind against the oldest Succubus. He was sure her being in Bo's ear, was clouding the young Succubus way of thinking.

 _ **Bo**_

Bo parked, and hurried into the house. She wanted to be showered, and changed before Lauren arrived home.

She threw her keys on the coffee table, and sighed at the aroma coming from the kitchen. Curtis was one hell of a Chef, and she was glad she found him.

She showered, changed, and ran back downstairs.

"Curtis that smells just like..". Bo started.

"My cooking". Lauren said smiling.

"Lauren! Bo said excitedly.

"I left hours ago. Besides if I can't trust my staff, they will be all looking for work soon". Lauren smiled.

"Lauren you look...". Bo started and was suddenly at a loss for words.

"Yummy? Lauren smiled.

"And then some". Bo smiled.

"Then lets eat...dinner that is". Lauren smiled at the blue eyed Succubus.

There Lauren stood in a satin, red, and white negligee holding Bo's plate. Bo's eyes went blue again when Lauren bent over too far to just be setting Bo's plate down on the table.

"Dinner..then dessert". Bo said as her eyes flashed blue.

"Or dessert then dinner". Lauren smiled slowly raising up.

"I'm just hungry. For everything". Bo smiled.

"Then lets get started on whatever suits your fancy first". Lauren shivered as Bo lunged for her.

 _ **TBC**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Lauren and Bo**_

Lauren stared across the table, took a sip of her coffee, and set it down on the table.

"You don't always have to have breakfast with me. I know you have a lot going on today". The Doctor smiled softly.

"Yes I do. This is one of the most important moments of my day. And after last night, we both need actual food". Bo smiled into her own coffee cup.

Lauren blushed a little. If she thought about last night, they would never leave the house. She was sure they broke their box spring, so she already ordered a brand new bed. Lauren had often worried that she would never be enough for Bo, and that she would lose her to a Fae. That paranoia started after their first night together, and for a short while of blocked phone calls, and unreturned calls directly from the lab, she was sure the Succubus had mated with Dyson. But she knew deep in her bones, and blood that Bo's Succubus had definitely mated with her. They often turned over at the same time in bed. Bo was never far from her mind, even in her sleep.

"Well I'm glad to hear that because it has become one of my favorite times of the day too". Lauren said gently tapping Bo's hand.

"You are going to be late for your staff meeting, and I have a meeting of my own to attend". Bo said gently as she looked at the clock on the wall behind Lauren.

Lauren shrugged, and looked down at her plate. She had just a few bites left, and picked it all up in one move. She nodded to Bo as she finished her coffee too.

"Leave them. I will load the dishwasher, and clean the rest of the kitchen before I leave". Bo said gently. She had half a plate of food left. But she knew Lauren's clinic was important to her, and she wasn't going to make her work before she actually worked.

Lauren smiled as she walked over, and kissed the Succubus goodbye. "I will see you tonight".

"I love you". Bo said tearfully.

"I love you too". Lauren smiled as she wiped away a single tear that had rolled down Bo's face.

As Lauren walked out the door, she smiled at Bo's tears. They were fascinating considering her nature. No Fae had ever shown that kind of emotion in front of Lauren. No matter how painful their wounds had been when she treated them in the Fae labs. She wondered if Bo's tears were actually hers or her Succubus crying, knowing that someone actually loves her. All of her.

Bo shuddered at the memory of Lauren's kiss. The Doctor simply took her breath away. While most of her lovers before she found the gang, had died, or run off not knowing what she was, or what she was about to do. Lauren didn't do that. The first time she looked into the Succubus eyes, Bo felt something. Lauren's eyes didn't change colors like Bo's could, but there was still something there. Something warm, and cold. Warm for acceptance, and cold to calm the burning feelings of fear. The Ash leaned into Bo asking if she knew what she was. Lauren straight up told her after a few tests. She stood in her face, and told her. Bo thought it was an illness, Lauren thought she was perfect as she was.

The Succubus stepped to the Doctor and took her hands. Fuck what she had just learned, this woman was going to be hers. She was going to have lots of fun learning how hard, and long Lauren could go. It made sense too because if Bo's Succubus wanted the Doctor dead, she could have drained her the minute her handcuffs were removed.

Since Curtis had gone on a run, the Succubus smiled as she wiped up the last dirty spot on the counter. She hung the wet towel up, and walked about the kitchen making sure that she didn't miss anything. Lauren was a true clean freak, but that was part of her profession. So Bo wasn't going to make her have to work after work. No Lauren deserved nights with her feet up. Kicking back watching a movie. Cuddling with Bo of course. Or doing nothing at all, but resting in the brunette's arms. Bo wasn't whipped. For the first time in her life, she was committed. She smiled as she grabbed her keys, jacket, and locked the house up. Not that anyone had the balls to try and break in, but Lauren had medical supplies and patient records stored at home, so those had to be protected at all costs.

 _ **Lauren's Clinic.**_

"Good morning Dr. Lewis". Jennifer smiled.

"Good morning Jennifer. Is everyone here? Lauren asked.

"Yes ma'am. They are all in there, waiting for you". Jennifer nodded as she stood from behind her desk.

"Good. Lets get started". Lauren smiled as Jennifer held the door for her.

"Good morning everyone. This will not be a long meeting because we will be opening for business soon. I just wanted to check heads. To see if anyone had anything that they needed to talk about". Lauren said looking around at her staff. She had to stand on a small ramp just to see everyone.

The group turned, and looked at each other.

"What is it? Lauren asked.

The group stayed silent.

"If there is a problem, speak now, because this will be your only chance. Medicine is a precise profession, there can't be sloppy mistakes. If you don't want to work here, speak now, and I will replace you, and pay you for the time you actually worked". Lauren said staring over the group again.

Once again there was dead silence. Lauren looked at her watch, and back up. "Then lets get to work! She smiled, and clapped.

 _ **Bo**_

Bo pulled up, and parked. She only saw a few cars, and gritted her teeth. She had called for everyone to be there, but then again, some of them were shifters of some kind, they didn't always need a car, or bike.

She stood and waited for the doors to be opened for her, and they were.

"Bruce". Bo said softly.

"Hi Bo". Bruce smiled as he held the door for her.

Bo walked across the room, and took a seat on an elevated chair. Once she was settled she started.

"You have all been brought here today because I have made a change in how I am going to rule". Bo said.

The group immediately went into hysterics, but stopped when the Succubus eyes flashed blue, and she raised a single hand to quiet them.

"Before there was always the office of the Ash, and the Morrigan. Well those days are over. Those names represented enslavement, and the brutal mistreatment of humans. From now on those titles no longer exist. You will address me as Isabeau. I am well aware that name carries great weight in the Fae world. It will also carry great fear should any of you piss me off or disobey any of my commands. I will allow you to stay in the colony, but any illegal activity will be swiftly dealt with". Bo said seriously.

"How can we take a Succubus that mated with a human seriously? A question came from the crowd.

"Come here, and don't make me come get you". Bo seethed.

The people in the front turned, and pushed the offender to the Succubus.

Bo leaned forward, grabbed the man, and took one breath. The group gasped as she dropped him to the floor.

"Now how did you do that? Aife laughed as she walked up.

"For those of you that thinks like he did, you should probably know that Lauren is not only my mate, but I am hers. Given the little demonstration you have just witnessed, don't test me like that again! Bo said pointing to the corpse at her feet.

"Get him out of here! Aife nodded for someone to come forward and remove the dead Fae.

Over the next hour, Bo answered questions, and asked questions. The room had been a lot more compliant after witnessing Bo draining the Fae in one breath.

Bo felt great. After mating with Lauren, her powers had increased in strength. To be honest she didn't know what she had just done, but knew she had never done that before. Her kills had been long streams of Chi, but she took that idiot out in one breath. She smiled when the meeting was over, and she dismissed everyone.

Bo and Aife were having a few laughs when Bruce approached. "Bo?

Bo sighed. "Yes Bruce?

"There's a problem". Bruce said quietly.

"There always is with the Fae". Bo sighed almost tiredly, but she had renewed energy.

"It's Dyson". Bruce said.

"Still trying to overthrow the Succubus is he? Aife laughed.

"He's been talking to the lower Fae. Fae that have been hidden for years. He wants you". Bruce replied.

"Well I don't want him". Bo said tiredly. This was tiring her out. What did she need to do? Tattoo it on Dyson's forehead?

"Not you. Aife". Bruce said.

"I'm well aware of this Bruce". Aife laughed.

Bo snapped. "I'll handle this". She said quietly as she walked off leaving them.

"Clean this building up". Aife said towards Bruce.

"Of course". Bruce said as he pushed chairs against their respective tables.

Aife left him and pulled her phone out.

Bo walked out to her car, and rolled her eyes. "What is it?

"Bo. I know you don't want to see me, but I just want you to know that I'm not involved in whatever Dyson's got going on". Kenzi said holding her hands up in peace.

"Ok. So what do you want? Bo asked.

"I thought we could talk, and hang out. I know Lauren's at work. Perhaps we could get some lunch". Kenzi suggested.

"Go eat". Bo said throwing some money at Kenzi.

"I thought we could go together...and talk". Kenzi said catching the cash in her hand.

"What do you want to talk about Kenzi? I am not moving back into the clubhouse, and I am sure as hell not going to dump Lauren for Dyson! Bo said opening her driver's side door.

"I met you first Bo. I met you first. I was your first friend here, the least you could do is have lunch with me, so we can talk". Kenzi said.

"I had a big breakfast, and besides, I know how our conversation is going to go. She's not good for you Bo. She won't live as long as Dyson, Bo. She will betray you again Bo. Look at what she did with the Ash, Bo. Drinks on you, Bo". Bo snapped as she climbed into her car.

Kenzi raced around, and jumped in on the other side before the Succubus could speed off. "Bo".

"Lauren left with Nadia because she thought she didn't have a friend here. Because she had no other recourse than to run. Run away from the Fae. Run away from me. You and Dyson didn't like it, but I don't give a damn. Lauren is the life, I have been waiting my whole life for. She is my world. I don't care who likes it, and who doesn't. Now I've told you, I have important business to take care of. I will drop you off at the next restaurant we come across, or at the clubhouse. Make your pick right now". Bo said staring straight ahead.

Kenzi sighed. "Take me home. I will order a pizza or something".

"Fine". Bo said as she sped off.

Kenzi stared straight ahead, or out the window. The temperature in Bo's car was cold, and hostile. She was sure, she could get Bo to talk to her like old times. They could kick back, laugh and scout guys. But Bo's world no longer consisted of men. When Dyson mated with Bo, he still made time for Hale. Although they weren't exactly best buds right now, they were back then.

"Here you are". Bo said as she pulled up to the clubhouse. The place looked strange now.

Kenzi shook her head, and nodded. There was no way she was going to get through to Bo like this. She was distant. She almost laughed at how Bo's treatment of her, was almost like Kenzi's treatment of Lauren. Cold, snooty and bitchy. Now Lauren was getting what she and Dyson craved from Bo, loyalty and attention.

Bo pulled off as soon as Kenzi shut the door. The only comfort Kenzi had was that she was still Bo's human. But with the Dal, and Trick gone, the perks had waned. The other Fae laughed, pointed, or ignored her completely.

 _ **Lauren's clinic**_

"What do we have? Lauren asked as she entered one of her many operating rooms.

"Stab wounds". A nurse said never looking up at the Doctor.

Lauren froze before she even reached the patient. "Everybody out! Everyone on my staff, out!

"Are you going to deny a patient treatment Doctor? The man said from the table.

"Dyson. Dyson. Dyson. You are in no position to challenge me". Lauren laughed.

"Aren't I? I know your weakness. You can never turn a patient down". Dyson smiled.

"You aren't a patient, but your dog breath is stinking up my clinic, so I will ask you once to leave". Lauren said turning her back to remove her latex gloves.

"How did such a coward land such a powerful Fae as her mate? Bo sure made a mistake with you, you don't even have the balls to look at me". Dyson laughed.

"Says the dickless wolf". The Doctor laughed, and walked forward. She opened a window and reached behind her.

Dyson screamed when she pulled him from the table and threw him out of the building. He braced for his landing. He really was injured, and had stabbed himself just so he could infiltrate Lauren's clinic. His eyes grew big as he noticed someone waiting for him on the ground.

"Did you think I wouldn't know you were coming for her?! Bo screamed as she caught the wolf by his neck.

"She doesn't deserve you Bo. I do. I have done everything for you! Dyson growled.

"Everything that Trick asked you to do. Don't think I never found out. But your biggest mistake was coming here. After her. After her clinic". Bo growled never loosening her grip.

"You're my mate Bo. I can't just let you go". Dyson growled.

"You never had me. Not like you think you did. But as far as your mate for life thing goes, I can kill you and you will be over me. But the problem with that wolf is, you will stay dead". Bo laughed.

"You won't kill me. This is sacred ground. To you, and to her". Dyson said pointing at Lauren's clinic.

"You're right. It is. But that doesn't mean I will kill you here. I will give you a head start, so you better shift quickly". Bo laughed dropping him to the ground.

Bo laughed again when the wolf ran away from her. She took one breath and knew he was gone. She just needed to find him. There was a small patch of woods near Lauren's clinic, and she knew he ran off in that direction. She laughed again as she ran to find him.

She bent over laughing when an idea struck. She reversed Chi sucked him, and he came back to life.

Dyson blinked weirdly. "It's...gone". He said grabbing his chest.

"That's right. You are no longer mated to me. But I will say this again for the last time. If you ever come near Lauren again, you will die for good, and this time, I will pull your soul from your body". Bo smiled as Dyson shook in fear and ran off.

He was no longer mated with Bo. He still didn't have a penis, but he still had a life.

Bo's Succubus laughed when she heard a scream from the distance. It came from the direction of Lauren's clinic.

She ran up just as Lauren was opening another window. She braced herself as the woman came flying down towards her.

"What the hell was that? Evony scoffed as Bo caught her by her neck too.

"You and Dyson have a lot in common, go where you are not wanted, or needed". Bo laughed.

"Everyone knows she's your weakness, if we can control her, we can control you". Evony laughed as Bo let her go.

"Lauren's not my weakness. She's my strength". Bo smiled.

"How the hell did she pick me up without even seeing me? Evony asked.

"You will never find out. Bo smiled.

"What do you want Succubus? Evony seethed. She thought Aife was a natural pain in the ass, and her daughter was no better.

"Get out of here Evony, before I make you my thrall, and our maid again". Bo laughed.

"You! You did that to me! Evony screamed.

"I did". Bo laughed.

Evony seethed. She lifted her fist ready to strike, and was stopped in mid air. "How are you doing that?! She screamed.

"That's Lauren. We're just that strong". Bo laughed.

Evony ran off with her arm in the air until it fell down by her side. She jumped into her car, and never looked back. Bo and Lauren were truly dangerous now, and she needed to regroup, far away from them.

 _ **Kenzi**_

"What happened to you? Kenzi asked as Dyson walked into the clubhouse.

"Bo killed me". Dyson said sadly.

"You don't look dead to me..unless I am". Kenzi said as her eyes widened.

"Relax Kenz, she brought me back". Dyson said.

"So? Why are you here? Kenzi asked.

"My bond with Bo is gone. When I died, and came back, it was gone". Dyson explained.

"That still doesn't explain why you're here? Kenzi sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"I have a new plan, and before you say no, can you hear me out first? Dyson asked.

Kenzi rolled her eyes again, and nodded.

"You're out of your freaking mind, and get the Fae out of my house! Kenzi said pushing the wolf towards the door.

"It'll work Kenz". Dyson said using his strength to stop her.

"No! Kenzi said.

"I just need you for an hour. That's all it will take". Dyson smiled.

"No. Nope, and nuh uh. This is the stupidest shit you could have ever thought of". Kenzi said.

"I just need you to take her place. It won't hurt". Dyson said.

"If you go through with this, Bo won't only kill you, she will boil you this time. If she don't Lauren sure as hell will". Kenzi said shaking her head.

"Please Kenzi". Dyson pleaded.

"Get out! Kenzi screamed. The duo jumped when the door was opened.

"You heard her wolf. Get out". Bruce said as he walked towards the two.

Dyson held his hands up, and walked towards the door.

Kenzi immediately pulled her phone out. "It's Kenzi". She said.

"I will not help you". Aife laughed.

"No I'm calling to help you". Kenzi said. Dyson is a pure dumbass.

"You have nothing that I want". Aife laughed.

"I have news that you will want. I can't tell Bo, because she's not really listening to me lately". Kenzi sighed.

"What is it? Aife asked.

"Bo killed Dyson and brought him back, without his love for her". Kenzi said.

"That's not news, that's party time! Aife laughed.

"No listen. Dyson wants another mate". Kenzi said.

"So mate with him. I've seen the way you look at him. Besides he doesn't even have a penis to mate with". Aife laughed.

Kenzi bowed her head, and rubbed her brow. "Dyson's got this plan. He's going to find a Fae that could help him...get it up, long enough to arouse his wolf, and then he's going to mate with someone". Kenzi.

"You better not be about to say that stupid bastard is coming to mate with me". Aife laughed. She wished Dyson would try that shit. Although it's hilarious that Bo killed him and brought him back. Brilliant.

"Dyson's looking for a conjugal visit, with Nadia". Kenzi finally confessed. She jumped when Aife hung up on her without another word.

"Kenzi? Bruce said.

"Can you hold up the clubhouse? There's a nasty storm that's coming, and it will likely blow all of us down or away". Kenzi sighed. She plopped down on the couch, and picked up another slice of pizza.

 _ **TBC**_

A/N Sorry Lazytown2000, no baby in this fic. :)


	34. Chapter 34

_**Dyson.**_

Dyson had parked his car, not too far from the prison. He knew the area well. He'd been there as a cop, and as a wolf. His instincts had always served him well. Actually his long life had always served him well. The only thing missing was a mate.

He'd had loves like Ciara, but they either died, or he had to leave them behind before he mated with them. He is strong, fast, and powerful. The woman of his affections didn't know what she had missed out on. Then she killed him. His bond with her was gone. But not the memories of what she, and her love had done to him.

He was careful not to mention her by name, or her status in the Succubus life, because he is on a mission, and doesn't need the distraction of her showing up, and poking her nosy nose where it does not belong.

He smiled in his car when he was given a signal that it was all clear for him to proceed with his plan. Climbing out of his car, he looked around the area. As a precaution, he turned his nose up into the air, and inhaled. Nothing, he smiled. This was going to be great. He was tired of being the clown, and laughingstock of the Light Fae. He didn't have many friends. Besides Trick, and Hale, he never really needed many.

Trick was the Blood King. Capable of making anything that they couldn't accomplish without his blood happen. Hale is practically his best friend. His boy. His partner on the force. They never much needed anyone else. Then Bo happened.

When Dyson caught her eye on the street, he knew they would get together. She didn't even know what she was, what she could do, or who they were. A young, and wet behind the ears Fae. Perfect to mold into the Succubus that Trick had missed out on with Aife.

Dyson cursed that Succubus. He actually felt like cursing all women for not knowing their place in the Fae world. But he cares about Kenzi. He even cares about Bo, but without his mate, the feelings had dwindled a bit.

Get ahold of yourself man. You're here on a mission. A mission so precise, they will all know their place soon, and will bow to him as the new Light Fae King.

Slowly he walked down the hall. His boots hitting the concrete like a slow march to destiny. He walked from one door to the other. Old friends beeped him in without much fanfare.

Finally arriving on Nadia's cell block, he bowed his head. Finally putting one foot in front of the other, he walked down the long hall. Checking his senses as he went, to make sure Nadia was actually in her cell.

He turned around one last time, and nodded to the guard. Turning back around, he grabbed the cell door, pulled it open and smiled when the lights went out.

"Hello Nadia! It's Dyson. I know Bo and Lauren. I also know you'd like to get a little revenge on them. I can help you with that, so what do you say? Dyson asked quietly. Although he knew a lot of people there, there are also enemies of his there too.

"I would say you're the stupidest asshole known to Fae! A woman screamed.

Dyson growled. "Lauren! How is it possible?!

"Nadia's scent is all over this cell, simple one. All I needed to do was wear her clothes, and the dog would bite". Lauren said coolly.

"Stupid human. Bo's not here to save you. I have friends all over this prison. There's nowhere you can run, or hide". Dyson growled. He loathed her. For years his hatred of her made his skin crawl, and it tickled his wolf hairs.

"You think I'm alone? Lauren laughed.

Dyson shrugged. He didn't smell anyone but Nadia.

"She's not". Bo said as she clapped her hands. The lights came on, and they were brighter than Dyson had ever seen in a precinct, or prison.

"Did you really think you were going to ambush a woman in here? I run this bitch! Aife said bitterly.

Dyson squinted. "How are you all in here?

"Idiot pup. We coated ourselves in Nadia's scent". Aife said.

"You really shouldn't have come here Dyson. Nadia was moved. But given who she was, we know this was meant to hurt her, and Lauren. Nadia will serve her time, alive. We have other plans for you". Bo said.

"You belong with me Bo. Our bond might be gone, but my feelings for you are still here. Here in my heart. Once we mate again, they will triple over. Spill over". Dyson said softly.

"Bo is my mate. Mine. Nadia might be a murderer, and my ex, but even I wouldn't wish you on her. I almost feel sorry for you Dyson. Even without your mate, you're still a pompous ass. Selfish, and ignorant! Lauren snapped.

"She wouldn't be your mate if you ever learned your place. As Fae property! Dyson growled.

"Enough! Lauren is my mate. I did it the right way, I asked her. I didn't sleep with her, and then proclaimed wolves mate for life. Now! Since you were about to indirectly attack Lauren, she's going to decide what we do with you". Bo said as she stepped next to Lauren.

"Well since we're in a prison...". Lauren said.

"That's perfect my love". Bo smiled as she moved towards Dyson.

"Bo! No don't do it! Dyson screamed as she pinned him to the wall.

 _ **Kenzi.**_

Kenzi clapped her hands together as she paced back and forth. The gang had been gone for hours. She wasn't necessarily worried about Dyson because he's a dumbass for even plotting to do that. She was worried the women would think that she was in on it. Dyson is Fae, and he wants to mate with a baby killer. For all of her own bullshit, Kenzi drew the line at that.

Staying out of it, could be her chance to get back in good with Bo. She understood that Bo chose Lauren. She understood Dyson's bull about men being superior to women. Fae superior. The way Bo talked about, and looked at Lauren, her humanity never mattered.

"How long are you going to pace?

Kenzi jumped. "Oh hell no! This is not happening!

"Relax human. I won't hurt you yet. I just have one question. A question that you will answer, or die, right now! Evony screamed.

Kenzi moved towards the far wall, and pushed off. She needed to stay moving.

"I see your fear. Hell I can smell it too. But long story short, how is the Succubus draining people in one breath? Evony asked.

Kenzi shook her head. That's new to her. "I don't know".

"You're her human. Her confidant. Surely you know how she's doing that. I will give you one more time to answer". Evony said slowly stepping closer to Kenzi.

"I don't know. Bo hasn't told me about that. I've only heard whispers among the Fae". Kenzi replied. That's how she'd been hearing about Bo lately. The Succubus all but dismisses her whenever they're around each other. It sucks too.

"Then I will give you to the end of the day to find out. If I haven't heard from you, I'll lie and say you told me anyway". Evony laughed as she ran a single finger down Kenzi's cheek.

When Kenzi felt a warm sensation, she froze. The former Morrigan walked out of the clubhouse, and left the doors open. Kenzi ran to close them when the shock wore off.

She knew she's already screwed because Bo doesn't trust her at the moment. She's pretty sure Lauren knows how Bo's doing that, but Lauren could always pull that patient, doctor confidentiality line. Trick's dead. Dyson's gone cuckoo. The only Fae left that she knows of is Hale, Vex, and Aife. She frowned at all of them. She hadn't seen Hale in days, and Aife can't be trusted. Vex is another story.

She grabbed her jacket, and ran out of the building. She ran as fast, and as hard as she could. Pretty much into nothing, but nothing was better than being a sitting duck. Evony's limo left a ton of skid marks, so she ran into the opposite direction.

The Dal looked like the Dal waiting to be built. Yellow tape marked property of Aife surrounded it. Kenzi often used liquor to party, or to drown her sorrows, but she wasn't in a partying mood. She needed to stay sober. She didn't need liquor, she needed a friend or ally. Someone pissed off at, or afraid of the Morrigan.

She rubbed the dirt from her face, and spotted a parked car. Not hesitating, she hopped in, and sped off in it.

Taking in her surroundings, she knocked on the door. She smiled when she heard footsteps coming in her direction.

"Tell him I need to see him". Kenzi said.

"I don't even know who you are". The man laughed.

"C'mon dude. You've seen me thousands of times, just tell him Kenzi's here, and he'll see me". Kenzi groaned. She wanted to be inside, and not out in the night air, exposed.

The man slammed the door in her face, and left her there. She pulled her jacket tightly against her body, and released a breath.

"Make it quick, I've got a bar to run". Vex said as he opened the door.

"I need your help, Evony threatened me". Kenzi said.

"You're a human to the Succubus, and who do you think told Evony where you were!? Vex said as he slammed the door shut, and walked away.

"Vex! Please, I need your help! Kenzi screamed as she pounded on the doors. When her hands finally felt sore, she stopped.

She sighed, and hopped into the car, and sped off again. She pulled up and hopped out again. This time she didn't knock, she stormed into the building.

She was walking so fast that she slammed right into Hale.

"Hale you have to help me". Kenzi said as she bent down to help him pick up the stack of papers that he'd been holding.

"What is it now Kenzi? Hale asked. He had been working to keep the Ash title, but nobody was going against Bo.

"Bo's pissed off at me, and Evony threatened me". Kenzi rambled off.

"Evony's Dark Fae, I can't help you with that. As far as her threat, tell Bo about it". Hale said as he stood.

"What the hell happened to everyone?! Bo's mad at me over bullshit. Dyson's gone off the deep end. Trick is dead. Aife's back in town. And you're telling me no too! Kenzi snapped.

"Bo better not hear you call it bullshit. Dyson's always had it bad for Bo. Trick was dead the minute Aife came home. You were claimed by an unaligned Succubus, the Light Fae doesn't owe you anything. And if you hadn't heard, Bo's claimed control of the Fae". Hale countered.

Kenzi groaned, and threw her arms into the air.

"You wanted into the Fae world. This is how it is. Any other Fae, would've killed you by now. You lucked into meeting Bo. People are trying to save their own skin, and chi. Best way I can help you, is to tell you to go home. Bo's pissed off a lot of people. You're not safe running the streets". Hale said as he turned, and walked away from her.

If it wouldn't hurt, Kenzi would slam her head into the wall. None of this was making sense. Hale had never been that snooty, Vex yes. But Hale? No. The best he could do is tell her to go home? The best she could do was drive within a mile of the clubhouse, and ditch the car. Then hope nobody saw her get in, or out of it.

She snuck into the clubhouse, grabbed a blade, and her last half bottle of Vodka.

 ** _Hale._**

Hale sighed and flopped down in his office chair. He looked around the room. How many men had sat there? Worked for hours? For the first time, he was wondering why he ever wanted the job.

"Is the almighty Ash having regrets? Evony laughed from the door.

"What do you want Evony? Hale asked.

"Now is that any way to greet a lady, or friend? Evony laughed again.

"I'm a busy man, so what is it? Hale asked.

"The Succubus has taken over. I thought as the wannabe Ash, you'd want to take her down, and restore the Ash and Morrigan". Evony said seriously.

"You're forgetting a few things Evony. Bo hasn't finalized her plans for the two sides. Which means, Aife is still Dark Fae. Bo is unaligned. Both are really your problem. If the Ash is done, then it's done". Hale said as he stood, and pulled on his jacket.

"Besides I'm still a Detective". Hale winked as he left the woman stiff as a board.

Evony cursed him. But he's right. She'd forgotten about Aife. She inherited the Succubus when she became The Morrigan. She'd always been unstable, and violently spontaneous. She rushed out to her limo, and rushed inside of it. There has to be a way to take both women down.

 ** _The next morning._**

Hale sighed in relief when he entered the precinct. Police work was a piece of cake compared to that of the Ash office. He wasn't even in that office long, but long enough to know it sucked at times. Although it did help him build a nice wardrobe.

He hung up his hat, coat, and poured himself a cup of coffee. Walking over to his desk, he pulled out his chair and took a seat.

"Ahh". Hale sighed as he logged into his computer. He jumped in his seat when another officer walked in.

"What the hell happened to you? Hale asked.

Dyson had cut his hair, and shaved his beard off. "You're Detective Hale Santiago right? He smiled.

"I am...". Hale said but never took his eyes off of the man across from him.

"I'm Detective Dyson Thornwood. I understand we're partners! Lets get cracking buddy! Dyson beamed. In his excitement, he knocked Hale's coffee over.

"Damn dude. That was the best cup I ever had here". Hale said getting up to clean up the mess. As he went to pour a fresh cup, he noticed the women standing in the doorway.

"Bo? What the hell happened? Hale asked.

"Lower your voice, and follow me". Bo replied.

Bo lead them to an empty room, and flipped the switch so none of the other officers could hear them.

"He remembers his name. He remembers he's a cop. That's all that he will ever remember". Bo said.

"What the fuck Bo? How's he gonna work these police cases then? Hale asked.

"He will remember his police work. But other than that, and his name, he won't know anything else". Bo replied.

"Why? Hale asked.

"I killed him Hale, and brought him back. He immediately went after Nadia trying to hurt Lauren. I gave him a fresh start, and he didn't take it. So I took his memories of us, Kenzi, and the Fae away from him! Bo snapped.

"You took his wolf? Hale asked wide-eyed.

"That's the beauty of it...oh tell him Isabeau, I can't stand it! Aife laughed.

"He still has his wolf. But without his penis, when his wolf has been aroused, he won't be able to do a thing about it". Bo said.

"So Dyson's still Dyson, but he doesn't remember any of us, or the Fae? What If he gets into a fight, or the Fae find out? Hale asked.

"His wolf will protect him or he'll lose. I could've turned him human. But this will be much more fun. I doubt he'll pick a fight with the Fae because he won't know who's Fae, where we live, or hang out. Now that I've answered your questions. We are out of here". Bo said softly. She smiled as she took Lauren's hand.

Hale sighed, and walked back to his desk. He nodded at Dyson.

"Who were they? Dyson asked.

"Nobody you would know". Hale answered. He feverishly typed away on his keyboard

Dyson turned around, and turned back. "The taller dark haired one is hot! He smiled.

"No Dyson! That case is closed buddy. Leave them alone". Hale said.

"Fine. She's still hot though". Dyson smiled.

"Lets get to work". Hale said, and Dyson nodded.

 ** _Bo and Lauren_**

Aife bid the women goodbye. After a long night, Lauren had taken the day off, and the Succubus wanted to treat her to lunch. Lauren was shocked when they parked, and Bo led them to a large, and secluded opening.

"I thought a picnic for two would be nice today". Bo said softly as she gestured for Lauren to sit, and tipped the woman that was watching over the spot for them.

Lauren sighed as she took a seat on the blanket. She stretched out, as Bo pulled the food out.

"Lets eat first, and then we can talk about it". Bo smiled handing Lauren her plate.

"Thank you". Lauren smiled as she took the food.

The women ate in mostly silence, unless they were asking each other for something. Other than that, Lauren was pointing out various birds. Once they were finished, Bo disposed of the trash.

Bo laid down on her back, and reached an arm out to Lauren. The doctor sighed, and exhaled into Bo's body.

"I tried Lauren. I tried to free him of his bond with me. I even gave him a new start. But he was always going to be the same Dyson. Coming after us thinking he has chance with me". Bo said staring straight up. Being a doctor, Lauren valued life, so Bo was highly aware of it.

Lauren sighed, and took Bo's hand into hers. "Nadia's not a good woman, but what he had in mind for her was despicable. She didn't even know that he was coming, or what he is. Thank goodness Kenzi called Aife, because Nadia probably would've died like that. There's a science to changing someone's genetic makeup. If Dyson could so carelessly plot that, then he deserves to be how he is".

"I love you Lauren. I was never going to allow him to hurt you again. I don't know what snapped in him to make him want to go after Nadia. But a mate like that is dangerous to any man, or woman. That Fae he found to help him mate with her, has been dealt with". Bo said softly. She gently squeezed Lauren, and relaxed again.

"I love you too. We still haven't told any other Fae about him". Lauren said.

"Mom's going to take care of that. Right now, and the rest of the day is ours. Then tomorrow, you can go back to work.". Bo cooed.

"That sounds nice". Lauren sighed.

"So does a mattress. Lets get you home, and into bed doctor". Bo said sitting up.

"I'm not sleepy". Lauren pouted.

"I didn't say you'd be sleeping". Bo smiled biting her lip.

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _My apologies about this update. I was having issues, and had to repost it._**


	35. Chapter 35

_**Bo and Lauren**_

Lauren snuggled closer to Bo. They'd been awake for hours. The time was soon approaching the time for Lauren to get up for work. Sighing, she squeezed Bo.

"I know what you are doing my love, and you are going to work today. Science is your first love, and I will not make you choose between staying in bed with me over your work". Bo whispered.

Lauren sighed and buried her head into the nape of Bo's neck. She inhaled, and squeezed the Succubus again.

"Ok. That's it. If I don't stay stay in bed, you won't have an excuse to". Bo laughed as she jumped out of Lauren's grip.

"But last night was so good". Lauren said rubbing the spot on the bed, that Bo had just vacated.

"It was. Every night can, and will be like that. But for now, a shower, breakfast, and work for you, doctor". Bo said as she pulled her kimono on.

Lauren mock groaned, but rolled out of bed naked, and walked towards the bathroom. Bo bit her lip watching her go. Once the water started, she turned around and walked downstairs. She picked up, here, and there. She smiled noticing breakfast was already being cooked. She had made it a standard that Lauren would always have breakfast prepared for her, otherwise, she might forget to eat at all.

After looking the first floor over, Bo popped into one of the other bathrooms, and showered. After she was happy with her look, she emerged. She walked to the dining room table, and stood to wait for Lauren. After a quick breakfast, and a long goodbye , the Succubus grabbed her car keys, and left. Bo laughed at all of the excuses Lauren came up with not to go to work.

She smiled as she drove. She never once thought she would be living such a domesticated life, but she wasn't complaining. Lauren was doing something she loved, and Bo was in control of the Fae.

 _ **Aife and Sasha**_

Aife was writing something down, when Sasha walked in. She waited until the Succubus was done before she spoke.

"You have something? Aife asked.

"I do. After days of testing, and retesting, my scientists have concluded the hairs are a match. Trick really did kill Rainer". Sasha replied handing Aife a vanilla envelope.

"Good job being diligent, with all that's been going on, I forgot about the little shit, and Rainer too". Aife laughed as she put the envelope on a table.

"Nadia's still in her new cell, still catching hell. But not the hell Dyson had planned for her, what a dick". Sasha said.

"He'll get his ass kicked once he thinks he can take someone down. I have people on him to get that shit on film". Aife laughed.

"Everyone understands that he doesn't remember us. He's pissed off so many Fae over the years, his ass kicking is only a matter of time". Sasha replied as she walked around the table.

"The Siren is not to be harmed per Isabeau's orders". Aife said seriously.

"He's at work, just like the wolf". Sasha replied.

"Good. It's time to go back down into Trick's lair. There has to be a lot more down there. Probably in walls we haven't checked yet". Aife said.

"I'll get some gear for us to put on. It's going to be awfully dusty". Sasha said as she turned to leave.

"Just enough for you and me. My grandmother's things could be hidden down there too. Something the Fae would love to get their hands on to try and overthrow Isabeau. That shit will never happen". Aife said as she followed Sasha out.

Nobody had been to the Dal since it turned to rubble. Aife had round the clock guards watching it, but they're never to do anything else.

 _ **Kenzi**_

Kenzi had been up for hours. She had nothing to eat but out of date cereal, and nearly spoiled milk. She threw her bowl into the sink, nearly breaking it in the process. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to the couch, and grabbed her whiskey bottle. Turning it up, she waited for the last of it to slide into her mouth. Turning it back up, she threw the empty bottle into the trash can.

"Shit! It's freaking shit! She screamed.

Normally by this time of the morning, they'd already be at the Dal, listening to Trick or knee deep into a case that Dyson handed off to them. Then throwing back shots before they left.

But where is the liquor now? Everywhere but at the clubhouse. Hale tossed her out too. There's no Light Fae compound liquor either because Bo's in charge of the Fae. But where did that leave Kenzi? Sleeping with mice in the clubhouse because Bo's not there to get rid of the dead ones, and set the traps again.

She looked at the door. Her mind flashed backed to when Bo left to look for Lauren. Lauren came back, but Bo didn't. Not the Bo Kenzi was used to. Friends, and family with.

Shaking her head, she stormed out of the clubhouse, not bothering to lock it in case a homeless person wanted to crash and brought some food or liquor with them. This was all beneath Kenzi's skillset. If she had to go old school Kenzi, she would.

 ** _39th Division._**

Hale was deep in paperwork. If he had hair, he would pull it out. But thanks to a fresh shave and cut, there was nothing to pull. He wanted to curse Bo, and Aife. They turned his partner into a virtual child.

Every female suspect was like candy to this big kid. Even the bloodied ones. He cringed thinking it was his wolf that was dying to sleep with one of them. But the Siren couldn't tell him that because he's not supposed to know about the Fae.

Detective Santiago nearly blew his stack when two, half dressed blondes were escorted in. He heard Dyson growl, and whistle.

As soon as the arresting officers looked in Dyson's and Hale's direction, Hale immediately pointed for them to be taken to a holding cell. Their shift was almost over, and Dyson would likely keep them there longer with those women.

Hale wanted a beer and soon. Dyson had played around so much in one day, that Hale nearly requested a new partner.

"Ahh hell. What now? Hale asked.

"Caught this one trying to hotwire a car. I thought she was a child because she could barely see over the steering wheel. So I approached her, and caught her in the act. She kept screaming that she's a friend of yours so I brought her to you". An officer explained.

Hale scratched his face in annoyance, and stood. "I'll take this one". He said hurrying the perp away from his desk before Dyson returned, from wherever the hell he went.

Hale opened a door, and pushed the woman inside. "Kenz what the hell are you doing?

"I was just trying to get here. Without wheels, it's a long walk". Kenzi replied. She turned down Hale's seat offer because their perps tend to relieve themselves in that chair.

"I swear Bo cursed me to be a babysitter". Hale groaned.

"I haven't eaten Hale. My cereal is borderline disgusting. I can't go to the Dal because it's gone, and so is Trick. So I can't get any pancakes either". Kenzi groaned.

"Stand behind this door. Do not open or stand in the window". Hale said as he walked out of the room, and quickly returned.

Kenzi jumped when he violently opened the door, and then threw a paper sack at her. "What's this?

"A sack lunch. A to go, sack lunch". Hale said holding the door open for her.

Kenzi nodded and walked out of the room.

"No. Take the back exit. Dyson's still here, so is the officer that brought you in. Get out of here Kenzi. Call ahead next time". Hale said as he watched her leave the building. He rushed back to his desk. Finished his reports, and waited for Dyson to get up to speed, and left.

 ** _Lauren's clinic_.**

The doctor moaned as she pulled off a pair of latex gloves, and disposed of them. Pulling her cap off, she walked into her office, and rounded her desk. Just like clock work. Her lunch was prepared, and personally delivered to her. All healthy.

The morning had been busy with cuts, sprains, broken limbs and other self inflicted wounds. But damn if Lauren wasn't loving her job, staff, and clinic.

Once she was done eating, and the dishes and utensils had been cleared from her office, another daily delivery arrived. Dozens of flowers were brought in. Bo told her that she deserves them, and that it makes her office look even more beautiful than the doctor herself. Corny, Lauren thought, but she was being spoiled, and accepted it.

She stood smelling one of the roses, and looked at the door when she heard some of her staff barking out orders, and rushing gurneys down the hall. Opening her door, she stood back and let them pass. "Round two". She said rushing into the OR.

"We got this Dr. Lewis. You didn't need to shorten your lunch hour". A doctor said.

"It's ok Dr. Moore. What do we have? Lauren asked as she pulled on a surgical cap, and gown.

"Two car accident. This one suffered the worst of it. They brought him here because we're closer and..". Dr. Moore.

"Easy Dr. Moore. Take a breath, and let's get started". Lauren said as she moved in to help.

Lauren's presence among them anywhere in the clinic always made them nervous. But her demeanor, always calmed them down.

Once the patient was stabilized, Lauren sent word around the clinic that they would be having an after hours emergency meeting.

 _ **The Dal**_

"Mom? Bo called out.

"Down here! Aife screamed.

Bo nodded and put on the gear that Aife left with a note for Bo. The Succubus walked down the stairs, and found Aife and Sasha dragging an old trunk in her direction.

"Let me help! Bo screamed as she ran over.

"Let's just get it to my car. We can check the contents in a cooler environment". Aife said.

"Is this all that you want to take? Bo asked.

"We've already loaded other stuff into the car". Sasha replied.

"The guards can carry this". Bo said as she stopped helping them pull.

"She's right Aife. They can carry this, they don't need to see or know what's inside". Sasha said.

"We need help down here! Bo screamed up the stairs, and soon heard heavy feet coming down. With grave and precision, the men lifted the trunk and nodded for the women to exit first.

"Two of you need to come with us. The rest of you, stay where you are". Bo commanded.

"You heard her! Get moving you two. Put that trunk in the trunk of my car, and hurry to your own". Aife said as she and Sasha climbed into hers.

Bo jumped into her car, and lined up behind Aife with the guards behind Bo.

Twenty minutes later, they pulled up to an old looking house. Since Aife climbed out of her car first, Bo knew it was ok to get out of her own car. Sasha unlocked the door, and Aife followed her in. Bo was in awe of how clean and neat the house was. From the outside, it truly looked like a rundown shack.

"Put everything on these tables". Aife instructed the guards. The men did as they were told, and went back to the Dal as instructed.

Bo walked over, and waited for Aife. There were bags, one big trunk, and smaller trunks everywhere in the living room. Looking around the room, she waited longer. Aife wanted to make sure that the three of them were alone.

"Dig in girls! Aife laughed.

Bo nodded and popped the first lock. The trunk she was in front of held jewels, and crowns. She went through all of them, one by one. She came across a ring box. "I'm taking this home with me".

Aife nodded her approval. She finally opened the oblong trunk, and gasped. Thick robes were neatly stacked in side. They were maroon, and gold. Brown and gold. Navy blue and gold, and green and gold. Once she reached the bottom, she found a larger box. Pulling it out, she opened it. She found a triple jeweled crown.

"They all have Queen Aife inscribed". Sasha said after neatly stacking the robes on top of each other again.

"If this was grandmother's. There had to have been a King somewhere. Get some people on that". Aife nodded at Sasha.

"Didn't you know our grandfather at all? Bo asked.

"Mother rarely spoke of her parents. I know she loved her mother, so she probably had the same relationship with her father, as I did with Trick". Aife replied.

"Lauren's good at research too. If Sasha can't find anything, Lauren may look into it. But I'd need to ask her first. I never want to volunteer her for something that would take away from her work". Bo sighed quietly.

"Sasha knows a lot of people. If we can't find anything, I'll let you know". Aife smiled.

Thinking of Lauren Bo looked at the clock. She still had a little time before Lauren would be off the clock and in her meeting. "Let's see what we else we have here".

The duo searched every bag and trunk. They found more jewels and weapons. Bo found a small tiara, big enough for a little girl, and deduced it likely belonged to her grandmother.

An hour passed, and Bo was itching to get going. "I'm heading home".

"Let me lock up here, and I'll join you. I need to catch up with Sasha and see what she found already". Aife said washing her hands in the nearest sink.

"Freaking Fae! Bo screamed.

"Isabeau? Aife said.

"There's a disturbance at a local bar, that needs my attention". Bo said. She pocketed her phone, and waited for her mother.

"Ooo a fight? I'm in". Aife laughed.

"I'm still going home to Lauren, so this fight won't be long". Bo snapped as they raced to their cars. Bo sped off leaving dirt and rocks behind her. Aife followed close behind. Once they arrived and parked, they rushed in.

Bottles and fists were flying.

"Enough! Bo screamed using her Succubus voice. The crowd came to a standstill as a bottle crashed to the floor.

"What the hell is going on?! Aife screamed.

"This freaking thing is starting trouble! A man screamed.

"What thing?! Aife asked.

"Aife. Bo. I got this!? Hale screamed pushing Dyson back.

"What the hell is he doing here Hale? Bo asked.

"I only came to get a couple of beers. I didn't know he followed me". Hale replied.

"It's her Hale! The gorgeous one! Dyson smiled wide in the women's direction.

"No! Dyson get out of here! Now! Hale screamed.

"Oh for fucks sake. I don't have time for this! Bo screamed as she walked over to Hale and Dyson.

"Forget this bar, and leave". Bo said as she pulsed Dyson's chin.

"Umm ok. Hale are you coming too buddy? Dyson asked.

"Yeah. Yeah. Just give me a few minutes. Sit there". Hale said watching Dyson do what he was told, like a child.

Bo spoke to the other Fae, and the bar calmed.

"This is your fault Bo. You should've left him as he was with his memories". Hale sighed.

"He would've always taunted, and bothered Lauren. If I have to sacrifice your comfort for hers, I'd do it all over again". Bo seethed.

"He's a lousy partner! Hale screamed.

"As I said I will not sacrifice my partner's convenience for yours. Need I remind you that the Fae never made Lauren feel welcome or comforted before I found all of you? Dyson is not my problem. If you don't like how I'm running things, leave the colony. There's somewhere else I need to be right now". Bo said.

Aife was laughing and pointing at Hale. Bo had really come into her own, and her mother couldn't be prouder. The Succubus grabbed a beer, and chugged it.

Hale stood stunned but not stunned enough to stay there. He grabbed Dyson and dragged him out of the building.

"Damn it Hale. Did you at least get her number? Dyson asked.

"Leave it alone Dyson". Hale groaned.

"C'mon. She doesn't look dangerous". Dyson pleaded.

"Stay away from the woman I was talking to Dyson". Hale said after buckling his seat belt.

"Oh I wasn't talking about her. I meant the other one". Dyson smiled.

Hale's face went pale. The wolf was crushing on Aife. Drive Hale. Drive so fast that it feels like you're tailing a suspect. The Siren mumbled internally. It was funny when he thought Dyson meant Bo, it's dangerous now knowing he's interested in Aife. The Siren pulled off, hoping he could find somewhere to leave Dyson so that he could go home and have a few more beers.

Bo left Aife at the bar to party when a strange sensation came over her. Stepping on the gas, she hurried home.

 _ **Lauren**_

The doctor sighed in relief to be home. Bo obviously wasn't home yet, but that's okay because they often sat down to dinner, and she knew the Succubus would be home soon.

She parked her car, and inhaled the aromas of their upcoming dinner. Stepping just over the threshold, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and swung. Sending the woman flying off the porch. Their touch wasn't Bo's.

"What the hell are you doing here!? Lauren snapped.

"We need to talk, and you need to treat this". Kenzi said holding her nose.

"I'm off the clock, but here! Lauren said pulling a large gauze and alcohol swabs from her pocket and threw them at Kenzi.

"What about our talk? Kenzi asked.

"We just talked! Lauren screamed, as she closed the door.

Kenzi huffed, and ran to the door.

 ** _Aife_**

Aife had grown bored with that bar already, and was walking out when Sasha called.

"Aife! I have a strong lead on your grandfather. He was last seen here in Toronto. Just before you returned after being on the run". Sasha rambled off".

"Do you have a picture or a DNA sample? Aife asked.

"I do. He's gorgeous, and yes". Sasha said.

"You know where to meet me then". Aife smiled.

"I do". Sasha said hanging up her phone.

 _ **TBC**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**Bo**_

Bo had an uneasy feeling as she was stuck at a red light. She turned her eyes blue, as if they were going to change it to green. Sighing, the lights did change. She dodged in and out of traffic. She slammed on her breaks, as she parked. Pulling her keys from the ignition, she rushed into the house.

She didn't need to look around or call out to Lauren, because she heard her. Loud and clear. "What the hell is going on here!? She screamed walking into the living room.

"Kenzi's under this fantastic impression that I owe her something for, per her words, taking you away! Lauren said making quotation gestures with her fingers.

"Is that true Kenzi?! Bo screamed.

"Bo I..". Kenzi spoke.

"Is that true?! Bo screamed. She pulled her jacket off, and threw it down on the couch.

"Well it is a little true". Kenzi shrugged.

Bo sighed, and closed her eyes for a second. "Lauren, go take your shower. I'll handle this.'' She said softly.

"No Bo. I will handle this. Since she came to see me". Lauren snapped.

Bo raised her hands, and gestured for her to do so.

"I don't owe you anything. I didn't take anything from you that wasn't given to me. You're just hurt because Bo is with me and not Dyson. None of that is my doing. But Bo is mine. All of her. If she wants nothing to do with you, take my compact mirror and see why. You're a taker Kenzi, just like what you were doing when she found you in that bar. As far as your physical wounds go, there's a hospital not too far from here. I'm off the clock, and my clinic is closed". Lauren spat and then excused herself to shower.

"What the hell was that? She can just talk to me any kind of way now? Kenzi spat.

"First of all, you came here without calling. Secondly, you invaded my home and our time together. Lauren is my mate Kenzi. I love her. I don't care if you accept it, or not. I don't know why you're really here, but looking at you, I can only imagine that you're hungry. Fine. Take this but never darken our doorstep again. Especially with this bullshit.'' Bo said throwing money at Kenzi.

Kenzi scoffed. "So this is us now?

"Kenzi! You came to my home trying to start shit with my wife. You have no room to judge here! Bo screamed.

"She's not your wife! Kenzi spat.

"She's never going to leave me. So yes. I'd say that makes her my wife. She was probably right saying you favored Dyson. The same Dyson that was going to attack Nadia. No. Get out of my house, and stay out. Use the hospital down the street if you need to." Bo said walking away. It was getting later, and later.

"Evony threatened me Bo!? Kenzi screamed across the room.

"I'll deal with her! Bo screamed. This is why she wanted dinner with Lauren alone. To give the doctor some sense of normalcy after work. The Fae never gave her that. Here was Kenzi, a human, trying to interfere with that too. Once Bo was sure she had left, she checked on dinner. Curtis told her it would be a little while longer, so she showered in one of the spare bathrooms.

 _ **Aife and Sasha**_

"I know it's late, and I'm sorry." Sasha said softly. It was nearly midnight when she finally finished her search, and contacted Aife.

"It's fine, Sasha. Let's see what you have." Aife said waving off her apologies. Some she would demand apologies from, or she'd simply kill them. Sasha's one of her best people. She knows not to bring Aife trash or misinformation.

The Succubus looked at the pictures. Sasha had obviously found a few. He was nice looking but if this really is her grandfather, she needed to stay focused on that.

"What about the DNA? Aife asked.

"Right here." Sasha said handing Aife a plastic bag with a hairbrush inside.

"We have people looking for him right? Aife asked.

"Yes ma'am, we do." Sasha nodded.

"Good. Then I will take this to Dr. Lewis in the morning. Keep looking for him, I want him found by then." Aife said placing everything Sasha gave her into a bag.

"Yes ma'am." Sasha said as she left the Succubus.

 _ **Bo and Lauren**_

Bo frowned when Lauren had tossed in the bed. "What's wrong?

"I don't know. Kenzi I guess. People thinking just because I'm a doctor that I'm weak, or a pushover." Lauren said as she rolled back over to look at Bo.

"Forget her Lauren. Forget all of them. Those days of everyone treating you like that are over. There's nothing you need to do. Nowhere you need to be, except for work later today. That's if you still want to go in. It's pretty late." Bo said staring at the clock. It was almost four in the morning.

"I do." Lauren smiled softly. She moved into Bo's arms. The Succubus was so warm, and soft.

"Get some sleep." Bo said kissing the top of the blonde's head. The Succubus laid still. She didn't want her movements to keep Lauren up any further. Freaking Fae treated this woman terribly. She seethed thinking about how the Ash probably popped in on her whenever he wanted. The bastard deserved to be dead. She smiled when a light snore came from Lauren. Finally closing her eyes, she waited for sleep.

 _ **Later that morning**_

Bo opened her eyes, and noticed she was alone in bed. She heard the shower and stretched her arms out. Normally she'd want to shower with her, but didn't want Lauren to be late. Curtis was obviously downstairs, and Bo was ready for real food. She hadn't fed her Succubus in awhile, but felt like she really didn't need to.

"Good morning Bo! Lauren smiled as she blotted her hair with a towel.

"Good morning Lauren! Bo stood and hugged the doctor. "Mmmm you smell good".

"Thank you". Lauren said quietly.

Reluctantly pulling back, Bo went to shower while Lauren finished dressing. The doctor smiled at the bed. Bo had been on Lauren's side because it wasn't as messy when she went to shower. She made the bed, and looked out the window. It is going to be another beautiful day. Her phone ringing pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Good morning Dr. Lewis. I know it's early but I have someone and something for you to run tests on." Aife said softly.

"Okay. Why don't we meet at eleven? That way I can see where my staff is, and how many patients we have waiting to be seen by then." Lauren said making a note in a small notebook.

"Excellent. We'll see you then". Aife smiled as they hung up their phones.

"Lauren? Who was that? Bo frowned after emerging from her shower.

"Aife. She's coming by the lab today. She has some tests she needs me to run". Lauren answered as she put her phone away.

"Okay. Just tell me If she ever gets too pushy. We should set a no calls or internet before breakfast rule". Bo said as she grabbed her own phone.

"Okay. But emergencies are an exception. '' Lauren smiled.

"Then it's done. No calls, texts, or internet before breakfast, unless it's an emergency". Bo nodded.

"Thank you." Lauren smiled grabbing Bo from behind.

"For what babe? Bo asked.

"For thinking of me. I know you're trying to keep my pre shift and after hours drama free." Lauren said squeezing the Succubus.

"You don't need to thank me for that Lauren. People need to respect our privacy. Like last night with Kenzi. Just showing up thinking she could pick an obvious fight with you. Like you or I can't think for ourselves. Make our own choices. You are my choice, she needs to accept that, or not." Bo said turning into the doctor's arms.

"Let's go eat. So I can get to work, and make sure that I'm ready for Aife. At least she called ahead." Lauren said pulling Bo along.

"I meant to ask you about that, but I'll go see her and make sure that she understands that she's not to try and use your clinic as her personal lab." Bo said as they walked downstairs.

"I don't mind really. You know I love science". Lauren replied.

"Well I love you, and I do mind. I know the Light and Dark Fae labs have been shut down, but you don't have to compensate for that". Bo said as they rounded the corner.

"I love you too." Lauren said squeezing the brunette's hand.

"Good morning Curtis! Sorry we're a tad late this morning! Bo smiled.

"No problem ma'am. Breakfast is served." Curtis said as he bowed at the table.

Bo helped Lauren sit, and took her own seat. The spread was nice but light. Bo smiled at how much Lauren was eating. This was part of the normal life she longed for all of her life. She never thought she would find Lauren, but she did. She slept with so many people before but never thought of any of them as the type to settle down with. To mate with. In all honesty she thought it could be Dyson. But her Succubus didn't click with him, like she does with Lauren. Imagine only half of you being in love with someone. That other half would be miserable. But not now. Not Bo. Lauren's other half loves science. So Bo was never going to deny her a chance to mate with her second love.

Once breakfast was over, they said their goodbyes and parted ways. Bo made a beeline for Aife. She wasn't going to be nasty with her mother. She just wants to remind her of Lauren's priorities and how they are going to respect that.

She pulled up to one of Aife's properties and went inside. She nearly lost her shit when she found the Succubus talking to a man.

"Hello Isabeau. There's someone I want you to meet! Aife smiled.

"Who's this guy? A new thrall? Bo asked looking at the man.

"We think he's your grandfather, Keldon". Aife smiled.

"My what? Trick's dead . Bo said. She was a little annoyed that the Succubus was going to waste Lauren's time with this. Then she remembered their talk about him the previous night.

"We think he's my great grandfather. Sasha found him late last night and I've been questioning him. I used my pulse on him. He told me that he married the first Aife a long time ago, then fled when she died." Aife explained.

Bo walked around the man. He didn't look the part and quite young. She never asked her own mother how old she actually is, but then again the Fae's ages were mostly always in the hundreds, or thousands. Her Succubus wasn't getting a reading on him either. "We have a couple of hours. So that gives me time to ask my own questions."

Keldon nodded and took a seat, Aife had offered him.

 _ **Hale and Dyson.**_

The Siren was going a bit crazy. Dyson was still acting like a rookie and a little boy. He had to take over their cases because Dyson was busy flirting with every woman suspect in the precinct. He almost wanted to ask his Captain to give him another partner, but if Dyson got a Fae partner, that could be a disaster too.

To be completely honest Dyson was never that good of a cop. He was just physically stronger than human cops. Yes Bo had given Hale his biggest case yet, deciding on what to do about Dyson. With the sides taken away, he could try to pawn him off on Evony, but she'd kill Dyson within the first hour. There was just nothing to do with the guy.

"Where's the human? Evony snapped.

"Evony. Not here. You know the rules.'' Hale whispered.

"I don't give a rats ass about the Succubus rules. That little human of yours has disappeared. She had an arrangement with me and broke it". Evony snapped again.

"I'm assuming you're talking about Kenzi. I don't know where she is. But even if I did, you can't kill her or Bo would kill you". Hale said ushering her away from Dyson.

"Fine I'll leave the little shit be. Tell me how the Succubus can drain people with one breath, or I'll tell the wolf all about us." Evony threatened.

"You can't do that, and I don't know how Bo does that. But if you want to know that badly, ask Bo yourself". Hale replied.

"Very nice! Who was she? Dyson smiled watching Evony walking away from Hale.

"No. Dyson. Get back to work! Hale said slamming some police files down in front of his partner.

Evony seethed as she left. Kenzi had dodged her. Of course she could ask Bo, but it's the principle of the whole thing. The former Morrigan had threatened someone and they apparently lived to see another day. Once the Morrigan, always the Morrigan, so she needs to know her foes. Bo wouldn't be a foe had she chosen the Dark in the first place and the Fae wouldn't be like it is now. But she didn't, so it is.

 _ **Lauren's Clinic**_

Bo had asked Keldon every question that she could think of. Aife confirmed that she had asked the same questions. They pulled up to Lauren's lab and Bo kept them outside for a minute.

"This is Lauren's clinic. Whatever she asks, you will grant her request. We could pulse you all day and you would likely give the same answers. This is just for scientific proof and nothing else. Do not make this a habit of calling on anyone in this clinic, especially Dr. Lewis". Bo said and then pushed the panel that opens the doors.

Bo, Aife, Sasha, Keldon and two of Aife's thralls all filed into the lobby.

"We're here to see Dr. Lewis." Bo smiled.

"Of course. She's expecting you. Please follow me.'' A nurse smiled.

The group walked down a long hall with Bo leading her group behind the woman. They rounded a corner and she opened a large door. Walking in they immediately saw Lauren with her back to them.

Bo smiled as she walked over and whispered something in the doctor's ear. Lauren looked at her, removed her gloves, and turned around. She froze at the group standing before her.

"Dr. Lewis, this is….." Bo started.

"Keldon! Lauren smiled as she walked over to the man.

"You...you know him Lauren? Bo asked.

"I was just about to ask that too! Aife said with her eyes widening.

"He's an old patient of mine." Lauren smiled again. He looked so much better than the last time she treated him. So the doctor in her was thrilled.

"You can tell them what I am, Dr. Lewis. It might help them understand." Keldon smiled softly.

"He's an Incubus I treated." Lauren replied.

"Wait. The Incubus you mentioned when you gave me that one injection to help with my hunger? Bo asked.

"That's the one". Lauren said finally releasing Keldon's hand.

"Okay. Everyone out that's not the five of us". Bo said pointing to herself, Lauren, Aife, Sasha, and Keldon.

Aife dismissed the ogres and nodded for Bo to continue.

"Take what you need to run your tests Lauren. While we're waiting for the results, Keldon can explain this." Bo said and watched Lauren draw blood from Aife and Keldon. She already had Bo's blood on file. Bo handed Lauren the brush, and the doctor started her tests.

"The blood should be faster." Lauren said.

Bo nodded and never took her eyes off of the man. Sasha was standing on his left, Aife was standing on his right.

"Okay. Lauren's back, talk.'' Bo said taking a seat next to the doctor.

"I didn't want to be King after my wife died. So there was nothing keeping me here, so I left. I stayed to myself until I heard about a Succubus that had surfaced in the colony. Having recently fought someone, I needed medical attention. To check around I went to the Light Fae compound. Lauren graciously treated me, but after sensing that she wasn't one to spill Fae secrets, I left. I thought this Succubus was Aife, but everything that I was learning on the streets told me that Aife had vanished into thin air. Nobody in my particular circle had seen her. So I went looking for her. I didn't know she was back until Sasha found me last night. I didn't know about Bo until today. It's hard keeping a low profile. The Fae can be treacherous and would likely want me dead to keep from taking my throne back. But as I said, I don't want it without Queen Aife by my side. She was was beautiful by the way". Keldon explained.

"I don't know. You sound almost as bad as Trick". Bo said shaking her head.

"I'm nothing like that coward. I wasn't hiding from my throne. I just didn't and don't want it". Keldon said defensively.

"Isabeau is in control of the Fae. Although we did uncover grandmother's crown, robes and other jewels". Aife explained.

"That's wonderful! Keldon smiled.

"Okay. But why did you choose Lauren though? Bo asked less defensively.

"I can tell when someone's seen a succubus. When I spotted her, I told a Harpy that I wanted the doctor ordering her around to treat me. The look in the eyes of someone that has seen a Succubus, lasts a while. It's the same aura that she has right now looking at you. She has this pull about her too. Anyway I could also sense how sad she was there. I didn't want to put her in danger, so I left the compound". Albert replied as he looked back and forth between all of them.

Bo was really curious now. This man had found Lauren without really looking for her. He found her mate before she even knew what a mate was. He'd sensed that she'd seen Bo and Bo wasn't in the building at the time, but showed up later to ask for an injection. The same injection this man sitting before her got. Lauren took calls and questions when her phone rang, but other than that, they talked to Keldon for the rest of the afternoon until Lauren learned that his results were in. The tests that would tell Bo for sure if Lauren met another one of her grandfather's before she did.

"It's alright. Just tell us Lauren." Bo said softly.

Lauren looked at an anxious Bo and Aife. "It's a match. He's your grandfather, and your great-grandfather! She smiled.

Aife and Bo rushed into his arms. He was taller than the both of them. Dark haired and built. Lauren stood next to Sasha crying. Bo has more family, and so does she.

 _ **TBC**_


	37. Chapter 37

_**Bo and Lauren**_

"I hate times like these." Bo cooed quietly.

Lauren smiled. "I know. But you'll have plenty to do today. You have a brand new grandfather to get to know. Plus I'll be joining the three of you later today."

Bo squeezed the doctor. "I know. I just don't like being away from you. You're so warm and soft."

"I'm only working half a day today. Then I'll call or text you to see where you're at." Lauren smiled as she pulled back. She straightened Bo's hair.

Bo sighed. Stepped to Lauren, and hugged her once more.

"It won't be that long." Lauren smiled as Bo pulled back.

"I know. I know. We just had a long night last night. You and I barely got a couple of hours alone before we went to bed. I guess I've just been spoiled by our routine." Bo said quietly.

"It has been really nice. But it was only this morning that's not been the norm " Lauren said. She smiled and grabbed her medical bag.

"Are you sure you had enough to eat? Bo asked. She pushed a plate of croissants towards Lauren.

"I did." Lauren smiled as she leaned in to kiss the Succubus. It was the Succubus that growled and made the doctor laugh. "It won't be that long."

"Sorry." Bo blushed. She shook her head and released the doctor again.

Lauren grabbed her keys and ran out of the house. If she stayed, she'd never go to work. Which wouldn't be a bad thing, but she did have two jobs. One as a doctor. The other is running the clinic. The staff had been doing very well since it opened. Everyone gets along, and their patients love them.

Bo sighed and nodded for Curtis to take the leftovers and send them to those in need. An idea Bo had come up with. Lauren was out there literally saving lives. Bo wanted to feed people whenever she could. Food would probably keep them healthy enough to stay out of clinics and get them back on their feet. Back to their own chosen professions. She smiled and grabbed her phone and keys.

 _ **Hale and Dyson**_

The Siren was hard at work. He had already finished his paperwork, but was now writing bullshit to keep Dyson from asking dumb questions. Even officers on desk duty had found something else to do to get away from them.

He'd had enough, stood and groaned. He left Dyson at his desk and stormed into the Captain's office. "Sir. I need a new partner!

"Sorry Santiago. First come. First serve." The Captain said.

"How's that sir? Hale asked.

The Captain half smiled and showed Hale a thick stack of papers.

"What are those sir? Hale asked.

"Requests not to be partnered with Thornwood." The Captain answered.

"Son of a…". Hale snapped. "How about a transfer?

The Captain showed him another stack of papers requesting transfers. "Before you ask, the other precincts don't want him either."

"Well I'm done with my paperwork. So I'm outta here." Hale said walking over to a door that didn't lead back to the squad room.

"Don't you want your jacket and Fedora? The Captain asked.

"Nooooo. I have a set in my car. But can you lock them in your office or my desk? Hale asked.

"I'm not your butler Santiago. Either go and get them yourself or they'll stay where they are." The Captain laughed as he went back to his own paperwork.

Hale cursed under his breath. If he left his jacket and hat, that five year old mindlike detective would probably try them on or tear them. He opened the Captain's office door and was relieved to see that Dyson wasn't at his desk.

"How much longer now Succubus? The Captain sighed into his phone.

"Fire him. I wouldn't care." Aife laughed.

"Aife! You did this to him. Now either come get him or…" The Captain started.

"Or nothing! I said you could fire him! Aife turned serious.

"Fine." The Captain said. He waited for Aife to hang up before he did. The last time she was offended, thinking he hung up on her, and she threatened to kill him. Once she hung up, he sighed in relief. He walked over to the door and observed the squad room. Thankfully it was quiet, and Hale and Dyson were both gone.

 _ **Bo**_

Bo climbed out of her car and walked towards the dank building. She pushed the door open and didn't waste any time speaking. "Kenzi said you threatened her. If that shit is brought to my door again Evony, I will kill you."

"Your little human can talk the talk, but can't walk the walk? Fine. But since you're here, I'll ask you. How you you suck chi with one breath? Evony asked.

Bo rolled her eyes bitterly. She turned to leave and laughed when the woman gasped. "I do it like that. Don't make me have to pull your chi from out of nowhere, because I will."

Evony grabbed her throat and watched the Succubus leave. She still wanted to know how Bo does that, but wasn't about to chase her down to ask her again.

Bo climbed in her car and sped away. Evony was nosy and the other Fae would likely pry too. Kenzi is going to be told the same thing Evony was. Not to bring that bullshit to Bo. She doesn't owe either one of them an answer.

The truth is, she doesn't exactly know how she does that. She just knows it started when she mated with Lauren. Lauren is literally giving her life. She smiled at the realization. But that information in the wrong hands would piss her off, because they would be after Lauren to try and use her as bait for Bo. That's never going to happen because she would drain the colony leaving only her, Lauren, Aife and Keldon alive.

She smiled thinking of her brand new grandfather. To think he had been in Lauren's lab and nobody ever knew who he was. Bo had caught herself staring at him. Trying to remember if she ever walked by him. If he ever spoke to her. She wondered if the Ash had known him. If Trick had known him. But none of that matters now. She wants to know him. Aife talked to him for hours. Asking question after question. He never tired of her. Bo could see Aife's features in him. Which meant Bo has them too. That's where she was headed to catch up with her mother and grandfather.

 _ **Aife and Keldon**_

"Are you going to stare at me all day or are you going to say something? Keldon laughed.

"I'm sorry. It's just after Trick died, I didn't think I had any family left other than Isabeau and her mate. So you'll have to forgive me for being stunned and silent." Aife smiled.

"I understand. You just weren't saying anything. Your grandmother used to do the same thing." Keldon laughed.

"I understand that I was named after her. You wouldn't happen to have a picture handy, would you? Aife asked curiously.

"Always carried this one." Keldon replied. He stood up and pulled a small picture from his pocket.

Aife gasped. "She….she looks like Isabeau. Just like her! Can I make a copy?

"Of course. By the way, when is the naming kids after each other going to stop? Keldon laughed.

"Probably with Lauren and Isabeau." Aife sighed gently. Bo's the spitting image of Queen Aife, and the Succubus couldn't stop staring at the picture. She gripped it hard when a door opened. She smiled as Bo strolled in and over to her great-grandfather. The old Incubus pulled her into a bear hug and Bo returned the favor.

"Hello Isabeau." Keldon bowed.

"Stop that." Bo laughed.

"Hello baby." Aife smiled as she took her own hug.

"What's going on? Bo asked.

"Not much. Just looking at a picture of Queen Aife." Aife replied.

"Wow! Bo screamed.

"I know. You look just like her." Aife smiled.

"Are you sure you don't want your throne back? Bo asked Keldon.

"No. I don't want it. It wouldn't be the same without her. It's your turn to rule. I can tell you're good at it." Keldon smiled.

"How? Bo asked curiously.

"I didn't find any Fae bodies lining the streets." Keldon replied.

"I don't want to see that. Besides fighting Fae would likely end up at Lauren's clinic and it would disturb our groove." Bo sighed.

"I don't think I want to hear that." Keldon said holding his hand up.

"Sorry I didn't mean that type of groove. I meant our nightly dinner. I don't want Lauren working more than she needs to. So the Fae know to take their beefs elsewhere." Bo said seriously.

"She'll be joining us soon right? Keldon asked. It was approaching late afternoon.

"She will." Bo smiled.

"Then let's sit down and talk." Aife smiled.

Bo nodded and they all found a seat. They talked about everything, from Queen Aife to Trick. Keldon had known the Blood King. Then he disappeared on him, and hid. He was never a threat to Keldon's throne because he wouldn't have the guts to test the Incubus.

He had heard of a Succubus with a short gentleman that had arrived back in the colony. It was the first time in years that he'd found a lead. Before he could come in time, he'd learned she'd been handed over to the Dark and then taken away. He was sure the Succubus was his great-granddaughter. Trick had given her away, and didn't tell Keldon. He had to go undercover to learn all of that. Years later he heard of another Succubus sighting and returned to Toronto.

The woman he would come to know as Bo, had somehow kept alluding him, until he saw Lauren. She just had the look of someone who was smitten with a Succubus. It's the same look he saw in the mirror. Day after day when he was married to Queen Aife. So he faked needing a doctor, hoping she would lead him to the Succubus. But the doctor was too adorably professional. So he left her with his thanks, gratitude and a pinch of jealousy wanting to see the woman that had obviously captivated her.

"So you knew Lauren had seen me? Seen my Succubus? Bo smiled softly.

"A Succubus always leaves something behind. It'll either be in the eyes, soul, or dead body." Keldon explained.

"I can attest to that! Aife laughed.

"Why didn't you just ask her about me? Or wait for me to return to her lab? Bo asked.

"I didn't get along with the Ash and besides Lauren treated me off the clock, so to speak. He'd have to be informed of that and poked his nose in my business and my search." Keldon smiled.

Bo nodded. It did make sense. That lab was highly guarded and you had to have a reason to see Lauren. She had to have snuck Keldon into the building. Bo smiled thinking of how Lauren treated them both with the same injection but only said it was an Incubus. She thought about the first time they met. She pulsed her and may have marked her without knowing she did it. Or maybe it's simply like her grandfather just explained.

"Wait but Dyson…" Bo started.

"Was not your mate. He wouldn't show me what I saw in the doctor." Keldon said.

Bo nodded and smiled when her mate walked in to join them.

"Sorry. Sorry. I tried to get here sooner." Lauren sighed.

"Don't be sorry. You have perfect timing as we were just talking about you." Bo smiled as she helped Lauren with her seat.

"What? Why? Lauren asked.

"Grandfather was explaining seeing Bo's mate in you, when you treated him." Aife replied.

"Yeah. Apparently he saw that you had seen me. He saw that you were my mate before I even asked to mate with you." Bo blushed.

"I see." Lauren blushed too.

"Don't worry about it ladies. It won't go further than this room." Keldon said as he stood.

"Did you have lunch? Bo asked.

"I had a bite." Lauren answered.

"Soooo that's a no." Bo frowned.

"I had a salad. But as I said, only a bite." Lauren said rubbing Bo's leg.

"Lauren you promised me you wouldn't skip lunch. Just because you're my mate, doesn't mean I won't worry about you getting three meals a day." Bo gently removed Lauren's hand from her knee and stood.

"The clinic just got a little busy. That's all. It's why I was a little late." Lauren said as she watched Bo make her a plate.

Once Bo was satisfied she had a healthy sized plate of food, she grabbed two beers and headed back to the table. "I can understand that. Now eat your food Dr. Lewis."

Lauren smiled as she took a beer and dug in. She could feel Bo's eyes on her, but didn't care. She knew why the Succubus was staring. If Lauren got distracted, she wouldn't eat.

"So grandfather we found some things of grandmother's. You have anything besides this picture? Aife asked.

"I have a ton of memories in an underground vault. Pictures. Jewels. Robes. My crown." Keldon replied as he returned to the table.

"You should still be King. But I completely understand not wanting to be in charge. Some Fae can be pains in the ass." Aife laughed.

"But none that would dare test me." Bo raised an eyebrow but never took her eyes off of Lauren. The doctor was halfway finished.

"As I said. I don't want my throne back. It's Bo's turn to rule. I'm more than content in my retirement." Keldon said as he took a seat next to Lauren.

"Don't be afraid to ask for anything. This, all of us. We are all my family. What's good for one of us, will be good for all of us." Bo said pointing around the table.

"She's right. The four of us are it. Nobody will touch one hair on any of our heads without our respective permission." Aife nodded but didn't point around like Bo did.

Lauren nodded and Keldon smiled. For the first time in years, Toronto was starting to feel like home again. He could stop his search because he had every Succubus he could possibly want to see, sitting across from him. Had he stayed longer to talk to Lauren, he might've met Bo sooner. But all of that is over.

The four spent the next few hours talking and laughing. Keldon mentioned an old house he hid in after Queen Aife died. He mourned her for three days before he wanted to break free of the Fae. He never thought a Succubus could die, until Aife and Isabeau did. Trick never deserved her. He only mourned for a day before he went into exile, taking Aife with him. Then gave her away when he should've given her to Keldon.

"Well it's getting late, and Lauren and I are heading home. Our dinner should be ready soon." Bo squeezed Lauren's hand, and they both stood. Keldon kissed the women on their cheeks before they all walked out to their cars. Lauren pulled out first, and Bo followed her.

"The Succubus has it bad. So does Bo." Keldon smiled as he watched Bo and Lauren's cars disappear as they sped down the street.

"Are you really okay grandfather? I didn't want to ask in front of the girls. But if my presence or any of this is too painful, we can all back off." Aife said quietly.

"I've searched for all of this for years. If I wasn't ready or capable of handling this, I wouldn't have done that. Aife was proud of Isabeau. Isabeau was proud of you. When things started to get strange with Trick, she asked that we always look out for you. Your mother was strong Aife. Never use her death as a weakness of her strength. Aife was strong too." Keldon said seriously.

Aife sighed deeply. She longed to hear that. It had been embarrassing that her mother, a powerful Succubus could die. Then when she became a mother, she never wanted to leave Bo. But her father took that choice away from her. So she had to give her up, so she would live. Keldon had been looking for Aife but spotted Bo's Succubus in Lauren's eyes. Trick had been looking for Aife to control her. Although she didn't know Keldon well yet, his aura was all she needed to know for now.

"Why don't we go and get something to eat and then we can party? Aife suggested.

"That sounds wonderful." Keldon smiled as he motioned for Aife to walk ahead of him.

The duo found a nice restaurant. The others gasped at the couple until Keldon announced she was his daughter. Aife watched as the man charmed every woman in the room. She toasted him as he walked the room introducing himself. She laughed when he gave a fake name. He didn't appear to trust anyone. Something Aife didn't do outside of the four of them.

"Anything? Aife laughed.

"They're all cowards." Keldon said taking his seat.

Aife gestured towards their plates and they dug in. People still stared but never interrupted them.

 _ **Hale, Kenzi and Dyson**_

"I don't know what else to do with him. He keeps wanting to see Aife. You know if he touches her wrong, she'll drain him on the spot." Hale sighed.

"Find a way to rid his memory of her." Kenzi suggested.

"That wouldn't work. He'd see see her again. You can't exactly hide Aife. Even when she's not around, she's around. The best I can think of is to keep him chained in this cage. It's electric so if he tries to escape, it will shock him." Hale explained.

"Bo dismissed me. I have no way of helping you with this. Unless you'd be willing to help fix my relationship with Bo." Kenzi smiled like a child pleading.

"After what you told me, I'm not going to do that. Bo made it pretty clear you overstepped. You should've gone to Bo and not after Lauren. You're lucky her Succubus didn't kill you." Hale said.

"Why can't anyone understand? She said she'd chosen Dyson. Then when Lauren ran, she ran after her. She came back and made me a freaking slave to build that freaking Clinic. I still have blisters on my feet. Lauren's not her first choice, she's her last choice. Whatever they have going on will die down when she realizes she chose Dyson. She will return his memory of her and the Fae, and we'll all be back to normal! Kenzi snapped.

"Kenz. You need to grow up a little. Bo's made her choice. She mated with her choice. She's never going back to Dyson. She could've easily sent him to look for Lauren. She left the both of you behind for a reason." Hale said putting his hat on.

Kenzi threw her arms into the air and groaned. Hale didn't get it. Nobody did.

 _ **Bo and Lauren**_

Bo smiled as Lauren shivered at her touch. "Too much?

"Not hardly enough". Lauren gasped.

"Okay. One more round then it's your turn." Bo grinned. The doctor shivered again and closed her eyes. But it was no use, she screamed again as Bo devoured her like she never had before. She got an idea and tried it.

Bo laughed as Lauren pulled her up, and flipped her over with one hand. The blondes eyes turned blue to match Bo's. Her tongue against Bo's felt like fire, as their chi flowed into each other.

With one hand again, Lauren ripped Bo's clothes off. Bo never blinked. She didn't want to miss a moment of this. To think that her great-grandfather saw her mate before Bo recognized it. She had felt something for Lauren before she ever pulsed her. Before she ever spoke to the blonde. Now she felt complete. Energized. Every feeling imaginable for the woman working around on top of her and inside of her.

"I love you Lauren." Bo panted.

Lauren stopped and looked at the Succubus. "I love you too." She smiled.

Bo bit her lip in ecstasy, and knew she drew blood.

"I'll help you heal shortly." Lauren winked as Bo screamed and tried to grab onto something.

 _ **TBC**_


	38. Chapter 38

_**Bo and Lauren.**_

"Now that was really nice". Bo cooed quietly as she pulled Lauren to her.

"It was." Lauren smiled as she buried her head in Bo's hair.

The women sighed gently as they played with each other's fingers. It was early Saturday morning, and they had been up half the night making love. Lauren thought something was wrong when Bo wanted to go for a twentieth round. But Bo simply said she loves the Doctor, and they went until she finally was ready to shower together. There they did nothing but wash each other from feet to head.

Bo inhaled Lauren's shampoo. She could easily cry at how happy she was at that very moment. This was going to be a rare day. A weekend. That means Lauren is free, and hers. Not that she already isn't, but the Succubus wants the Doctor all to herself. Keldon and Aife were off doing who knows what, and that was fine with Bo.

"We do need to eat breakfast." Lauren whispered against Bo's neck.

"That we do." Bo grabbed the phone receiver and called down to Cedric. They were going to have their breakfast in bed this morning. She ordered enough to call it brunch so that Lauren would get enough to eat. She was probably spoiling her, and she didn't care.

Lauren smiled as she pulled the blankets. Bo was a tad cold under there, but they soon warmed each other up. She loved having the day off, even if her mind couldn't exactly rest yet.

"I'll pulse you Lauren." Bo laughed.

"I am trying. I really am." Lauren said holding her hands up innocently.

"I know it is hard for you to relax. But this is a rare day for the both of us to do that. Mom's going to be busy with grandfather. So, I really don't have anywhere to be." Bo rolled over on top of Lauren.

"Bo. Our food will be ready soon." Lauren stared at Bo's lips.

"I can hold out if you can." Bo stared into Lauren's eyes.

The Doctor lost the game and kissed Bo, hard. The Succubus moaned into her mouth, and Lauren pulled violently at Bo's hair. She moved against her, and they soon picked up the pace.

"Your breakfast is ready." Cedric announced through the door.

"Thanks Cedric, you can go for the rest of the day. We'll clean up after ourselves." Bo choked out. She probably sounded like she was going through puberty when she talked. The women freshened up and went downstairs to eat breakfast. Their bed was a mess and they weren't about to eat there until they washed the sheets, which Lauren had already started on by placing them in the washer.

"Do you want to stay in for the day? Bo asked.

"Could we? Lauren teased.

"Lauren you know I will do anything for you. We can build a fire, sit and talk. We can watch movies or just let the tv watch us. Whatever you want to do." Bo said as she dug into her plate. Cedric had outdone himself.

Lauren shrugged and looked around. The house was nice and toasty. They had plenty of food. She had a personal lab she could get lost in. She could probably dissect their meal down with science. Just about everywhere to sit was cushy too.

"Why don't we go for a nice walk, and then we can come back and stay in the rest of the day." Lauren suggested.

"Okay. Then eat your food babe." Bo smiled. The women showered again and locked up before they walked down their driveway and turned to walk around the neighborhood.

Bo pulled her jacket off and put it around Lauren when the Doctor appeared to be cold. They held hands as they walked and talked about everything from family to nature.

Bo smiled as she learned more and more about Lauren. This is better than doing anything she could have come up with. Looking around when Lauren pointed to something, she exhaled. She took some deep breaths and tried to tame her Succubus. They had walked past a park bench, and the brunette had thoughts other than walking. They walked for another hour before they turned back to go home.

Bo could go everywhere with Lauren and she would always feel like she was home. Home is where you lay your hat. In Bo's situation, home is where she laid her heart. All of it. She left it in her bed after their first time. She left it in her house when she stormed out on Lauren. She left it in every kiss and time after that. Every misunderstanding. In Lauren's eyes when she turned away from her to go find Vex.

"I love you Lauren." Bo said out of the blue.

"I love you too Bo." Lauren gently squeezed the Succubus hand.

"There is not a part of you that doesn't have every ounce of me. Every ounce of my being. I know you are my mate, and we have all of that settled. But I want you to know how much I love you. I have never known a love like this. A friendship like this. With or without my Succubus I would have found you. I would have fallen in love with you. Want you everyday for the rest of eternity. That's why I spoil you like I do. I want to make sure you are okay. Happy. Healthy even with being my mate. I wouldn't be anything without you." Bo squeezed Lauren in her arms as they stood holding each other.

"Bo you saved me too. You save me every day. I would never have known a life like this without you. We are where we are meant to be. I love you as much as you love me. Without my labs, our house. Everything you do for me, I hope that I do for you too." Lauren said quietly.

"Come on. Let's get home and out of this weather." Bo nodded as she noticed the temperature drop. Although she was nowhere near cold.

Bo hurried into the house and lit the fireplace up and downstairs. She was taking no risks in the place being drafty. Lauren laughed at how hard the Succubus was running around. The house smelled wonderful once Bo was done. They curled up on the couch and just held each other.

 _ **Aife and Keldon.**_

"So, this is the party scene now? The old Incubus laughed.

"Kind of dull for my taste but I do know of a better scene. I just didn't want to push that kind of scene on you yet." Aife laughed.

"Lead away, young lady." Keldon laughed.

Aife loved this. She was going to learn about her grandmother. Probably a lot about Isabeau too. Another Fae besides Bo that she can trust without a doubt.

They entered the bar and it was in full swing. The Dal would look dull compared to this place. The music was loud, and the glasses were full. Once Aife started making her way to the bar area, the crowd cleared a path for her. Keldon was right behind her, and he was impressed with how much respect the group was giving the Succubus. Some even bowed as she passed by them. He was happy to see she was being given the royal treatment too.

Aife turned around and handed her grandfather a few shots. They smashed their glasses together and chugged the liquor down.

"Ahhh shit." Hale sighed. Out of all the bars for him to try and ditch Dyson. Aife had just walked in. The wolf hadn't seen her yet. So, he nodded at Kenzi. She nearly spit her drink out when she saw the Succubus.

"We have to get him out of here." Kenzi groaned.

"There is not a back door that we can leave through without getting the manager to unlock it." Hale pointed around.

"Well maybe if we keep our distance he won't notice. You have to go into the men's room and get him before he sees her on his own." Kenzi said grabbing Hale's arm.

Hale sighed. This was a dumpster fire. Dyson might not remember who Aife is, but she would certainly remember him. She is not Bo. She has no problems killing people on a whim. Nadia is living in prison like the living dead. All Aife's doing. Sasha had just left that bar, he should have known Aife would show up soon after.

"She will kill him." Sasha laughed from a bathroom stall.

"Sasha! This is the men's room! Hale gasped.

"I could smell your fear in the parking lot. The Succubus you fear the most is here." Sasha laughed.

"C'mon Dyson buddy. We have to get out of here, we have to work in the morning." Hale lied.

"I was about to dance with that one brunette. And tomorrow is Sunday. We don't work Sunday's." Dyson smiled like a five-year-old, that was just given candy.

"We need to get out of here. Okay? Hale pulled the wolf towards the door.

"Aife will spot his aura. You cannot leave without her seeing him. But it will be amusing to see you try and get him out of her club." Sasha laughed.

"This bar belongs to the Elders." Hale said.

"Not as of this afternoon." Sasha laughed walking out of the bathroom. She walked over to Aife and whispered in her ear. Kenzi watched the whole thing and moved away from the bar.

Hale held his breath as he dragged Dyson far away from Aife's direction. But he failed. The Succubus had already caught them. She turned and laughed.

"Taking your dog for a walk? Aife laughed with glee.

"We are just trying to get out of here Aife." Hale said putting one hand up in peace.

"You better because I will never sleep with that bastard. Do see if you can get his crush on me to go away. That is if you wish to keep him alive." The Succubus laughed again.

"How did she know that? Kenzi asked grabbing Dyson's other arm.

"His aura fools. A Succubus can always tell." Sasha laughed.

"Let's go Kenz. Do not play around with them." Hale said pulling hard on Dyson.

"But Hale. She's gorgeous! Dyson smiled at the Succubus.

"No Dyson. I'm telling you. Stay away from that woman." Hale said finally shoving him out the door.

"Imagine that pup thinking he had a chance with royalty." Sasha laughed.

"Aife who was that? Keldon asked.

"I'm sorry My King. That was Dyson. He's a pure asshole and a pain in the ass to Isabeau. My Isabeau." Aife bowed.

"Then everything I just saw is correct. I thought I was losing it in my old age." Keldon said.

"What did you see? Aife smiled.

"He will not be done with you. He will want Bo too once he sees her again. He's trouble Aife. Big trouble." Keldon replied.

"He's a wolf. He doesn't stand a chance against us." Aife laughed again. Dyson was all bark and no bite.

"Bo should know. Immediately." Keldon said.

"You are that worried? Aife turned serious.

"I am. Fuck it. I will go and deal with this myself." Keldon said.

"Tell me first. She is home with Lauren, and I understand they do not want to be disturbed." Aife said softly.

"He will want Bo and become obsessed that she is with someone else. To the point he will want Lauren out of the picture. Screw it, I am out of here. I have to stop him." Keldon left without a goodbye and his drink crashed to the floor.

"What the hell is he? Aife laughed as she moved away from the broken glass.

"I don't know but let's hurry because I do not want to miss this." Sasha tossed Aife a clean towel.

"Bo is not to be disturbed. So, whatever this is, is all on us." Aife laughed as she ran out of the bar. Normally she'd walk but if her grandfather was about to fight Dyson, she wanted front row seats.

Hale sped down the street. Kenzi was in the back with Dyson. Talking about anything but what had just happened. The girl had the gift of gab and could change the subject on a dime. He looked back at them and shook his head. They should have taken Dyson's wolf. That's probably what is attracting him to Aife.

"Shit! Hale said slamming on his breaks.

"Shouldn't you bow to a King? Keldon asked.

"What? Who? Kenzi asked.

"Stay in the car Kenz! Hale screamed as he climbed out.

"I don't know who you are buddy. But this is not someone you want to mess with. She's important to Bo." Hale said.

"I don't have a problem with the human. She can leave and never approach me again." Keldon said.

"Should we? Sasha asked.

"Hell no. Let him have his fun." Aife laughed as the women stood off to the side and out of Keldon's view.

"Who are you? Hale asked.

"The Queen's King. Queen Aife that is." Keldon replied.

Hale gasped. "Aife? Aife?

"Her grandmother. Bo's great-grandmother. I'm done explaining myself. Get out here wolf." Keldon seethed.

"He is really an innocent now. He remembers nothing about us." Hale said softly.

"I know what he is siren. This is none of your business. Take your girlfriend and get out of here." Keldon said walking towards Hale's car.

The siren couldn't do anything but hold on to Kenzi. This was a Fae like he'd never seen before. He was almost blinding him. If that was happening to him, he could only imagine what it is doing to Kenzi. "Come here Kenzi". He said covering Kenzi's eyes with his jacket.

"Bo. We need to get to Bo." Kenzi whispered.

"Go home human. Wherever your home is. You don't want to but into my business." Keldon said. Kenzi felt his voice shake the ground.

"We really should…" Sasha started.

"Sasha keep quiet. I said Isabeau is not to be disturbed and she won't be. He has warned Kenzi. It is not our fault if she doesn't listen." Aife pulled Sasha back to where she stood before.

Dyson growled when Keldon pulled him to him. He grabbed his throat and held him in place. It was impossible that he could do that with so much ease. But he was, and Dyson was struggling to get out of his grip.

"You will find someone else to obsess over. My girls are off limits to you. I have warned you once. Do not make me warn you again." Keldon said as he threw Dyson miles and miles down the road and away from them.

"What the hell was that? Sasha asked.

"I was talking to his wolf. That smelly ass thing will never bother us again." Keldon said wiping his hands on a wet wipe.

"Umm he's my partner. I need him for work." Hale said.

"Then you better keep him at work. But if he comes near Lauren, I won't be responsible for what happens to him." Keldon said over his shoulder. He never looked Hale in the face. He stood still for the siren to bow to him, and then walked towards Aife and Sasha

"Why do you care about Lauren? Kenzi asked.

"She's important to Bo's Succubus. She's the reason I found them to begin with. You can't understand that because her Succubus doesn't give a damn about you. As long as Lauren is her mate, she will be happy. I promised my Queen I would take care of our girls, I don't renege on my word." Keldon said as he waited for Sasha to bring Aife's car to them. He wasn't about to walk any further than he had to.

"What the hell was that? Aife laughed as they drove away leaving Kenzi and Hale stunned.

"Bo's Succubus is dear to me. I meant what I said about Aife, I promised her I would watch after all of you. Bo's mate is included in that. No threat will ever touch her." Keldon said.

"How long have you really been here? Aife laughed.

"Long enough to sense her in Lauren. She just had this glow about her. I had to shake my head a few times to black out their sexual desires. I only look for danger. Their sex life is something I don't want to see." Keldon climbed out of the car.

"Are you really going to reclaim your throne? Sasha asked as she opened the door for him.

"Hell no. I was just fucking with the Siren. I'm staying retired. Don't mean I can't have fun every now and then." Keldon laughed.

"How did you disappear like that? Aife asked.

"Aife I can't teach you all of my tricks." Keldon laughed.

"Okay. Okay. I'm just floored by how one minute you were here and the next you weren't. Bo can do that too you know." Aife laughed.

"You can too". Keldon walked over to the kitchen.

"Wait? What? Aife laughed.

"It is in your blood. You get that from me." Keldon said.

"I thought Bo got it from her father. But if you say I have it too, then I have it too." Aife smiled.

"Come and sit. We have so much to talk about". Keldon laughed.

 _ **Bo and Lauren**_

Bo smiled as Lauren was warm against her body. She was lightly snoring, and it was adorable. They had been in that position for hours. "Babe? She whispered.

"Hmm? Lauren moaned.

"It is time for dinner. It has been time actually." Bo cleared her throat.

"Why don't we dress and got out." Lauren suggested as she wiped her eyes.

"We can do that." Bo gently pushed up so Lauren would get up too.

The women dressed and were ready to go when Bo stopped in her tracks. Lauren was wearing a white strapless dress and hair was pinned up.

"You are so beautiful Lauren". Bo blushed.

"So are you. Shall we go? Lauren smiled, extended her hand and turned.

The women ate. They danced. They walked. They stood under the stars.

"Are you cold? Bo asked.

"Not at all." Lauren smiled.

Bo nodded as they held hands and looked out over the balcony.

"You know Dyson is here." Lauren said.

"I know. As long as he's keeping his distance. I couldn't care less about what he's doing." Bo said as she looked down. The wolf was standing on a corner. He wasn't speaking to anyone, but he wasn't looking in their direction either.

Once they grew tired of the view, they returned home.

"This has been a wonderful day Bo. Thank you". Lauren squeezed Bo in her arms as she unlocked the door.

"It is still early, and you're welcome! Bo grinned.

"Hot tub? Lauren suggested.

"Yes ma'am! Bo smiled as they stripped in the middle of the living room.

 _ **TBC**_


	39. Chapter 39

_**Bo**_

The Succubus had seen Lauren off to work and raced to get to her mother. She slammed on the breaks when she arrived and hopped out of her car. Taking two steps she was inside.

"So, what the hell have I missed? Bo asked as she stood behind the older Succubus.

"A lot". Aife laughed.

"Mom I was out with Lauren Saturday night and we saw Dyson. I know something is different because he didn't acknowledge us at all. He didn't even look at us. He looked like a robot. Now are you going to tell me, or shall I go and ask him? Bo snapped.

"He will never talk to you Isabeau because he can't come near you". Aife slapped her leg in hysterics.

"Okay. So, what happened? I know he can't remember us. But I will not have Lauren feeling like she can't ever enjoy herself wherever we are". Bo said seriously.

"Your grandfather took care of him for you. We all know Dyson can't remember who we are, but his wolf is still a horny dog. Keldon predicted he would come to like you again, or worse, Lauren, because of his wolf, but his wolf has been neutered shall we say? Aife laughed again.

"I never thought of that. I thought making Dyson forget us meant making his wolf forget too. Shit that could have been disastrous". Bo mentally slapped herself for not thinking of that sooner.

"Is she okay though? Aife asked.

"She's fine. I just dropped her off at work and thought I would catch up on what we missed". Bo smiled softly remembering Lauren's goodbye kiss. The doctor had a special kiss for everything. She could never get enough of them either. Lauren keeps saying Bo is spoiling her, but the Succubus thinks it is the other way around.

Taking two steps she grabbed a beer and a seat. She looked around and wondered where Keldon was, but she wouldn't wake him if he's sleeping. Sounds like he had a long weekend trying to help them, and Bo sat eternally grateful for all of it. She can still imagine everything the Fae did to Lauren before she ever met her. To have one that barely knows her stand up and protect her before anything happened touched Bo deep in her soul. Even her Succubus.

"I'm sorry". Bo said quietly.

"For? Aife laughed as she turned to face the young Fae.

"For bursting in her all accusatory and everything. I just couldn't shake the feeling that something was coming for Lauren and I wanted to get ahead of it". Bo slammed her beer and set the bottle on the nearest table.

"You should and would be proud of him Isabeau. He wanted to come and tell you but thought better of it, and handled business like that". Aife snapped her fingers in demonstration.

"Dyson would be a lot worse if all of him still remembered us". Bo sighed. Lauren would never rest, not that she is getting full night's sleep as it is. The only time she seems out for the count is when they have made love. Bo blushed at the thought of putting the Doctor to bed every night like that. But sometimes Lauren needed to study her cases. Bo would never interrupt that show, because it is quite entertaining, and Bo enjoyed every minute of it.

They spent most of Saturday night in the hot tub and Sunday in bed watching tv. Bo would curl up in Lauren's arms as she found something else to watch once they got bored with one show. Bo was learning that about Lauren too. Once she understands something, and the person explaining it goes off the rails, she loses interest. Taking a deep breath, she settled back in her seat.

For years she never could find a reason to rest herself. But she finally found one. It was in Lauren's arms. Lauren's mind. Everything about Lauren. Which is another reason she tries to stay available and close to home. She used to be out in the Fae world saving humans from what they didn't know or understand. Now that she didn't need to do that, she is free to plan everything around them.

Bo jumped from her seat when Keldon finally walked in. She bowed and the old King laughed and told her to stop.

"Mom told me everything that you did Saturday night. I cannot thank you enough for that, and that is worth a bow". Bo bowed again.

"You should really get in touch with your Succubus Bo, she mated with Lauren, long before you did". Keldon gently touched Bo's chin. He felt the warm pulse and nodded.

"I guess I never put all of that together. I certainly didn't put together that Dyson's wolf would remember us. So, for that I am eternally in your debt". Bo bowed again.

"There is no need to bow. I was more than glad to help. Some Fae need to be reminded of who they are dealing with. Your Succubus is as much my granddaughter as you are. Her interests are my concern too". Keldon took a beer from Aife and the old Succubus nearly bowed too.

"Isn't he the shit? Aife laughed.

"We still need to deal with Dyson. Short of killing him there is nothing stopping us from running into him. Somewhere in town. I certainly don't want to see him when were out on dates". Bo sighed.

"Okay". Keldon said as he walked over to Bo and touched her chin again. She felt her eyes turn blue and back to brown.

"What the hell was that? Aife laughed.

"I calmed her Succubus. Not like I did Dyson's wolf. But she will be calmer now. Nothing is going to happen Isabeau. Your mother gave you the best name. My daughter was no coward. She handed anyone their nuts on more than one occasion. I know you love that Doctor more than anything or anyone. Trust that love. Enjoy that love. You give him far too much of your energy as it is. Lauren used to look so tired when I saw her in her lab. Now she can rest. Because of her. She can rest because of me. She can rest because we all love her. She's been waiting for you a long, long time. We had all known that Aife had a daughter but only she knew where you were. Then when I found the Doctor, I knew you had been found too. Protecting Lauren is protecting you. So please stop with the bowing and thank yous. I am only doing my job as a father and grandfather". Keldon smiled softly.

Bo and Aife smiled in his direction and took their seats again. Bo sighed in relief that the weight had been lifted. Ever since she fell in love with Lauren, she was always scared that she wouldn't be there when something harmed Lauren or took her life. Either human circumstances or Fae. Now all of that paranoia is gone. The Doctor can be a Doctor and Bo can be Bo.

"Dyson will only be a cop now. Which means, he's Hale's problem mostly. Unless the Siren is finally granted a transfer request. But I doubt his Captain would ever approve that. Perhaps the wolf will mate with Kenzi next". Aife laughed.

Bo frowned. She wouldn't wish that on Kenzi, but she had grown fond of Dyson in the short time they have all known each other.

"Hale will protect her. He has an eye for her". Bo said quietly.

"Come on. It's a nice day out. Let's go get some air". Keldon suggested.

Bo grabbed her keys and followed them out. Lauren would be working for hours. Bo had plenty of time to do whatever her brand new Grandfather wants to do.

 _ **39**_ _ **th**_ _ **Division**_

Hale kept his head on his paperwork. Dyson hadn't shown up for work yet, and that was a good thing. It would give the siren plenty of time to wrap up his cases and notify his captain. He could finish early if he put more effort into it. He is starting to get used to being stuck in this division or quitting altogether. But he loved police work. He gets to help people and see things his old eyes have never seen before. He had Kenzi stashed in an interrogation room under close watch. She had pissed off a few cops as soon as they stepped in the door. The Captain had to send them out on the streets to get them to calm down.

Hale is no babysitter, but he cares about Kenzi. She's a tiny woman with a big mouth at times. After what he watched that crazy Fae do the other night, he was not about to let Kenzi be anywhere without him. Bo has some strange relatives, but they are very powerful too. Who the hell talks to Dyson like that? Throws Dyson around like that? He's not even sure the wolf remembers who did it. But that is a good thing because it keeps the peace.

Just like Bo is trying to have with Lauren. If everyone fell in love like those two, none of the Fae would have problems. But the only problem with that is most Fae don't know how or are incapable of love. He doesn't trust Bo's relative. That guy didn't look or act like any Fae he's seen before. Her certainly never knew Aife is her grandmother's namesake like Bo is to hers.

This all started with Lauren. The Fae tried to blame her for the Ash death, and everything went to hell after that. Not that it shouldn't have because that was a cold thing to try and do. Lauren has never been a sloppy Doctor. Even under the Ash rule, she was always methodical. As much as Hale loathed the idea of slaves, that's what Lauren was. He knew Bo didn't like it, even if he never officially saw her voice her displeasure.

If Bo wasn't unaligned, she never would have gone and found Lauren. But Bo has never looked like the type to follow rules even if she had picked a side. Lauren's freedom lead to the mess they are all under. Bo wasn't being too overbearing, but she's not exactly being nice either. The only people that are truly happy are her, Lauren, Aife, and this new guy. Hale hurried up to go and work on his next case. Off the clock. He had some old books of Trick's. If anyone knew what this guy was, it would be in those.

Lauren peeled her gloves off and was walking back to her office when she had been called for again. She rushed back to one of the exam rooms and stopped once she saw the patient. She had seen this many times. She knew the bite quite well. She didn't back down and treated the patient. After giving discharge instructions, she did head to her office, and told them she wasn't to be disturbed. She used her handprint and the doors opened. It is a new security device she put in place. She pulled her lab coat off and tossed it into the bin. She rounded her desk and pulled her phone out.

"Well hello Dr. Lewis. Are we ready for lunch? Bo smiled into the phone.

"Someone's already had lunch, or shall I say a snack". Lauren replied

"Lauren you are scaring me. What's going on? Bo asked as she stopped in her tracks.

"I just treated a patient with a particular bite. A wolf's bite". Lauren said softly.

"Damn it. You don't mean…". Bo snapped.

"Yes. Him". Lauren said.

"He's not there is he Lauren? Where are you exactly? Bo asked.

"I'm in my office. Locked away in my office". Lauren replied. She wasn't trying to worry Bo but felt she needed to know what had landed in Lauren's clinic.

"I will be right there, and we can all decide on what we are going to do". Bo waved Aife and Keldon over.

"I will be waiting". Lauren replied as she hung up.

"Fucking fool! Bo screamed.

"Isabeau? Aife said seriously.

"What happened? Keldon asked.

"Lauren just treated a patient with a wolf bite. _That_ wolf". Bo seethed.

"It was only a patient right? I know damn well he didn't go after Lauren. It is not possible". Keldon said.

"No. But her treating a patient like that this soon is troubling. Which is why we are going to her clinic and talk to her about it. Right now". Bo walked off and didn't wait to see if they were following her.

The gang arrived at Lauren's clinic and used a secret entry way to the hall leading to her office. Lauren didn't wait for them to knock. She just sensed Bo had arrived.

"Are you okay? Bo asked as she hugged the doctor.

"I'm fine. Just wasn't expecting to see that today". Lauren pulled back, but Bo was still looking her over. "I'm fine. Really".

"So, what are we going to do about this? If he's going around biting people. He must be fighting people. For one of them to land in Lauren's clinic is not a coincidence to me". Bo seethed.

"We will get some people on it. We will find him. But we will never touch him. That bastard doesn't deserve our hands on him". Aife said seriously.

"This is my mess. I will clean it up". Keldon said as he walked over to the doorway.

"No. I will handle this. Lauren is my mate. I will find out what he is doing. If he has established a pattern, it will stop. Today." Bo said coldly.

"Bo…". Lauren.

"I will be back in time to pick you up. I promise". Bo kissed Lauren softly and left with Aife and Keldon.

"This can never happen again. He either needs to be stopped for good or get the hell out of this town. No bodies or patients are to land in there again! Bo snapped as she pointed at the building.

The trio raced around the town following every lead they had picked up on. Hale hadn't heard from Dyson. Kenzi was still locked away in his interrogation room. Lauren was locked away in her office, and nobody was being allowed in there.

"Sasha tell me you got something." Aife said into her phone.

"I'm closing in on him! Sasha screamed back.

"Got it." Aife read the directions off to Keldon and he wrote them down as Bo sped down the street. She wanted to scream too, but knew she needed to stay cool. If humans were being attacked that really would be on them, because Dyson wouldn't remember Bo's decree that they aren't to be touched. She seethed remembering how little he thought of Lauren whenever she mentioned her to him. To keep her Doctor patient confidentiality Lauren couldn't tell them who the patient was, only that Dyson took a huge bite out of someone.

They arrived and jumped out of the car. Bo didn't even turn the ignition off, she just wanted to get to Dyson.

"Wolf come to me". Bo's Succubus called out to him. Dyson growled not being able to stop the Succubus pull.

"You have two choices wolf. Either stop sending people to that clinic or die right here and right now." The Succubus never laid a hand on him, but her eyes kept him locked in place.

 _Remove his lust for me too._ Bo's Succubus heard Aife's Succubus say.

Dyson growled and struggled with his decision. He had been hungry for two days. He only stopped chewing on one person because he had seen someone far more appetizing. He didn't want to die, but he didn't want to starve either. Bo, Aife and Keldon watched him nod and run into the woods. Bo was satisfied that he had given his answer. He had given into his nature. But he would not be feeding on humans or any Fae in the colony.

"How did I do that? Bo asked after they were headed back.

"Get every Fae you can find and have them meet in front of the Dal at once! Bo screamed over her shoulder. Aife and Sasha got on their phones and Keldon smiled with pride. Bo didn't sit on anything.

Bo was impressed with how many people actually showed. As if they had a choice in the matter. She stood on top of the nearest truck and spoke.

"Dyson Thornwood has left Toronto by his own decision. He attacked someone for no reason, and I was made aware of it this afternoon. If you are found helping him, you will sign your own death certificate. He is not to be openly feeding on anyone. We are Fae, but we can find other ways to feed. I shouldn't have to tell any of you not to feed on humans. I should have made myself clear the last time. This is the last time that I will speak on this. You are dismissed". Bo jumped off of the truck and jumped into her car. She drove Aife and Keldon home and hurried to pick up Lauren. Dyson's shit wasn't about to make her late for her own plans.

She shook her head thinking of everything she got from his wolf. It wasn't anything Keldon did. The wolf is lost without its mate. But Bo is not longer his mate. She never was. He ran off to find another. But she still wanted her laws in place in case he returned.

Her eyes flashed blue thinking of how close he got to Lauren. In her mind it was the same as him showing up to Lauren's lab. His wolf still remembers her. Knows any bite of his, she will be able to identify. And why? Because of Bo's insistence on helping him when the Dark wanted him dead for a murder he didn't commit. The Succubus wasn't the Ash. She wasn't Trick. Those were men that should have cleared Dyson. Like when the Ash wouldn't help Lou Ann because she was Dark. Why did the unaligned Succubus need to be defender of the Light Fae? The Light Fae that tried to frame Lauren for a murder she didn't commit either. She is done with that shit. Done with the lot of them. They no longer exist because Bo is in charge.

She smiled when she pulled up to Lauren's clinic. Then frowned when she saw Lauren's aura. The Doctor looked rattled. She jumped out and opened the door for her.

"Hello". Bo smiled as she kissed the Doctor's cheek.

"Hi Bo". Lauren half smiled back.

Bo internally sighed and ran around to the driver's side door. She jumped in and pulled off.

The Succubus drove until she found an empty lot and parked.

"Lauren we need to talk about this. All of it. I don't want to do that at home, because it is ours. Let's get it all out in the open, literally". Bo said gently turning in her seat to face the Doctor.

Lauren shook her head and looked around and looked back. "I think we made a mistake with him Bo."

"I know. I screwed up. I thought him not remembering us would be enough. I didn't consider that his wolf would remember. But he won't touch you Lauren. Never". Bo shifted in anger just thinking about it.

"As hard as it is for me as a Doctor, maybe I need to keep my clinic to humans only. I don't want to be that way because all Fae aren't out to get me or are evil". Lauren sighed hard. She was still uneasy. Even with Bo by her side. Could she have been more alert? Should she have sensed this before it happened? Dyson had bitten someone in a way only Lauren would recognize. Was his wolf sending a message?

"I love being a Doctor Bo. I don't want to quit. It's another of my sanctuaries". Lauren said angrily.

"Whoa. Nobody is saying you need to quit. You will be protected Lauren. I promise". Bo said tearfully. Lauren's whole life has been about being a Doctor. She shouldn't ever have to quit unless she wants to quit.

The women jumped when they heard a wolf howling. Bo's eyes turned blue and she turned to get out of her car. But she was too late. Lauren had already fled in his direction.

"Shit! Bo screamed running after the Doctor.

 ** _TBC_**


End file.
